


Turning From Praise (Traduction française)

by acupoflouis



Series: Turning From Praise [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chrétien!Louis, M/M, Religion, Rimming, punk!harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 138,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoflouis/pseuds/acupoflouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis a reçu une éducation chrétienne stricte contre laquelle il ne s'est jamais rendu compte avoir du ressentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Harry Styles, un garçon qui vit pour se rebeller et se fout de ce quiconque puisse penser. Mais plus il apprend à connaître Harry, plus il commence à se rendre compte que Harry s'en soucie peut-être. Et peut-être que « les enfants que Dieu a oubliés » sont plus proches de Dieu que le dévot ne le sera jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turning From Praise (Punk!Harry Christian!Louis)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727403) by [capriciouslouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriciouslouis/pseuds/capriciouslouis). 



> Initialement postée sur http://turningfrompraise.skyrock.com/  
> Tous les droits de cette histoire reviennent à curlyandboobearstylinson.

Le train entra en gare précisément une minute plus tôt que prévu, et Louis bondit sur le quai avec enthousiasme, tirant sa valise derrière lui. Portant une chemise rayée grise et blanche, des bretelles et un pantalon trois-quarts brun, il exhibait avec fierté son bronzage. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux brillants, il y eut une once d'excitation dans sa foulée lorsqu'il sauta sur le quai et courut presque directement dans la direction de son père, qui l'attendait avec presque autant d'enthousiasme que lui.

« Papa ! » cria Louis, ouvrant ses bras et les jetant autour du cou de son père, se rapprochant assez pour relever le vieil homme et le faire tourner comme il le ferait avec l'une de ses sœurs. Sentant l'odeur du café et des vieux bouquins, son père avait toujours été une personne apaisante à étreindre, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Il serra fermement Louis.

« Louis, mon fils ! Bon sang, regarde les couleurs que tu as pris ! Qu'as-tu fait de tes journées pour être aussi bronzé ? Laisse-moi te regarder ! » Le père de Louis le tint à bout de bras, son visage scindé par un sourire alors qu'il examinait son fils, revenant enfin de ses vacances.

« J'ai surtout joué au football, » sourit Louis, « et chanté. C'était super. Ils nous ont appris à faire des nœuds et à planter une tente, et Ian est tombé dans le ruisseau le deuxième jour pendant qu'on pêchait et il a fini avec des algues enroulées tout autour de lui. C'était génial ! »

Soupirant avec nostalgie, son père tapota Louis dans le dos. « Ah, qu'est-ce que je n'aurai pas donné pour être là ! C'était la bonne époque ! As-tu fait griller des marshmallows ? » demanda-t-il vivement.

Rayonnant avec suffisance, Louis lui répondit, « Bien sûr. »

« Oh, toi ! Ne m'en dis pas plus ; tu vas me rendre malade de jalousie ! Viens là, passe-moi ta valise et rentrons à la maison. Ta mère était dans tous ses états en attendant que tu rentres. Je lui ai dit de ne pas en faire tout un plat, mais je ne serais pas surpris qu'une banderole 'Bienvenue à la maison' t'attende lorsqu'on sera rentré. » Prenant la valise pleine à craquer de Louis, l'homme exprima tendrement son agacement. « Je jure qu'elle est deux fois plus lourde que quand t'es parti. »

Haussant des épaules, Louis dit de façon taquine, « T'es sûr ? Peut-être que c'est juste une impression. Tu ne rajeunis pas, tu sais. »

« Eh ! Effronté. » En lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, Mark commença à traîner la valise de son fils le long du quai avec un sourire sur son visage. « Rentrons avant que je ne commence à recevoir des appels pour savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas encore arrivé. Les jumelles veulent que tu joues avec leur nouveau ballon, et ta mère meurt d'envie de te nourrir. Je suppose qu'elle croit qu'ils vous font mourir de faim là-bas. »

« Oh, c'est le cas. Du pain sec et de l'eau tous les jours. Je suis presque en train de dépérir ! » Louis pinça son ventre nouvellement musclé avec un sourire. « Ecoute un peu ça, complètement creux. »

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, alors. Sinon il ne restera plus rien pour toi le temps qu'on arrive. » Une main dans le dos de Louis, l'homme le guida doucement vers le parking avec le visage rayonnant. C'était bon de retrouver son fils.

 

~*~

 

Il sortit de la voiture avec un sourire sur son visage bronzé, et se dirigea directement dans les bras de sa mère.

Son pendentif en forme de crucifix était froid contre son cou alors qu'il effleurait sa peau, mais ses bras étaient chauds autour de lui alors qu'elle l'étreignait fermement. Ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'un mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et elle lui avait horriblement manqué. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas  _apprécié_  la colonie chrétienne. Ça avait été très amusant ; il s'y était fait beaucoup d'amis. Mais il était le genre de gars à plus être famille, et elle lui avait tellement manqué que ça en avait presque été douloureux certains soirs ; il était heureux d'être de retour chez lui.

Les filles étaient agglutinées autour de lui, s'accrochant à ses jambes, tirant sur son pantalon et couinant d'excitation, il aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas flatté par toute cette attention. Daisy et Phoebe hurlaient de joie, Fizzy semblait au bord des larmes et Lottie l'étreignait par derrière pendant que sa mère faisait de même par l'avant. Ils étaient un amas de câlin, et Louis ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tout ça lui avait tellement manqué.

Il avait lui-même pris la décision d'aller en colonie chrétienne pendant l'été, et il en avait aimé chaque seconde, mais il était ridiculement heureux de revenir en ayant sa famille l'étreignant aussi fermement. Il savait déjà que les prochains jours seraient remplis de bavardage puisqu'ils essaieraient tous de le mettre au courant de ce qu'il avait loupé – dans d'autres mots, chaque détail de leurs vies dont il n'avait pas été témoin dans l'immédiat. 

Leur famille était grande, et bien qu'il avait eu l'occasion de traîner avec beaucoup de personnes pendant l'été, les filles lui avaient manqué ainsi que leurs rires contagieux, leur excitation tout aussi contagieuse, leur enthousiasme et la façon dont elles aimaient s'accrocher à lui peu importe où il allait, mais il ne semblait jamais être irrité par leurs appels constants pour qu'il vienne jouer avec elles. La plupart des personnes qu'il avait rencontrée avait le même âge que lui, et Louis aimait les enfants. Il aimait leur compagnie.

Il ne pensait pas que sa mère l'ait déjà serré aussi fermement. Ses mains étaient dans son dos et elle ne montrait aucun signe de relâchement ; vous auriez pu penser qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. C'était exactement ce à quoi ça ressemblait, s'il était honnête. Elle était comme sa meilleure amie, vraiment ; c'était incroyable à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Les coups de téléphone quotidiens n'avaient clairement pas été assez ; Louis était quelqu'un qui aimait les câlins, il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre, et ce qu'il lui avait probablement le plus manqué étaient les douces odeurs de la nourriture, de son parfum et des crayons gras qui étaient sur sa mère. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et l'étreignit très fortement, juste pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux d'être de retour.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Lou, » chuchota sa mère dans ses cheveux, le serrant fermement.

« C'est bon d'être de retour, » gloussa Louis, s'écartant de l'étreinte tandis que les jumelles cabriolaient autour de lui, deux piles électriques blondes de huit ans. « Ça m'avait manqué d'être rendu sourd. C'était beaucoup trop calme à mon goût là-bas. Ça fait plaisir d'entendre des cris plein de vie. » 

Jay sourit tendrement. « Elles sont contentes que tu sois revenu. On l'est tous. Calmez-vous les filles, vous allez le faire tomber ! » réprimanda-t-elle vivement, mais bien sûr elles ne s'en préoccupèrent pas ; Daisy essayait de grimper sur Louis et de s'assoir sur ses épaules, s'agrippant à pleine main à ses vêtements pour tenter de s'hisser jusque là-haut, tandis que Phoebe hurlait pour l'encourager et bondissait sur place comme une folle, scandant le prénom de Louis. Plus dignes que les deux plus jeunes, Lottie et Fizzy s'étaient reculées, mais mourraient clairement d'envie de le prendre dans leurs bras, et avec un ricanement, Louis se dirigea difficilement vers elles avec une jumelle s'accrochant à chacune de ses jambes, puis il enroula un bras autour de chacune d'elles.

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, » dit Mark avec ironie alors qu'il tirait la valise de Louis dans l'allée, « Je jurerais qu'il n'était pas aussi solide la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu. Je sais pas ce qui est plus volumineux ; sa valise ou lui ! Avez-vous ces muscles ? » Il appuya de façon taquine sur chacun des biceps, certes assez impressionnants, de Louis qui les contracta fièrement. 

« Quelqu'un a fait du sport, » taquina Lottie, « toutes mes amies vont encore plus fantasmer qu'elles ne le font déjà. Quoi, avec ce bronzage et ces muscles, elles vont toutes crier quand elles te verront ! » Elle rigola et cacha sa bouche avec sa main, comme si glousser était quelque chose d'humiliant et d'enfantin et qu'elle était au dessus de tout ça.

« Qui aurait cru que la colonie chrétienne pourrait être aussi bonne pour moi ? Peut-être que tu devrais y aller, Fiz. Pour te muscler un peu ? » Louis tapota de façon taquine le bras de la plus calme de ses sœurs, remarquant qu'elle ne disait étonnamment pas grand-chose, surtout par rapport aux autres filles.

Felicite réussit à faire un tout petit sourire, qui s'estompa rapidement de son visage. Mais avant que Louis puisse réellement atteindre l'inquiétude fraternelle et lui demander ce qu'elle avait, il fut une fois encore pris dans le tourbillon qu'étaient ses autres sœurs, qui l'emmenèrent au loin dans des cris de joie et commencèrent à le tirer à l'intérieur sans lui accorder une seconde pour protester – pas qu'il l'aurait fait, de toute façon. Elles lui avaient beaucoup trop manqué pour protester contre quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, il décida de parler à Felicite dès qu'une occasion se présenterait. Même avec ce bref coup d'œil, il avait vu le scintillement qui manquait dans ses yeux, et elle semblait molle et fatiguée, presque sans enthousiasme malgré sa tentative courageuse d'avoir l'air heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais été une actrice particulièrement convaincante. Il n'aimait pas voir son regard triste, même juste légèrement. 

S'il y avait un mystère, Louis ferait la lumière dessus, et la lueur malicieuse reviendrait dans les yeux de sa sœur avant même qu'elle n'ait eu assez de temps pour envisager de continuer à broyer du noir.

 

~*~

 

Lottie Tomlinson était en plein dans l'âge où les ragots étaient la chose la plus fascinante au monde, ce qui expliquait pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient tous assis sur les bancs de l'église locale, attendant que le service commence, elle s'était assise à côté de lui, aussi près que possible, chuchotant des secrets juteux dans son oreille auxquels il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention. Il aimait sa sœur, mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il  _feinte_  même un intérêt au fait que Mandy qui vit de l'autre côté de la rue s'était présentée au baptême de sa fille dans la même robe qu'elle portait au mariage de Sara Manning six mois plus tôt, même si Lottie laissait penser que c'était le summum du comportement scandaleux. Lassé, Louis balaya du regard la congrégation, cherchant des visages familiers parmi l'assemblée ; Liam en particulier. Liam était son meilleur ami, qui avait attrapé la rougeole et, par un coup du sort, n'avait pas pu venir à la colonie chrétienne avec lui. Il avait beaucoup manqué à Louis que ça en avait été physiquement douloureux, de façon assez similaire à ce qu'il avait ressenti au fait d'être loin de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été seul pendant toutes les vacances, mais la solitude qu'il avait ressentie lui avait fait  _mal_.

En fait, ce fut seulement quand Lottie dit peut-être un peu plus fort, probablement pour gagner son attention qu'elle avait sans aucun doute remarqué ne pas avoir, « Tu vois la femme là-bas avec le chapeau noir ? Madame Cox, tu te souviens d'elle, hein ? » et qu'il vit, à l'autre bout du banc, la tête de Felicite se relever brusquement comme s'il avait été frappée au visage, ses joues rougissant vivement, qu'il commença réellement à écouter. Quel que soit la raison au comportement bizarre de Fizzy, Madame Cox avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Tout d'un coup, il fut intéressé et le montra totalement.

Heureuse, Lottie continua, « Elle avait l'habitude de gérer toutes les ventes de pâtisserie, tu te souviens ? Et elle nous donnait toujours des biscuits et tout quand on passait à côté, et puis elle nous faisait un clin d'œil et mettait un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme si personne ne l'avait vu faire. Fiz pensait même que c'était un ange quand elle était toute petite. » 

Les joues de sa petite sœur devinrent encore plus rouges la seconde qui suivit, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, Louis ne pensait pas que cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'elle ait pris Madame Cox pour un ange dans sa jeunesse lointaine. Lorsque Louis y pensa, il s'en souvint. C'était une femme d'une beauté saisissante qui souriait toujours, peu importe son humeur et même si les rides de son front montraient qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de sourire. Plus belle que la plupart des femmes qui avaient la moitié de son âge et avec le genre de sourire qui en ferait instinctivement apparaître un sur la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, elle était absolument charmante. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Felicite d'avoir pensé que c'était un ange. Ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise analogie.

« Ouais, je me souviens d'elle, » dit-il doucement, alors que des gens continuaient d'entrer par petits groupes par les portes à l'arrière et de s'installer. Plutôt que se tourner dans sa propre place pour les observer entrer, au cas où il repérait le visage de Liam au milieu des nouveaux arrivants, il écouta attentivement Lottie.

« Son fils, Harry, a créé tout un scandale deux ou trois ans en arrière, je sais pas si tu t'en souviens. T'as tendance à ne pas faire attention à ces choses. Il a arrêté de venir à l'église, a refusé de faire sa confirmation, et tout d'un coup il a commencé à traîner, à porter de l'eyeliner avec des morceaux de métal sortant partout sur son visage, à avoir illégalement des tatouages partout sur ses bras, à s'habiller comme un croque-mort et à écouter le genre de musique qui te donne envie de mourir juste pour ne plus devoir l'entendre. Il avait environ quatorze ans à l'époque. Avant tout ça, c'était un petit paroissien totalement innocent comme tout le monde ; des cheveux bouclés, de grands yeux, il ressemblait à un petit enfant de chœur tout doux – personne n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il finirait comme ça. Mais il a soudainement rejeté l'église et tout le monde, et il en a fait qu'à sa tête. Elle pouvait à peine garder la tête haute dans le quartier après ça. » Lottie inspira, clairement prise dans son histoire.

Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Louis était que Felicite tremblait. A place d'être écarlate, sa peau était à présent dépourvue de couleur alors qu'elle restait immobile, ayant l'air blanche et malade, regardant dans le vide sans même cligner des yeux, mordant fortement sa lèvre inférieure, tremblant de partout et semblant sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Inquiet, Louis regarda autour de lui pour trouver la source de son désarroi, mais tout ce à quoi il put penser fut la façon dont elle avait réagi lorsque la famille d'Harry était entrée. Presque comme si leurs noms signifiaient quelque chose de différent pour elle que pour toute autre personne.

« Eh bien, comme si le fait qu'Harry devienne un punk n'était pas suffisant, environ trois jours après que tu sois parti, il a décidé de révéler son homosexualité. Elle a essayé de faire passer ça sous silence, mais ce n'était pas son cas à lui – il est gay et il en est fier, alors il est allé le dire à tout et n'importe qui, qu'ils le veuillent ou non ! A moins de prendre un mégaphone et de crier « JE SUIS GAY ! » ou d'avoir un HOMO tatoué sur son front, il n'aurait pas pu faire beaucoup plus évident, vraiment. Tout le monde était stupéfait ; ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'elle le jette dehors. Elle ne l'a pas fait, bien sûr, mais elle va avoir du mal à pouvoir relever la tête ; elle peut à peine lever les yeux du sol, maintenant. Elle n'ose même pas regarder quiconque à cause de la honte. » Penchée en arrière de façon impressionnante, Lottie hocha de la tête telle un conspirateur vers l'énorme chapeau cachant la femme, tel un parapluie géant sur sa tête.

Se penchant par-dessus Phoebe, qui était prise en sandwich entre elle et Louis, Jay siffla, « C'est absolument révoltant. Elle doit apprendre un certain bon sens à ce garçon – de la discipline, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû tolérer une seule de ces bêtises dès le départ ; elle aurait dû sévir fortement et éradiquer ça hors de lui avant que ça puisse aller aussi loin. Il va être mis à l'écart des portes du paradis sans hésitation, souvenez-vous de ce que je viens de dire. » Elle hocha sérieusement de la tête, ne se souciant même pas de baisser le ton de sa voix – et plusieurs rangs derrière, les épaules de Madame Cox s'étaient raidies. Elle pouvait clairement entendre chaque mot. Ne se préoccupant absolument pas du fait que la mère du garçon, sur lequel elle était en train de commérer, écoutait, Jay continua, « L'homosexualité est une maladie, et elle devrait se concentrer sur les aides possibles pour lui trouver un traitement, pas rester assise et le laisser lui marcher sur les pieds ! Si ça arrivait à un de  _mes_  enfants, je ne me reposerai pas un seul instant jusqu'à ce que je vous aies à nouveau mis sur le droit chemin. » Elle rit sombrement.

«  _Maman_ , » implora Louis. Il voulait lui dire de se taire, mais 'honorez votre mère, et votre père' avait toujours été, pour lui, l'un des commandements les plus importants qu'il pouvait considérer, alors il retint la réprimande et se contenta d'un regard plein de reproche à la place.

L'énorme plume noire sur le chapeau de Madame Cox tremblait comme une feuille avec les frémissements du reste de son corps mais c'était la seule autre indication sur le fait qu'elle les avait bien entendu. En fait, Louis n'était pas sûr de qui tremblait le plus – la femme dont ils venaient juste de dire du mal, ou sa petite sœur qui était assise, ses lèvres pincées, à l'autre bout du rang et luttant apparemment pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

 

~*~

 

Louis sortit de l'église en se sentant incroyablement honteux de sa famille ; il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rencontrer les yeux de Madame Cox. Il marcha délibérément devant eux, les laissant tous à la traîne derrière parce qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être associé à eux. Il venait d'atteindre le parvis quand il repéra un garçon attendant patiemment sur le trottoir dehors.

Il avait des cheveux bruns bouclés qui tombaient devant l'un de ses yeux ; c'était un bordel ébouriffé, comme s'il venait de sortir du lit, passant simplement ses doigts à travers, les secouant dans un nouvel arrangement et les laissant comme ça. Ses yeux étaient subtilement entourés de noir, les rendant plus sombres, de sorte que Louis ne puisse dire de quel couleur ils étaient réellement à cause de la distance à laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait deux angel bites argentés qui brillaient au soleil – ironique, pensa Louis, considérant le fait qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur d'une église. Le tee-shirt à manches courtes d'un groupe (Pink Floyd, nota Louis ; il était presque sûr d'en avoir entendu parler) semblait être un contraste flagrant avec le costume de Louis – sa mère insistait toujours sur le fait qu'il devait être bien habillé pour aller à l'église. Une toile d'araignée était tatouée sur chacun de ses coudes, et il avait aussi ce qui semblait être une citation en italique encrée sur son bras gauche. Il avait également un simple anneau à sa lèvre inférieure.

Ses poignets étaient ornés de bracelets, le plus visible en était un en caoutchouc avec pour motif les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et sa signification était assez claire, en gardant à l'esprit la révélation que Lottie lui avait faite environ une heure auparavant. La plupart des autres étaient des fils tressés ensemble, des choses étranges en perles ou des bandes de caoutchouc qui ressemblaient plus à des élastiques qu'à des bracelets. Il portait des Converse comme celles que Louis avait chez lui, seulement plus sales, avec un jeans serré noir, et il était très pâle. Il avait des cernes noirs sous ses yeux soulignés, les rendant encore plus sombres ; il semblait épuisé, comme s'il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. _Il a probablement fait la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit dans l'un des bars gays à trois villes d'ici_ , se força à penser Louis, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Cependant, curieusement, le garçon n'avait absolument pas l'air menaçant – il était simplement debout en train d'attendre tranquillement, et alors que Madame Cox passa à côté de Louis en le bousculant un peu, tenant sa tête haute avec détermination de sorte que la plume de son chapeau se secoue lorsqu'elle marchait, elle se dirigea tout droit vers le garçon et posa une main sur son bras pâle. Il lui sourit chaleureusement, mit sa grande main par-dessus la sienne et la serra. Puis, ils se retournèrent tous les deux, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une clé de voiture, déverrouillant la Mini Cooper derrière lui, puis il se hâta même à lui ouvrir la portière avant de rentrer lui-même à l'intérieur. Louis se sentit s'attendrir à cette vue, puis il se secoua pour se remettre les idées en place. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui ?

Pourtant, c'était sa réponse standard à quoi que ce soit de vaguement mignon ; il aurait vraiment dû s'y attendre. C'était un grand sensible ; le genre à pleurer devant des films à l'eau de rose et à fondre en entendant le rire d'un bébé. C'était logique qu'il réagisse comme ça à la vue d'un garçon incroyablement doux qui semblait plutôt être du genre à tabasser des mamies pendant son temps libre, et non pas à ouvrir les portières pour sa mère.

Il se retourna afin de ne pas avoir à les regarder s'éloigner, se sentant horriblement coupable pour une raison quelconque. D'accord, peut-être que ce garçon était un peu bizarre, et son sens du style était définitivement extravagant mais – 

_Ugh_. Toute son impuissance envers quiconque qui semblait avoir besoin d'aide d'une certaine façon le ruinerait complètement. Il ne pouvait simplement pas résister à une histoire larmoyante. Frottant ses yeux, Louis frissonna et essaya de bannir toutes les pensées concernant ce garçon avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de se faufiler en lui et qu'il ne puisse commencer à se soucier de ce gamin comme si c'était un autre de ces chats errants qu'il aurait trouvé en train de traîner dehors et qu'il aurait ramené chez lui. Il en avait huit à présent, et ils aimaient tous miauler et enrouler leurs corps élancés et doux autour de ses jambes pendant qu'il marchait ; il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter un gars étrange avec ses habits bizarres et ses yeux sombres à la liste.

_Ferme-la_ , se dit-il fermement.  _Arrête ça tout de suite. Tu ne veux pas être associé à un gars comme ça, peu importe quel genre d'acte de chiot mal compris il est en train de faire. Ne t'avise même pas de devenir tout mielleux et de t'attacher, ni à commencer à te préoccuper d'un asocial dans ce genre, Louis Tomlinson. Ne_  pense  _même pas à lui_.

Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais ça allait devenir une pensée incroyablement récurrente au cours des prochaines semaines.


	2. Chapter 2

« Ils s'appellent eux-mêmes 'Les enfants que Dieu a oubliés', » dit Lottie, roulant des yeux. Elle fit une léchouille à sa glace avec sa langue rose et coinça ses cheveux derrière son oreille alors qu'elle secouait sa tête à leur stupidité.

Louis haussa un sourcil. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de corruption sous forme de glace pour persuader sa petite sœur de lui en dire plus sur Harry (il s'en  _fichait_  ; il essayait juste de se mettre à la page sur les ragots locaux, c'était tout). Jusqu'à présent, elle lui avait dit tous les endroits préférés du garçon, les différentes raisons pour lesquelles tous leurs voisins strictement chrétiens le détestaient (il était gay, mettait de l'eyeliner, écoutait de la 'musique horrible' – même si apparemment toujours à un volume correcte qui n'avait jamais dérangé quiconque, alors leur désapprobation était injustifiée – il aimait porter du noir, n'allait pas à l'église, détestait les coupes de cheveux, avait une mère divorcée et, en plus, il avait insisté pour garder le nom de son père pour que tout le monde le sache, et il avait un groupe d'amis très uni et non-chrétien), elle lui avait également donné une description détaillée desdits amis, et elle était en train de lui expliquer le nom de la petite bande de marginaux qui portaient de l'eyeliner à laquelle appartenait Harry.

« C'est supposé être ironique, » expliqua-t-elle, secouant sa tête. « Quand Harry a révélé son homosexualité, le Père Marshall est allé lui rendre visite et a essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Il a été très raisonnable à ce sujet ; il lui a expliqué que c'était juste une phase de l'adolescence, et que Dieu l'aiderait à la traverser. Il lui a dit que l'homosexualité n'est pas la volonté de Dieu et qu'il comprend que Harry traverse beaucoup de turbulences en ce moment, et qu'il sait que c'est dur, mais il espère que Harry recommencera à venir à la messe et laissera Dieu l'aider à la place de le rejeter. Il a, apparemment, dit quelque chose comme 'Je sais que tu dois avoir l'impression que Dieu t'as oublié, mais je pense que tu découvriras qu'il attend simplement sur le côté que tu prennes les bonnes décisions'. Eh bien, Harry ne l'a évidemment pas pris au sérieux, parce que le lendemain, sa petite bande a soudainement commencé à annoncer qu'ils étaient 'Les enfants que Dieu a oubliés', en pensant que c'était drôle. »

Louis n'arrivait pas à décider s'il devait être consterné ou amusé ; d'une part, c'était clairement une marque d'intelligence que le garçon ait tourné leur discussion contre le Père et trouvé une façon de s'en moquer, mais c'était également incroyablement irrespectueux. 

« Il, euh... il a une tonne d'affreux... tatouages et tout, » dit-il de façon inadéquate.

Lottie rigola. « Oh, je sais ! Pour quelqu'un d'aussi pâle, il enlève beaucoup trop son haut ! Il y en a encore plus sous ces hauts, crois-moi. » Elle rit de nouveau et couvrit sa bouche pour cacher ses éclats de rire ; leur mère aurait été horrifiée par le genre de conversation qu'ils avaient.

« Qui sont ses amis, alors ? Je les connais ? En fait, je ne crois même pas le connaître quand j'y pense ; je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'école. » Il se serait souvenu de ce garçon, assurément. D'ailleurs, le code vestimentaire de l'école de Louis n'autorisait pas les angel bites, les coudes tatoués et tout.

« Nan, il va à l'école publique de l'autre côté de la ville. Il ne va même pas à la  _messe_ , Lou ; tu crois vraiment qu'ils le laisseraient aller dans ton école ? Son meilleur ami est cet Irlandais, Niall quelque chose, et 'y a aussi ce gars Zayn, ils sont tout autant tatoués et maquillés que lui. Ce Zayn a emmené les tatouages à un tout nouveau niveau, cependant ; c'est ridicule, en fait. Il en a partout. »

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent dans un silence agréable, Lottie grignotait le cône de sa glace tandis que Louis se demandait si elle allait en réclamer une autre une fois celle-ci terminée, et s'il pouvait vraiment se permettre de continuer à satisfaire les désirs en glace de sa petite sœur, mais aussi si c'était juste d'en acheter pour elle et pas pour les autres filles, même si c'était de la corruption.

« Est-ce qu'il provoque beaucoup de problèmes en ville ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître désinvolte.

Ça ne fonctionna évidemment pas ; elle leva le regard vers lui de façon suspicieuse. « T'es aussi mauvais que Fizzy ! Pourquoi t'es tout d'un coup aussi intéressé par lui ? C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? »

Enregistrant mentalement le fait que Fizzy avait aussi posé beaucoup de questions au sujet d'Harry, Louis se focalisa sur le fait de ne rien laisser savoir ; il n'aimait pas mentir, ce qui voulait dire qu'il maîtrisait l'art de ne pas donner toute la vérité lorsqu'il parlait.

« Je dois rattraper mon retard sur les potins. Tu sais que j'aime être au courant. » Un pourcent de vérité. Pour la distraire, il se pencha rapidement en avant et tapota son visage avec sa glace, laissant une énorme trace de vanille au bout de son nez.

Lottie poussa un cri d'indignation, le frappant, puis avec un éclat de rire elle sauta du muret et commença à reculer, essuyant son nez avec le dos de sa main et faisant une grimace de dégoût. « Oh, tu vas me le payer. »

« Tu veux parier ? » Louis jeta sa glace dans la poubelle la plus proche et leva ses bras avec un air de défi. « Vas-y, nunuche. Je pourrais en prendre dix comme toi et ne même pas dépenser une goutte de sueur. »

« Ouais ? Voyons ça après que je t'ai mis un coup de pied dans les couilles ! » Gloussant, Lottie se jeta sur lui, et il l'esquiva rapidement. Comme la plupart des frères et sœurs, ils se disputaient quotidiennement depuis leur naissance, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient expérimentés dans le domaine des petites bagarres les uns contre les autres. Louis avait dix-sept ans à présent, et Lottie était en pleine adolescence, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils allaient arrêter de déconner. 

Prêt à faire un sprint pour l'éviter, Louis éloigna toutes ses pensées troublantes qui voulaient savoir pourquoi il était aussi fasciné par Harry, et il éclata de rire, appréciant l'avantage que ses grandes jambes lui donnaient. Il avait satisfait sa curiosité – pour le moment.

 

~*~

 

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait fait du shopping, alors il fit un tour très nécessaire au centre commercial pour acheter l'essentiel pour la reprise de l'école (eh bien, l' _université_  – glup !) en septembre ; de nouvelles chaussures pour l'école, un nouveau sac et toutes les affaires standards. Ce fut complètement par accident qu'il se retrouva à HMV, parcourant la section indé du magasin et jetant un coup d'œil aux CDs de groupes que ses parents n'approuvaient pas. Ils avaient des règles très spécifiques en ce qui concernait la musique qu'ils lui autorisaient à écouter, et il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment ; il n'était pas très fan du genre de choses très hard de toute façon. Il préférait les chansons plus calmes avec un vrai sens derrière plutôt que des riffs de guitare stridents.

Pendant qu'il observait la pochette d'une compilation d'un de ses groupes préférés, se demandant s'il pouvait se l'offrir, il entendit un rire extrêmement fort derrière lui. Complètement par instinct, il se retourna vers la source du bruit, et se retrouva en face d'un garçon blond portant une veste en cuir avec tellement d'énormes pics dessus qu'il avait un fort risque de crever l'œil de quelqu'un, ressemblant en quelque sorte à un porc-épic noir et argent. 

Il sursauta presque, criant de surprise et titubant de plusieurs pas en arrière. Avant qu'il puisse tomber son dos à plat dans le rayon de CDs, le garçon tendit un bras et le rattrapa par la manche, l'arrêtant dans sa chute, et Louis vit qu'il portait une bague en forme de lion rugissant, et avait du vernis à ongle noir. Nerveusement, il lécha ses lèvres, hocha la tête en signe de remerciements puis se dégagea rapidement des mains étrangement serviables du garçon.

« Désolé, » dit le garçon d'un air penaud, le coin de sa bouche s'arquant vers le haut dans un sourire d'excuse. « J't'avais pas vu. » Il y avait un accent irlandais tellement fort dans sa voix qu'il était évident même avec ces simples deux petites phrases.

« Pas de problème, » répondit faiblement Louis, luttant pour se faire à l'idée que, par un pur hasard, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le meilleur ami de Harry Styles, que Lottie avait complètement bien décrit ; il avait aussi de l'eyeliner, et le bout d'un tatouage était visible juste au dessus du col de sa veste, décorant l'une de ses clavicules dessinées. Ça ressemblait étrangement à un pentagramme, l'un des symboles dont Louis avait toujours entendu parler comme étant un signe du diable, et il déglutit fortement.

« Hé, Niall ! Arrête de terroriser les autres clients, » vint une voix chaude et taquine, et Louis se retrouva à cligner des yeux sous le choc de la façon dont chaque syllabe sonna parfaitement et magnifiquement douces alors qu'elles glissèrent des lèvres percées de Harry Styles. 

Se retournant, l'irlandais rit à nouveau, le même son rauque mais étrangement agréable qu'il avait fait auparavant. « Oups. J'ai pas fait exprès ! » insista-t-il, « Je ne l'avais même pas vu ! »

« Ouais, c'est qu'ils disent tous. » S'avançant, Harry enroula tendrement un de ses bras nus autour des épaules de son ami ; ses bracelets tintèrent ensemble et également avec les pics sur la veste de Niall, qu'Harry ne semblait pas sentir s'enfoncer dans son bras. Il sourit gentiment à Louis, qui put à présent voir, étant très près, que les yeux d'Harry avaient la même couleur que le sapin visible par la fenêtre de sa chambre, et ils étaient que plus définis par l'eyeliner qui était habilement étalé autour. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles ébouriffées sur son front pâle, et il y avait une sorte de torsion ironique sur sa bouche qui laissait entendre un grand sens de l'humour. Aujourd'hui, il portait un pull en laine noir uni avec les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, un pantalon chino avec des trous aux genoux, et les mêmes baskets que la vieille, bien qu'elles semblaient avoir été nettoyées, et il avait troqué les lacets blancs customisés pour des rayés au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel. Comme l'avait remarqué Louis la vieille, il avait une délicate toile d'araignée tatouée à chaque coude ; maintenant qu'il était assez poche pour lire les mots écrits sur l'avant-bras gauche du garçon, il les examina de plus près, espérant ne pas être pris en train de regarder. 

_« Aime-moi ou déteste-moi, les deux sont en ma faveur... Si tu m'aimes, je serai toujours dans ton cœur... Si tu me détestes, je serai toujours dans ton esprit. »_

Hmm.

« Désolé pour cet idiot, » dit Harry chaleureusement, et sa voix était le genre qui devrait narrer les livres audio pour enfants ; elle était profonde et calme, le faisant fondre comme de l'eau chaude ; une des voix les plus plaisantes que Louis n'avait jamais entendu. Sa bouche s'ouvrit presque de façon complètement débile, mais il réussit  _tout de même_  à la garder fermer.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » trouva-t-il à dire, « Je suppose que je n'ai pas assez fait attention à ce qui se passait derrière moi. »

Ses yeux verts vacillèrent vers le CD dans les mains de Louis et Harry demanda gaiment, « Hé, j'adore ce groupe aussi. T'as leur nouvel album ? Il est génial, hein ? » Il défit son long bras des épaules de Niall et sourit radieusement à Louis.

« Euh, non, ma mère ne veut pas que je l'écoute puisqu'ils ont un peu changé leur genre... » Il rougit à la façon idiote dont ça sonnait. « Euh, je devrais probablement, euh – »

Harry tendit une main, et Louis lui donna rapidement le CD, ayant peur de se faire tabasser s'il ne le faisait pas – même si de plus près, et malgré l'eyeliner, le garçon ne semblait pas être capable de faire du mal à une mouche. Il était trop niais, trop dégingandé, trop pâle, maigre et bon enfant, il semblait que son corps était encore en train de se développer. La meilleure façon de le décrire était  _long_  – il était long de partout.

« Hé, Harry ! »

Tous les trois levèrent leurs regards de surprise alors qu'un beau garçon aux yeux bruns déambulait pour les rejoindre. La première chose que Louis remarqua à son propos fut ses très hauts cheveux noirs épais, avec une mèche blonde platine remontant juste au milieu rappelant ainsi à Louis un blaireau – la seconde chose fut qu'en plus de porter du noir et gris comme les deux autres, il avait également un haut orange fluo, un gilet et un jeans noirs, et une épaisse ceinture en métal avec des chaînes qui pendaient. Quelques secondes d'observation de plus lui apprirent que Lottie avait été parfaitement précise dans sa description ; il  _avait_  des tatouages partout. Le logo du groupe Nirvana était tatoué dans son cou, et il avait une note de musique enlacée avec des roses sur son poignet gauche. Il y a encore plein d'autres dessins sur sa peau parfaite, mais avant que Louis ne puisse les examiner correctement, il se rendit compte qu'il était bouche bée et détourna ses yeux, se sentant incroyablement stupide. 

« Salut, Zayn, » dit calmement Harry, et sans arrêter de regarder Louis, il tendit sa main pour un high-five. Zayn lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et Harry sourit en coin puis baissa sa main pour lui claquer les fesses, faisant rire l'autre garçon et se faisant ébouriffer ses cheveux bouclés en représailles. Après avoir salué convenablement son ami, Zayn le contourna et se mit à frapper de façon taquine l'arrière de la tête de Niall, puis il l'attrapa par le cou et détruisit complètement sa coupe de cheveux, aussi.

«  _Hé_ , » geint Niall, luttant vaillamment contre lui – Louis fut surpris de constater que jusqu'à présent aucun des garçons n'avait été empalé par les petits clous sur la veste de Niall ; ils semblaient horriblement pointus, mais soient ils y étaient tellement habitués qu'ils ne les remarquaient plus, soient ils n'étaient pas aussi mortels qu'ils semblaient l'être. Louis était enclin à croire en la première.

« Tout va bien ? » dit Zayn, puis il regarda Louis. « Hé, je suis Zayn. »

Louis réussit instinctivement à sourire et bégaya son propre prénom en réponse, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement mal à l'aise dans son jeans bleu et son tee-shirt rayé rouge et blanc ; il avait la ridicule impression d'être normal en comparaison avec les trois garçons devant lui, qui portaient tous au moyen un vêtement de la couleur noire et beaucoup de bijoux ; pour Harry c'étaient ses centaines de bracelets, Zayn avait plusieurs grosses chaînes autour de son cou assorties à celles à ses poignets, et Niall avait cette bague incroyablement peu communes ornant l'un de ses doigts.

« Harry et Niall, » ajouta Zayn, indiquant ses amis.

Presque comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que son ami l'avait présenté, Harry l'interrompit comme s'ils avaient été en plein milieu d'une conversation, « Je pourrais acheter celui-ci, en fait. Tu ne le veux pas, hein ? Parce que si tu allais le prendre, je peux toujours regarder pour voir s'il y en a un autre. » Son expression faciale était amicale mais à part ça elle restait illisible alors qu'il établissait un contact visuel avec Louis et tapotait le boîtier du CD.

« Nan, je le prends pas – j'étais juste en train de regarder, » dit Louis faiblement. Faisant tinter sa poche avec regret, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas assez d'argent. « Tu peux le prendre. »

« Vraiment ? Ah, merci ! » sourit Harry, et le sourire illumina tout son visage alors qu'il ressemblait à l'un de ceux visible sur les publicité pour dentifrice – il atteignit même son yeux vert, et Louis eut le souffle coupé de surprise à l'éclat du sourire du garçon. 

Lorsqu'Harry commença à examiner d'un air absent le CD, ses magnifiques yeux parcoururent la pochette, il y eut un grand fracas venant de dehors, et le bruit de quelqu'un criant de consternation. La tête d'Harry se releva brusquement en alerte, il poussa à nouveau le CD dans les mains de Louis, puis se retourna et se précipita hors du magasin, ses boucles rebondissant et ses baskets grinçant sur le parquet ciré.

Zayn et Niall échangèrent un regard, roulant des yeux comme si Harry qui se précipitait au premier bruit perturbateur était quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours et qu'ils étaient tous deux habitués et ennuyés par ça à présent – puis ils se retournèrent et partirent en trombe derrière lui, bien que Niall réussit à laisser échapper un « Salut ! » à Louis avant de disparaître par les doubles portes, laissant Louis tout seul avec le CD qu'il ne pourrait pas s'acheter et auquel ses mains se cramponnaient.

Le reposant hâtivement sur l'étagère où il l'avait trouvé, Louis les suivit ( _la sortie était dans cette direction ! Quel autre chemin pourrait-il prendre ?_  fut sa justification) et quand il se précipita hors du magasin, il découvrit une vieille dame par terre cherchant impuissamment à essayer de ramasser ses courses qui étaient tombées sur le sol quand ses sachets en plastique avaient craqué et qui étaient répandues partout – mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut la vue de Harry agenouillé à côté d'elle, l'aidant à ramasser ses courses, en prenant plein dans ses bras alors qu'il cherchait du regard quelque chose dans quoi tout mettre. Les bras minces de la vieille dame étaient eux-mêmes remplis, et elle semblait aussi perdue quant à ce qu'elle allait faire avec, maintenant que ses sachets étaient tout déchirés. 

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. « Voilà, tout est là, je vais porter ça – »

« Oh, merci beaucoup, mon cher, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toutes ces choses ; j'espérais que les sachets tiennent le coup jusqu'à chez moi – »

Harry proposa avec empressement, « Si vous voulez, je pourrais retourner dans le magasin et vous rapportez plus de sachet ? Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas – »

C'était une vision tellement ridicule ; un garçon avec des cheveux dans tous les sens, des vêtements sombres et divers morceaux de métal partout sur le visage, essayant vivement d'aider une vieille dame en difficulté. Louis était plutôt en admiration devant elle, s'il était parfaitement honnête, car il s'était lui-même retrouvé à chevroter à la vue d'Harry et ses amis, tandis qu'elle acceptait son aide sans sourciller et avec reconnaissance. Il se sentit s'adoucir à la vue d'Harry acceptant avec gentillesse une autre brassé de course, puis jetant un regard implorant vers ses amis, qui observaient la scène immobiles avec une expression de résignation qui frisait l'amusement. Zayn sembla un petit peu exaspéré, alors que Niall avait apparemment du mal à se retenir de sourire.

« C'est totalement ridicule. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher hein ? Dès qu'il voit quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un coup de main avec quelque chose, il est là. Parfois je me demande s'il croit qu'il est le prochain Clark Kent. » Zayn secoua sa tête avec lassitude.

Niall éclata de rire. « J'peux pas imaginer notre Haz en collant rouge et bleu, en toute honnêteté. Il a le corps pour ça, mais je pense pas que le rouge soit sa couleur. » Il commença à se diriger avec de grandes enjambées vers Harry et le vieille dame, en disant, « C'est tout aussi bien ; il n'y a aucun mal à faire quelques bonnes actions. Allez, mec, aidons-le. C'est pas d'notre faute s'il est trop gentil pour son propre bien. »

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Zayn suivit l'irlandais avec les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, mais il échoua complètement à avoir l'air hargneux ; il semblait être incapable de s'empêcher de sourire à Harry. Louis partagea le sentiment ; il avait complètement fondu, et avait presque envie de faire un câlin à Harry. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un faire une chose sincèrement aussi gentille pour un parfait inconnu dans toute sa vie.

Louis leur tourna immédiatement le dos, reconnaissant déjà les signes d'alerte de sa propre tendance ridicule à développer une affection pour les parias, les sans abris et les asociaux en général. Il était complètement déterminé à ne pas développer ce genre d'affection pour ce parfait inconnu – cet étranger homosexuel, bizarre et à l'apparence effrayante que ses parents et toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait semblaient détester de tout leur cœur. En fait, il lui suffit de se souvenir du fait crucial que Fizzy avait presque éclaté en sanglot à la simple évocation de son prénom ; il y avait une raison derrière ça qu'il devait toujours découvrir.

Ce garçon avait des morceaux de métal sur le visage ! Ses amis en avaient partout sur leurs corps et leurs vêtements ! Ses lacets étaient aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et il portait tellement de bracelets que vous ne pouviez plus voir les cinq premiers centimètres de ses poignets pâles ! Il mettait de l'eyeliner. Il était le genre de garçon que Louis avait toujours appris à éviter comme la peste. S'il avait été un lépreux, alors ça aurait été le devoir de Louis d'essayer de prendre soin de lui – mais un punk avec des tatouages sur les bras et des écouteurs pendant autour du col de son tee-shirt et se balançant sur son torse ? Non, on lui avait dit de rester loin des personnes comme ça, et il ne remettait pas ça en question pendant une seule seconde, ni même n'avait l'intention de commencer à remettre ça en question. Il ne se disputait pas avec ses parents – jamais.

Au moment où Zayn, Harry et Niall avaient pensé à lever les yeux pour demander à l'inconnu avec le crucifix en argent autour du cou s'il les aiderait à porter les course de la vieille dame, qui était apparemment pas du tout effrayée par leur abondance de piercings et demanda timidement si ça ne les dérangerait pas trop de l'aider à emporter tout ça à sa voiture, Louis avait déjà disparu au coin de la rue, perdu dans ses pensées et perdu de vue. Compte tenu du fait qu'il était un fervent chrétien et qu'aider les gens était supposé être une seconde nature pour lui, ce n'était peut-être pas le plus grand témoignage de sa façon d'être, mais il avait beaucoup de choses en tête.

Sa fascination évidente pour l'inexplicable bonté d'Harry Styles étant l'une d'elles.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis était un fervent chrétien qui aimait fréquenter les friperies. Quel drôle de cliché. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque, surtout pas à lui-même, mais Louis  _aimait_  ces magasins. De cette façon, il pouvait acheter des choses qui étaient un peu bizarres, lui correspondant, et ne sentant pas le magasin dans lequel il les avait acheté ou le polystyrène trempé dans des produits chimiques (tellement de vêtements manufacturés sentaient juste comme ça ; il dépensait une fortune pour les inonder avec de l'Axe avant de les porter, ça devenait un vrai problème). Et il aidait les œuvres de charité en même temps ! Tout le monde était gagnant.  
  
Pourtant, ces friperies n'étaient pas vraiment les endroits les plus cools pour acheter des vêtements, alors Louis continuait de faire relativement profil bas. Un pull à rayures bordeaux et blanc. Un jeans. Un bonnet et une paire de lunettes dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin, mais qu'il portait pour l'amour de la vanité. Son pendentif en forme de crucifix omniprésent. Assez bien en vue, vraiment. Personne ne le remarquerait, à moins qu'ils gardent spécifiquement un œil sur lui.  
  
Il parcourrait nonchalamment les rayons de vêtement, drapant un pull large en laine sur son bras. La couleur dont il était censé être était au choix de quiconque (l'éclairage fluorescent blafard du magasin laissait beaucoup à désirer, vidant le monde de sa couleur afin que tout semble pâle et blême, et donc les couleurs étaient plus difficiles à déterminer, mais il l'estimait être un genre de beige) mais c'était le genre de pull qu'il aimait porter, et il valait seulement un billet de cinq livres, il allait donc le prendre. Une paire d'espadrilles – à sa taille, aussi ! Heureux, il les prit également. Il espérait que ce soit juste l'horrible éclairage qui leur donnait l'air d'être oranges.  
  
Un roman historique pour sa mère. Un ours rongé par les mites pour les jumelles (elles préféraient les jouets usés et miteux que les neufs ; elles semblaient prendre un plaisir étrange à s'occuper de vielles peluches et à prendre soin d'elles comme si elles étaient leurs propres enfants). A cet instant, Louis trouva un panier métallique et jeta n'importe comment et sans hésitation ses bonnes affaires à l'intérieur, appréciant le cliquetis que ses achats firent lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans le panier, la satisfaction de savoir qu'il allait sortir du magasin avec le porte-monnaie plus léger et une abondance de sachets en plastique bondés. Il aimait faire les magasins. Il aurait probablement dû emmener sa mère avec lui – elle s'épanouissait dans les tout petits endroits comme celui-ci, jetant avec excitation des produits à prix cassé dans un panier et les achetant avec un grand sourire, puis versant généreusement sa monnaie dans les pots pour en faire cadeau à la charité. Ça aurait été une excellente opportunité pour parler ensemble. Il souhaitait lui avoir demandé de venir avec lui.  
  
Cependant, il changea plutôt promptement d'avis lorsqu'il passa à côté de plusieurs étagères bourrées de bric-à-brac et qu'il ne repéra personne d'autre qu'Harry Styles, debout derrière le comptoir avec les mains dans la caisse.   
  
Il recula immédiatement, la mâchoire tombante, et il regarda au coin de l'étagère avec ses yeux plissés de suspicion. Aujourd'hui, Harry portait un jeans noir déchiré et un haut avec beaucoup d'épingles à nourrice piquées à travers, des trombones étaient accrochés à certaines épingles et l'effet d'ensemble était assez bizarre. Les écouteurs pendant à l'avant de son haut avaient été peints à la bombe argentée, mais l'éclairage douteux leur donnait l'air d'être d'un genre de couleur cuivrée désagréable, et c'en était de même pour les angel bites et l'anneau à sa lèvre. Alors que Louis l'observait, le garçon fit un autre pas derrière la caisse et continua de fouiller à travers l'argent sans se soucier le moins du monde et apparemment complètement indifférent que quelqu'un puisse le voir à tout moment. Sans aucun doute, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un aurait l'audace de l'arrêter.  
  
Eh bien, alors, il avait tort ! Louis bomba rageusement son torse.  _Enfin_ , une raison légitime de ne pas aimer le garçon – il l'avait surpris en train de  _voler_ , et à une  _œuvre de charité_ , rien de moins ! Il n'était pas le genre à s'assoir et à regarder quelqu'un voler de l'argent destiné à des enfants sans foyer ou des femmes atteintes d'un cancer ou des chiens malades, ou peu importe la cause que supportait ce petit magasin bizarre, peu importe le nombre de morceaux de métal qu'il avait partout sur le visage ! Alors que Louis l'observait plein de dégoût, Harry sortit un billet de cinquante livres de la caisse, l'examina et le leva vers la lumière, louchant dessus comme s'il s'assurait que ce ne soit pas un faux.  
  
Louis brûla de colère à peine retenue. Voler une œuvre de charité ne correspondait pas vraiment avec le Harry Styles aidant les personnes âgées et ridiculement amical qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment ; il était complètement furieux, et il allait s'assurer que plein de personne soit au courant de ceci. Son panier en métal débordant balançant énergiquement d'une de ses mains, Louis se dirigea droit vers le comptoir et le posa dessus avec un air menaçant. Puis, il dut s'arrêter pendant un moment parce que, sincèrement, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi dire.  
  
Il décida de simplement foncer et de laisser échapper tout ce qu'il lui venait en tête, et il espérait que ça ne sonne pas trop stupide.  
  
« Hé ! » C'était un bon début ; il semblait en colère. Et pas apeuré. Louis prit une inspiration satisfaisante, fier de la façon dont il semblait intrépide ; Harry ne se foutrait pas de  _lui_.  
  
Avec un cri, Harry laissa presque tomber le billet ; il le rattrapa juste à temps, et resta immobile avec ses doigts pâles fermement serrés autour. A la désapprobation de Louis, il ne semblait même pas légèrement honteux d'avoir été pris avec lesdits doigts dans la caisse – en fait, il semblait juste honnêtement  _surpris_ , plutôt que penaud ou intimidé ou coupable ou n'importe quelles autres émotions que Louis s'était attendu qu'un voleur aurait en étant pris sur le fait.  
  
« C'est  _toi_ , » dit-il avec étonnement.  
  
Eh bien, ça prit certainement Louis par surprise. Qu'était-il supposé dire à ça ? Pris au dépourvu, il hésita légèrement avant de répondre, « Ouais, c'est moi. » Puis il se souvint qu'il était en colère, et qu'il venait de surprendre Harry en train de voler une œuvre de charité, alors il continua, « On s'en fout de moi ! C'est  _toi_  ! »  
  
« Je sais que c'est moi ! La dernière fois que j'ai vérifiée, j'étais  _toujours_  moi. Qu'est-ce que  _tu_  fais ici ? Et pourquoi as-tu foutu le camp quand j'aidais cette vieille dame hier ? Moi et les gars aurions pu avoir besoin de ton aide. » Il ne semblait pas accusateur ; plus déçu, mais Louis n'aimait quand même pas ça.  
  
Comment la conversation avait-elle dévié aussi radicalement de lui en train de prendre Harry sur le fait à Harry voulant savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas aidé une personne âgée ? Il essayait de le distraire ! En changeant de sujet ! Louis savait ce qu' _il_  faisait. Il fronça des sourcils et évita l'explication. « Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer avec toi !  _Tu_  es celui qui a de sérieuses explications à me donner. Qu'est-ce que  _tu_  fais ici ? »  
  
« Je  _travaille_  ici, » dit Harry, semblant un peu offensé, « et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que  _tu_  fais ici ? »  
  
Oh. Il travaillait ici. Louis se dégonfla un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise qu'Harry avait probablement seulement accepté le boulot pour qu'aucune question ne soit posé lorsqu'il serait pris en train de fouiller dans la caisse. « Du shopping, » répondit-il. Il essaya d'avoir l'air d'être en colère, mais l'instant s'était en quelque sorte dissous. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la caisse, alors, hein ? Ça n'engage rien de bon, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? Je sais à quel jeu tu joues ! Je sais ce que tu fais, et tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, espèce... espèce de...  _voyou_  ! » Il se tint avec indignation sur la pointe des pieds parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'Harry soit plus grand que lui alors qu'il essayait de l'intimider.   
  
Harry cligna ses yeux dessinés. « Je ne te suis pas. »  
  
« Voler ! » ragea Louis. « Une  _œuvre de charité_. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! »  
  
L'expression faciale d'Harry passa de confuse à moqueuse en un instant ; il renifla à la manifestation d'auto-justice de Louis, qui lui donna l'impression d'être plutôt faible. « Génial, » dit-il sèchement. « Eh bien, j'ai été accusé de beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, mais je dois admettre que voler des enfants maltraités est une première. »  
  
Sans se laisser décourager, Louis continua sa tirade ; il était dans une bonne passe. Il n'était pas intéressé par les excuses d'Harry. « Quel sorte de monstre sans cœur vole d'innocents enfants maltraités ? » demanda Louis.  
  
« Tu n'auras qu'à demander lorsque t'en trouvera un. »  
  
« Je viens de le faire, mais jusqu'à présent il est extrêmement non-coopératif ! » Louis poussa durement Harry au niveau du torse, évitant prudemment l'assortiment d'épingles à nourrice et de trombones attachés à son haut. Une blessure auto-infligée le distrairait de l'affaire en question, sans parler du fait que ce serait assez pathétique.  _Oh, j'ai surpris le terrifiant gamin punk en train de voler des enfants maltraités, et j'ai été horriblement blessé... en me coupant le doigt avec son haut_. Ouais, ça sonnait très héroïque.  
  
Le garçon fronça ses sourcils et croisa ses bras sur son torse. « J'étais pas en train de voler, crétin. Je travaille ici, je te l'ai dit. Je pensais qu'un gars m'avait filé un faux billet, alors je vérifiais. Un problème ? »  
  
S'accrochant désespérément à sa théorie, Louis insista, « T'arriveras pas à me faire marcher. Je sais à quoi tu joues ! » Il allait s'embarrasser en rougissant, il  _le savait_.  
  
« Oh, vraiment ? » Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se mettre en colère. Remettant le billet dans la caisse, il ferma le petit tiroir avec un clic, affichant une expression tonitruante ; même le vert de ses yeux semblait s'être foncé. « Voilà, je l'ai reposé – satisfait ? Je n'ai rien volé. Vous me rendez malade. Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Juste parce que j'ai des tatouages et quelques piercings et que j'aime porter du noir, tu penses que tu peux me juger ? Tu penses savoir qui je suis ? Je fais du bénévolat ici ; je ne suis même pas payé. Et je ne peux pas faire une seule chose gentille pour quelqu'un sans avoir sur moi des regards suspicieux ou qu'on me demande ce que j'attends en retour, ou ce que je peux bien manigancer, ou ils pensent que je vais les frapper au moment où ils me tourneront le dos ! »  
  
« Peut-être que, » dit Louis, bien qu'il était pleinement conscient qu'il allait avoir l'air d'être un co – euh, un  _crétin_  pour l'avoir dit – « si tu t'habillais comme une personne normale, ils ne t'accorderaient pas autant de... d'attention. »  
  
Et voilà ; il avait dépassé une sorte de frontière, et tout le corps maigre d'Harry avait gonflé de rage. « Qu'est-ce que ma façon de m'habiller vient faire là-dedans ? Mes vêtements ne dictent pas qui je suis ! Tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'apprendre à me connaître ; tu m'as sauté dessus en sortant de derrière une étagère et t'as commencé à lancer des accusations parce que tu penses être un cadeau de Dieu et moi non. Qu'est-ce qui te rend tellement meilleur que moi ? Il s'avère que j' _aime_  m'habiller comme ça, alors je m'habillerai comme ça si je veux. Je ne vais pas aller en enfer parce que j'ai quelques tatouages, ou des piercings ! »   
  
La mâchoire de Louis se décrocha sous la surprise, étonné par la tirade passionnée de Harry, mais ce n'était pas encore fini. En fait, Harry ne montrait aucun signe d'arrêt, se repliant sur lui-même dans l'urgence d'exprimer sa colère face à la façon dont il était lésé par cette société stéréotypée. C'était en quelque sorte fascinant, vraiment, de voir ce garçon singulier se défendre, lui et son choix de mode de vie, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.  
  
« Et avant que tu commences à faire des remarques sur ma sexualité, j'aimerais que tu saches que la personne que tu aimes ne veut  _foutrement_  rien dire au sujet de ta personnalité ou la façon dont tu traites les autres personnes – sauf cette personne dont tu es amoureux, bien sûr – statiquement, les mariages homosexuels durent plus longtemps et sont plus réussis que ceux des hétéros, avec beaucoup moins de divorces, et les couples homosexuels n'abandonnent pas leurs enfants comme les hétéros le font parce qu'ils les  _désirent_  réellement, et de toute façon, les personnes par qui je suis attirés n'ont rien à faire avec toi, ou n'importe qui dans cette ville à moins que ça se trouve être toi. A moins que je vienne vers toi et t'embrasse sur les lèvres et te dise que je m'intéresse à toi et que je veux être avec toi, ma sexualité n'a foutrement rien à voir avec toi, alors tu peux aller le dire à tous ces mouches du coche de l'église, et dis leur que – » Il laissa poétiquement échapper une vague de jurons hauts en couleur, éclatant hors de lui comme un feu d'artifice, tous plutôt suggestifs à propos d'où exactement la congrégation de leur église locale pouvait se fourrer sa sexualité. « Et si tu n'aimes pas ça, tu peux aussi y foutre ta tête ! » dit-il furieusement. « Maintenant si ça ne te dérange  _pas_  – »  
  
Il contourna le comptoir et se dirigea en trombe vers la porte, l'ouvrant brusquement avec un grand geste. Les lacets au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel sur ses baskets s'étaient défaits et traînaient sur le sol ; Louis les regarda discrètement sans dire un mot, et Harry suivit ses yeux et rougit, mais n'essaya même pas de les nouer.  
  
« J'aimerais que tu partes, maintenant, s'il te plaît, » dit-il. « T'es prié de ne plus revenir. »  
  
Louis resta bouche bée. Ses bafouilles indignées furent incohérentes pendant les premières secondes, avant qu'il ne réussisse à rétorquer, « Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas un  _pub_  ! »  
  
« Je pense que tu vas découvrir que je peux, et je viens de le faire. Je te conseille de partir maintenant, avant que j'appelle la sécurité. Parce que si je fais ça, alors n'oublie seulement ce magasin ; tu seras exclu de tout le centre commercial. Ils ne te laisseront plus entrer dans aucun magasin. A toi de choisir. » Harry tenait toujours obstinément la porte ouverte, ses yeux verts brillant dangereusement.  
  
Etant donné que Louis venait régulièrement dans ce centre commercial avec sa famille et n'avait absolument pas l'intention de devoir expliquer un jour à sa mère pourquoi il avait été interdit d'entrée, il décida qu'il ferait mieux de partir avec élégance plutôt qu'être malmené jusque dans la rue par un gars baraqué de la sécurité. Relevant la tête comme il avait vu des personnes le faire à la télévision (il ne savait pas si ça se faisait réellement dans la vraie vie, mais c'était  _bon_ ) il poussa son panier contre Harry sans le regarder, un sentiment de satisfaction le frappa en même temps que le métal claqua contre le torse d'Harry. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés grinça des dents de façon audible ; Louis put les entendre racler les unes contre les autres, mais il ne laissa pas à Louis le plaisir de commenter ceci, même pour le menacer à nouveau avec la sécurité. Faisant en silence le deuil de la perte des espadrilles oranges/brunes dans son panier, Louis sortit de la boutique dramatiquement, décidant de revenir une autre fois, lorsqu'Harry ne travaillerait pas, pour acheter ces chaussures.   
  
Il fit bien cent mètres à travers le couloir principal du centre commercial menant à l'entrée qui faisait face au parking avant de ne pouvoir résister plus longtemps à la tentation de se retourner pour regarder. Harry avait laissé la porte battante de la boutique fermée, mais Louis pouvait quand même le voir à travers la vitre ; son visage était rouge et il semblait complètement livide, serrant toujours le panier plein des achats que Louis avait été sur le point de faire. Sa fougue lui avait coûté l'ours en peluche pour Daisy et Phoebe, dont le regard plaintif et vitreux était fixé sur le visage en colère d'Harry.  
  
Même si Louis le regardait, Harry tira furieusement l'ours usé hors du panier, vida le reste sur le sol puis il jeta violemment la peluche contre la vitre de frustration, le lançant tellement fort que Louis fut surpris que le verre ne se brise pas. Si ça avait été un vrai animal, son sang et son cerveau auraient considérablement éclaboussé la vitre. Respirant fortement, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux et restant immobile, ses épaules tressautaient, luttant clairement contre une sorte de tourment intérieur violent. Il semblait presque qu'il était en train de _pleurer_.   
  
Louis se sentit horriblement coupable pendant un moment, se demandant s'il avait involontairement soulevé une vieille discussion qu'Harry avait eu avec ses pairs et sa famille pendant des années, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Harry avait tellement travaillé sur ce sujet – mais il se força immédiatement à ignorer le problème. Ce gamin était un psychopathe ! Il transformait une simple erreur en quelque chose de complètement hors de proportion, il avait essentiellement eu une dispute avec lui-même (puisque Louis n'avait pas vraiment fait grand-chose pour riposter), il avait éjecté Louis de la boutique sous prétexte d'un comportement abusif mais sans provocation, puis il avait commencé à jeter ce qu'il avait à portée de main ! Il lui manquait une case, se dit Louis pour se rassurer, alors qu'il refit rapidement dos au magasin et reprit sa marche. Ce n'était pas son problème.  
  
S'il s'était autorisé à regarder une fois de plus en arrière, il aurait vu Harry relever rapidement sa tête et le fixer misérablement avec des yeux rouges et bouffis, entourés par des traînées noires, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant – puis suffoquer et cacher à nouveau son visage dans ses genoux, masquant sa curiosité et la honte de ses larmes à tous ceux qui pourraient l'avoir repéré en train de sangloter sur le sol.


	4. Chapter 4

« Louis, elle a dit que j'étais un cochon ! »  
  
« J'ai pas dit que t'étais un cochon, j'ai dit que tu  _ressemblais_  à un cochon, » corrigea Daisy avec sa logique classique d'un enfant de huit ans, puis elle tira sa langue et fit plusieurs grognements de cochon droit au visage de sa sœur.   
  
Jouant le rôle du grand frère souffrant depuis longtemps, Louis retint un soupir et dit avec lassitude, « Arrête, Daze, ce n'est pas très gentil, hein ? »  
  
Elle sembla blessée, sa petite bouche rose faisant la moue, ses yeux bleus brillant alors qu'elle lui lança son meilleur regard offensé, comme si elle était la victime de la situation. Louis avait vu le visage implorant de Daisy assez de fois pour qu'il n'ait plus aucun effet sur lui ; à la place, il baissa le regard vers la route et, contrarié, Daisy commença à tirer sur sa manche pour essayer de capter son attention.  
  
« Mais  _elle_  a dit que j'étais – »  
  
Ce fut à cet instant qu'il arrêta d'écouter. Quand il avait proposé d'emmener les jumelles au parc pour permettre à sa mère de faire une pause, il avait oublié que lorsque ses deux petites sœurs ne faisaient pas leurs yeux de biches et n'étaient pas adorables, ainsi les étrangers roucouleraient devant elles ou, puisqu'elles étaient si étrangement semblables, se demanderaient si elles  _pouvaient_  vraiment lire les pensées de l'autre, elles se disputaient. Oubliez les chiens et chats – c'était chat contre chat, et chacune d'elles donnait aussi bien qu'elle recevait. Louis n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça.   
  
Depuis le fiasco à la friperie, il s'était honnêtement senti assez coupable, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose d'absolument horrible. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir oublier l'air en colère d'Harry lorsqu'il avait quitté la boutique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir qu'il avait lancé des accusations sans aucune provocation et s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, et il ne s'était même pas excusé. Qu'est-ce que le garçon devait penser de lui à présent ?  
  
 _Pourquoi je me soucie de ça ?_  se demanda Louis avec un étonnement total. Pourquoi ce que le marginal local pensait de lui l'importait-il ? Etait-il tellement superficiel qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un ne l'aime pas ? Toute la communauté adorait Louis ; il était connu pour être amical, responsable, travailleur mais pourtant toujours prêt pour rire, assistant à la messe impérativement, aimant les enfants et faisant n'importe quoi pour pouvoir aider les autres. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre d'amis qu'il avait et de personnes qui lui sautaient dessus dans la rue pour commencer une conversation comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, même si c'était à peine le cas. Alors pourquoi était-il si préoccupé par un garçon solitaire que tout le monde évitait ? Pourquoi ce que ce garçon pensait de lui importait-il ?   
  
Il avait plusieurs théories (incluant celle où le garçon était beaucoup plus prévenant et amical que la plupart des personnes qu'il connaissait, et il avait aussi une incroyable tendance à se promener à travers les pensées de Louis et à les empoisonner simplement avec son simple sourire, le cliquetis de ses bracelets, le scintillement dans ses yeux...) mais Louis avait trop peur d'y penser. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait que la courbe blanche et douce de la gorge d'Harry était beaucoup plus attirante que celle de n'importe quelle fille, beaucoup plus tentante pour y déposer des baisers ; ni que la ligne marquée de sa mâchoire avait un angle ridiculement séduisant, et Louis aurait pu y attacher sa bouche sans aucune hésitation ; ni que ses grandes mains agripperaient a taille de la bonne façon pour le faire se sentir en sécurité et lui faire savoir que Harry était définitivement là, le tenant assez fermement pour y laisser des bleus. Et ce mignon petit sourire qu'il voulait en quelque sorte être la cause.  
  
Il avait vu la façon dont les paroissiens de l'église méprisaient Harry, les regards méchants qu'ils lui lançaient, leur méfiance évidente envers lui. Les commentaires qui lui restaient le plus en mémoire étaient ceux de sa propre mère, qui se plaignait souvent du garçon pendant les dîners en famille – ne semblant pas remarquer que Felicite se décomposait visiblement à chaque mention de son prénom, se repliant en retrait sur elle-même comme un escargot dans sa coquille – et neuf fois sur dix, sa sexualité, et non ses vêtements, était la source de son agacement. Si Louis admettait qu'il était attiré par  _un_  homme, et encore plus par celui que toute sa famille détestait, il n'aimait pas penser à la façon dont elle réagirait – mais il ne serait pas surpris si le lendemain il était accueilli par une foule en colère le long de son trajet de la maison à l'université. Elle ne l'autoriserait certainement plus à passer le seuil de leur maison.  
  
Non pas que c'était important, parce qu'il n'était pas attiré par Harry, bien sûr que non ! Harry était un gars bizarre avec des angel bites (ironique, en tenant compte du fait que s'approcher dans un rayon de cent mètres de n'importe quoi en rapport avec l'église lui valait les regards les plus orduriers que la Terre n'ait jamais vu) et tellement de bracelets, et d'eyeliner, et il détestait Louis de toute façon ! Il l'avait pratiquement jeté hors de la boutique, pour l'amour de Dieu – et ouais, peut-être que Louis l'avait mérité, il pouvait l'admettre à présent, mais quand même.  
  
C'était le genre de pensées qui l'avait accablé depuis des jours, et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Encore moins sur ses petites sœurs, qui se bousculaient et se crachaient des insultes soi-disant taboues – cochon, chien, singe, toute une ménagerie d'animaux auxquels elles se comparaient l'une et l'autre – ce qui expliquait pourquoi il lutta pour se sortir de sa rêverie lorsqu'il remarqua que Phoebe n'était plus en train de s'agiter autour de ses jambes pour crier sur sa sœur.   
  
Désorienté, il s'arrêta net et regarda autour de lui, et le soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il la repéra à quelques mètres seulement, tenant en équilibre sur le bord du trottoir et ayant à la fois l'air d'une rebelle et d'une martyre, ce qui était en quelque sorte un talent. Louis n'avait aucune idée de comment elle réussissait à faire  _ça_. Elle tenait sa tête droite, sa lèvre inférieure ressortait, et il se sentit extrêmement inquiet à cause de sa proximité avec la route.   
  
« Phoebe, viens ici – »  
  
« Je la  _déteste_ , » cria-t-elle avec indignation, montrant du doigt sa sœur jumelle semblant légèrement honteuse, « et elle m'a traité et tu n' _écoutais_  même pas, et je vous déteste tous les deux ! Je vais le dire à maman ! »  
  
« Bien, peu importe, comme tu veux, » dit Louis impatiemment, « mais pour l'amour de Dieu, reviens ici, c'est dangereux de jouer sur la route – »  
  
Phoebe cria, « Je ne reste pas avec  _elle_  ! » puis elle se retourna et se précipita directement sur la route sans même regarder de chaque côté pour vérifier qu'aucune voiture n'arrivait (ce qui était assurément le cas ; un énorme camion, avec une cabine tellement haute qu'il ne serait pas capable de voir la petite fille blonde, titubant vers elle, alourdi par une sorte d'énorme cargaison).  
  
Le cœur de Louis bondit hors de sa poitrine, et par instinct, il fit une embardée inutile vers l'avant, attrapant l'air qu'elle venait de quitter comme s'il pouvait agripper l'arrière de son manteau rose fluo, criant dans la panique totale, « PHOEBE ! »  
  
Il attendit le cri aigu et le crissement des freins, il attendit de voir le petit corps de sa sœur disparaître sous le camion, il attendit que son cri soit rejoint par le sien et celui de Daisy alors qu'ils observaient le monstre l'écraser.  
  
Mais juste au moment où il souhaita pouvoir fermer les yeux pour ne pas être obligé de regarder, sortant de nulle part, une main fut tendue et attrapa l'arrière de son manteau par la capuche doublée de fourrure, la tirant en arrière. Ils entendirent à peine le grincement de protestation de Phoebe par-dessus le bruit du klaxon du camion retentissant agressivement en réprimande à la personne qui venait d'apparaître sur la route, basculant la petite fille dans ses bras, exerçant une prise décente sur elle et attendant qu'elle noue ses jambes autour de ses fines hanches. Haussant des épaules au chauffeur irrité en signe d'excuse, il courut en arrière vers l'endroit où se tenait Louis, qui se sentit presque défaillir de soulagement, Daisy s'accrochant à sa main tellement fort qu'il fut surpris de pouvoir toujours la sentir. Il déposa Phoebe sur le trottoir juste devant lui, où elle glissa entre ses jambes, chancelant à cause du choc pendant un moment, puis elle autorisa son regard à vaciller vers le haut pour rencontrer le visage tout autant sous le choc de Louis.   
  
« C'est l'une des tiennes, je crois ? » demanda doucement Harry.  
  
Louis put seulement répondre avec un soupir étouffé, « Phoebe ! »  
  
Elle chancela vers l'avant et enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes, enfouissant son visage dans son ventre, apparemment à court de mots. Il sentit son petit corps vêtu de rose trembler contre lui pendant quelques secondes avec un horrible soubresaut d'horreur, imaginant comment ça aurait été de voir les entrailles de sa petite sœur répandues salement sur la route – puis il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle ce n'était pas le cas. Sa tête se releva brusquement pour regarder Harry, qui se tenait toujours là avec ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans noir, il regarda prudemment Phoebe comme s'il pensait qu'elle pourrait encore être sur le point de retourner sur la route.  
  
« Ne fais plus  _jamais_  ça, d'accord ? » Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son manteau et s'y agrippèrent fermement, Phoebe ne plaignit pas pour une fois ; elle resta accrochée à ses jambes. Louis sentit sa gorge brûler alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu perdre sa petite sœur, et son visage se releva à nouveau brusquement pour regarder Harry. « Tu l'as sauvée. »  
  
Il haussa timidement des épaules et déplaça son poids d'un pied à l'autre, fixant le sol. « Eh bien, j'allais pas vraiment la laisser se faire écraser, hein ? Quelle sorte de personne penses-tu que je suis ? »  
  
« Une bien meilleure que je ne suis, apparemment. » A présent, ce n'était plus seulement sa gorge mais tout son  _corps_  qui brûlait de honte pour les choses qu'il avait dites, l'effusion de colère et de misère qu'il avait provoqué lorsqu'il s'en était pris aveuglément à Harry et avait réussi à frapper son point sensible. Presque comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation, le visage de Harry était impassible, mais Louis pensait voir une sensation d'oppression dans ses yeux. « Tu viens de sauver la vie de mon bébé de sœur. Comment pourrais-je te remercier ? »  
  
« Je ne suis pas un  _bébé_ , » s'indigna Phoebe, mais ils l'ignorèrent tous les deux.  
  
« J'ai pas besoin de récompense. Mais si tu étais un peu plus ouvert d'esprit dans le futur, ça serait sympa, » dit Harry calmement.   
  
D'accord, donc c'était un coup bas, mais rien de plus que ce qu'il méritait. « Ça marche, » dit Louis, puis il serra la main de Harry parce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement de lui tenir la main et qu'il était déterminé à en finir avec toute cette histoire. La main de Harry était plus grande que la sienne, pâle et assez chaude, mais pas de façon désagréable, et sa peau était douce. Le pouce de Louis effleura ses jointures et il fut surpris par au combien la sensation était bonne.  
  
Un énorme sourire s'étira sur le visage d'Harry, comme si Louis avait illuminé sa journée avec ce simple geste. « Eh bien, c'est d'accord, alors. Considère que ta dette est remboursée. Et tu n'as même pas eu besoin de me vendre ton âme. » Il haussa ses sourcils de façon taquine.  
  
« Louis ? » Daisy tira sur sa manche avec de grands yeux, fixant Harry la bouche béante. « Qui est-ce ? »  
  
« C'est Harry, » lui dit Louis, « et il vient de sauver la vie de ta sœur, alors tu pourrais peut-être lui dire merci. » Il n'était pas certain que sa sœur ait entendu leur mère dire ces horribles choses sur Harry, et il était presque sûr que si elle disait quelque chose de méchant, il allait lui passer un sérieux savon une fois que Harry serait hors de portée de voix.  
  
Heureusement, elle ne dit rien de ce genre. Avec incertitude, elle fit quelques pas en avant, puis enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra fermement. Choqué, Harry cligna des yeux, et ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules avec crainte, comme s'il pensait qu'elle essayait de le blesser et était sur le point de le pousser en arrière – mais alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le tissus noir de son tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe obscure, le visage de Harry s'adoucit et il l'étreignit en retour.  
  
Daisy leva ses yeux vers lui. « Merci d'avoir sauvé Phoebe, » dit-elle solennellement, et Louis se sentit étrangement ému à la vue de sa petite sœur faisant un câlin à un parfait étranger, malgré son apparence que tellement de personnes trouvaient alarmante. C'était vrai que les enfants pouvaient être tellement moins critiques que les adultes si personne ne leur apprenait à être aussi rudes.  
  
A côté de Louis, Phoebe jeta un furtif regard vers Harry, et elle se retourna doucement pour le regarder avec intérêt, ses yeux l'observant de haut en bas. Louis fit une petite prière pour qu'elle imite sa sœur et ne dise rien d'impoli.  
  
« J'aime bien tes tatouages, » dit-elle innocemment. « Celui-ci veut dire quoi ? »  
  
Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent comme si c'était son anniversaire et qu'elle venait de lui faire le cadeau dont il avait toujours voulu. « Ça veut dit ' _Aime-moi ou déteste-moi, les deux sont en ma faveur... Si tu m'aimes, je serai toujours dans ton cœur... Si tu me détestes, je serai toujours dans ton esprit_ '. »  
  
Elle cligna des yeux. « C'est triste. Mais je l'aime beaucoup. Et celui-ci ? » Elle tapa l'intérieur de son poignet droit, et Louis vit deux symboles du genre masculin entrelacés avec une étoile à cinq branches autour d'eux, puis en dessous dans une calligraphie soignée,  _Je ne peux pas changer_  en anglais. Il fut un peu plus inquiet pour celui-ci – il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont Harry allait leur expliquer sa sexualité, ni la façon dont elles allaient réagir. C'était quelque chose dont leur mère n'avait jamais jugé bon de leur parler.  
  
« C'est pour montrer que les gens tombent amoureux, et personne ne peut rien n'y faire, » dit doucement Harry, « et que quand je tomberai amoureux, je n'écouterai pas ce que les autres disent à mon sujet, parce que ça ne compte pas... je ne peux pas changer qui je suis. Et je n'en ai pas envie. »  
  
Louis espérait vraiment que ses yeux ne brillaient pas aussi vivement qu'il le pensait, parce qu'il n'avait jamais attendu quelque chose d'aussi mélancolique mais de tellement preneur dans toute sa vie, et avec une boule dans sa gorge, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait simplement fait que regarder Harry Styles et il l'avait jugé sur son apparence – il s'était complètement trompé.


	5. Chapter 5

« Je ne crois pas que la personne dont tu tombes amoureux fasse une différence pour Dieu – il y a tellement d'atrocités dans ce monde, il doit être plus occupé à essayer de corriger tout ce qui est brisé... J'arrive pas à voir comment il aurait du temps pour se soucier de quelque chose comme ça. Il y a tellement peu de bonheur que je pense qu'il serait probablement  _content_  que deux personnes de plus soient heureuses. C'est pour ça que j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde est tellement indigné par ma sexualité. »

Louis avait réussi à refiler Daisy et Phoebe à l'une des amies de sa mère, et il avait demandé à Harry s'il voulait bien venir s'assoir avec lui dans le parc pendant un moment, parce qu'il avait en quelque sorte envie de parler. Et étonnement, Harry avait accepté, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient à présent assis sur un banc recouvert de mousse, à plusieurs centimètres l'un de l'autre. Louis arrachait des morceaux de pain que quelqu'un avait laissé après avoir nourrir les canards et les jetait aux pigeons pendant que Harry expliquait sa vision de la religion et de la sexualité. Il devait admettre qu'il était captivé, écoutant quelqu'un d'autre faire passer son point de vue aussi simplement et raisonnablement. C'était bizarre de savoir qu'au lieu que tous les problèmes soient noirs ou blancs comme on lui avait toujours appris, il pouvait y avoir une sorte de gris sombre entre tous ces controverses.

« Tu n'as jamais regardé quelqu'un du même sexe que toi et trouver qu'il était attirant ? Genre... tu n'as jamais eu envie de plus qu'une amitié avec un autre garçon, hein ? »

Louis déglutit. Avec le seul garçon, dont la bouche, les yeux, les mains et la mâchoire l'avaient déjà attiré, assis aussi près de lui et l'observant aussi intensément, c'était dur de se souvenir qu'il n'était totalement pas attiré par les hommes et n'avait absolument aucun intérêt dans un engagement romantique avec quelqu'un qui ne possédait pas une paire de seins. 

« Euh... je sais pas. Peut-être vite fait... » Il ne pouvait pas rencontrer le regard de Harry, il ne pouvait pas le regarder, il n'osait pas donner une quelconque indication sur le fait qu'il avait justement eu ce genre de pensées envers ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine et qu'il avait durement essayé de détester seulement quelques jours auparavant –

Harry comprit. Une de ses mains se posa sur le genou de Louis et il le caressa en signe de soutien.

« C'est difficile de mettre de l'ordre dans ta tête, je sais. Mais ça ne te change d'aucune autre manière que par rapport à tes relations, enfin pas vraiment. Je suis toujours le même gars que j'étais avant – peut-être, un petit plus courageux maintenant. Le fait est que les gens aiment avoir un bouc émissaire, et si t'es ce que la société perçoit comme différent alors tu colles parfaitement au rôle. Les gens ne m'aiment pas parce que je ne suis pas comme eux. Je pourrais facilement changer, me rendre la vie plus facile, mais ce n'est pas qui je suis. Je ne veux pas me mentir. Je suis heureux comme je suis et je ne vois pas pourquoi Dieu ne devrait pas l'être. »

Louis n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais il était un peu en admiration devant cette attitude qui, pour lui, semblait complètement radicale. « Mais tu n'as pas peur ? »

Surpris, les yeux verts de Harry se posèrent sur le visage de Louis et il les cligna, déconcerté. « De quoi ? »

« Genre... et si tu te trompais ? Et s'il y avait une sorte de punition divine parce que t'es comme ça ? La Bible dit – »

« Je ne crois pas en la Bible, » dit fermement Harry. « Je n'aime pas ses principes. Ça ressemble beaucoup plus à du chinois pour moi, ou un conte de fée. D'ailleurs, qui a écrit la Bible ? Dieu ne l'a pas écrite. Elle a été écrite par des hommes qui estimaient savoir ce que Dieu voulait. Quoiqu'il en soit, les juifs ne croient qu'en la première moitié de la Bible, mais pas en la seconde, hein ? Ils croient en l'Ancien Testament mais pas le nouveau. Eh bien, je ne crois en aucun d'eux. »

Louis était horrifié. « Si ma mère était là, elle te dirait que tu iras directement en enfer pour cette déclaration. »

Avec un air de défi, Harry releva son menton, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et dit clairement, « C'est dommage, puisque je ne crois pas non plus en l'enfer. »

« Tu ne crois pas en l' _enfer_  ? »

« Nope. Tuez-moi, » dit Harry allégrement.

« Alors... tu penses qui se passe quoi après la mort ? Disons que je t' _ai_  tué ; et après ? Où irais-tu ? »

Harry haussa des épaules. « Qui sait ? La réincarnation ? Le paradis ? La dispersion dans le néant ? Je sais pas, mais je ne crois pas qu'un endroit comme l'enfer existe. Il y a déjà tellement de choses immondes sur Terre, comme les guerres, la pauvreté, la famine, la démence et des personnes qui font du mal à d'autres, que faire quelque chose de pire semble au-delà du cruel. Dieu est supposé aimer tout le monde, même les mauvaises personnes. Tu ne penses pas qu'il préfère investir son énergie en les aidant, plutôt qu'en les punissant ? »

« Les gens font des choses horribles, et tu dis qu'ils ne devraient pas en  _subir_  les conséquences ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Mais pour la majeure partie, on a un système judiciaire, et il fonctionne. Les gens obtiennent leur pénitence tôt ou tard. Et je ne pense pas que Dieu voie ça de cette façon. D'ailleurs, c'est une zone très grise de toute façon, quand tu y penses. Quand quelqu'un viole la fille d'un homme, et que cet homme le traque et le bat tellement fort que le violeur meurt, n'est-ce pas un peu justifié ? C'est une revanche, et il est quand même arrêté pour ça, même si c'était seulement pour protéger sa famille, alors mérite-t-il d'être puni de la même manière qu'un violeur, qui le fait sans provocation ? Pourquoi Dieu risquerait-il de mettre tout le monde dans le même bateau alors que chacun a des raisons différentes derrière leurs actions ? Si briser l'un des dix commandements t'envoie en enfer, Louis, alors on est tous foutu. » 

Violemment, Louis secoua sa tête et croisa ses bras, fronçant les sourcils. « Pas moi. » Il hésita un peu, se rendant compte avec un choc que ce n'était peut-être pas la stricte vérité, alors il céda et se corrigea, « Eh bien, peut-être moi. Mais pas mes parents, » dit-il avec confiance.

Harry haussa un sourcil et il disparut sous une épaisse mèche de cheveux bouclés. « Quand t'étais petit, tu croyais au Père Noël ? »

« En quoi est-ce pertinent ? »

« Tu verras. Tu croyais en lui ? Est-ce que t'es parents t'ont raconté de merveilleuses histoires à propos de Papa Noël voyageant à travers le monde en une nuit et offrant des cadeaux aux gentils enfants et faisant l'impasse sur les méchants ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit d'écrire une liste de cadeaux pour qu'il sache quoi te ramener ? Puisque tes parents te l'ont dit, croyais-tu sans le moindre doute que le Père Noël existait ? »

« Oui, » répondit Louis à contrecœur.

« Et c'est le cas ? »

« ...Non. »

« Exactement ! » s'exclama Harry. « Il n'y a personne sur cette planète qui n'a jamais menti ou volé ou envié ou peu importe. Les dix commandements sont totalement irréalistes. L'enfer serait rempli assez rapidement s'ils dictaient qui est une bonne personne et qui ne l'est pas en jugeant sur quelques tablettes de pierre avec des règles idéalistes écrites dessus que personne ne suit. Réfléchis-y. »

« D'accord, bien. Mais et au sujet d'être gay ? » demanda Louis d'une voix presque suppliante, parce que Harry répondait à beaucoup des questions auxquelles il ne s'était jamais rendu compte avoir désespérément besoin d'une réponse, et il avait du bon sens. Il était comme le Google Traduction de la morale particulier de Louis, lui expliquant tellement de choses qu'il comprenait avec une clarté parfaite et avec lesquelles il commençait peut-être même à être d'accord. « N'as-tu pas peur que Dieu te juge pour ça ? »

« Rappelle-moi ce que la Bible dit au sujet d'être homosexuel. Trouve-moi un passage dans ce livre où il est dit ' _Tu ne seras pas homosexuel_ '. J'aime qui j'aime, Louis, et ce ne sont les affaires de personne, pas même de Dieu. Si ça me rend heureux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Je ne fais de mal à personne, je ne fais rien de mal. Un jour, je trouverai un garçon et je tomberai amoureux de lui, et si Dieu est ce que tout le monde croit qu'il est, de toute bonté et plein d'amour, alors il sera heureux pour moi. Et il en va de même pour toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi. »

Visiblement, Louis hésita, et Harry le regarda pendant un moment avec un air très bizarre sur le visage – presque comme s'il était  _désolé_  pour lui. Louis ne comprenait pas la pitié dans le regard de Harry, ni n'en voulait – si ça avait été une main posée sur lui, il l'aurait enlevé, s'ils avaient été assis proche l'un de l'autre, il se serait décalé, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que Harry arrête de le  _regarder_.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme si t'es  _désolé_  pour moi. Il n'y a aucune  _raison_  de l'être. » 

« Eh bien, je le suis. Et au contraire ; il y a beaucoup de raison d'être désolé pour toi. » S'adossant contre le banc, Harry pencha sa tête vers le ciel puis la secoua. « Tu veux savoir ce que je pense des gens ? Imagine un tableau blanc. Quand tu nais, t'es juste comme un petit tableau blanc – et les gens prennent leurs stylos et t'apprennent des choses, ils écrivent leurs idées et opinions partout sur toi, et ces opinions deviennent en quelque sorte les tiennes, parce que c'est tout ce que tu connais. La plupart viennent de tes parents, parce que soyons réaliste, avec qui d'autre te trouves-tu lorsque t'es un bébé ? Puis, tu commences à grandir. Tu vas à l'école, tu te fais des amis. Tu apprends de nouvelles choses venant de nouvelles personnes, et tes opinions évoluent, et c'est comme si quelqu'un effaçait un peu le tableau et y inscrivait quelque chose d'autre à la place. » Harry se redressa et le regarda sérieusement avec une expression solennelle. « Tu comprends ce que je te dis, Louis ? C'est comme si tes parents avait pris ton tableau blanc et avait griffonné dessus au marqueur indélébile, alors ça va prendre un sacré nombre de lavage pour l'effacer. T'as pris l'habitude de leurs idées et leurs sentiments alors tout ce qu'ils ont écrit est ancré dans ta tête. Mais ce n'est pas irréversible, tu sais. L'écriture est déjà en train de baver. D'ici peu, tes propres idée commenceront à s'infiltrer... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? Tu sembles vouloir dire que je ne suis pas autorisé à penser par moi-même ! Qu'est-ce que  _tu_  peux savoir à ce sujet de toute façon, tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne connais pas ma famille ! Qui penses-tu être ? »

« Je veux juste t'aider, » dit doucement Harry, « c'est tout, si tu me laisses faire, mais je pense que ça te fais trop peur pour le moment. »

« Peur ! Je n'ai pas  _peur_. Tu penses que tu peux essayer de m'embrouiller avec un tas d'analogies, de belles paroles et de conneries de psychologue, mais je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête et je sais qui je suis, et je sais que tu ne connais rien de moi ou ma famille. Je n'ai pas à écouter ça ! » Furieux, Louis se releva, les poings serrés, le torse se soulevant, puis il lança à Harry le regard le plus dédaigneux connu de l'Homme, lui tournant le dos et commençant à se diriger vers la sortie du parc sans même regarder en arrière.

Le vent souffla un petit nuage de feuille devant son visage, il grogna et les balaya d'une main avec colère alors qu'il continuait d'avancer d'un pas raide vers la sortie parce qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il était un peu inquiet que Harry  _sache_  peut-être de quoi il parlait – il aimait ses parents, mais ils n'étaient pas les personnes les plus tolérantes au monde, et être en désaccord avec leurs opinions ne promettait jamais une fin heureuse. Le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux et détruisit la coiffure qu'il avait soigneusement fait ; il emporta également les mots de Harry dans son sillage, les mots dont il aurait été trop loin pour être capable de les entendre, mais qui atteignit ses oreilles avec une clarté parfaite. 

« Que ça te plaise ou non, le marqueur est déjà en train de s'effacer, Louis, » cria Harry derrière lui. « Tu vas arrêter de croire en eux tôt ou tard. Je pense que tu devrais réfléchir très sérieusement à ce que tu vas faire quand tu te rendras compte qu'ils ont faux sur toute la ligne. »

Ses dents grincèrent et il marcha un peu plus vite, se dépêchant d'être hors d'écoute aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

« Fais-moi savoir quand tu auras besoin d'aide pour remplir ton tableau blanc ! » cria Harry.

 

~*~

 

Il décida de ne plus jamais parler à Harry. Non seulement il était ouvertement blasphématoire et complètement éhonté d'admettre qu'il croyait en Dieu dans un sens qui lui profitait principalement, mais il avait également mis Louis mal à l'aise. Il refusait d'être attiré par ce garçon, ça n'allait simplement pas se produire. Et il n'aimait pas l'idée que Harry Style puisse peut-être lui mettre en tête de nouvelles opinions effrayantes. Des opinions qui pourraient lui apporter des problèmes avec les plus hautes autorités auxquelles il se remettait, à savoir ses parents et Dieu.

C'était ce pourquoi il s'était jeté, à nouveau, à corps perdu dans d'autres activités qui étaient une excellente distraction, et la première qui lui était venue à l'esprit était toute sorte de sports. Liam, son meilleur ami et complice, était dans tellement de clubs sportifs différents que Louis était surpris qu'il trouve du temps pour faire quoi que ce soit qui n'impliquait pas d'exercices physiques, même s'il avait une réussite scolaire proche de la perfection, que ce soit pour les devoirs en classe ou à la maison (bien qu'avec quelques fautes d'orthographes), alors ça ne lui demanda pas beaucoup d'effort pour être accepté dans quelques activités extrascolaires, c'est-à-dire le badminton et le football. Liam fut surpris par son changement d'attitude envers les clubs scolaires, mais néanmoins heureux, et Louis décida de ne pas lui dire exactement ce qu'était l'élément déclencheur à sa décision. 

Lorsque Louis entra sur le terrain de football, boitillant un peu dans les crampons qu'ils n'avaient pas mis depuis au moins deux ans et qui serraient incontestablement ses orteils. Liam l'attendait avec un énorme sourire et une accolade que Louis accepta avec plaisir. Avec ses cheveux coupés courts et son air amical qui ne semblait jamais quitter son visage, Liam était la seule influence calmante dans la vie de Louis – et dont il avait désespérément besoin.

« T'as changé d'avis, » observa Liam alors qu'ils commençaient tous les deux à s'étirer. « Je pensais que t'avais juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds sur un terrain. »

« Eh bien, ouais. » Louis se pencha en prétextant vérifier que ses lacets étaient correctement attachés, et quand ses yeux furent rivés au sol en toute sécurité, il marmonna, « J'ai changé d'avis sur tout un tas de choses dernièrement. » 

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Liam essaya de décider si oui ou non il devait questionner Louis pour avoir plus de détails ; il choisit de se taire et autorisa Louis à avoir un peu d'intimité, et ce dernier lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant. « Bien, c'est sympa de t'avoir à nouveau dans l'équipe. Ça m'a manqué de ne pas faire ce genre de chose avec toi. »

Louis serait éternellement reconnaissant envers le talent incroyable de Liam qui lui permettait de savoir quand ce n'était pas bon de faire pression, et il voulut en quelque sorte lui faire un autre câlin, mais il pensa que ce serait peut-être un peu bizarre. Il se releva et tapota Liam dans le dos à la place pour exprimer ses sentiments, celui-ci se retourna et ébouriffa joyeusement sa mèche parfaitement coiffée, la réduisant rapidement en un bordel effondré. Faisant un bruit outré et enfantin, Louis fit semblant de lui donner un coup de pied, avant d'être interrompu par un coup de sifflet perçant venant de l'autre côté du terrain. 

« Tomlinson ! » hurla leur entraîneur à travers la pelouse. Il parlait rarement à quiconque, préférant communiquer en hurlant, en beuglant ou en criant en plein dans votre visage, mais il était assez sympa si vous arriviez à ignorer les postillons et les hurlement. « Ça fait plaisir de te voir de retour, Tomlinson ! Mais je ne veux pas de fausse bagarre pendant mes entrainements ! Le seul jeu que vous êtes autorisés à jouer est le football ! Je ne veux aucun amusement ! Maintenant remettez vous au boulot, les mecs ! » Puis il lança le ballon à travers le terrain, et il atterrit parfaitement dans les mains de Louis.

Hochant la tête vers Liam, Louis tira dans le ballon puis commença à courir après avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il ne s'y était attendu, et Liam le suivit, semblant heureux de sa contribution. Avec le vent soufflant à travers ses cheveux, le sol sous ses pieds et son contrôle de la balle pas trop mauvais en tenant compte du fait qu'il n'en avait pas approché pendant les deux dernières années, à part pour quelques passes dans le jardin avec Lottie ou Fizzy, c'était dur de se souvenir pourquoi il avait choisi de quitter ses crampons. Lorsqu'il chancellera, aura mal partout, sera boueux et épuisé, avec les cheveux et les vêtements plein de sueur, dans les vestiaires plus tard, et qu'il devra aller dans l'une des douches gelées de l'école et deviendra une réplique d'un bonhomme de neige pour finir par se sentir propre et vaguement humain par la suite, il se souviendra exactement pourquoi, et il essaya de ne pas y penser tout de suite. 

Il s'échauffa bien, s'amusant en fait, et Liam semblait éprouver le même sentiment. Ils exercèrent principalement leurs adresses avant de se diviser pour un petit match cinq contre cinq, et Louis marqua deux buts et demi (qui n'était en fait pas un but, mais le ballon était en quelque sorte entrer avant que le gardien ne le renvoie à l'extérieur, alors tout le monde fut d'accord pour dire que ce n'était qu'un demi but). Au moment où ils furent dispensés, Louis était heureux de lui-même et, étonnamment, il remarqua à peine à quel point la douche était froide.

Lui et Liam émergèrent des vestiaires en frissonnant, avec les cheveux humides et des perles d'eau glaciales roulant sur leurs visages, et alors que Louis passait un pull par-dessus sa tête, ils prévirent de faire leur devoir de géographie ensemble chez Liam le lendemain. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le café du coin et Louis prit son café noir et sans sucre, même s'il le préférait avec du lait et tellement sucré que ses dents étaient en danger de mort, parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent sur lui et qu'il était moins cher comme ça. Il avait simplement besoin de boire quelque chose de chaud pour dessécher sa gorge, et son café noir amer s'adaptait à son porte-monnaie. Liam lui proposa de le lui payer, mais Louis refusa d'un geste de la main ; il n'aimait devoir de l'argent à quelqu'un.

« Alors, » dit Liam, puis il prit une gorgée de son thé avec ses lèvres pincées, s'assurant de ne pas boire à grand bruit.  _Comme une vieille_ , pensa Louis, puis il sourit en coin parce que Liam avait hélas une façon démodée de boire ses tasses de thé. Outre son petit doigt dépassant, il n'aurait pas pu paraître plus snob même en essayant. 

Cette pensée réussit à distraire Louis, et au moment où il refit surface et se rendit compte que Liam attendait patiemment une sorte de réponse, il avait complètement oublié ce qui avait été dit avant. « Euh, quoi ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, puis il prit une gorgée rapide de son café comme s'il s'attendait presque à ce que quelqu'un le lui enlève.

« Où t'étais passé ces derniers jours ? Et quelles sont tes motivations pour rejoindre à nouveau l'équipe après presque deux ans à refuser de mettre un pied sur un terrain ? T'es chanceux qu'ils t'aient laissé revenir, tu sais. A quoi tu joues, Louis ? »

« Au foot, » répondit Louis avec un sourire narquois.

Liam lui tira la langue. « Ouais, ouais, crois-le ou non, j'avais réussi à deviner ça tout seul. Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Lou. Pourquoi as-tu soudainement décidé de revenir dans l'équipe de foot après tout ce temps ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

Louis glapit et fit presque tomber sa tasse de café en polystyrène ; dans sa hâte de le boire rapidement, il s'était brûlé la langue. Marmonnant de mauvaise humeur contre lui-même, il posa prudemment la tasse fautive devant lui sur la table et tapota sa langue pour examiner l'intensité de la brûlure, comme s'il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle fasse des cloques sous ses yeux. « Je sais vraiment pas. J'ai juste eu l'impression que je devenais de plus en plus feignant et patapouf, alors j'ai pensé que rejoindre une ou deux clubs sportifs aiderait. » C'était un mensonge, et il essayait habituellement de les éviter, mais il croisa ses doigts sous la table et espéra que ça serait considéré comme la négation de la fausseté. 

« Tu dis toujours que tu détestes le foot. D'habitude tu repartais avec des douleurs partout et couvert de boue, tu disais que c'était pathétique de courir autour d'un terrain en chassant un ballon et de finir plein de sueur et pour quoi ? Rien à part le droit de se vanter d'avoir marquer un but. Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

Ça avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait que lorsqu'il avait choisi une activité extrascolaire dans le but de se distraire d'une attirance contre laquelle il était impuissant et qu'il ressentait envers un certain individu aux cheveux bouclés, un faible écho dans le subconscient de Louis lui avait dit qu'il devrait probablement choisir un sport extrêmement masculin, juste pour dégager une aura viril. Malgré le dégoût général qu'il avait doucement développé pendant son adolescence pour les évènements que le football entraînait, il était presque sûr qu'il pourrait les ignorer pour le bien d'avoir quelque chose qui l'empêchait de penser à un certain punk bizarrement moralisateur.

« Oh, Liam, je sais vraiment pas. J'ai juste besoin de me souvenir de qui je suis, tu vois ? J'étais en quelque sorte à la dérive ces derniers temps... J'ai en quelque sorte besoin de me souvenir qui est Louis Tomlinson, qui il devrait être. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour cerner qui je suis. »

« Le Louis Tomlinson que je connais ne joue pas au foot, » lui rappela Liam, « et il n'en a pas fait depuis qu'il a quoi ? Seize ans ? Le Louis Tomlinson que je connais ne prend pas son café tellement noir que c'est presque de la boue liquide, il ne se force pas à faire des sports qu'il n'aime pas, et il ne  _ment_  pas à son meilleur ami. » Il fixa Louis avec un regard sévère qui rendit Louis instantanément honteux, cependant il n'avait aucune idée de comment Liam s'était rendu compte qu'il mentait.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, Louis fronça son nez et prit une longue gorgée de son café. « Eh bien, peut-être que j'essaie d'être le Louis Tomlinson que j'étais  _avant_. Mes parents ne sont pas vraiment heureux de la personne que je suis devenue dernièrement – ils pensaient qu'aller en colonie aiderait, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. En fait, ça a peut-être même empiré la chose. J'en ai marre de les voir tout le temps s'inquiéter pour moi – je veux être le fils sur lequel ils pensaient que le soleil brillait et si, pour que ça redevienne comme ça, je dois faire les choses que faisait l'ancien Louis, alors je les ferai. »

« Tu ne peux pas changer qui tu es pour faire plaisir aux autres, Louis. Ça va te rendre malheureux, rien de plus. Quel est l'intérêt de te faire tourner en bourrique pour essayer de te faire à nouveau voir comme un petit garçon aux yeux de tes parents ? Ça ne va pas marcher, et tu vas juste te faire déprimer en essayant. T'as grandi, Louis, t'as changé et tu ne peux pas inverser ça, alors tu ferais mieux de faire avec. Tu seras toujours leur fils en fin de compte. Ils t'aimeront toujours. »

« J'ai trop changé, et trop rapidement, » dit doucement Louis, « et ce ne sont pas les seuls qui aimeraient que je redevienne la même personne qu'avant. Je suis confus, Li. Dernièrement, j'ai ressenti des trucs que je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir, et ma vision des choses a changé, et je ne suis pas à l'aise avec la façon dont tout se passe, mais comment je pourrais l'empêcher ? C'est ma façon de faire face. » 

« Ça ira, » lui promit Liam en le regardant droit dans les yeux – et comment Louis ne pourrait-il pas lui faire confiance, avec ses iris bruns le regardant avec tellement de sincérité, de persuasion et d'honnêteté, comme s'il comprenait absolument tout même sans savoir à quel point la tête de Louis était en bordel en ce moment. « Tu seras toujours leur Louis, et tu seras toujours  _mon_  Louis, peu importe ce que tu penses ou ce que en quoi tu... crois, » finit-il prudemment.

« Croire ? » Le front froncé, Louis demanda, « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ce en quoi je crois ? »

Liam mordilla sa lèvre. « Louis... on grandit, on découvre les choses par nous-mêmes et on en apprend aussi à l'école et... c'est parfaitement normal d'avoir... des doutes. Je sais qu'on a toujours pensé qu'on croirait dur comme fer en nos croyances et nos parents ne s'y attendraient jamais de notre part, mais l'agnosticisme est en fait plus commun que tu ne peux – »

«  _Agnosticisme_  ? » dit Louis en grinçant des dents. Les pieds de sa chaise grincèrent sur le sol alors qu'il reculait de plusieurs centimètres de la table dans l'horreur abjecte. « Bordel de – qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer, Liam ? »

« Je dis juste que c'est en fait assez commun de commencer à se poser des questions sur ses croyances quand tu arrives à un certain – »

« Je ne doute pas de  _Dieu_  ! Quoi, tu deviens  _fou_  ? » Louis était consterné. « Parmi le tas de choses sur lesquelles je pourrai être confus en ce moment, tu doutes sur  _ça_  ? Je crois toujours en  _Dieu_ , à cent pourcent. C'est juste qu'en ce moment... je ne suis plus aussi convaincu par tous ses  _principes_. Ou bien si tout le monde a correctement interprété ce qu'il voulait dire. J'ai parlé avec quelqu'un qui a une... vision intéressante des choses, et je commence à me demander... si toutes les choses en quoi j'ai cru pendant si longtemps sont entièrement correctes. Peut-être que j'ai vécu en ayant faux sur toute la ligne, Liam. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Comment je fais pour tout recommencer ? Comment je fais pour... me réécrire ? » Il cédait à la philosophie étrange de Harry, et tout était si étrange mais, en même temps, avait du sens. Louis était vraiment très confus. 

« Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. Mais Lou, une chose que je  _sais_ , c'est que tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, tu peux compter sur ça. Et tes parents seront toujours tes parents. Alors peu importe ce que tu fais, je serai toujours là, et eux aussi. Tu le sais, hein ? »

Louis baissa le regard vers son café comme s'il envisageait de s'y noyer, puis il tendit la main avec résignation pour attraper le bol de sucre sur la table à côté d'eux. Après avoir versé au moins un quart du contenu du bol dans son café, dans l'espoir de se donner un taux de sucre équivalent à celui de toute une nuit de beuverie jusqu'à en aller au vertige, il leva tristement ses yeux tellement fatigués qu'il était impossible de réaliser qu'il était en train de consommer une boisson à base de caféine puis il dit, « Je  _te_ fais confiance. » Ses parents étaient, cependant, un autre problème. Il savait que c'était horrible d'avoir peur d'être détesté par ses parents pour avoir simplement changé d'avis sur quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Tu peux uniquement faire de ton mieux, Louis, » dit doucement Liam. « Simplement... sois qui tu veux être. Ils l'accepteront bien assez tôt. Rappelle-toi ; ceux que ça dérange ne comptent pas, et – »

« Ça ne dérange pas ceux qui comptent, » finit Louis. « Ouais, je sais. » 

Il se détourna de Liam et commença à fixer l'extérieur par la fenêtre pour que Liam ne remarque pas à quel point ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il levait son café trop sucré à ses lèvres.

_Peu importe le nombre de fois que quelqu'un répète un vieux dicton, ça n'empêche pas les personnes que ça dérange de compter pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?_

L'image mentale contre laquelle il luttait le plus était celle des yeux accusateurs de Harry lorsque Louis lui avait crié dessus, l'avait jugé et insulté, et tout ça pour un malentendu. Selon le dicton, il ne devrait à présent plus du tout compter pour Harry. Mais le problème était qu'il  _voulait_  compter pour lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Il faisait froid, alors Louis avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui pour essayer de gagner un peu de chaleur, de plus il n'avait pas arrêté d'y avoir des averses pendant la dernière heure, tout était humide et il se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce fut donc un miracle qu'il repère du coin de l'œil le petit tourbillon d'étincelles provenant d'une ruelle à proximité.  
  
Il s'arrêta, pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda dans la ruelle avec intérêt, déchiré entre la curiosité et la méfiance ; il n'avait jamais été du genre à foncer tête baissée dans des situations suspicieuses juste au cas où quelque chose de fâcheux se passait. Mais quand une autre lumière vacilla au fond de la ruelle, créant une petite pointe de luminosité dans l'obscurité, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner curieusement vers elle et de faire un pas hésitant en avant. Mordillant sa lèvre, Louis avança doucement vers l'entrée de la ruelle et se figea lorsqu'il entendit une voix bien trop familière marmonner un juron.   
  
Un peu stupéfait, Louis secoua la tête d'un air hébété puis il resta parfaitement immobile, à l'écoute d'un autre murmure, pour voir s'il n'avait peut-être pas reconnu la bonne voix. Le prochain son qui atteignit ses oreilles ne fut pas une voix humaine ; c'était le raclement d'un morceau de métal sur un autre métal, accompagné par un autre éclat de lumière – puis un grognement hargneux lorsque la flamme s'éteignit une fois de plus. Abandonnant tout espoir que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que le garçon qu'il était si vaillamment déterminé à éviter, Louis ferma les yeux, prit deux profondes inspirations puis avança petit à petit dans la ruelle juste à temps pour voir un beau visage éclairé par une autre flamme de briquet.  
  
Cette fois, le briquet resta miraculeusement allumé, laissant à Louis l'opportunité d'avoir une excellente vue sur le visage de Harry. La flamme vacillante accentuait ses pommettes et faisait étinceler ses piercings un peu bizarrement ; son front était plissé de concentration sous les épaisses boucles qui retombaient dessus. Une cigarette était pincée fermement entre ses lèvres, et il semblait vouloir l'allumer à une main, sans grand succès ; l'autre main était autour de la cigarette pour l'empêcher de s'éteindre une fois qu'il serait parvenu à l'allumer. Ayant réussi à convaincre le briquet de fonctionner, Harry fit entrer en contact le bout de sa cigarette avec la flamme, mais elle resta résolument éteinte. Il laissa échapper tout un tas de jurons, les mots étouffés par la cigarette, puis il secoua sa tête pour enlever ses cheveux de devant ses yeux et essaya à nouveau.  
  
Louis avait toujours méprisé les cigarettes et il méprisait encore plus l'idée que Harry Styles attaque ses propres poumons et les fasse devenir noir avec des produits chimiques, finissant avec les ongles et les dents jaunes et mettant essentiellement sa propre vie en danger – mais d'autre part, c'était dur d'ignorer le fait qu'il avait l'air scandaleusement beau avec un bâton tueur coincé entre ses lèvres.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, trop pris par surprise pour se souvenir que Harry n'avait aucune idée qu'il était là en train de le fixer de façon presque glauque et que c'était probablement un peu bizarre de rester là à le fixer, tenant compte du fait qu'il essayait juste d'allumer tranquillement une cigarette dans une petite ruelle. Là encore, puisqu'il essayait de le faire dans une petite ruelle, ça suggérait que personne d'autre ne savait qu'il fumait, et si Louis avait une opportunité d'entamer une conversation avec lui, même si elle était complètement pieuse, il n'allait guère la laisser s'échapper.   
  
Harry sursauta, sa flamme soigneusement entretenue s'éteignit, et sa bouche s'ouvrit ; il cria et réussit à attraper la cigarette résolument éteinte avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Puis il fixa Louis, toujours bouche bée, le métal de son piercing à la lèvre inférieure brillant. « Oh, c'est toi, » dit-il, semblant un peu contrarié. (Comme sa cigarette, alors) « Toujours en train de me crier dessus, je vois. Je suppose donc que tu n'es pas venu pour me demander de l'aide pour nettoyer ton tableau, hein ? »  
  
Louis ignora la question ; ce n'était pas comme si Harry s'attendait à une réponse. « Je suppose que tu penses être cool, hein ? Debout là, avec ce  _truc_  dans ta bouche. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça, de toute façon ? »  
  
« Je fume, » dit Harry aimablement.  
  
« Ouais, on dirait bien. » Après quelques secondes, Louis ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque, « Débutant, hein ? »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
  
« Eh bien, corrige-moi si je me trompe – je ne parle pas avec une sorte d'expérience personnelle – mais t'as pas l'air d'avoir eu beaucoup de chance pour réussir à l'allumer, non ? »  
  
Harry haussa des épaules. « J'essaie de commencer à en faire une habitude. Je suis sûr que je serai meilleur avec un peu d'entraînement. »  
  
« Pourquoi tu voudrais commencer à fumer régulièrement ? T'espères une mort prématurée, hein ? »  
  
« Je donne juste une autre raison aux personnes comme toi pour me détester, » répondit Harry légèrement, « comme si les piercings, les vêtements, et le mépris général de l'opinion des autres n'étaient pas assez pour inspirer la haine à presque tous ceux que j'ai rencontré, maintenant tu veux quelque chose de particulier, ou tu vas juste me faire la morale sur la façon dont tu penses que je dois vivre ma vie ? Parce que je suis vraiment pas d'humeur. »  
  
Après un moment d'hésitation, Louis ferma ses yeux et admit, « Je voulais te parler de... ta théorie du tableau blanc. Eh bien, je ne  _veux_  pas en parler, mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'intérêt à essayer de l'éviter plus longtemps, pas maintenant que c'est déjà commencé. Je lutte pour une bataille perdue d'avance. »  
  
« Eh bien, ça semble assez énigmatique. » Mais Harry sortit un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son jeans pour y remettre la cigarette toujours éteinte. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'intérêt à te demander si t'en veux une, hein ? » Il roula des yeux, et sans attendre la réponse dégoûtée de Louis, il replaça le tube de papier roulé et enfonça le paquet dans sa poche, suivi par le briquet. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il tourna toute son attention vers Louis, et tout d'un coup, ce fut comme si Louis avait du mal à tenir debout, parce que pour une fois quelqu'un l'écoutait sans une seule once de jugement dans ses yeux, quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas s'enfuir pour le dire à ses parents (ce qui était toujours un risque avec Liam, bien qu'il n'ait jamais sincèrement cru que Liam pourrait le trahir de cette façon), quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre sa situation et qui serait capable de l'aider à la comprendre en retour, ou peut-être faire quelque chose pour ça. Luttant pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, il posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un petit bruit qui ressemblait effroyablement à un sanglot – et peu importe la vitesse à laquelle il se reprit, il ne put éviter l'inquiétude de traverser le visage de Harry.  
  
« Louis ? »  
  
« Comment as-tu su que t'étais gay ? » demanda Louis à moitié désespéré, trop affolé pour faire preuve de tact.  
  
Pensif, le plus jeune répondit, « Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment quelque chose dont je me suis spécifiquement rendu compte. J'ai jamais été intéressé par les filles de cette façon. Mon premier coup de cœur était un garçon, mon premier baiser était un garçon, ma première fois était avec un garçon. Eh bien, un homme, je suppose ; il était plus âgé que moi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la question. Quand tous mes amis parlaient de la fille sexy qui travaillait au magasin au coin de la rue, j'étais plus intéressé par le gars mignon à la caisse chez Sainsburys. Tous les garçons à l'école accrochaient des posters de Cheryl Cole et Megan Fox ; les miens c'étaient Brandon Flowers et, j'sais pas, Johnny Depp. Peu importe. Le fait est que ça n'a jamais vraiment été confus pour moi, qui ou ce que j'aimais. » Après un moment d'hésitation, il demanda doucement, « Je dois comprendre que t'as eu des sentiments pour un autre garçon. »  
  
Il lutta pour ne pas faire trembler sa voix, mais entendre quelqu'un dire ces mots à voix haute avait formé une bulle d'hystérie au fond de sa gorge qu'il eut du mal à vaincre, et sa voix grinça un peu alors qu'il admit faiblement, « Ouais. »  
  
« Ça ne veut pas automatiquement dire ce que tu crois, tu sais. Je connais plein de personnes qui ont été attirées par des garçons et ça ne veut rien dire ; c'est juste une chose naturelle, juste ton corps cherchant qui et quoi tu veux. Ça pourrait passer avec le temps. »  
  
« Ouais, et ça pourrait ne pas être le cas. » Louis frotta ses yeux, épuisé, puis dit, « Peut-être que ça ne m'aurait pas autant inquiété, habituellement. J'veux dire, ce garçon... c'est le premier que j'ai regardé puis pensé 'wow'. C'est le premier à qui j'ai déjà pensé... comme ça. J'ai jamais regardé quelqu'un du même sexe que moi et été attiré par lui. » Harry hocha de la tête, alors Louis décida de se jeter à l'eau et éclata, « mais en fait je n'ai jamais trouvé une fille assez jolie pour me retourner sur elle. »  
  
« Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de faire une comparaison, » suggéra Harry. « C'est dur de se faire une vraie opinion sur quelque chose jusqu'à ce que tu essaies les deux, non ? » Ils tressaillirent un peu tous les deux sur le choix de ses mots, et Harry fit une grimace. « Je suppose que t'as  _déjà_  embrassé une fille, hein ? »  
  
Evidemment – pas que ça ait vraiment été une expérience qui valait le coup d'être recommencé. C'était à une fête pour le réveillon du nouvel an, lui et sa famille avait été invités et la fille des hôtes, Mélanie, avait de grands yeux bleus, trop d'eyeliner et portait une longue robe qui faisait presque toute sa longueur archaïque en étant tellement serrée qu'elle ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination ; elle aurait très bien pu être peinte sur elle. Elle avait coincé Louis, après quelques verres (malheureusement) non-alcoolisés, sous une branche de gui que personne n'avait encore pris la peine d'enlever, et elle l'avait embrassé. Ses lèvres étaient collantes à cause de son gloss à la fraise, et elle avait mis beaucoup trop de parfum. Quand il s'était excusé, s'essuyant la bouche et filant comme une flèche, il se souvenait avoir pensé « qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? » puis avoir été très déçu, parce qu'honnêtement, ça avait craint. Dans tous les sens du terme ; elle n'était évidemment pas au courant que vous êtes censé  _éviter_  d'imiter un aspirateur.  
  
Il acquiesça et Harry dit, « Eh bien, alors, peut-être que tu devrais essayer de faire une comparaison. Tu pourrais embrasser un garçon – autre que celui par qui t'es attiré, bien sûr – et vois ce que tu préfères. Où est le mal ? »  
  
Louis ne put s'en empêcher ; il  _renifla_. « Super idée. Ça marche en théorie, mais en pratique ? Quand vais-je trouver un mec qui me laissera l'embrasser ? Quatre-vingt-dix pourcent des mecs que je connais pensent que l'homosexualité est l'équivalent du diable ; si je leur demande de m'embrasser, ils vont m'attacher et essayer un exorcisme sur moi ou autre. »  
  
« Et moi ? »  
  
Choqué, Louis sentit sa tête se relever brusquement et ses joues le trahirent, devenant rouges écarlate. « Toi ? »   
  
« Je suis un mec, non ? »  
  
La prochaine réaction de Louis fut de rire de façon mal assurée. « Ouais, je le sais. Merci pour la proposition, mais je ne pense pas que t'embrasser va exactement m'aider à découvrir si ce gars est juste une passade. »  
  
« Pourquoi pas ? »  
  
Pendant un moment, Louis désespéra de savoir si Harry faisait délibérément exprès d'être aussi stupide ou s'il était vraiment beaucoup moins futé qu'il le pensait (ce qu'il supposa être une bonne chose, avec le recul). Il abandonna quasiment le fait d'essayer de faire des allusions et décida qu'il pourrait aussi bien le dire clairement, parce que Harry et lui avaient besoin de l'entendre à haute voix.  
  
« Parce que c'est  _toi_ , espèce d'idiot ! »  
  
Harry resta silencieux. Ses yeux verts étaient comme les éclats d'une bouteille de vin brisée, s'adoucissant avec la compassion et un peu d'autre chose dont Louis n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais c'était toujours comme s'ils le déchiraient en lambeaux et lisaient en lui, tirant pour faire sortir chacun de ses secrets à travers les entailles, les plaies qu'ils étaient en train de percer dans son armure. Il repoussa ses boucles de devant ses yeux et passa sa langue sur son piercing de façon presque pensive, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Louis espérait en quelque sorte que ce soit le cas.  
  
« Je croyais que tu me détestais, » dit finalement Harry. « Puisque la plupart de nos conversations semblent commencer par toi qui me cries dessus et finir par toi qui t'enfuis dans une colère noire et agissant tout en arrogance et comme un bigot, je ne pensais pas que ce soit une bonne hypothèse. »  
  
« J'ai essayé, » dit Louis, impuissant. « Je suis  _supposé_  te détester, mais je sais absolument pas non plus ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, et dernièrement, t'es la seule chose qui a eu du sens. Tes théories folles. Ton attitude. Ta façon de voir les choses. Je comprends, et je pense que je commence à être d'accord avec, et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire ensuite. »  
  
« Embrasse-moi, » suggéra Harry.  
  
Louis resta bouche bée. « Quo – Je – »  
  
Les yeux de Harry brillèrent et brûlèrent alors qu'il faisait un pas vers Louis, la lumière se reflétait sur le métal qu'il avait sur le visage, lui donnant l'air d'être dangereux mais tellement, tellement magnifique, c'était injuste. Ça fit un peu trembler Louis ; il essaya d'étendre une main et de la poser sur le mur pour se maintenir debout, mais le bout de ses doigts rencontra seulement le vide. Harry était toujours en train de s'approcher, s'avançant avec un air féroce qui donna juste envie à Louis de le plaquer contre un mur et de ravager son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couvert de suçons, pour montrer qu' _il_  était au commande, et Harry pourrait avoir l'air de tout ce qu'il voulait, parce que Louis était celui qui décidait. Le désir le déstabilisa encore plus, faisant tourner sa tête avec son intensité. Depuis quand ne s'était-il plus senti comme ça ?  
  
« Embrasse. Moi, » grogna Harry.  
  
 _Non_ , pensa Louis, mais  _Oui s'il te plaît_ , disait son corps, et il se précipita tout à coup vers Harry, l'attrapa par la taille et le tira vers l'avant, sentant les os fins de ses hanches s'enfoncer dans son ventre alors qu'ils entraient en contact, et le corps chaud et inopinément fort d'Harry lui coupa le souffle. Il dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'atteindre convenablement, mais Harry était tout de même prêt à se contraindre et se pencha en avant pour réduire la distance un peu plus rapidement. Louis put soudainement sentir le goût du métal amer sur sa langue et les lèvres de Harry sur les siennes, elles étaient chaudes, douces, et pas du tout collantes. C'était comme si Harry avait caché une avalanche d'insecte en lui et soufflait des papillons dans son ventre, il resserra simplement sa prise sur la taille de Louis pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Le baiser s'approfondit et Louis s'étira un peu plus sur ses doigts de pied pour un meilleur accès ; il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry et tapa l'anneau avec le bout, se penchant dans l'étreinte. Prudemment, il tordit ses mains froides dans les cheveux de Harry, découvrant que les boucles épaisses avaient une chaleur rassurante et étaient soyeuses, laissant ses doigts froids s'enfouir profondément en elles et permettant à leurs corps de se rapprocher encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le briquet dans la poche de Harry s'enfoncer dans sa hanche. Harry mordilla presque tendrement la lèvre de Louis, ses mains glissant même autour de la taille de Louis jusqu'à se rencontrer dans le bas de son dos, restant là et le tenant en place de façon sécurisante. En réponse, les mains de Louis, plus petites, se dégagèrent de ses boucles, traînèrent dans sa nuque, puis glissèrent le long du contour de ses épaules pour finir par agripper le haut de ses bras, assez fort pour se faire mal aux doigts alors Dieu seul savait ce qu'il en était pour les épaules de Harry, mais ce dernier ne fit pas un seul bruit de mécontentement. Ses lèvres cajolèrent, encore et encore, habilement celles de Louis en réponse, la morsure métallique glaciale de son piercing à la lèvre ajoutant une note amer à un baiser qui autrement aurait été presque insupportablement doux. Harry dégageait une odeur qui était un mélange d'aftershave, de shampoing aux agrumes et simplement une sorte d'odeur d' _homme_  que Louis n'avait jamais pu sentir auparavant, n'ayant jamais été assez proche d'un garçon, autre que Liam mais ils étaient amis depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne remarquait plus vraiment comment Liam sentait. Harry se pencha encore un peu plus en avant pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus durement, plus brusquement mais également un peu plus passionnément, et Louis s'accrocha encore plus fermement à lui, son estomac faisant des loopings et se sentant plus qu'un peu étourdi.   
  
Juste au moment où Louis commença à se demander si ça se finirait, s'il serait coincé pour toujours dans les limbes glorieux des baisers intenses qui faisaient tourner sa tête, trembler ses membres et transformer son ventre en un champion de gymnastique, Harry se recula un peu, déposant délicatement trois doux et agréables baisers papillons au coin de sa bouche. Puis il se pencha légèrement en arrière, frottant de façon apaisante ses mains dans le dos de Louis comme pour le rassurer. Ce fut à ce moment que Louis se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.  
  
Les yeux de Harry étaient brillants et sa bouche était rouge, ainsi que ses joues, et les yeux de Louis étaient attirés par ses lèvres, avec ce piercing argent étincelant qui avait étonnement rendu le baiser _meilleur_  plutôt que de lui donner un goût bizarre ; il constata qu'il aimait le goût métallique d'une façon assez étrange. Léchant ses lèvres, Harry posa légèrement son front contre celui de Louis et plongea son nez juste à côté du sien, embrassant sa joue, puis une fois encore il se recula, jugeant sa réaction. Lorsque ça devint clair que Louis tremblant, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que trembler, n'allait pas commencer à lui crier dessus et ne semblait pas être, même légèrement, en colère ou bouleversé, Harry se détendit sensiblement et Louis se laissa aller dans l'étreinte qu'il lui offrit très volontiers, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et laissant le plus jeune supporter tout son poids. C'était bien d'être tenu pendant un petit moment, surtout par quelqu'un qui était aussi chaud et fort, qui sentait aussi bon, et qui embrassait de façon aussi fantastique.  
  
Puis, soudainement,  _Oups, tu viens d'embrasser un garçon !_  frappa Louis en pleine poitrine, telle une claque ou un coup de pied dans le ventre, lui coupant le reste de souffle qu'il lui restait. Il sursauta vivement et l'emprise de Harry se desserra, le lâchant un peu pour qu'il puisse facilement se libérer s'il le souhaitait. Il luttait contre la panique qui montait en lui, le petit  _merde qu'est que tu viens de faire ?_ martelant son crâne et le faisant se sentir un peu malade, mais en même temps, il pouvait pas s'imaginer se retirer des longs bras de Harry. Il venait d'embrasser un garçon, il avait beaucoup trop aimé ça, et il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il se pencha contre Harry et le serra fermement. La prise lâche de Harry sur lui se resserra un peu, le rassurant.  
  
« Ça va ? » murmura Harry, son souffle froid faisant se hérisser les cheveux près de l'oreille de Louis. Ses mains passaient de façon réconfortant le long de la colonne vertébrale de Louis comme si c'était un petit enfant, le calmant. « Ça va ? »  
  
« Ouais, » dit Louis à bout de souffle, luttant pour reprendre sa respiration ; son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et il était toujours un peu étourdi. « Ça va. »  
  
« Et maintenant ? » chuchota Harry, frottant sa joue avec le bout de son nez. « C'est toi qui décide. Ça doit être difficile de reprendre ses esprits, prends ton temps. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »   
  
« Je sais pas, ne t'arrête pas. »  
  
Harry tourna docilement sa tête, se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau, puis le déferlement dans les oreilles de Louis fit taire la petite voix irritante, qui l'avait harcelé pendant les dernières minutes et il se laissa aller dans les bras du plus jeune. Leurs lèvres se fondaient ensemble, les doigts de Louis s'enfouirent à travers les boucles épaisses et le baiser prit la relève. Les seules choses au monde dont Louis était bien conscient étaient les mains de Harry dans son dos et ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était tellement facile de se perdre dedans, et d'oublier ce qu'il était en train de faire, qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdu la notion du temps et au moment où ils referaient surface, Louis était presque sûr qu'il ferait beaucoup plus noir que lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher. Il aurait également beaucoup plus de mal à respirer qu'au début, probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça avec une sorte de régularité pendant quinze bonnes minutes.  
  
Le goût de Harry était quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose que Louis n'avait jamais expérimenté avant, mais il savait que c'était la chose la plus douce et le plus addictive qu'il goûterait dans sa vie et il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi satisfait en embrassant une autre paire de lèvres, pas après avoir essayé celle-ci. Ses doigts se retirèrent des cheveux de Harry, glissèrent dans son dos, se posèrent à la base de sa colonne vertébrale puis glissèrent sous son sweat et son haut, s'immobilisant sur sa chute de reins. Harry sursauta et eut un petit frisson parce que sa peau était chaude et les mains de Louis étaient froides, mais ce fut un bruit d'approbation et non d'inconfort qui s'échappa de lui alors qu'il se rapprochait, l'embrassant plus passionnément et s'agrippant plus fermement à lui. Le monde tournait tout autour de l'instant où leurs corps entrèrent en contact.  
  
Louis avait froid parce qu'il n'avait pas de manteau puisqu'il revenait de chez Liam et que sa maison était à seulement quelques pâté de la sienne, alors il était sorti simplement en tee-shirt et jeans, sans y réfléchir, mais maintenant il était content de s'être habillé si imprudemment. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait allumé une allumette dans ses veines, et les étincelles dansaient à travers son sang et le réchauffaient partout, sa peau brûlant. Au moment où son corps et celui de Harry se touchèrent, elle brûla encore plus, de façon presque insupportable mais il n'avait pas envie d'éteindre les flammes, seulement de les raviver encore plus.   
  
La deuxième fois, ils se séparèrent avec un soupir et Louis inclina presque béatement sa tête en arrière pour examiner son œuvre, la prise de Harry sur lui toujours ferme et rassurante. Pour dire les choses franchement, Harry ressemblait à une loque. Les doigts fins de Louis n'avaient fait qu'une bouchée de ses cheveux, les mettant en un bordel ébouriffé de boucles qui partaient dans n'importe quelle direction et semblaient défier les lois de la gravité, tenant presque complètement debout sur sa tête et autour de son visage tel un halo de boucles brunes. Ses pupilles étaient spectaculairement dilatées et seul une bande mince de l'iris vert pouvait être visible, encerclant la tache noire foncée qu'était sa pupille. La bouche que Louis avait embrassé si fiévreusement qu'elle était gonflée et rose, et peut-être que c'était son imagination, mais il trouvait que l'anneau à la lèvre inférieure de Harry avait un scintillement un peu plus brillant qu'avant. Ses joues avaient rougi à cause des baisers de Louis, son torse était haletant, son regard était noir et ses paupières lourdes, laissant peu de place à l'imagination au sujet de ce qu'ils auraient fait ensuite si Harry faisait ce dont  _il_  avait envie. Le bout de sa langue rose glissa sur sa bouche et il lécha ses lèvres, les rendant scintillantes de bave et la bouche de Louis s'ouvrit à nouveau avec un petit pop.  _Oh_.  
  
Si  _Harry_  était aussi ruiné par leur échange frénétique, alors Louis n'avait aucune idée de quoi  _il_  pouvait bien avoir l'air. Un véritable désordre, probablement. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir ôter ce magnifique regard fou de désir avec autant de finesse que Harry le fit.  
  
Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas vraiment pu s'attendre à en sortir indemne ; alors qu'il regardait Harry dans les yeux presque triomphant et se sentait incroyablement heureux de lui, la petite voix dans sa tête devenait de plus en plus agaçante au fur et à mesure qu'elle se faisait entendre.  _C'est la_  deuxième  _fois que tu embrasses un garçon_ , intervint-elle avec jubilation,  _et tu as encore plus aimé ça que la première fois !_  
  
Louis n'eut même pas conscience de gémir jusqu'à ce que le son eut quitté sa bouche et fit écho sur les murs autour d'eux à travers le silence. Se retirant des bras de Harry, il se recula à l'aveuglette, maladroitement, mais sans aucune réelle force derrière le repoussement et il chancela en arrière, percutant un mur et se penchant avec reconnaissance contre. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et fit un petit sifflement d'horreur. Inquiet, Harry tendit une main pour pouvoir le toucher, puis sembla se raviser et se retira un peu.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, » geint Louis, frottant ses yeux tellement fort que des couleurs vives explosèrent comme un feu d'artifice flou derrière ses paupières. « Oh mon  _Dieu_. » C'était la première fois qu'il se souvint avoir utilisé le mot 'Dieu' dans le sens d'un juron, mais pour être juste envers lui, il n'était pas complètement sûr de s'il était en train de jurer ou de prier pour avoir de l'aide.  
  
« Ça va ? » Mordillant sa lèvre gonflée (ce qui n'était guère bénéfique à Louis alors qu'il essayait de reprendre un peu le contrôle sur ses réflexions totalement brouillées), Harry le regarda anxieusement et essaya de savoir si ses avances et tentatives d'aide seraient les bienvenues ou non ; il semblait avoir du mal à prendre la décision d'agir ou non.   
  
« Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? » Louis leva les yeux au ciel, impuissant, et tout à coup ses yeux furent remplis d'humidité inattendue. Déconcerté, il porta un de ses doigts à un œil et regarda fixement la petite perle d'eau salée qui apparut dessus. Puis il leva les yeux, les posa sur Harry puis répéta d'une voix effrayée, « Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? »  
  
Harry observa ses jambes tremblantes d'appréhension. « Tu veux t'assoir ? Tu sembles un peu paniqué. J'veux pas que tu t'évanouisses sur moi. »  
  
Louis sortit un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il fut surpris mais très heureux de trouver là, essuya ses yeux puis moucha hâtivement son nez. « Je ne peux pas m'assoir, » dit-il d'une voix sourde, « il a plu pendant la dernière heure et demi. Le sol est mouillé. »  
  
Après un moment, Harry commença à passer son pull à capuche par-dessus sa tête, et à la surprise de Louis, quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait debout en portant uniquement un jeans cintré noir et un tee-shirt noir anodin. Il n'était même pas un peu déchiré. Alors que Louis l'observa, il posa le haut sur le sol, où il atterrit sur une zone mouillé et commença à avoir l'air extrêmement dépenaillé à partir du moment où il toucha le sol, mais Harry ne semblait pas particulièrement dérangé par ça.  
  
« Assis-toi dessus. Ce n'est pas grave, » dit-il généreusement.  
  
Malgré le sentiment qu'il devrait probablement refuser, Louis décida que ce serait assez odieux de dire non maintenant que le vêtement était déjà sale et humide, alors il glissa délicatement le long du mur et se retrouva assis avec ses genoux plaqués contre son torse, ses bras enroulés autour et son dos voûté, une tension émanant de chaque centimètre carré de lui. Harry attendit un moment puis s'installa à côté de lui, laissant une distance décente entre eux et se mettant sur le bord du pull pour donner de l'espace à Louis, mais ce dernier était presque sûr qu'il préférerait avoir quelqu'un sur qui se pencher, alors il tira sur la manche du tee-shirt de Harry pour le faire venir un peu plus près. A la fin, Harry enroula un long bras autour de lui et Louis posa sa tête sur son épaule, ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, volant la chaleur l'un de l'autre et ne disant rien pendant que Louis essayait de forcer sa tête réfléchissant à mille à l'heure à ralentir, pour au moins lui permettre d'enchaîner quelques phrases cohérentes pendant quelques instants.  
  
« As-tu réussi à comprendre plus de choses ? » lui demanda Harry après un moment.  
  
Louis soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre le flanc de Harry. « Je sais pas. Peut-être. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement quand t'es près de moi. » C'était un malheureux jeu de mots (ndlt : think straight = penser correctement mais straight = hétéro également), se rendit-il compte avec un sourire triste. Mais ce fut rapidement oublié alors qu'il relevait un peu sa tête, puis il la posa à nouveau sur l'épaule de Harry et confessa, « mais en même temps, quand je suis avec toi, c'est le seul moment où je réfléchis _vraiment_  clairement. »  
  
Harry caressa son bras. « Ça peut ressembler à un gros bordel pour le moment, mais je te promets que ça deviendra plus facile. Quelques uns de mes amis sont aussi passés par là ; au début tu ne sais pas vers quel côté te tourner, mais à la fin, le chemin à prendre devient clair. Il se met en quelque sorte tout seul sous ton nez quand tu ne t'y attends pas, en fait, selon Zayn. » Il rit puis élabora, « lui et Niall ont un truc ensemble. Rien de particulièrement sérieux, juste quelques semaines, mais ce fut assez pour faire comprendre à Zayn qu'il aime les garçons  _et_  les filles, et pour Niall que les garçons ne sont vraiment pas pour lui. Ils avaient tous les deux envie l'un de l'autre pendant un moment, ils sont sortis ensemble, ils ont rompu à l'amiable et ils sont toujours les meilleurs amis au monde. J'avais un peu peur de la façon dont les choses tourneraient, mais tout s'est bien passé à la fin. »  
  
« Je devrais rentrer. Ma famille va s'inquiéter. J'étais chez Liam et il vit seulement à l'angle de la rue. » Mais Louis ne fit aucun mouvement pour se relever ou même changer de position.  
  
« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ? Tu n'as pas l'air très stable. Tout ton sang a vidé ton visage. »  
  
« S'il te plaît, ne le prends pas mal, mais ça rendrait juste les choses pires, » répondit Louis avec lassitude, frottant à nouveau ses yeux. « Si mes parents me voient en train de marcher dans la rue avec toi, il vont devenir fous, et je n'ai pas vraiment l'énergie pour essayer de leur expliquer quelque chose comme ça pour le moment. Surtout sans mentir, et je n'aime pas mentir à mes parents. Merci, mais je ferai mieux d'y aller tout seul. J'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir. »  
  
« Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends. Cependant, on pourrait avoir besoin de parler plus tôt que tu ne le penses ; on ne peut pas continuer à se croiser tout le temps par hasard. Le destin nous mènera seulement plus loin ; on doit lui donner un peu d'aide. » Harry lui fit un sourire en coin, puis sortit un stylo de sa poche et tira le bras de Louis vers lui. « Voilà. » Le stylo se baissa et commença à chatouiller la peau de Louis qui dut lutter contre une crise de fou rire nerveux alors qu'il observait les lignes bleues nettes commencer à se former sur son poignet. Dans son état étourdi, il ne put déchiffrer ce que Harry était en train d'écrire.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
« Mon numéro de téléphone, » répondit Harry, inscrivant le dernier numéro avec un grand geste. « Tu n'es pas obligé de l'utiliser mais si tu as besoin de parler, alors appelle-moi. Je décrocherai. »  
  
Louis lui prit le stylo des mains et griffonna sans un mot son propre numéro sur le dos de la main de Harry, espérant ne pas s'être trompé en écrivant le numéro de la pizzeria ou autre à la place ; il avait du mal à s'en souvenir et n'avait pas son téléphone avec lui pour vérifier. Puis il se mit sur ses pieds, suivi de près par Harry, qui ramassa son pull et le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la ruelle. Louis osa l'embrasser légèrement sur la joue et fit une petite caresse sur son poignet, les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent de surprise.  
  
« S'il te plaît, ne commence pas à fumer, » murmura Louis, « je déteste l'odeur du tabac. » Puis il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, bien profondément pour protéger de la pluie le numéro de Harry écrit à l'encre bleue, et il se dépêcha de redescendre la rue vers sa maison.   
  
Harry fixa son dos en silence et toucha ses lèvres gonflées presque avec étonnement, comme s'il pouvait sentir le fantôme de leurs baisers sur sa bouche même maintenant que Louis avait disparu. Il déglutit, tenta de retirer une partie de la boue sur son pull sale puis il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour essayer de capturer le goût de la bouche de Louis sur la sienne, jouant avec son piercing et remarquant qu'il était un peu douloureux après avoir été malmené par tous leurs baisers. Ça ne le dérangea pas vraiment. Le petit pic de douleur était un simple petit rappel de ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches puis se retourna pour commencer à marcher dans la direction opposée à celle de Louis, vers sa propre maison. Il passa à côté d'une poubelle quelques mètres plus loin, et sans hésitation, il ressortit une main de sa poche et jeta les cigarettes et le briquet dedans.


	7. Chapter 7

La première chose que Louis fit lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux bouffis le lendemain fut de grogner et rouler sur lui-même. La seconde chose qu'il fit fut de se redresser tellement rapidement qu'il fut surpris de ne pas se casser le cou, ou autre, et attrapa le téléphone qu'il avait innocemment laissé sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit. Il était sept heures et demi – guère une heure déraisonnable pour se réveiller, un jour d'école. Il envoya un message plein d'entrain à Harry avant de pouvoir même se permettre de réfléchir à l'envoyer.

_Bonjour ! :)_

Il eut une réponse presque instantanément, comme si Harry avait attendu le message.

**Hé ! Bonjour ! :)**

_:)  Ça va ?_

**Quel jour on est ?**

_Lundi_

**Dans ce cas, très mal.**

Louis rigola aux éclats.

_J'étais en train de penser._

**Fais attention, ne te fais pas mal.**

Il laissa échapper un petit gloussement ; de toute apparence, Harry était sarcastique au point d'être presque désagréable. 

_J'vais essayer. J'ai un seau d'eau prêt, au cas où ma tête commence à fumer. Mais je me demandais si tu avais repensé... à hier soir ?_

**Eh bien, c'est jamais très loin dans mon esprit... et toi ?**

_J'ai jamais arrêté._

**Et ? Bien, ou pas bien ?**

_Définitivement bien pour l'expérience en elle-même... pour ce qui est de comment je vais y faire face, j'vais opter pour 'pas bien'. Je suis confus. Pas par rapport à toi, assez étrangement. Cette partie est claire. Je ne sais juste pas si t'es l'exception ou la règle pour quand il s'agit de ce que j'aime._

**Une étape à la fois. Pour le moment, ça n'importe vraiment pas quelles sont tes préférences, vraiment pas. Tu dois juste découvrir ce qui te convient le mieux. C'est pas quelque chose qui vient du jour au lendemain.**

_Ouais..._

**Je vais te voir aujourd'hui ?**

_Oui !_

Louis se rendit compte qu'il avait répondu beaucoup trop rapidement et n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il disait au moment où il avait envoyé le message, excité, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était embarrassé de sembler trop impatient, qu'il souhaitait reconsidérer sa réponse ; c'était parce que maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'idée était séduisante mais l'application s'avèrerait un peu plus délicate à négocier. 

**Ça me va. Après les cours ?**

_Si seulement. J'ai un cours de rattrapage en chimie – ils ont décidé que mes prouesses scientifiques étaient si épouvantables que je devais aller à des cours supplémentaires tous les lundis pour essayer de m'améliorer. Ça ne marche pas mais ils n'abandonnent pas._

**Tu peux pas le sécher ? Juste cette fois ? Ou tu n'enfreins pas les règles ? T'es le genre d'élève modèle ?**

_Ah. Je sècherais si je pouvais. La chimie est mon dernier cours – je n'ai même pas à quitter ma chaise entre la première heure en enfer obligatoire et la deuxième pas si obligatoire. Aucune chance de m'échapper._

**Merde. Pars avec moi. Je vais réfléchir à quelque chose. Hé, écoute, je te parlerai pendant la journée, mais je suis en retard – je suis même pas encore habillé, maman va gueuler. Soit je rate le bus soit je vais en cours sans eyeliner. Honnêtement c'est une décision facile à prendre.**

Louis roula ses yeux.

_Oui, j'suis sûr que, vivant, tu ne sortiras jamais sans une abondance de maquillage sur les yeux._

**Effectivement. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.**

_D'accord, Dracula, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états. Bon sang, vous les gothiques, vous AVEZ vraiment une attitude de névrosés dramatiques, hein ?_

**J'suis pas un GOTHIQUE ! J'suis un punk. C'est une sous-culture complètement différente.**

Louis roula des yeux. A nouveau. Il allait se fatiguer la vue à ce rythme.

_Eh bien, aussi fascinante qu'est cette discussion sur la sous-culture des émo, je suis attendu quelque part et j'ai des cours auxquels assister... A plus tard ?_

**T'es une petite garce insolente, tu le sais ?**

Pendant un moment, Louis se demanda s'il avait dépassé les bornes. L'absence totale de smiley dans ce message rendit presque impossible le fait de dire si Harry se moquait de lui en retour ou s'il était vraiment irrité. Il hésita, se demandant s'il devrait présenter ses excuses ou attendre un peu plus longtemps pour voir s'il avait une autre réponse.

**Malheureusement, on dirait que j'aime ça. A plus, la garce  ;)**   


 

~*~

 

Liam radotait à propos de quelque chose ou d'une autre tandis que Louis marmonnait pour apporter son soutien et prétendait être en train d'écouter, il scrutait avec ennui la cour lorsqu'il vit la silhouette aux cheveux bouclés, qui portait un hideux ensemble marron parsemé de d'éclats jaunes criards, en train de regarder à travers les grilles en métal de l'école.

Louis s'arrêta net. La silhouette était trop loin de lui pour réussir à bien la distinguer, mais il pouvait voir une masse de cheveux bruns, un sac en bandoulière noir avec fermoir en métal qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un crâne et des pins aux couleurs vives le recouvraient. Lorsque le garçon tourna un peu sa tête, semblant reconnaître Louis au même instant que ce dernier le reconnut, le soleil se refléta sur ses piercings et les firent briller. Une chaleur passa à travers la colonne vertébrale de Louis et il ne fut pas sûr de s'il devait rire du fait que Harry avait séché les cours pour venir le voir, ou cacher son visage de désespoir. Il prit une profonde respiration qui, malheureusement pour lui, perturba le monologue de Liam.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Liam.

« Euh... je reviens dans une minute, » déclara faiblement Louis, remontant son sac à dos dans une position plus confortable sur son épaule. Il commença à courir vers la silhouette en train d'attendre, rempli d'excitation et un peu d'inquiétude.

« Salut, » dit-il, attrapant un barreau dans chaque main et appuyant son front contre le métal froid, regardant à travers, là où Harry attendait de l'autre côté.

Repoussant quelques boucles de devant ses yeux, Harry lui sourit. « Hé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'suis venu te voir. » Penchant sa tête sur le côté, Harry tendit une main à travers les barreaux, et après avoir nerveusement vérifier que personne ne s'était faufilé derrière lui, Louis tendit sa propre main et l'attrapa. Les doigts de Harry étaient longs et fins, ils s'enroulaient tout autour de ceux de Louis ; il aimait ça. « J'aurais probablement dû attendre, mais la patience est une vertu que je ne possède apparemment pas, j'en ai bien peur. » Lançant un regard méfiant par-dessus l'épaule de Louis, Harry retira ses doigts et ramena sa main de son côté au cas où quelqu'un les voit, mais il resta plaqué contre la grille.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? »

« L'uniforme est une sorte d'offrande, hein ? » Harry grimaça et fit une geste avec dégoût vers lui-même. « Immonde. Il a dû être créé par un aveugle. Le marron n'est définitivement pas ma couleur et les marques jaunes me donnent l'air d'être malade. Le vôtre n'est pas trop mal. Je pourrais le tolérer. » Il fit un signe de la tête vers l'ensemble marine de Louis ; un pantalon large, une chemise blanche, un pull et un blazer marines avec une cravate couverte de rayures grises claires. « Cependant, t'es pas un peu vieux pour porter un uniforme ? » 

Louis fit une grimace. « J'aimerais. C'est en quelque sorte une école privée ; un système éducatif bizarre. Je ne peux pas choisir mes propres cours ou porter mes propres habits ou agir comme un étudiant lambda. Ça craint. Mais si t'es censé être en cours, t'es en train de sécher ? »

« Tu n'as pas l'air aussi consterné que je pensais que tu le serais. C'est pas amusant. Je suis resté pour le cours de musique puis j'ai fait semblant d'avoir mal au ventre au milieu des maths, et il n'y a personne au bureau des surveillants, alors quand je suis descendu, je suis directement sorti. » 

« Ça n'aurait pas été plus facile de faire semblant d'être malade avant d'aller en cours ? Au moins t'aurais pu porter tes propres vêtements et tu n'aurais pas autant de problèmes. »

Harry fronça des sourcils. « J'aime pas mentir à ma mère. J'ai envoyé un message à Zayn et il est allé au bureau et a signé le registre des sorties ; il fait mieux sa signature qu'elle de nos jours. Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir. Eviter la vérité est un art beaucoup plus subtil que mentir sans aucune honte, tu ne penses pas ? » Appuyant son front contre les barreaux, il souffla, « Viens avec moi. »

« Où ? »

« Où tu veux. Ce n'est pas le plus fortifié des grillages. Il y a un mur de ton côté ; tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de monter dessus puis de grimper par-dessus, ensuite on partira, et personne n'a à savoir que tu es absent. T'es à la fac maintenant ! Tu n'as même pas d'obligation légale d'être ici. » Sa main passa à nouveau à travers les barreaux et il toucha le dos de celle de Louis. « Manquer la moitié d'une journée de cours ne va pas te tuer. J'ai marché pendant presque deux kilomètres à travers la ville pour te voir. S'il te plaît, Louis ? On doit parler de certaines choses. Je ne veux pas rester ici pour avoir une conversation avec une barrière. »

Louis n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre sa décision, alors ce fut une bonne chose qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps. Retirant son sac de son épaule, il le jeta brusquement par-dessus le grillage, ne se souciant absolument pas du fait qu'il fasse un bruit sourd extrêmement fort lorsqu'il heurta le trottoir en béton de l'autre côté, ni qu'il ait possiblement cassé tout son contenu, puis il posa un pied sur le mur et monta dessus. Le sourire de Harry dansa sur son visage et il recula pour laisser à Louis la place pour manœuvrer. Liam vint vers eux en se précipitant avec un air horrifié sur le visage juste au moment où Louis se hissa, une main par-dessus l'autre, agrippant les barreaux assez fort pour faire devenir ses doigts blancs, puis il balança une jambe au dessus avec tout son corps picotant d'excitation. 

« Louis, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Liam avait l'air totalement horrifié, ce qui honnêtement ajoutait simplement de l'amusement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, avec ses boucles indisciplinées, son eyeliner, ses angel bites et les tatouages sur ses bras qui étaient clairement visibles, puisqu'il avait remonté ses manches jusqu'aux coudes, et le piercing à sa lèvre inférieure qui brillait à la lumière, et il resta bouche bée. « Qui c'est ? » Liam n'avait jamais mis les yeux sur Harry avant ; Louis avait oublié, il lui en avait jamais parlé, alors pour autant que Liam en savait, Louis était en train de sauter par-dessus le grillage de l'école pour s'enfuir avec un garçon qui avait de nombreux morceaux de métal sur le visage et des tatouages gravés dans sa peau, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie mais qui semblait incroyablement intimidant.

Louis lui répondit en équilibre précaire au dessus du grillage, levant son autre jambe par-dessus puis se laissant tomber sur le sol, atterrissant sur ses mains et genoux, et criant bruyamment pour ne pas être tenté de dire les quelconques jurons qu'il avait toujours juré de ne jamais utiliser. Enlevant les saletés et ignorant ses mains égratignées, il ramassa son sac et le balança sur son épaule avant de lancer à Liam, toujours bouche bée, un regard implorant. 

« Tu me couvres ? » supplia-t-il, puis avant qu'il puisse changer d'avis à propos de sa prochaine action, il attrapa la main de Harry et tira dessus. Ils partirent en courant dans la rue, le sac de Harry rebondissant sur sa hanche et les genoux écorchés de Louis le lançant à chaque pas.

Ils dévalèrent la rue, Harry riant à bout de souffle – une fois qu'ils eurent passé les deux premiers virages, Louis commença également à rigoler, à peine capable de continuer à courir parce qu'il riait trop. Finalement, ils ralentirent pour s'arrêter et Louis se plia en deux, ses mains sur ses genoux picotant, pendant que Harry enroulait ses bras autour de son ventre et éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Sa  _gueule_  ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton satisfait. « Oh, c'était magnifique. C'est juste... Oh, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. J'ai cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher ! C'est un de tes amis, je suppose ? J'espère que tu vas lui en tenir rigueur pour toujours. On aurait trop dû prendre une photo de sa réaction ; c'était sublime. »

« Je ne sais pas pour ça, mais il m'en  _tiendra_  définitivement rigueur pour toujours. Il va devenir fou la prochaine fois qu'il me verra, je peux te le garantir. » Louis se tourna vers Harry et demanda avec un sourire, « alors maintenant que tu m'as corrompu et qu'on sèche tous les deux les cours, qu'est-ce qu'on est exactement supposé faire après ? Qu'est-ce que font les gens qui font l'école buissonnière ? »

« Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être venir chez moi et on pourrait parler... J'ai l'impression qu'on a tout un tas de choses à se dire, Louis, et ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que tu peux vraiment avoir dans la rue. Ma mère ne sera pas là, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, » ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard légèrement anxieux de Louis, « On aura toute la maison pour nous. »

Ce n'était pas supposé sonner de façon aussi séductrice, mais la voix chaude de Harry s'enroula autour des mots comme du chocolat fondu nappant légèrement ses phrases, et un frisson descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Louis aux conséquences que ça engendrait. Sans aucun mot, il tendit une main et tapota le dos de celle de Harry, ce dernier baissa son regard sur lui et fit un petit sourire. Il commença à entraîner Louis le long d'une petite rue et ils marchèrent en silence, se regardant presque timidement de temps à autre comme s'ils avaient peur de poser les yeux sur l'un sur l'autre.

La promenade passa rapidement, bien que la maison de Harry et l'école de Louis soient assez loin l'une de l'autre. Quand ils tournèrent dans une rue de banlieue totalement normale, semblable à celle de Louis, ce dernier dut admettre qu'il était surpris. La maison de Harry était une maison jumelée tout à fait normale, avec un beau jardin, deux voitures dans l'allée, un chat paressant sur le seuil de la porte, et la seule indication qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos du lieu était la paire de rideaux noirs tirée à l'une des fenêtres du premier étage. A en juger par le sourire sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'il surprit Louis en train de regarder, il devina que c'était sa chambre.

Harry les fit entrer dans la maison et Louis avança avec prudence sur la moquette couleur caramel, ayant peur d'avoir de la boue quelque part. S'étirant, Harry abandonna son sac à l'entrée, retira ses chaussures (Louis l'imita sans attendre, pensant que c'était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas salir la moquette), puis il commença à monter les escaliers et Louis dut se dépêcher pour pouvoir le suivre. La porte de la chambre de Harry était peinte en blanche avec son nom écrit dessus dans une écriture noire lisse, lorsqu'il poussa la porte et fit entrer Louis à l'intérieur, il eut une surprise incroyablement agréable. 

Louis n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'était attendu – une genre de grotte à chauve-souris, remplie de poster de groupes de heavy métal avec une épaisse couche de maquillage autour des yeux et des vêtements plein de pics, avec des draps noirs et des meubles qui ressembleraient principalement à un trou noir plein d'affaire, tellement sombre que ses yeux lui auraient fait mal lorsqu'il repartirait. Il avait prévu d'entrer avec prudence, mais il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin – les rideaux de Harry étaient noirs, oui, mais la couleur dominante de la chambre semblait être le blanc, avec une quantité d'autres trucs noirs assez faible. Les murs étaient blancs et, sur l'un d'eux il y avait plusieurs posters de groupes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, mais qui ne semblait pas être particulièrement proche de ses goûts (parmi tous les groupes dont il s'était stéréotypiquement attendu que Harry écoute, il avait prévu les Black Veil Brides ou Slipknot et autres). Le sol était un plancher brun clair poli, le couvre-lit était noir avec des rayures blanches, et il y avait deux attrape-rêves suspendus au plafond. Un ordinateur portable, fermé et recouvert d'autocollants, était posé sur le bureau, un tas désordonné de papiers plein de motifs complexes se trouvant juste à côté ( _des futurs tatouages ?_  se demanda Louis), et quatre poufs noirs s'étalaient sur le sol comme des baleines échouées, attendant que quelqu'un s'étende paresseusement dessus. Il y avait un tapis blanc pelucheux par terre, similaire à celui que sa sœur avait dans sa propre chambre et dont il avait l'habitude de prendre pour un ours polaire lorsqu'il était plus jeune, montant sur son 'dos' pendant des heures et hurlant d'excitation. Le souvenir de son enfance adoucit encore plus l'opinion de Louis sur la chambre, et alors que Harry ouvrait son armoire pour révéler une forêt de vêtements noirs et gris nichée entre les étagères en pin du meuble, Louis jeta volontiers un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et décida que c'était la plus belle chambre qu'il ait vu dans sa vie.

« Assis-toi, » invita Harry, laissant tomber son blazer sur le sol qui fut rapidement suivi par sa chemise. Rougissant, Louis détourna son regard et focalisa son attention sur un assortiment de cristaux accroché de façon parfaitement aligné au dessus du lit de Harry ; s'il tendait le bras, il pourrait les toucher, ils se balanceraient doucement et tinterait un son musical. Il ne les toucha pas. Le silence dans la pièce était assez pesant sans ajouter un bruit de fond supplémentaire.

Louis pensait avoir laissé assez de temps à Harry pour finir de s'habiller et être entièrement vêtu au moment où il se retourna, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé. Devenant écarlate, il était sur le point de tourner à nouveau son regard des muscles sculptés du dos d'Harry avant d'être fasciné par l'énorme tatouage s'y trouvant. Puisque Harry était toujours en train de fouiller dans le contenu de son armoire en lui tournant le dos, Louis fut libre de lorgner dessus autant qu'il le souhaitait ; son regard appréciateur se promena sur le tatouage recouvrant presque tout le dos de Harry. Une paire d'ailes d'ange déployées et duveteuses débutait en haut de ses épaules et s'étendait dans tout son dos jusqu'à la base de sa colonne vertébrale, les bouts disparaissant sous la ceinture de son pantalon. En relief en plein milieu et dans une calligraphie élégante et italique se trouvait une courte phrase nette.

_Your Words Don't Mean A Thing; They're Just Like Water Off My Wings.  
(Tes Mots Ne Signifient Rien ; Ils Sont Juste Comme De L'Eau Sur Mes Ailes.)_

« Euh, c'est pas une chanson de Little Mix ? » demanda Louis, puis il espéra que Harry ne se rende pas vraiment compte du temps qu'il avait passé à observer le texte.

« Ouais. Lequel ? » demanda Harry, se tournant vers lui et indiquant les deux tee-shirts qu'il tenait en l'air pour les inspecter. L'un était noir uni ; l'autre était noir aussi mais décoré avec un assortiment de clous dispersés partout et groupés sur les épaules, ainsi que plusieurs chaînes argentées délicates accrochées aux manches.

Pendant un instant, Louis se demanda si Harry avait l'intention de lui demander son avis puis de rire de son mauvais sens de la mode, mais après s'être forcé à arrêter sa paranoïa, il fit un geste vers le haut avec les fantaisies. Satisfait, Harry replaça le premier puis il sortit un pull à manche longue du fin fond de son armoire qu'il passa par-dessus sa tête. Il était scandaleusement serré, épousant chaque courbe du torse de Harry, et Louis sentit son cœur battre furieusement et il se supplia de ne pas rougir jusqu'à ce que Harry ait enfilé le tee-shirt noir par-dessus, de ce fait beaucoup moins de l'incroyable corps fut visible. Le fin tissu du haut blanc permit aux lignes noirs rigides des tatouages sur ses longs bras d'être visibles à travers, et cette fois Louis fut fasciné par les toiles d'araignée sur ses coudes.

« T'as beaucoup de tatouages. »

« Ouais, je suppose. »

Louis fit un geste vers lui. « Les coudes. Ce n'est pas – »

« L'un des endroits les plus douloureux pour faire un tatouage ? Oh, si. Ça a fait un putain de mal de chien. » Louis cligna des yeux au juron inattendu. Harry remonta ses manches et examina ses coudes. « Mais ça en valait le coup à la fin. Ce sont les premiers tatouages que j'ai eu. Je les ai fait parce que je commençais à me sentir comme pris au piège dans un cycle où je faisais ce qu'on attendait de moi, et dont j'avais l'impression de ne jamais sortir ; j'étais pris dans un toile de mensonge à propos de qui je suis vraiment et si je posais un doigt de pied hors de la limite alors quelque chose allait venir grimper le long de la toile et me rattraper. Je les ai faits parce que c'était comme si les fils étaient en train de se resserrer autour de moi, et désobéir à quelqu'un en faisant quelque chose d'irresponsable était la meilleure façon de me débarrasser d'eux. J'en avais marre d'être enveloppé dans la toile de la société, alors j'ai coupé les fils... » Les regardant spéculativement, il fit un petit sourire ironique puis leva les yeux vers Louis pour juger sa réaction.

Louis se releva du lit et traversa résolument la pièce, puis il agrippa les bras nus de Harry et le poussa en arrière, le dirigeant à la hâte loin de l'armoire ouverte où ils manquèrent tous les deux de tomber dedans – ce qui aurait été une occasion pour les blagues sans fin à propos de sortir du placard, et Louis n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour des taquineries. Il accula prudemment Harry contre le mur et attacha leurs lèvres ensemble. Les mains de Harry se posèrent légèrement sur ses hanches alors qu'il répondait au baiser – langoureux mais doux, lent et paresseux mais parfait pour la situation.

« Oh, » dit doucement Harry lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. « C'était inattendu. »

« Un jour, » lui dit Louis, retraçant lentement les lignes douces de ses clavicules avec ses lèvres, frôlant légèrement la peau pâle et faisant frissonner Harry, « je vais te dire de t'assoir et tu vas m'expliquer chacun de ces tatouages. »

Harry rigola. « Ça prendra un moment. »

« Bien. » Louis embrassa son cou. « Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon. » Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur l'épaule de Harry et commencèrent doucement à bouger plus haut, vers sa mâchoire. « Parle doucement. »

« T'es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, » observa Harry, sa respiration légèrement inégale.

« Oh, oui. »

Il changea brusquement d'avis à ce propos lorsque son téléphone commença à vibrer.

Louis n'avais jamais juré dans sa vie, ni n'en avait l'intention, mais il avait été très près de le faire alors qu'il s'écartait du cou de Harry, grognant dans sa barbe, il sortit le téléphone de la poche de son blazer et regarda le numéro affiché. Le visage de Liam lui souriait avec un air mal à l'aise et Louis ne pensait pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle envie de le frapper dans toute sa vie. Fermant ses yeux, il compta jusqu'à dix, puis une fois qu'il fut relativement sûr qu'il pouvait répondre à l'appel sans hurler des insultes, il décrocha avec les dents serrés.

« J'suis en quelque sorte occupé, Liam ? »

« Oh, merci beaucoup, Liam, pour avoir menti à l'école et m'avoir couvert pour que je puisse sécher les cours et m'enfuir en ville avec le garçon que tout le monde déteste sans même un avertissement, » dit sarcastiquement Liam. « Je t'ai couvert, tu seras content de le savoir ; j'ai dit que t'avais un problème familiale, pas un spécifique mais j'ai fait en sorte que ça sonne assez éprouvant pour qu'ils ne commencent pas à fourrer leurs nez dedans. Du moment que tu rentres chez toi à l'heure habituelle, tes parents ne devraient pas remarquer que quelque chose cloche. »

« Oh. » Louis se sentit coupable. « Merci. » 

« Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi – sans mentionner le fait que je suis clairement un ami loyal sans défaillance, car j'ai fait tout ça sans avoir la moindre idée de  _pourquoi_  je te couvre pour que tu puisses partir en vadrouille avec un idiot qui se maquille pour faire Dieu seul sait quoi. »

Il y eut un long silence légèrement inconfortable. Louis baissa le regard vers ses chaussures et attendit que Liam recommence à parler. Derrière lui, Harry semblait content de pouvoir l'observer, son visage impassible alors que ses yeux vacillaient de haut en bas sur le corps de Louis et se perdit en lui, le buvant comme un chocolat chaud. La sensation d'avoir ces magnifiques yeux rivés sur lui était presque tangible, comme si les mains de Harry courraient sur chaque centimètre de son corps où ses yeux se posaient, et Louis rougit.

« Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi je te couvre et pourquoi tu t'es enfui avec un mec maquillé ? » insista Liam.

« Non, » dit Louis sans mentir. Puis il se sentit encore plus coupable. « Désolé. Tu te souviens de notre conversation de l'autre jour, à propos de comment les choses ont commencé à être... différentes pour moi dernièrement ? De comment j'ai besoin de me réécrire, et que j'essaie de comprendre certaines choses ? C'est en parti pour ça. Je suis désolé, mais dès que j'aurai complètement réussi à faire la lumière sur cette chose, alors je t'expliquerai... pour le moment, j'ai en quelque sorte besoin de le garder pour moi. »

Après une longue pause, Liam souffla. « Bien. T'es mon meilleur ami, Lou, je ne vais pas fourrer mon nez dans tes affaires, surtout quand je ne suis pas désiré. Mais tu sais, si tu veux parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas totalement terrifiant ni couvert d'encre indélébile et qui est capable de passer le système de sécurité d'un aéroport sans déclencher le détecteur de métaux, alors tu sais où je suis. »

« Oh, ferme-la ! » railla Louis, « tu lui donnes l'air d'être une sorte d'extraterrestre ! »

« Un extraterrestre, un gothique, quelle est la différence ? Ils viennent tous les deux de planètes différentes. »

« C'est un punk, pas un gothique, » dit Louis, outré, « c'est une sous-culture complètement différente. »

Le sourire de Harry était tellement énorme que Louis fut surpris qu'il ne brisa pas son visage.

« Ouais, peu importe. Appelle-moi plus tard, d'accord ? Fais-moi savoir si mes efforts ont été vains ou pas. J'espère que tes parents ne découvriront pas ça, parce que ça va être ma fête si c'est le cas. » Puis Liam raccrocha.

Louis posa son téléphone sur le lit, se tourna vers Harry qui souriait toujours, et dit, « J'ai menti. J'ai compris  _quelque chose_. »

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai réfléchi à propos de ma sexualité, » dit Louis. Un sourire apparut soudainement de lui-même. « Je suis Stylessexuel. »


	8. Chapter 8

Louis repéra Harry en train d'avancer dans la rue dans sa direction et il détourna immédiatement les yeux, décontracté mais se forçant à ne pas établir un contact visuel. C'était difficile ; détourner ses yeux des traits magnifiques de Harry fit se crisper sa mâchoire, et ses mains se serrèrent dans ses poches. Il garda quand même, résolument, le regard dans le vide. De l'autre côté de la route, de sa vision périphérique, il pouvait voir que Harry gardait ses yeux rivés au sol et il ne les leva pas non plus ; ils passèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans montrer qu'ils se connaissaient, et en ce qui concerne les passants, Louis était simplement un autre garçon normal évitant le monstre avec autant d'aisance que n'importe qui d'autre. 

Au moment où Louis tourna au coin de la rue, Harry sortit son téléphone et Louis répondit au milieu de la première sonnerie, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Parfait. Personne n'a rien capté. Je pense qu'on est bon à cette histoire de– » il baissa un peu sa voix « –  _petit-ami secret_ , Harold. J'ai l'impression d'être un ninja. »

« Un  _ninja_ , » se moqua Harry, « on va dans un café, pas braquer une banque ou kidnapper des zombies ou quoi. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'on ait besoin d'être  _aussi_  prudent, tu sais. » Un énorme sourire s'étalait sur son visage ; pas qu'il l'aurait admis, mais tout cette atmosphère mystérieuse était en quelque sorte mignonne, vraiment.

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je ne veux pas que mes parents le découvrent. D'accord, je suis presque arrivé, tu vérifies à nouveau et tu me retrouves dans dix minutes ? »

«  _Cinq_ , » corrigea Harry, « pas moyen que j'attende aussi longtemps, je suis tellement en manque de caféine qu'au moment où j'aurai ce café en face de moi, je vais me noyer dedans. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai laissé mes drapeaux arc-en-ciel 'Je sors avec Louis Tomlinson' chez moi. Tout va  _bien_  se passer, Lou. Tu t'inquiètes trop ! »

« Tu ne t'inquiètes pas assez, » marmonna Louis, pensant aux conséquences si Harry était surpris en train de traîner avec lui, c'est-à-dire absolument aucunes, tandis qu'en imaginant simplement la réaction de ses parents en le voyant dans un rayon inférieur à dix mètres de 'Harry Styles et la Brigade à l'Eyeliner', comme les gens du coin les avaient, pas trop affectueusement, surnommé, le rendait malade. « A tout de suite. » 

Il entendit un bruit écrasant humide juste à côté de son oreille, il sursauta sur le coup puis réalisa soudainement, avec un couleur rouge vive sur ses joues, qu'Harry avait envoyé un baiser dans le téléphone. « Je serai là dans deux minutes. » L'appel prit fin.

Louis entra dans le café, la cloche au dessus tintant alors qu'il se glissait à travers la porte et commandait un café au lait pour lui. Il tergiversa à propos de quelle table prendre pendant quelques minutes, il choisit celle la plus proche de la fenêtre pour ne pas donner l'air qu'il essayait de se cacher, puis changea d'avis pour celle tout au fond parce qu'il  _essayait_  de se cacher. Il s'installa finalement à l'une des tables se trouvant au milieu qui, il espérait, leur permettrait d'avoir une certaine marge de discrétion mais semblerait, de manière appropriée, sans intérêt pour les passants.

La serveuse lui apporta sa boisson, mâchant de façon agacée un chewing-gum et semblant aussi aigre que le lait dans son café habituel – en dépit de son air désagréable, il s'appuya sur le jugement d'Harry lorsqu'il avait clamé que c'était un café beaucoup plus sympa que celui où il allait habituellement. Il n'y avait pas de nappes à carreaux roses et blancs, mais le café  _semblait_  définitivement plus appétissant qu'il le trouvait d'habitude. Il la remercia avec un sourire rayonnant et elle fronça son nez puis repartit en traînant des pieds, comme si elle ne pouvait pas trouver un autre endroit qu'elle détesterait encore plus. Louis se demanda s'il devait lui donner un pourboire pour la mettre de meilleure humeur ou si, après ça, elle ne s'attendrait pas à en avoir un à chaque fois qu'il viendrait. Il décida de jouer ça à pile ou face, et que peu importe la pièce qu'il prendrait, il la lui donnerait s'il obtient le côté pile. Il sirota sa boisson, gribouilla sur les serviettes gratuites puis lorsqu'il eut fini de toutes les remplir avec un stylo à bille bleu, il sortit son téléphone pour quelques rapides parties d'Angry Birds.

Ses épaules tendues se relaxèrent rapidement grâce à la combinaison gagnante de la violence ornithologique virtuelle, d'une boisson chaude et d'une chaise confortable, et il fut aussitôt complètement absorbé par le mouvement des oiseaux sur l'écran. C'était tout aussi bien ; lorsque la petite cloche de la porte tinta pour annoncer l'entrée d'Harry, Louis ne leva pas les yeux. Harry se dirigea nonchalamment vers le comptoir et commanda un café (« plus noir que mon âme, » dit-il sérieusement au caissier, qui ne laissa même pas voir la trace d'un sourire et sembla être encore de plus mauvaise humeur que la serveuse), et une fois qu'il fut servi, il le prit jusqu'à la table de Louis et s'assit en face de lui. Il inclina sa chaise pour faire dos à la fenêtre.

Louis baissa son téléphone, lui sourit puis le rangea dans sa poche et consacra toute son attention à Harry. Il leva sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée avec ses sourcils relevés, ils se regardèrent silencieusement pendant un moment ou deux. Harry le copia, puis ils commencèrent tous les deux à rire discrètement l'un de l'autre. Le premier à baisser sa tasse fut Louis, qui se pencha par-dessus la table pour lui parler sans être entendu.

« T'es magnifique, » dit-il légèrement essoufflé, incapable de retenir son avis plus longtemps. Les cheveux d'Harry brillaient un peu à la lumière, tombant devant son front en quelques boucles lâches, l'anneau à sa lèvre scintillait et ses yeux soulignés étaient appréciateurs alors qu'ils regardaient Louis de haut en bas et semblaient aimer ce qu'ils voyaient.

Harry sourit et se réjouit un peu, satisfait. « T'es pas trop mal non plus. »

Un tee-shirt blanc, un jeans trop serré et un air endormi étaient tout ce que Louis avait été capable de rassembler ce matin, bien que le dernier s'estomperait rapidement si le café qu'il était en train de boire faisait son boulot. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de coiffer ses cheveux en l'air, les laissant plat afin qu'il ait presque à nouveau une frange, dans laquelle il passa timidement ses doigts lorsqu'il surprit Harry en train de le fixer.

« Je ressemble absolument à rien. »

« J'en serais pas aussi sûr, » dit sérieusement Harry. « Je me plains définitivement pas. »

« Tu dois avoir des standards bien bas, alors. » 

« Mm. » S'appuyant sur la table, comme pour conspirer, Harry chuchota, « ou peut-être que t'es sacrément beau sans faire le moindre petit effort, et c'est extrêmement injuste. »

A court de mots, Louis prit une longue gorgée de café et se creusa les ménages pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à dire en même temps.

Le téléphone d'Harry vibra, s'illuminant et attirant l'attention vers l'endroit où il était posé sur la table, il lança un regard désolé à Louis alors qu'il l'attrapait et ouvrait le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Ses yeux sombres vacillèrent sur le message pendant quelques secondes, puis il les roula et enfuit le téléphone dans sa poche avec un grognement. Louis leva un sourcil interrogatif et Harry mordilla prudemment son piercing à la lèvre inférieure avant de relever sa tasse de café.

« Zayn vient de se faire un autre tatouage, et maintenant il pleurniche pour que je vienne le ramener chez lui et le borde avec une bouteille de téquila et un film cucul. Le gros bébé. J'te jure, après tout ce temps, il peut toujours pas se faire tatouer sans avoir quelqu'un sur qui pleurer quand c'est fait. »

Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent. « Pourquoi il continue d'en faire, alors ? »

Harry agita sa main dans le vide. « Pourquoi quelqu'un s'en fait ? Tu as l'impression que c'est la meilleure façon de t'exprimer ; ça te donne l'impression d'être libre. Comme lorsque tu as ce genre de réconfort grâce à quelque chose, quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. »

Louis était sur le point de répondre – pas qu'il ait une idée de ce qu'il était supposé dire à  _ça_  – quand un bref mouvement à la fenêtre attira son regard. Reconnaissant de trouver une distraction, il releva le regard. Il y avait une fille qui se tenait devant le café, tournée vers le bout de la route, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Ses doigts dansaient sur le clavier, mais elle semblait un peu distraite et la concentration qu'elle avait sur l'appareil était un peu forcée, comme si elle était déterminée à donner l'air qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer un message mais, en fait, elle avait un motif secret pour se trouver là. Elle avait de longs cheveux, d'un brun riche comme celui d'un tronc d'arbre, et ils tombaient presque jusqu'en bas de son dos. Elle portait une veste bleue que Louis reconnut très bien parce qu'il la lui avait offerte pour le Noël passé et elle la portait toujours, même si elle était passé de mode depuis des mois. C'était sa petite sœur.

Les yeux écarquillés, Louis envoya brusquement sa serviette sur le sol et plongea après elle sous prétexte de la ramasser, sauf qu'il ne refit pas surface de sous la table. Malgré sa position inconfortable avec son sang se précipitant dans sa tête et son dos commençant déjà à protester, il avait une excellente vue sur la fenêtre et l'endroit où se trouvait sa sœur, toujours intensément concentrée sur son téléphone. 

Après un moment, la tête d'Harry apparut sous la table. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Relève-toi, elle va te voir ! » siffla Louis, gesticulant frénétiquement. Harry soupira et roula des yeux, mais il se rassit docilement permettant à Louis d'avoir à nouveau une vue imprenable sur sa petite sœur. En fait, il avait une assez bonne vue pour la voir lever les yeux, puis, tout d'un coup, rougir furieusement. Louis supposa, à en juger par l'endroit où ses yeux étaient posés, qu'elle venait de rencontrer le regard de Harry.

« Hé, je la connais ! » Dit Harry avec étonnement.

« Vraiment ? » marmonna Louis.

Felicite fixa Harry pendant quelques secondes, sa bouche s'ouvrant sous le choc – puis elle tourna ses talons et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée à celle qu'elle avait fait face en s'arrêtant, tombant presque dans sa hâte de partir.

Louis se redressa tellement vite que sa tête tourna, se mettant droit sur sa chaise et dans une position assise. « Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

« Je lui ai seulement fait un signe de la main, » dit Harry d'un air penaud.

Louis fronça des sourcils. « Comme c'est bizarre. »

« Dit celui qui s'est caché sous la table pour pas qu'elle le voit. Qui c'est, de toute façon, ton ex petite-amie psychopathe ? Un peu jeune, non ? »

« Ah, ah, essaie encore, génie, » dit Louis froidement, « c'est ma petite sœur. »

Grimaçant, Harry dit avec culpabilité, « Oups. Dommage. Elle te ressemble pas du tout, » dit-il en guise d'explication.

« Je sais. » Louis baissa le regard dans les profondeurs de sa tasse de café. « Comment tu la connais ? » demanda-t-il, releva sa tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Harry.

Harry fronça légèrement des sourcils. « Elle a l'habitude de me suivre partout. C'était un peu bizarre, en fait ; un jour elle s'est montré là où moi, Niall et Zayn étions, et elle a en quelque sorte traîné près de nous, nous jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps, écoutant notre conversation et faisant semblant de ne pas nous avoir remarqué. Après, le lendemain, elle était à nouveau là, et le jour suivant, et celui d'après. Elle continuait de venir. Elle n'a jamais été très subtile, mais je pense qu'elle aimait penser qu'elle l'était. Elle traînait juste près de nous, nous écoutait parler, nous observait, et elle essayait jamais de nous approcher ou quoi ; c'était un peu bizarre, mais elle ne faisait pas de mal, alors on l'a laissé faire. J'pensais qu'elle allait finir par se lasser. Puis j'suppose que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, parce qu'elle a commencé à venir de moins en moins, jusqu'à environ une semaine avant que je fasse mon coming out, elle a arrêté de venir complètement, et je ne l'avais plus vu depuis. »

Louis se souvint que sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait dû punir Felicite de sortie parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas « d'errer partout en ville toute seule sans nous dire où elle a été ; elle aurait pu être en train de vadrouiller avec des garçons sauvages pour tout ce qu'on en sait ». Ça s'avéra être plus proche de la vérité que ce que Louis aurait pu s'imaginer ; l'ironie ne lui avait pas exactement échappé. Pourtant, plutôt que faire un commentaire, il reporta son attention sur sa boisson et ne dit rien d'autre. Sa petite sœur avait  _très_  certainement beaucoup à se reprocher.

La question était : comment Louis allait-il aborder le sujet sans dire qu'il l'avait vu à l'extérieur du café, ou expliquer comment il savait qu'elle avait suivi Harry partout comme une ombre pendant les deux mois qui avaient précédé l'annonce de son homosexualité ?

 

 

~*~

 

 

« Hé, » dit Harry alors qu'ils étaient en train de régler l'addition, « t'as quelques chose de prévu ce soir ? »

Eh bien, ça aurait été un gros mensonge si Louis avait dit que son cœur n'avait pas commencé à battre honteusement rapidement à cette demande. « Rien de concret, » dit-il nonchalamment, « pourquoi ? »

« Euh, Zayn a des amis qui sont dans un groupe, et ils essayent de se faire un peu de publicité locale, alors ils font un concert ce soir, et Zayn a eu des billets gratuits – sauf que ça s'est fait dans un délai de temps vraiment court, alors on en a en trop, et je me demandais si tu voulais venir ? » Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil tel un enfant nerveux, comme s'il pensait que Louis allait être horrifié par la suggestion.

« Quel genre de musique c'est ? » demanda Louis avec précaution. « Parce que je suis pas vraiment fan de tout ce qui est vraiment... tu sais...  _bruyant_. Ma mère est assez stricte avec la musique que je suis autorisé à écouter, et j'aime pas trop tout ce que est genre... je sais pas. C'est pas du screamo, hein ? »

« Non, c'est rien de très hard, » promit Harry, « Ils font surtout des reprises pour le moment ; Muse, Kings of Leon, The Killers, ce genre de chose... »

Soufflant, Louis dit, « Ouais ? Bien sûr, je viendrai, où tu veux que je te retrouve ? »

« Au bout de ta rue, à environ vingt heures ? Ça devrait être fini pour vingt-deux heures. Ça va être génial, honnêtement, j'suis impatient que tu rencontres correctement Zayn et Niall ! Je leur ai tellement parlé de toi, j'espère vraiment que vous allez bien vous entendre ! » Apparemment même cette idée était excitante pour Harry ; ses yeux étaient brillants, ses joues étaient rouges, et oubliez Noël arrivant bientôt, oubliez cinquante anniversaires fêtés en même temps ; il ressemblait à un enfant de deux ans dont tous les souhaits s'étaient réalisés en même temps, son visage resplendissait tellement brillamment qu'il pourrait illuminer tout un pays.

Pourtant, Louis ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. « Je peux juste te demander, ce que tu leur as _exactement_  dit à mon sujet ? »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je leur ai dit que t'es un simple gay chrétien, toujours dans le placard avec beaucoup de principes moraux mignons et des parents abrutis, et que tu t'entendrais très bien avec eux s'ils ne jurent pas, ne manquent pas de respect à Dieu ou prennent pas le nom du Seigneur en vain en ta présence, sinon tu t'offenseras et leur donneras une fessée avec ta Bible. »

Louis lui lança un regard d'horreur abjecte.

Harry réussit à maintenir son expression impassible pendant en tout dix secondes avant d'éclater de rire. « C'était superbe ! J'peux pas croire que t'es vraiment tombé dans le panneau, oh mon Dieu. Superbe. Non, honnêtement Lou, je leur ai dit que t'étais un de mes amis et que tu essayais toujours de comprendre certaines choses – des choses que, volontairement, je n'ai pas spécifiées, je pourrais ajouter – que j'ai trainé avec toi ces dernier temps et que tu es vraiment un... » semblant s'essouffler, il dit dans un souffle, « un gars sympa, j'veux dire. » Louis se demanda ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire avant de se reprendre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder trop longtemps, puisque Harry se retourna et lui lança un autre sourire dévastateur. « Eh bien, je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de prendre des chemins séparés maintenant. J'voudrais pas que t'en aies marre de moi. »

« C'est bien beau de rêver, » souffla Louis, et il ne pensa pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un sourire aussi grandement dans sa vie, que Harry le fit en réponse à ça. 

« Je te vois ce soir, alors. » Alors qu'il passa à côté de lui, Harry fit une caresse aérienne à la main de Louis, tellement vite que ça aurait été impossible pour un passant de la voir. Il lui donna une fois de plus une vue grandiose sur ce sourire qui faisait mal à ses yeux de part son intensité, avant que Harry ne sorte de la boutique et disparaisse de sa vue, ne laissant derrière lui rien d'autre qu'une légère odeur d'aftershave. Un peu de nostalgie s'empara du corps de Louis comme une sorte de sourire fou alimenté par une poussée d'adrénaline.

 

~*~

 

Harry attendait au bout de sa rue comme promis, avec huit bracelets argentés à son poignet et de toutes nouvelles bottes noires avec des lacets noirs mats qui semblaient avoir de tous petits smiley jaunes dessus, un jeans noir plus étroit que la prise du diable sur Hitler (et oui, Louis s'attendait pleinement à aller en enfer pour cette comparaison), et en fait, il était si scandaleusement beau que Louis n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'embrasser ou le taper, ou une combinaison des deux. Il avait coiffé ses boucles afin qu'elles ondulent légèrement, tombant un peu devant l'un de ses yeux, et son eyeliner était délicatement étalé, adoucissant le contour de ses yeux et lui donnant l'air d'être bien plus doux. Ses lèvres étaient rose vif et Louis voulait tellement les embrassant que c'en était ridicule. Lorsque Louis l'atteignit, habillé d'un haut gris large, un jeans qui n'allait pas lui couper la circulation, la croix en argent qu'il portait toujours autour de son cou et des espadrilles, il se sentit extrêmement mal habillé. Mais apparemment, Harry ne partagea pas le même sentiment ; son regard vacilla de façon approbatrice des cheveux en l'air de Louis à ses orteils recouvert de tissu, haussant un sourcil et souriant en coin. C'était un genre de sourire voulant dire « c'est  _à moi_  », une sorte d'expression possessive, et sur n'importe qui d'autre, Louis aurait détesté ça et aurait dit que c'était arrogant, mais avec un magnifique garçon le regardant comme ça, avec ses iris plein de désir, et ses lèvres pulpeuses courbées en un sourire en coin diabolique inspiré par sa propre tenue enfilé à la hâte, comment pourrait-il protester ? Son ventre se tordit alors que Harry se rapprochait un peu plus de lui, baissant un peu le regard parce qu'il était tellement plus grand, et il enroula son petit doigt autour de celui de Louis ; un prélude subtil pour lui tenir la main.

Louis espérait que le sourire sur son visage n'était pas aussi niais et embarrassant qu'il le pensait, mais à en juger par celui qui rayonnait sur les lèvres d'Harry en réponse, c'était encore pire que ça.

« T'es prêt à y aller ? » murmura Harry.

« Plus que jamais. T'es sûr que tu veux être vu avec moi ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour et s'enfuir avant que tes amis me voient et que tu rentres automatiquement dans la catégorie 'pas cool' par association, » dit légèrement Louis. Il espérait que sa blague masquerait sa nervosité sous-jacente à être présenté à nouveau au hérisson blond et l'encre noir, comme il avait secrètement surnommé les deux amis d'Harry afin de les différencier plus facilement. Zayn était-il l'un d'entre eux ? Il se souvint vaguement qu'Harry avait mentionné un Zayn.

« Tu plaisantes ? Je meurs d'envie de te montrer. Et tu seras certainement pas décevant ; t'es _magnifique_  ce soir. »

Avec un grognement, Louis le poussa. « T'es sûr que tu t'es pas mis de l'eyeliner dans les yeux et que t'es aveugle maintenant ? Je ressemble à rien. Mieux que tout à l'heure, mais quand même à rien. »

« Si c'est ta façon de ressembler à rien, alors je suis pas sûr d'être équipé pour supporter lorsque t'es tout bien habillé. As-tu une idée d'à quel point t'es beau ? Je pense que quelqu'un devrait te le dire. Tout ce que je dis c'est que si quelqu'un s'approche de toi, ne sois pas surpris – et ne le sois  _définitivement_ pas si je ne te quitte pas d'un poil de toute la soirée. Ou si j'exprime un quelconque excès de violence envers quelqu'un qui te regard pendant trop longtemps. Je te veux  _rien que pour moi_. »

Connerie, Louis regarda le sol. « Définitivement aveugle. Mais t'es mignon, et t'es magnifique aussi, alors je te pardonne. » Il passa une main à travers ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu et grimaçant lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement détruit la coiffure qu'il avait fait, puis il décida de ne pas s'en soucier et commença à marcher, tirant Harry derrière lui avec seulement son petit doigt, toujours joint à celui d'Harry. « Allez, c'est où ce concert machin, alors ? On va être en retard. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Oh, sois réaliste, ce sont des amis de  _Zayn_. Ils seront  _tous_  en retard. On sera relativement en avance, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ; ils amènent la mode d'être en retard à un tout nouveau niveau. » Mais il commença obligeamment à marcher.

Ils discutèrent en marchant, de petites choses banales comme les devoirs et les personnes ennuyantes à l'école, de livres et de films, de leurs musiciens préférés, de leurs hobbies et intérêts. Louis apprit qu'Harry aimait chanter et dessiner, cependant il n'était pas particulièrement doué à ce dernier, et il aimait le sport aussi, se décrivant comme 'incroyablement compétitif' (Louis devait admettre qu'il était devenu un petit nerveux lorsque Harry lui avait joyeusement raconté comment il avait frappé à la tête son adversaire avec une raquette de badminton pendant un match particulièrement animé – « cependant pour être honnête, il a été assez chanceux que je ne lui enfonce pas le volant dans le cul » – mais il devait également admettre que ça ne le dérangerait pas de voir Harry dans un ensemble de sport en train d'agiter une raquette et de montrer ses supers bras musclés). En retour, Louis lui parla de sa relation d'amour-haine avec le football, son adoration pour les enfants, son amour secret pour les films à l'eau de rose et à quel point il méprisait les travaux scolaires et les personnes qui marchaient doucement devant lui ou crachaient dans la rue. Le sourire qui se répandit sur le visage de Harry quand il mentionna le mot 'cracher' donna envie à Louis de le taper, alors il le fit. Ils eurent une fausse bagarre au milieu de la rue. Louis attrapa Harry par le cou et massacra ses magnifiques cheveux, puis Harry souleva Louis du sol et le menaça de le taper dans les couilles. Louis voulait tellement l'embrasser que ça en était douloureux. C'était aussi facile et plaisant que de parler avec Liam, ou l'une de ses sœurs, à l'exception de la difficulté sous-jacente de son cœur flottant à chaque fois que Harry prononçait son prénom, ou touchait son coude pendant qu'ils marchaient, ou rejetait sa tête en arrière et laissait échapper ce magnifique rire qui enchantait complètement Louis.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle – la maison des jeunes locale – en un temps assez respectable, cependant Louis se sentit un peu mélancolique que la promenade n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Un petit groupe de personne était rassemblé devant ; il en reconnut deux d'entre eux. Un grand, mince, avec des yeux bruns qui semblaient être une sorte de couleur cuivré à la lumière tamisée, beaucoup de tatouages et un jeans noir moulant, avec des chaînes argentées tombant autour de son cou et portant des écarteurs aux deux oreilles, un bandage épais était enroulé autour de son avant-bras – c'était Zayn ; ça devait l'être, à en juger par le tout nouveau tatouage qui était couvert par la bande. A côté de lui se trouvait Niall, bavardant vivement comme un moulin à parole ; il avait nouvellement fait des mèches rouges cerise dans ses cheveux blonds, il avait tellement de bague que ses doigts étaient à peine visibles, et il portait un haut vert fluo et des Converse orange. Louis cligna des yeux à sa tenue légèrement scandaleuse, puis Niall se retourna, riant aux éclats à une blague, et Louis vit qu'il avait un collier autour du cou avec des pendentifs en forme de minuscules pommes, bannes et oranges en plastique avec des visages dessus. C'était le même collier qu'il avait vu Felicite acheter chez Claire's avec son argent de poche la semaine précédente, mais il décida de ne rien dire.

Apparemment, Harry n'avait pas autant de scrupules. Haussant un sourcil, il l'interpella, « Qu'est-ce que tu portes, espèce de branleur ? On dirait une salade de fruits. »

« Harry ! » cria Niall joyeusement, se retournant et lui montra enthousiasment son majeur dont l'ongle était vernis. Il se précipita vers lui et tapa Harry au bras, en retour ce dernier écrasa par espièglerie son pied, le broyant presque sous ses Doc Martens noir brillant.

Zayn vint les rejoindre, les mains dans les poches, et il haussa ses sourcils en voyant Louis, ce qui l'énerva un peu. Un sourire s'étendit lentement sur son visage, il approuva de la tête et dit, « ça va le faire. » Il se tourna vers Harry et mima du bout des lèvres, « pour entrer dedans, » puis il fit un mouvement de hanches, ce qui fit rougir Louis depuis la racine de ses cheveux.

« Ferme-la, » dit Harry joyeusement, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire pour lui-même. « Connard. »

« Branleur, » répondit Zayn affectueusement.

Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois, Louis se demanda quand même comment ce serait de pouvoir jurer aussi joyeusement directement au visage de son meilleur ami et ne pas recevoir un air horrifié de sa part. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'utiliser des jurons aussi facilement que Harry, mais au moins il n'était pas aussi pieux que Liam à ce sujet, qui était le genre à crier des choses comme « merde ! » et « zut ! » s'il trébuchait ou se cognait un orteil.

Tout d'un coup, il y eut un Irlandais blond juste devant son visage, souriant comme un fou et faisant mal aux yeux de Louis à cause du dynamisme criard de ses vêtements. Comparé à la garde-robe douce et remplie de noir et d'argenté de Harry, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait vomi un arc-en-ciel partout sur Niall. Ses yeux vacillèrent de haut en bas sur le corps de Louis, encore moins subtilement que Zayn, si c'était possible ; ils avaient le bleu le plus lumineux qu'il n'ait jamais vu avec des petites tâches vertes, comme s'il avait arraché la Terre hors de son orbite, l'avait écrasée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la taille d'une bille, puis l'avait enfoncée dans la cavité de son œil, et avait recommencé l'exploit une seconde fois. Son sourire était tellement grand que Louis se demanda s'il n'allait pas avoir une déformation des joues. Même si Louis regardait le blond en train de l'observer, Niall passa derrière lui pour se rincer l'œil en voyant la vue arrière, et il siffla avec approbation.

« Il est mignon. J'aime la façon dont tu as oublié de mentionner que c'était le gars effrayé du magasin de musique, cependant, merci pour ça. Tu sais, maintenant que j'y pense, il a toujours l'air un peu flippé, mais il s'est pas reculé loin de moi cette fois. C'est cool. J'pensais qu'il avait peut-être des problèmes d'espace personnel, genre il n'aime pas que les gens s'approchent de lui, mais je suppose qu'il ne m'aimait juste pas moi. Mais il a un beau cul. Personne ne t'a jamais dit que t'as un beau cul ? » Il dirigea ce dernier commentaire à Louis.

« Euh. Non ? »

Niall haussa ses sourcils et secoua sa tête. « Maintenant  _c'est_  un crime. Eh bien, je viens de le faire, alors savoure-le, mon petit. Je ne complimente pas le cul de n'importe qui. Si je te dis que t'en as un beau, alors ça veut dire que t'as une sérieuse courbure sur cette salope. Mmmh. »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry choisit d'intervenir, se mettant entre eux pour jeter son bras autour des épaules de Louis. Il le fit assez nonchalamment, enroulant son bras droit autour du dos de Louis pour que ses doigts recourbés se nichent quelque part près de sa clavicule, la chaleur du bras le réconfortant étrangement. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'étincelle dangereusement possessive dans ses yeux, ou sur la façon dont il se redressa un peu plus dans un geste clairement affirmé, ainsi que la façon dont sa voix sonna un peu trop désinvolte lorsqu'il dit à la légère, « Laisse tomber. T'es même pas gay. »

« Gay, hétéro, vieille fille avec douze chats, ça ne fait aucune différence ; t'as pas besoin d'aimer les mecs pour pouvoir apprécier un beau cul. Il croit que je vais te draguer, » expliqua Niall à Louis, « et il sait que tu me choisirais. Par conséquent, il va faire de ma vie un enfer pour, en théorie, le reste de mon éternité. Juste parce que je suis sexy. Ça craint d'être moi. » Il soupira dramatiquement.

« Bon sang, je t'ai dit qu'on est juste – » Harry hésita, jeta un coup d'œil à Louis, et délibéra pendant quelques secondes pour savoir s'il devrait retirer son bras ou si ça prouverait simplement qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. « Amis. »

Louis n'avait pas particulièrement voulu crier leur relation dans un mégaphone et le diffuser partout en vile, mais d'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas, non plus, beaucoup la façon dont le « juste amis » sonnait en sortant des lèvres pulpeuses de Harry.

« Bien sûr que oui, Roméo. Même si en y réfléchissant, t'es probablement Juliette. Allez les branleurs, le concert va commencer sans nous si on se dépêche pas, on va pas attendre que l'herbe pousse ! » Niall leur tourna le dos et sauta –  _littéralement_  – à travers la porte ouverte et à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Louis le fixa. « Il est toujours comme ça ? »

« Oui, » dit Harry, « mais d'habitude il t'aurait déjà peloté à l'heure qu'il est, alors voilà. » Elevant la voix, il dit à Zayn, « L'époque où vous sortiez ensemble et que je pouvais compter sur toi pour le baiser à chaque fois qu'il oubliait comment fermer sa gueule me manque. » 

« Ça me manque aussi, » soupira Zayn, « c'était sympa d'avoir la paix et un peu de silence. Cependant, mon cou s'en fout probablement beaucoup moins ; quelqu'un devrait coller une étiquette sur lui pour faire savoir qu'il mord. » Secouant sa tête, il déambula à la suite du blond, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et sifflant, l'incarnation de la détente, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur une canette de bière et tombe presque la tête la première.

Louis et Harry reniflèrent tous les deux, et Louis oublia de se soucier s'il était trop tôt dans leur amitié pour se moquer du fait qu'il était un idiot maladroit.

Se redressant, Zayn regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que les personnes dont ils se souciaient ne regardaient pas, il lissa ses cheveux puis leur fit un doigt d'honneur sans se retourner. Il continua son chemin avec plus de prudence et disparut à travers les portes ouvertes, apparemment imperturbable par rapport au fait qu'il avait manqué de tomber la tête la première sur une bouche d'égout.

« Désolé, » murmura Harry à l'oreille de Louis, ses lèvres effleurant son lobe et le faisant frissonner. Un de ses longs bras était toujours enroulé nonchalamment autour des épaules de Louis. « Zayn est odieux et Niall est un connard, mais ils sont merveilleux quand tu apprends à les connaitre. Tu finiras par te faire à leurs merdes. J'suis désolé pour Niall – je lui ai  _dit_  de ne pas flirter avec toi. En y réfléchissant, c'est certainement pour ça qu'il l'a fait, justement. Avec le recul, c'est probablement pas l'une de mes meilleures idées. Ça va ? »

« Tu leurs as dit qu'on était 'juste amis', » dit calmement Louis.

« Ouais, j'ai découvert que la meilleure façon de garder un secret est de ne pas le dire à Niall. Je suis désolé, est-ce que – tu veux que je dise... je pensais qu'on était, tu sais... qu'on gardait le silence pendant un petit moment. » Anxieusement, Harry lui lança un regard en coin. « C'est pas comme si j'avais une idée de comment appeler ça, de toute façon. » Il rigola nerveusement. 

« 'Petits-amis' sonne bien pour moi, » répondit Louis, « mais non, j'veux dire, je suis content que t'aies dit ça, je n'aime juste pas trop comment ça sonne. Ça pourrait être sympa de le dire à quelqu'un. J'veux dire, je ne pense pas être déjà assez prêt, mais ça serait sympa que quelqu'un sache. »

Les joues rougies de plaisir grâce au commentaire sur les 'petits-amis', Harry lui dit, « Si ça peut te consoler, je pense qu'ils savent déjà. »

Louis espérait que ce soit le cas. En même temps, il avait un peu honte que ce soit vraiment aussi évident, mais ses parents étaient incroyablement bon pour se voiler la face pour les vérités dérangeantes, même si elles paradaient juste devant eux, comme le fait que Louis détestait le football, n'était pas bon en sciences et ne voulait pas poursuivre une carrière de dentiste, toutes ces choses pour lesquelles ils étaient dans le déni total. Il soupira.

Mais il était toujours à l'abri sous le bras de Harry, leurs corps chauds, proches et se touchant, et Louis avait toujours envie de l'embrasser. Harry lui souriait comme s'il avait oublié qu'ils étaient dans une rue glaciale devant une maison de la jeunesse merdique, entourés par des bouteilles de verres cassées et des crottes de chien. Il aurait aussi bien pu être sur un lit parsemé de pétales de rose avec Céline Dion chantant en fond sonore et quelqu'un assis dans un coin en train de gratter mélancoliquement une harpe, parce que Louis avait l'impression d'être une œuvre d'art que Harry pouvait seulement contempler pendant un temps limité, et qu'il voulait en connaître chaque centimètre avant qu'elle ne le lui soit reprise. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune angoisse derrière son regard, ou même mélancolie ; juste un désir profond, l'envie de replier Louis en un cœur en origami et de l'insérer dans sa poitrine, afin que son cœur en papier fragile puisse battre contre celui d'Harry.

Ce fut à cet instant que Louis vint à l'inévitable conclusion que la raison pour laquelle Niall avait agi aussi bizarrement était parce qu'il était défoncé, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il venait indirectement d'inhaler de la fumée d'un joint ou autre, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il venait de faire des métaphores poétiques étranges et ressentait l'intense désir de commencer à retirer les habits d'Harry.

Défaisant soigneusement son long membre d'autour des épaules de Louis, Harry proposa au garçon plus petit son bras, avec son sourire le plus dragueur. « Voudriez-vous m'accompagner au concert de Blind Diamonds à la maison de la jeunesse, mon bon monsieur ? »

« Je pense que oui, » répliqua Louis avec un sourire timide qu'il savait si bien faire ; il prit le bras d'Harry sans hésitation, sachant que pour n'importe quel étranger, ça semblerait comme s'ils étaient en train de faire les imbéciles. Si seulement ils avaient su à quelle vitesse son cœur commença à battre au moment où il lia son bras avec celui d'Harry. « Blind Diamonds ? »

« C'est le groupe. Tu commences peut-être à comprendre pourquoi ils sont aussi désespérés pour trouver des personnes qu'ils veulent venir les voir en premier lieu et arrêter de les juger sur le nom du groupe. »

« Je pourrais avoir une petite idée. »

Sans perdre une seconde de plus à bavarder, Harry emmena Louis vers la porte d'entrée et ils trébuchèrent en entrant, sur le même détritus que Zayn avait eu sur son chemin, et en rigolant à en perdre haleine, ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Louis tomba contre Harry et sa joue frôla ses boucles, elles étaient douces et le rire d'Harry était tellement profond qu'il se répercutait doucement dans sa joue comme le ronronnement d'un chaton. Il voulut s'accrocher au bras d'Harry en titubant et il trébucha sur des choses, respirant l'odeur de la fumée de cigarette et de sandwiches périmés pour le reste de sa vie.

 

~*~

 

Ils se précipitèrent hors de la salle dans le jaillissement d'autres adolescents parlant avec animation, essayant d'éviter deux ou trois couples en train de se rouler passionnément des pelles, et ce gamin ivre qui avait vomi dans une poubelle quatre fois pendant le concert. Habituellement, Louis aurait trouvé ça répugnant, mais il était suspendu au bras d'Harry, Niall était accroché au sien et Zayn à celui de Niall, alors ça n'avait pas l'air bizarre. Ils titubaient tous, Niall semblait être sur le point de rejoindre le garçon bourré et de commencer à vomir dans le caniveau à chaque seconde, laissant Louis se demander comment exactement avait-il trouvé le temps d'être dans un état d'ébriété aussi impressionnant en l'espace d'un peu plus d'une heure, avec ce qui avait semblait être seulement quelques gorgées symboliques d'une boisson qu'il cachait dans un sac en papier brun (pas cliché du tout, hein). Harry rigolait, Niall pouvait être en train de pleurer, Zayn racontait des blagues cochonnes que personne n'écoutait, et Louis essayait de trouver s'il s'était déjà autant amusé dans sa vie, parce qu'il ne pensait honnêtement pas que ce soit le cas.

« Compagnie, halte ! » aboya Zayn, puis ils s'arrêtèrent tous net. 

Niall fit un salut bancal avec sa bouteille presque vide, en finissant la fin, il fit claquer ses lèvres puis commença à chanter les premières lignes hésitantes d'une chanson de Bonnie Tyler. Roulant des yeux, Harry lui donna un coup de poing, puis ils défirent tous leurs bras et se rassemblèrent autour de Niall et commencèrent à le taper, même Louis réussit à décrocher quelques coups taquins avant que Niall ne se jette dramatiquement au sol, se mettant à genoux et proclamant au ciel, « Je suis le roi du monde ! »

« T'es le roi des cons, » dit Zayn, « il est bourré comme un trou, à quel point il a bu ? »

« Pas assez, » dit Niall exactement au même moment où Harry dit, « Trop ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il vomit ? » demanda nerveusement Louis, se disant que sa mère pourrait se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été faire du bénévolat à la maison de retraite pour les aider à organiser leur fête annuelle des personnes âgées, s'il rentrait chez lui couvert de teinture rouge bon marché et de vomi (Niall était très tactile et n'arrêtait pas de frotter sa tête contre eux, et les tâches rouges partout sur leurs bras leur donnaient l'air d'avoir été au milieu d'une bagarre de rue. Ajouter du vomi à la pagaille ne les aiderait pas à se faire aimer par le voisinage).

« On le laisse dormir dedans, » répondit Harry.

Rotant odieusement, Niall dit d'une voix pâteuse, « J'vais pas vomir. Harry, j'dois te dire quelque chose. C'est important. »

« Vas-y, alors. »

« Non, » fut la réponse têtue, « J'vais te le chuchoter. C'est privé. »

« Bien, peu importe, » dit Harry, « mais si tu me vomis dans les cheveux, je te tue. » Il se pencha en avant et Niall appuya ses lèvres sur l'oreille d'Harry. Louis sentit une éruption de jalousie profondément enfuie se répandre douloureusement de son abdomen à son torse, et il inspira brusquement sous la surprise, frottant sa poitrine faisant à présent mal.

« Harry, » murmura Niall, tellement fort que toute la rue aurait pu l'entendre, « Je t'aime. »

« Evidemment, tout le monde m'aime. Ramène le chez lui, Zayn, avant qu'il tombe dans les vapes ou vomisse sur ses chaussures. Idiot. » Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux rouges et blonds de Niall et jura lorsque plusieurs grandes trainées rouges furent transférées sur ses doigts.

« Non, Harry, » radota frénétiquement Niall alors que Zayn roulait des yeux et commençait à le pousser par le bras, « tu n'as pas compris. Je t' _aime_. »

« Je t'aime aussi, espèce d'imbécile bourré, » promit Harry, puis il lui fit un gros bisou baveux sur le front comme pour le prouver, ce qui de toute évidence était sur-joué, pourtant les élancements les plus mesquins de la jalousie de Louis ne purent passer au dessus. « Je te vois demain matin, mon beau. Mwah ! » Il fit follement des baisers dans l'air, les laissant s'envoler dans le ciel, et Niall lutta pour envoyer ses propres baisers maladroit en retour.

Alors que Zayn le tirait plus loin, grognant distinctement sous souffle, Niall se fit entendre pour déclarer ses opinons ivres tellement bruyamment qu'il aurait tout aussi pu les crier dans un mégaphone. Rigolant, Harry et Louis les regardèrent et tendirent l'oreille (pas que ce soit particulièrement nécessaire) et ainsi ils entendirent avec une clarté parfaite :

« Ce Louis est un putain de mec top. Il s'habille comme Tony foutu Blair mais il a un cul  _fantastique_. »

« Louis ou Tony Blair ? » demanda sèchement Zayn. « Attends, ne répond pas. D'où tu sors Tony Blair de toute façon ? »

« Le Premier Ministre, nan ? » répondit Niall fièrement. Puis son front se fronça. « Ou c'est Gordon Ramsay ? »

Zayn grogna encore plus fort qu'avant, ressemblant presque à un cheval. « Il croit qu'on est en deux mille cinq putain, » cria-t-il à Harry et Louis.

Roulant des yeux, Harry jeta un bras autour des épaules de Louis et ils partirent de l'autre côté que Zayn et Niall, juste au moment où le blond explosa dans une interprétation déchirante du refrain de Hallelujah. Louis fut incapable d'effacer l'énorme sourire de son visage alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent dans la rue ensemble ; il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un jurer autant dans sa toute sa vie que ces trois-là en l'espace d'une heure, ni n'avait déjà vu quelqu'un être aussi ivre, ni ne s'était déjà autant amusé. En toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça.

Il ne semblait pas qu'il y ait eu beaucoup d'infraction aux règles que ses parents lui avaient données, quand il y pensait. Il avait menti à sa mère sur l'endroit où il allait, c'était vrai, mais il n'avait pas bu – seulement regardé quelqu'un d'autre le faire – il n'avait rien volé, n'avait fait de la peine à personne, n'avait rien dit de particulièrement malpoli, en dehors de l'audacieux juron bizarre qu'il avait laissé échapper par accident et auquel personne n'avait sourcillé, bien que Louis ait été choqué par lui-même. Personne n'était en colère – en fait, Louis était tellement heureux qu'il pensait que la sensation de légèreté dans sa poitrine pourrait se répandre dans tout son corps et il deviendrait un ballon d'hélium qui flotterait dans le ciel. Il ne pensait que ça ne le dérangerait du moment que Harry le tenait au bout d'une ficelle. 

Le retour ne fut pas tout à fait comme le chemin de l'allé. Louis était perdu dans un silence contemplatif et Harry semblait parfaitement heureux de simplement marcher, son bras toujours autour des épaules de Louis, jouant avec le col de son haut. Le métal glacé des bracelets d'Harry refroidit la peau de Louis, provoquant de la chair de poule à chaque fois qu'ils effleuraient son cou, mais il appréciait la sensation. De temps en temps, il se blottissait un peu plus contre Harry, lui disant que c'était à cause du froid, et leurs joues se touchaient ou des boucles chatouillaient le côté de son visage. Un petit sourire illumina le visage de Louis parce qu'il semblait ne pas pouvoir lutter contre. A un moment, son bras fit son chemin autour de la taille d'Harry et s'y installa confortablement, puis il passa son petit doigt autour d'un des passants de la ceinture d'Harry, le rapprochant encore plus de lui, et Harry sembla extrêmement à l'aise avec leur proximité.

Le point commun que l'allé et le retour de la salle avait était qu'ils étaient passé beaucoup trop rapidement. 

Ils arrivèrent au bout de la rue de Louis et s'arrêtèrent, se tournant l'un vers l'autre. Evidemment, leurs bras s'enlevèrent d'autour de l'autre, mais après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Louis prit les mains de Harry et les tint. Ils se sourirent tous les deux un peu timidement, leurs doigts entrelacés et balançant leurs mains comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de quoi faire ensuite. Louis savait ce qu'il  _voulait_  faire, mais il n'était pas assez éhonté pour embrasser Harry au milieu de la rue, même si c' _était_  dans l'obscurité et s'ils se tenaient sous un lampadaire cassé pour que personne ne puisse même voir leurs silhouettes – il y avait une sensation de paranoïa rampant doucement le long de la colonne vertébrale de Louis, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que le lampadaire allait soudainement à nouveau fonctionner et devenir un projecteur, mettant la lumière sur leurs emplacements aux yeux de tous.

« J'ai passé une bonne soirée, » dit-il doucement. « On devrait le refaire. »

« On devrait, » acquiesça Harry. « Peut-être  _sans_  l'armée de crétins trainant autour de nous pendant toute la soirée, la prochaine fois. »

« Oooh, ils n'étaient pas si mauvais. Je pense qu'ils m'ont, peut-être, en quelque sorte bien aimé. Je les ai bien aimés aussi. » 

« C'est bien. Seulement du moment que tu m'aimes toujours plus qu'eux. » Harry sourit, mais il y avait une légère pointe de nervosité sur son visage.

Louis répondit en lui faisant un petit sourire, mais c'était apparemment tout ce qu'il fallait ; le visage d'Harry s'illumina, il vérifia également autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait, puis il se pencha en avant et embrassa Louis sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit, Louis. »

 

~*~

 

Louis était sur un petit nuage lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, plein d'énergie. Il était tellement pris dans son propre petit univers, coincé sur une orbite de souvenir de baisers, de légers contacts et d'échange facile de plaisanterie se trouvant autour de la planète qu'était Harry Styles, qu'il ne remarqua même pas la silhouette sombre assise au pied des escaliers dans le noir, ce qui signifia qu'il trébucha dessus et atterrit au dessus d'elle avec son visage écrasé contre la moquette.

« Aïe ! »

«  _Aïïe_  ! »

« Mer – Bon Di – Bon sang, Fizz, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Louis, essayant de ne pas rougir par rapport au fait qu'il avait presque laissé échapper  _deux_  jurons interdits en une seule phrase. Il allait presque devoir commencer à faire attention à son langage s'il allait passer un temps considérable avec les amis d'Harry. « J'aurais pu me tuer ! »

« Tu as  _faillit_  me tuer, » marmonna Felicite en ronchonnant, se déplaçant le long de la cage d'escalier pour lui laisser assez de place pour passer. Ses bras minces étaient enroulés autour de ses jambes et alors que Louis l'observait, elle posa son menton pointu sur ses genoux, regardant fixement le mur en face d'elle.

Au lieu de passer à côté d'elle et regagner sa chambre, Louis prit la place à côté d'elle et attendit sa protestation. Quand aucune plainte ne fut formulée, il se tourna vers elle et demanda, « Ça va ? »

« Ouais. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Parce que t'as pas l'air – »

« Pour l' _amour_  de Dieu, Louis, je vais  _bien_ , » claqua-t-elle, « laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Ooh. Susceptible.

« Ouep, parc'que c'est ce qu'on fait de nos jours, s'assoir tout seul en bas de nos escaliers dans le noir. N'insulte pas mon intelligence. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe, » répondit-elle en serrant des dents. « Il s'appelle Louis Tomlinson, c'est mon frère et tu veux savoir ce qu'il va lui  _arriver_  ? Il va se retrouver le cul en l'air, parce que je vais lui enfoncer la tête dans le sol s'il ne se tait pas et ne me laisse pas tranquille ! » Puis elle se détourna de lui pour faire face au mur, les épaules courbées, croyant clairement qu'elle allait avoir le dernier mot à ce sujet.

Après avoir laissé une pause appropriée, Louis dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en ville chez Les Haricots de Bea ? Le café ? »

Tout son corps se tendit ; surprise, elle leva la tête et dit aigrement, « Les Haricots de Bea ? Quel nom ridicule, Les Haricots de Bea ! Pourquoi j'aurais été chez Les Haricots de Bea, j' _aime_  même pas le café, et toi qu'est-ce que tu faisais en ville, hein ? Honnêtement, Louis, pourquoi penses-tu que j'étais là-haut ? Qu'est-ce que  _j_ 'aurais fait chez  _Les Haricots de Bea_  ? »

Touché, pensa Louis sinistrement, puis il continua, « C'est exactement ce que je veux savoir. Ne me mens pas, Fizz ; je sais que tu étais là-haut. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent. «  _Comment_  sais-tu que j'y étais ? »

Ce fut à ce moment que Louis réalisa brusquement qu'il n'avait aucune explication pour ça. « Euh, » dit-il à court, « Eh bien, je – » 

« Tu sais pour quelle raison je pense que tu étais là ? » demanda-t-elle dangereusement, se rapprochant de lui. « Je pense que tu étais là-bas pour la même raison que moi. Il est grand, bizarre, son prénom commence par un H, et je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques avec lui mais ce que je  _sais_  c'est que si Maman et Papa découvrent que t'étais avec lui, ils réagiraient à peu près de la même façon qu'ils le feraient s'ils savaient que  _je_  me suis approchée de lui, alors qu'en dis-tu : tu laisses ton nez hors de mes affaires, et je laisse le mien hors des tiennes, comme ça aucun de nous n'aura de problème et tout le monde sera heureux, d'accord ? »

Troublé, Louis frotta son front. Il n'était pas heureux, pas du tout – mais elle l'avait eu, et il ne savait pas vraiment à quel point elle en savait sur le fait que lui et Harry se voyaient et à quel point certaine supposition était due à la chance, mais par la façon dont sonnait celle-ci, elle avait visé complètement dans le mile avec son hypothèse ou du moins vraiment très proche. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait très heureux de l'entendre raconter à leur mère ses escapades avec Harry – alors il pinça ses lèvres en une ligne droite et hocha de la tête. Puis il se remit sur ses pieds, monta silencieusement les escaliers et disparut dans sa chambre, où il se jeta abruptement sur son lit et grogna, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Il aurait passé le reste de la nuit en étant obsédé par – euhm, en s'éternisant sur le problème si son téléphone n'avait pas soudainement vibré dans sa poche, le faisant sursauter. Il le sortit, un sourire se répandit sur tout son visage au nom se trouvant sur l'écran, et il ouvrit immédiatement le message d'Harry.

**J'ai passé une bonne soirée. On devrait le refaire de temps en temps. T'as fait une très bonne impression aux gars – ils veulent tous les deux te revoir. Niall a été très... _insistent_  sur ça. Si tu n'as pas été trop émotionnellement effrayé par la première rencontre, peut-être qu'on pourrait tous se revoir dans quelques jours. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? :) xx**

Louis était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'un autre message surgit, une réflexion d'après coup au premier. 

**J'veux dire, seulement si tu veux, ou quoi.**

**J'essaie pas de genre te mettre la pression ou quoi.**

Souriant, Louis tapa sa réponse, et alors qu'il l'envoyait, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû attendre et laisser Harry avoir deux crises cardiaques plutôt que la seule que Louis supposait qu'il aurait au moment où il recevrait le message. 

_Que dirais-tu de lundi ? :) xx_   



	9. Chapter 9

Leur troisième rendez-vous fut un film, et Niall et Zayn les suivirent comme ils l'avaient fait pour le second. Louis s'en fichait ; il allait quand même le considérer comme un rendez-vous. Ils voulaient aller voir un film interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans mais Niall avait fait tomber sa carte d'identité dans une flaque d'eau, et la femme au comptoir jeta un coup d'œil à sa photo à présent tâchée puis aux nouvelles mèches rouges dans ses cheveux, et elle refusa de croire que c'était lui, alors ils changèrent de film et allèrent voir un dessin animé à la place. L'animation était saccadée et l'humour burlesque était vaguement amusant (cependant Niall rigolait quand même tellement qu'il faillit s'étouffer avec son popcorn et fit tomber sa nourriture partout sur le sol par accident), et les couleurs étaient tellement criardes que Louis les trouvait agressives pour ses yeux. Mais Harry lui tint la main pendant toute la durée du film et caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce, et Louis commença accidentellement à boire dans la boisson de Harry, établissant un contact visuel entre eux et les faisant rire comme des adolescents de quinze ans.

Leur quatrième rendez-vous fut un repas ; plus spécifiquement une pizza. Harry oublia son porte-monnaie, alors ils firent tous les deux semblant que c'était l'anniversaire de Louis et ils eurent une pizza Banana Bonanza spéciale anniversaire gratuite à partager, et ensuite ils retirèrent les bananes de dessus et la noyèrent sous le ketchup pour qu'elle soit réellement bonne. 

Pour leur cinquième rendez-vous, Louis se joignit à Harry pour son poste à la friperie et fit du bénévolat pendant trois heures et demie. Harry lui montra comment utiliser la machine pour les prix et ils eurent une guerre à coup d'étiquettes, de sorte qu'à la fin, ils furent tous les deux couverts par des petits autocollants jaunes fluo. Celui qui se retrouva au milieu du front de Louis disait '99p', et Louis plaisanta en disant que c'était tout ce qu'il valait, jusqu'à ce que Harry le regarde dans les yeux et lui dise qu'il était inestimable, puis ils rougirent tous les deux et Louis tomba de sa chaise. Ils passèrent les vingt minutes qui suivirent à rire et remettre tous les livres dans le panier des bonnes affaires que Louis avait renversé dans sa chute. 

Leur sixième rendez-vous fut à nouveau au café, et en plein milieu de celui-ci, Zayn et Niall arrivèrent et furent oh-si-étonné de les voir là, ce qui fit que Louis et Harry les soupçonnèrent d'être, en fait, pas du tout surpris, mais ils firent semblant de marcher parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Niall se gargarisa avec un café et Zayn essaya de jongler avec les oranges fripées qui se trouvaient dans le panier à fruit, puis ils furent tous les quatre mis dehors et grossièrement priés de ne plus revenir. Harry semblait déconfit, mais Louis dit « Dieu merci, maintenant je peux retourner dans le café de merde qui pourrait tuer mes papilles gustatives mais qui, au moins, coûte quatre-vingt dix-neuf centimes ! », puis ils allèrent jusqu'au café habituel de Louis et burent du café qui avait le goût de l'eau brûlée et rien d'autre, ils convinrent unanimement qu'il était abominable. 

Leur septième rendez-vous fut annulé, parce que Niall était saoul et essaya de se faire tatouer un Teletubbies, il fallut donc les efforts combinés de Harry et Zayn pour le retenir (« Je suis désolé, » dit Harry à travers le téléphone, qu'il tenait contre son oreille avec son épaule alors qu'il essayait de tirer Niall jusqu'à chez lui, « mais s'il se faisait tatouer ce truc vert flippant, Diputain, ou peu importe comme il s'appelle » - «  _Dipsy_  ! » cria Niall – « sur le bras, il aurait tué quelqu'un en se réveillant demain matin. »). Louis gloussa puis invita Liam à venir chez lui, ils jouèrent au Monopoly et Louis perdit parce qu'il était trop distrait par la façon dont son téléphone s'éclairait à cause des messages que Harry continuait de lui envoyer avec les derniers avancements de la croisade de lutte contre le tatouage ( _Il n'arrête pas de crier, je vais enfoncer une chaussette dans sa bouche dans une minute... Il a essayé de donner un coup de poing à Zayn et il est tombé ; il dit qu'il s'est cassé un orteil alors je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'en sortir... Oh bon Dieu, maintenant il essaie de manger les rideaux en signe de protestation_ ). Liam ne lui demanda pas de qui étaient les messages, parce qu'il savait désormais que Louis avait un regard spécifique pour ses mystérieux amis et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il lui révèle leur identité (bien que Louis pensait, qu'à en juger par l'expression faciale de Liam, il avait des soupçons).

Leur huitième rendez-vous impliqua de la glace que Harry tenta de faire du début à la fin, puis le chat entra, essaya d'en manger et fut malade, alors ils durent tout nettoyer en catastrophe avant qu'un des parents de Harry ne rentre. Louis s'assura d'être parti bien avant qu'un des membres de la famille d'Harry ne revienne ; il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver face à face avec Anne après toutes les choses que sa mère avait dites à son sujet.

La progression de ces rendez-vous fut accompagnée par un échange constant de messages, d'emails, de petits billets pliés puis glissés sous des portes ou dans des poches, des coups de téléphone étouffés au milieu de la nuit, ainsi que par le fait que Harry continuait d'errer près de l'école de Louis avec les mains enfuies dans ses poches, jetant des petits coups d'œil vers l'endroit où il savait que Louis se tiendrait, haussant un sourcils, tirant sa langue, et étant aussi évident que possible. Liam commença à le remarquer et continuait de regarder Harry curieusement, en disant « Ce gamin a du toupet. S'il continue à parader comme ça devant l'école, ils vont finir par appeler les flics décidemment, pour rodage avec préméditation ou peu importe. »

Le fait qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il errait dans le coin pour avoir la chance d'apercevoir Louis resta parfaitement sous silence. 

Ça faisait un peu plus de deux mois depuis la première fois qu'ils étaient sortis, mais ils avaient convenu à l'unanimité que ça avait l'air de faire plus que ça. Louis s'entendait bien avec les amis d'Harry, il était généralement salué par un hochement de la tête par ses voisins à chaque fois qu'on le croisait, et c'était seulement une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit présenté aux parents d'Harry – même s'il n'était pas totalement impatient pour cette perspective en particulier. Il s'était fondu si facilement et si parfaitement dans la vie d'Harry, comme la nouvelle pièce d'une machine déjà bien huilée, et il était niché confortablement entre les autres engrenages de sa vie ; il avait bien l'intension d'y rester. 

Le seul problème qui s'était présenté, jusqu'à présent, à Louis était comment intégrer Harry dans sa vie. Comme un puzzle sans bords plats et avec un trop grand nombre de pièces biscornues, Harry était  _difficile_ , bien qu'involontairement, une personne qui refusait de s'adapter à la société. Ce qui signifiait que Louis n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment il pourrait intégrer l'asocial dans le puzzle d'une image parfaite obsessionnellement construit par ses parents, de la même façon que Louis s'était si facilement accroché à celui de Harry beaucoup plus adaptable. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ses parents accepter l'importante nouvelle partie qu'était Harry dans sa vie, sans générer une dispute.

Pourtant, voilà où il était, devant la porte d'entrée de Harry avec un énorme sourire sur son visage, délibérément beaucoup trop tôt pour un samedi matin, bien habillé, les yeux brillants, presque désagréablement joyeux en tenant compte de l'heure matinale à laquelle il avait choisi de perturber le sommeil de Harry. Il toqua fortement à la porte et laissa échapper un gloussement en imaginant quelle serait la réaction d'Harry en étant brusquement réveillé à huit heures et demi un samedi matin.

Il attendit sur le seuil pendant plusieurs minutes, certainement beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne s'y était attendu ; il était sur le point d'appeler Harry et lui dire qui attendait dehors puisqu'il avait apparemment choisi de l'ignorer, mais avant d'avoir atteint le nom de Harry dans son répertoire, la porte fut brusquement ouverte. Louis décida avec un certain amusement que ça avait valu la peine de se lever à huit heures moins le quart un samedi pour ça.

Les cheveux de Harry étaient en l'air à l'extrémité d'un des côtés de sa tête, comme s'il avait été électrocuté ; de l'autre côté, ils étaient collés à plat contre sa tête. Ses yeux verts accusateurs étaient bouffis, entourés par un trait d'eyeliner maladroit et avec des bavures pour les souligner. Il était torse-nu, portant seulement un boxer noir, et un épais bandage blanc enveloppait son bras droit de l'épaule au poignet.

Lorsqu'il se concentra sur Louis et se rendit compte de qui l'avait réveillé, tout son visage s'illumina ; il attrapa Louis par la taille et le tira dans la maison. Louis referma à la hâte la porte derrière lui avant que Harry n'attrape son visage avec ses deux mains et l'embrasse avidement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux rouges et à bout de souffle. Ils se séparèrent avec beaucoup de réticence, et alors qu'ils le faisaient, Harry demanda. «  _Sais_ -tu quelle heure il est ? »

« Il est clair que  _toi_  non, à en juger par ton état, » le taquina Louis. « Je ne te dérange pas, hein, Belle au Bois Dormant ? » Il battit innocemment des cils.

Harry lui tira la langue. « Tu dis ça comme si t'es délibérément venu à cette heure maudite du matin dans l' _intention_  précise de me déranger. » 

« Je suis offensé que tu fasses une telle accusation. » Souriant, Louis glissa ses mains, qui étaient restées légèrement sur les épaules d'Harry, le long de ses bras, mais ses doigts arrivèrent juste au dessus du coude droit d'Harry lorsqu'il tressaillit et Louis se rendit compte de la sensation du tissu sous le bout de ses doigts, et il retira sa main. « Oh, mince, désolé ! »

Harry sourit d'un air piteux. « Ouais... c'est encore un peu sensible pour le moment. »

« Nouveau tatouage ? » souffla Louis, lorgnant avec intérêt sur le bandage.

« Ouep. »

« Tu l'as fait quand ? »

« Hier. J'ai séché les cours pour ça. »

« Voyons ça, alors. Allez, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me le montrer, n'essaie même pas de faire semblant. »

Chaque tentative qu'Harry aurait pu faire pour nier cette déclaration se serait rendue vaine à cause du sourire malicieux qui se glissa sur son visage. Secouant la tête, il commença par attraper le bout de la bande, essayant de la démêler, et Louis l'observa avec une fascination manifeste, appréciant la vue – la petite mèche de boucles qui tombait devant un œil alors que Harry se démenait, la façon dont il poussait son piercing à la lèvre avec sa langue lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils de concentration, la blancheur de sa peau pâle. Bien sûr, son visage était seulement une petite partie de ce que Louis avait à apprécier ; il n'avait jamais eu une vue aussi excellente et sans obstacle sur le torse nu de Harry avant, et il avait l'intention d'en profiter. Ses yeux vacillèrent de haut en bas, ne perdant pas une miette des clavicules sculptées et des os élégants de ses hanches, comme s'il était assoiffé et Harry était l'eau la plus fraîche et douce qu'il n'ait jamais goûtée.

Il essaya distraitement d'effacer une trace d'eyeliner de sous l'œil gauche d'Harry. « Quel bordel. Ne me dis pas que t'as  _dormi_  avec ? »

« Non, » grogna Harry, « Je l'ai mis en vitesse avant de répondre à la porte. J'ai un peu fait de la bouillie pour chats avec, comme tu peux le voir. » Il secoua la tête avec désobligeance.

Amusé, Louis fit remarquer, « T'as assez de temps pour mettre de l'eyeliner mais pas assez pour mettre un tee-shirt ? »

« La nudité ne me dérange pas. Je serais heureux de me promener nu toute la journée – mais ne pas mettre d'eyeliner et retirer mes piercings ?  _Là_  je me sentirais exposé. Il y a plus de personnes qui m'ont vu nu que tu n'as vu de dîners chauds – j'ai commencé un mosh-pit nu (ndlt =[http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosh](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2Ffr.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMosh)) l'année dernière au Warped Tour ; c'était intéressant – mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un, à part ma mère, m'ait déjà vu sans eyeliner depuis que j'ai environ quatorze ans... Ah ah ! » Avant que Louis n'ait le temps de comprendre pleinement cette nouvelle information, et encore moins de la commenter, Harry réussit à les distraire en enlevant le bandage pour révéler une rose pourpre de la taille d'un poing recouvrant son biceps droit.

La peau autour était rouge et enflée, semblant presque furieuse, mais la rose en elle-même était belle. Elle commençait à environ un centimètre du pli de son coude, finissant environ au milieu de son bras. Elle était nichée dans une masse de ronces qui s'enroulaient autour de la fleur d'une façon presque sinueuse puis s'estompaient, formant des tentacules élégantes autour de son biceps qui gondolaient le long de son bras et finissaient autour de son poignet, formant délicatement une spiral autour des symboles masculins entrelacés ; les mettant, presque, en valeur. Ils admirèrent tous les deux l'encre fraîche, et Louis sentit son souffle se couper avec convoitise ; il voulait le toucher. Avec le bout de ses doigts, oui, mais aussi avec sa langue ; il ressentit l'intense envie de retracer chaque boucle, chaque spiral et la courbe de chaque pétale avec le bout de sa langue, pour goûter à la peau de Harry, pour suivre les lignes éclatantes, presque  _rayonnantes_ , et les laisser scintillantes, pour remplir chaque boucle fermée de ronces avec un hématome violacée imprimé sur la peau de Harry par sa propre bouche.

Ils s'étaient déjà faits des suçons auparavant, Louis inspirant timidement pour laisser des marques dans le cou de Harry, puis avec plus de confiance, laissant des traces violettes foncées s'épanouir sur ses clavicules et sa jugulaire, puis Harry lui retournait la faveur avec de marques plus douces et éphémères qui disparaîtraient après quelques heures, ne laissant rien pour éveiller les soupçons des parents de Louis. Mais ce dernier voulait laisser des marques  _plus profondes_ , mordre, sucer et entendre Harry haleter en réponse, son regard brûlait sur les lignes du tatouage avec assez d'intensité pour y mettre le feu. Il pouvait presque imaginer les étincelles s'envoler des pétales couleur rubis ; un retour de flamme balayant chaque ronces élaborée. L'envie brûla dans ses veines, faisant bouillir son sang, et il mordit sa lèvre pour retenir un gémissement pas si discret. 

Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue. Harry lui fit un petit sourire en coin, satisfait – et Louis pensa qu'il savait ce qu'il venait de lui faire ressentir, si lui et Harry étaient, comme toujours, sur la même longueur d'onde,  _foutu_  Harry pour l'avoir émoustillé avec un tatouage – et il commença à recouvrir son bras. Louis le regarda avidement, alors que les pétales pourpres disparaissaient de sa vue, ressemblant à un homme affamé à qui on venait juste d'enlever le banquet d'un chef étoilé de sous son nez. Harry ricana doucement.

« Désolé. Ça doit cicatriser. Tu sais quoi; regarde-moi à nouveau comme ça dans une semaine ou deux, et on pourra se livrer à tous les petits fantasmes qui traversent ta tête à cet instant, chéri. » Ce 'chéri' condescendant aurait courbé les lèvres de Louis avec dérision en étant adressé de façon si sarcastique, mais à la place il eut une faiblesse aux genoux. 

Il fit la moue. « Une semaine, c'est un temps horriblement long. »

« Ouais, mais je ferai en sorte que ça en vaille la peine. » Harry l'embrassa affectueusement sur la bouche, puis il le tira par le poignet et ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à la chambre de Harry.

 

~*~

 

Affalé paresseusement sur le lit, Louis observa Harry en silence alors qu'il fouillait dans son armoire à la recherche de quelque chose à porter. Optant pour un slim rouge vif et un débardeur noir, Harry prit un boxer propre et enleva calmement celui qu'il portait, se déshabillant en toute impunité. Il faisait dos à Louis, mais la vue du derrière nu d'Harry fut assez pour le faire devenir de la même couleur que le pantalon d'Harry. Ça n'arrangea pas vraiment le problème lorsque Louis repéra, de toutes les choses dans le monde, une version réduite, d'environ la taille de son petit doigt, de la Marque des Ténèbres ornant la fesse gauche d'Harry. Oui, Harry avait le logo du gang légendaire du méchant fictif le plus mauvais et malveillant tatoué sur son cul.

Louis décida qu'il était temps qu'il reconnaisse que question sens de l'humour, Harry était un peu plus que dérangé dans sa tête.

La nonchalance avec laquelle il s'était dénudé prouvait, au-delà de tout doute, qu'il était aussi à l'aise avec sa nudité qu'il l'avait clamé. Ce qui entraînait la question : si se voir nu pour la première fois ne serait d'aucune importance primordiale pour Harry, que  _pourraient_ -ils faire qui signifierait réellement une marque de confiance de la part d'Harry ?

Il n'y eut aucune révélation subite ; la réponse s'était promenée toute seule sous son nez depuis un moment à présent. Il s'en empara avec gratitude, comme si elle venait juste de se révéler et avait été couvé pendant des jours, il dit doucement, « Harry ? »

« Mm ? » Harry se tourna pour lui faire face, mettant son boxer en place en même temps. Le soulagement se répandit en Louis ; la discrétion d'une érection dure comme de la roche n'était  _pas_ quelque chose dont il avait besoin à cet instant.

« Pourquoi tu ne laisses personne te voir sans eyeliner ? »

Pensif, Harry passa le débardeur par-dessus sa tête et commença à se glisser – ou peut-être que mouler était un meilleur mot, en gardant à l'esprit à quel point il était scandaleusement serré – dans son pantalon. Il ne dit rien alors qu'il s'habillait, et garda ce silence alors qu'il prenait une poignée de bracelets en caoutchouc de toutes les couleurs qui étaient posés sur son bureau, les faisant glisser autour de ses poignets. Une veste avec des clous sur les épaules pendait sur le dossier de sa chaise, et il lui jeta spéculativement un coup d'œil, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour la mettre.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Louis, et alors que l'idée inquiétante qu'il l'avait peut-être offensé avec sa requête innocente vint à l'esprit de Louis, Harry plongea sa main entre les deux de Louis, et ce dernier serra docilement celle significativement plus grande. Le lit grinça alors qu'ils se mettaient tous les deux dans une position plus confortable, puis Harry fit courir sa main libre à travers ses cheveux.

« C'est comme si... tu vois ces filles, qui mettent une tonne de fond de teint sur leurs visages, et qui ressemblent à un Curly au fromage avec du gloss ? Tout le monde se moque d'elles et il y a beaucoup de chances qu'on les surnomme orange derrière leur dos, voire en face. Mais elles continuent tous les jours à faire pareil. Parce que ça a l'air ridicule pour tous les autres, mais pour elles, ça leur donne l'impression d'être à l'aise dans leur peau. » Prenant une profonde respiration, Harry dit, « Je suis ces filles oranges de quatorze ans. Quand je mets de l'eyeliner, c'est comme si je mets en place un bouclier, et je me sens assez fort pour me battre contre la critique des gens ; ça me rappelle qui je suis et c'est un symbole extérieur pour montrer que je n'ai pas peur de faire ce que je veux même si les autres le désapprouvent. Les piercings... étaient un rappel de ça. Et ils aident à inciter les gens à arrêter de poser des questions à propos du maquillage ; beaucoup moins de personnes t'approchent quand t'as des morceaux de métal partout sur le visage. Les tatouages étaient la dernière étape, quelque chose qui est  _consciemment_  ineffaçable ou ne peut pas être retiré. L'eyeliner s'enlève, les piercings cicatrisent si tu les retires – personne ne peut m'enlever mes tatouages. » Il tapota son poignet gauche. « C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur ; l'idée que quelqu'un essaie de me rendre normal, essaie de me faire entrer dans une petite boîte grise que la société a étiqueté comme acceptable. C'est ma façon de m'assurer qu'ils ne peuvent pas. »

Pendant un moment, Louis ne dit rien, méditant sur cette nouvelle idée en silence. Harry avait une éloquence incroyable pour donner son point de vue, ainsi il pouvait facilement expliquer les choses en quelques phrases, alors qu'un homme adulte aurait du mal à les décrire en des milliers de mots. Il resta un peu abasourdi par cette explication, et la façon dont il la comprit implicitement malgré sa simplicité.

« Tu me montrerais à moi ? »

Harry déglutit. « C'est vraiment aussi important pour toi ? »

« Je... ça va te sembler un peu stupide, mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu me fais confiance. As-tu confiance en moi ? »

Après un court silence, qu'Harry passa à se lécher nerveusement les lèvres, il ferma ses yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Puis il se mit debout et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, l'atteignant en plusieurs grandes enjambées.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Louis. « Tu pourrais vivre en le regrettant. Promets-moi juste que tu ne tourneras pas les talons pour t'enfuir une fois que tu auras eu une vue claire sur mon horrible gueule ? » Il cacha sa nervosité derrière une blague, mais Louis pouvait voir l'anxiété dans ses yeux aussi clairement qu'il pouvait voir les lignes noires rigides de la citation tatouée sur le bras que Harry frottait avec ses doigts, comme s'il essayait de s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

« Tu ne me fais clairement pas confiance si tu penses que c'est possible que je le fasse. »

Harry quitta la pièce sans un mot, et Louis se laissa retomber contre le matelas pour attendre.

 

~*~

 

Quand il revint, Harry se glissa à travers la porte avec ses yeux rivés sur le sol, semblant abattu, rappelant presque un enfant venant de se faire gronder, les mains dans ses poches. Vous auriez pensé qu'il était en train d'être publiquement humilié à en juger par la façon dont il entra, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, qui semblait bizarrement nu sans l'anneau argenté. Louis le  _fixa_  – il ne put pas s'en empêcher ; ses yeux étaient attirés par le teint pâle de Harry.

Sans l'eyeliner définissant ses yeux verts, tout son visage semblait différent, comme s'il était un dessin au crayon que quelqu'un avait essayé de gommer. Ses yeux avaient l'air plus petits et leur vert moins étonnement vif ; sa peau était blanche, les ombres sombres sous ses yeux étaient douloureusement soulignées. Les boucles retombant sur son front étaient mignonnes et enfantines plutôt que fâcheusement sexy, de sorte que Louis ait envie de les retirer de devant ses yeux et de coincer une boucle derrière son oreille. Sa bouche pulpeuse semblait vide et incomplète sans le piercing au labret gauche. Ce fut seulement maintenant que Louis réussit à croire qu'Harry avait bien un an de moins que lui ; il était même enclin à croire que la différence d'âge devait sûrement être beaucoup plus grande que ça, parce qu'Harry semblait  _jeune_. Un petit garçon fragile et effrayé, comme si mettre sa première couche d'eyeliner à quatorze ans avait interrompu le processus de vieillissement et maintenant qu'il le retirait, il revenait à ce qu'il était avant de commencer à en mettre. Jeune, nerveux, facilement intimidé. Il tordait ses doigts ensemble, une manie à laquelle il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de s'adonner, et son regarda restait rivé sur le sol, vacillant parfois sur ses bras tatoués.

Louis eut l'impression que ce nouveau Harry apeuré avait besoin de garder ses yeux sur ses tatouages de peur d'oublier qui il était supposé être – l'audacieux punk rocker qui se foutait de l'opinion des autres, qui riait au visage de quiconque essayant de lui dire que ses convictions étaient fausses. Il était flou, comme un visage effacé à l'arrière plan de la photo de quelqu'un d'autre, sauf que pour Louis, il était toujours bien cadré ; le reste du monde pouvait s'effondrer autour de lui mais Harry serait toujours là, la chose la plus vive de l'univers. Ses lèvres roses semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat, se vidant de son rose barbe-à-papa. Elles étaient à peu près aussi copieuses que de la barbe-à-papa, également – et leur goût était tout aussi doux, pensa distraitement Louis. La peau ivoire était devenue comme du papier ; les légères ombres lilas sous ses yeux étaient devenues violets foncés ; les iris verts profonds avaient la couleur de la face inférieur d'une feuille, avec des teintes de couleur plus claire s'infiltrant à travers. Il semblait  _fatigué_ , et pour Louis, c'était bizarre qu'un garçon qui semblait soudainement aussi jeune puisse également avoir l'air si âgé et sans vie. Il était inachevé ; c'était la meilleure façon pour le décrire. Un dessin que quelqu'un n'aurait pas fini de colorier.

Il était absolument à couper le souffle.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit comme si toute sa vie avait été aspirée hors de lui. Se tenant sur ses bras, il se présenta à Louis avec l'air désespéré d'un homme allant à l'abattoir, relevant son regard morne du sol pour le bloquer dans celui de Louis. « Voilà, » dit-il avec lassitude.

Le silence retomba alors que Louis le fixait ; Harry supporta son regard pendant une minute ou deux puis il baissa sa tête, rougissant vivement comme s'il pensait que Louis était horrifié par son apparence. Les doigts de sa main gauche se courbèrent dans le tissu de la couette ; sa main droite resta serrer en un poing, gardant quelque chose emprisonné en toute sécurité à l'intérieur de la cage que formaient ses longs doigts.

« J'ai l'air complètement négligé, » marmonna-t-il.

Louis l'attrapa par le menton, relavant son visage pour qu'Harry n'ait pas d'autre choix que rencontrer honteusement son regard. Se tortillant mal à l'aise, il tenta mollement de se libérer de la prise de Louis, mais le garçon aux yeux bleus azur ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille, le tenant parfaitement en place.

« T'es incroyable, » murmura-t-il.

Une fois encore, Harry rougit, cette fois avec plaisir, ses joues devenant chaudes. Ravi par sa réaction, Louis prit une de ses joues en coupe, son pouce passant légèrement à l'endroit où l'anneau à la lèvre aurait dû se trouver. Un frisson de plaisir fut sa récompense, accompagné par une douce expiration, et Louis voulut taquiner l'endroit évidemment sensible avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'Harry gémisse. Revigoré par le nouveau pouvoir qu'il semblait avoir sur ce nouvel Harry nerveux, ce sentiment de contrôle dont il ne s'était jamais complètement rendu compte avoir envie, il captura la bouche nue de Harry dans un baiser.

C'était une expérience bizarre d'embrasser Harry sans ses piercings – pas comme embrasser un étranger, mais presque. Il y avait une nouvelle vulnérabilité en Harry, une hésitation, qui fit qu'il lui fallut un moment pour collaborer à son rythme habituel. Sans la morsure glaciale que le goût du métal apportait, et les étincelles qu'elle envoyait de façon erratique le long de la colonne vertébrale de Louis à chaque fois qu'il l'attrapait accidentellement avec ses dents (ou délibérément ; il prenait plaisir à tirer délicatement sur l'anneau en métal avec ses dents s'il était d'humeur à mettre correctement Harry dans tous ses états), c'était un peu bizarre pour lui. Pourtant, Louis ne fit rien si ce n'était accepter, et il apprécia l'opportunité d'avoir l'impression d'avoir le contrôle, d'embrasser les lèvres de Harry sans les vagues distrayantes de forte excitation s'enroulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme les ronces du nouveau tatouage d'Harry – pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça de cette façon, mais il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à propos de cette simplicité inoffensive. 

« T'aimes vraiment ça, hein ? » songea Harry. « Peut-être que je le réserverai pour les occasions spéciales, comme les anniversaires, ou la prochaine fois que j'oublie de payer pour l'un de nos rendez-vous. »

Roulant des yeux, Louis se blottit doucement contre lui. « J'aime ça. J'aime aussi l'autre façon, cependant. » Pensif, il demanda, « T'as mis où les... ? » Il fit un geste vague vers sa bouche.

Prenant la main plus petite de l'autre garçon, Harry ouvrit son poing et laissa tomber deux clous en métal et un anneau dans la paume ouverte de Louis. Puis il se recula et s'appuya contre le mur, apparemment content de regarder Louis observer curieusement les petits morceaux de métal. 

Il prêta un intérêt particulier à l'anneau, faisant courir le bout de son doigt dessus, l'examinant pour voir comment il s'ouvrait et se fermait. Sa fascination ne passa pas inaperçu à Harry, qui observa spéculativement Louis pincer ses lèvres comme s'il essayait d'imaginer un piercing dessus. L'idée sembla lui plaire. Lorsque Louis leva sa main pour sonder sa bouche, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer de quel côté il préférerait avoir le piercing, le regard de Harry s'illumina avec approbation. Il pouvait très bien s'imaginer Louis avec un reflet argent au coin de la bouche, et l'image mentale était scandaleusement sexy. Il lécha ses lèvres.

« Ça fait mal ? »

C'était typiquement la première question ennuyante, celle qu'on avait posé tellement de fois à Harry auparavant que sa réaction normale serait de donner une réponse brève, à l'instar de 'ils traversent ton visage avec une aiguille, bien sûr que ça fait mal, glandeur' puis il passerait à autre chose – mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à casser Louis.

« Ouais, mais ce n'est pas si horrible. Après le transpercement initial, c'est juste une sorte de battement sourd... t'envisages d'en faire un ? »

« Envisager étant le mot qui compte – mais ouais, j'sais pas. Peut-être. »

Harry sourit légèrement. « Ça t'irait bien. »

Le visage de Louis s'illumina de joie.

Un léger coup à la porte interrompit leurs rêveries ; Harry et Louis tressaillirent tous les deux un peu de surprise, et ils s'éloignèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre, même s'ils étaient déjà assis à une distance parfaitement respectable. Une voix féminine vint à travers la porte. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Salut Maman ! » appela Harry, « ouais, entre. »

La porte s'ouvrit et elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle était brune et belle, elle portait un tailleur et des talons aiguilles, avec ses cheveux retombant lâchement autour de ses épaules. Il y avait une légèreté dans sa démarche que Louis ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu dans sa propre mère – en fait, elle émanait un éclat de chaque centimètre carré de son corps, du claquement de ses chaussures à ses cheveux lisses, et ses yeux étaient brillants et n'avaient pas la grisaille que l'âge adulte déversait sans ménagement sur nombre d'entre eux (s'accompagnant d'une lourde responsabilité sur leurs épaules). Elle avait certainement l'air trop jeune pour avoir un enfant de l'âge de Harry. 

Puis elle repéra Harry avec son teint pâle, semblant beaucoup plus vulnérable que d'habitude, presque fragile sans son eyeliner et l'éclat argent à sa bouche qui lui donnait l'air tellement plus âgé, sans que Louis ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte. Il était toujours magnifique, évidemment, mais il y avait une sorte d'incertitude persistante autour de lui qui montrait que même ici, dans sa propre maison, sans ses accessoires il se sentait mal à l'aise. Surprise, elle cligna des yeux à son apparence, comme si la vision de son propre fils sans ses barricades lui était étrangère – puis son regard vacilla jusqu'à Louis, assis à côté de lui sur le lit, et ses sourcils s'haussèrent, disparaissant presque sous ses cheveux avec l'étendue de son étonnement.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle le regarda  _fixement_ , pas son fils mais le garçon aux yeux bleus à côté de lui, qui avait du mal à ne pas devenir rouge écarlate d'embrassement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier que la dernière fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Anne, il avait écouté toute sa famille dire du mal d'elle alors qu'elle se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour intervenir. Louis se redressa et fixa ses mains, luttant pour ne pas se tortiller sous son regard évaluateur, mais Harry toussa doucement et haussa un sourcil vers sa mère, et lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau elle sembla se reprendre quelque peu.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle. Elle lança à Louis un sourire éclatant qui montra exactement d'où le sourire éblouissant de Harry venait, mais également qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était.

Louis lui sourit en retour, mal à l'aise.

Après avoir attendu un moment pour voir si elle allait dire quelque chose d'autre, Harry s'appropria à nouveau son attention en demandant, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Ta sœur est au téléphone, elle aimerait te parler, » lui dit Anne.

Immédiatement, Harry se leva d'un coup et sortit de la chambre, si vite que Louis n'eut même pas le temps de réellement voir l'expression sur son visage, mais il était prêt à parier une somme importante d'argent que ce serait ce sourire douloureusement beau et éclatant qui commençait doucement à s'infiltrer dans chacun de ses rêves éveillés, ce sourire qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir se passer, cette expression dont il voulait être le responsable, pour le reste de sa vie, sur le visage de Harry. Anne lui sourit, secouant sa tête, puis elle s'avança et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Louis, lui souriant à nouveau chaleureusement.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, euh... ? » hésita-t-elle.

« Louis, » l'informa-t-il hâtivement, « et non merci, Madame Styles. »

« C'est Cox, en fait ; Madame Cox. Mais appelle-moi simplement Anne. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant, Louis, t'es nouveau dans le coin ? Tu vas dans la même école qu'Harry ? »

« Oh non, je vais à Grammar. »

Si elle avait l'air étonné auparavant, à présent elle semblait complètement ahurie. « Tu –  _vraiment_  ? » bafouilla-t-elle. « Mais – aucun des garçons de Holmes Chapel allant à Grammar ne s' _approcherait_  de mon fils. Oh, ils hueraient, siffleraient, scanderaient toutes les insultes existant sur Terre – une fois qu'ils penseraient qu'il est assez loin pour ne pas entendre, bien sûr ; ils sont morts de peur à cause de lui – mais ils ne s'approcheraient pas de lui-même si vous les payez ! »

Louis bougea inconfortablement. « Mm. »

Semblant réaliser qu'elle le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, elle changea rapidement de sujet. « Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ? Tu m'as vraiment l'air familier, je pourrais jurer que je t'ai déjà vu... et ton prénom me dit aussi quelque chose, mais c'est drôle ; je ne pense pas qu'Harry t'ait déjà mentionné. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Louis avec une pointe de déception, mais il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Harry parle de lui à absolument tout le monde, et ce n'était pas s'il avait déjà osé prononcer le prénom d'Harry devant l'un de ses parents.

« Non, mais le prends pas à cœur, chéri ; il ne parle quasiment de rien depuis des semaines. Sa tête est bel et bien dans les nuages en ce moment, il déambule simplement avec ce petit sourire sur le visage, comme s'il se trouvait dans sa propre série personnelle... » elle fit claquer ses doigts de façon triomphante, faisant sursauter Louis. « C'est ça ! Tu vas à la messe, non ? Bien sûr que oui, ils n'acceptent pas d'élèves non-catholiques à Grammar. Tu as dit que tu t'appelais comment ? »

« Louis Tomlinson, » dit-il honteusement, baissant sa tête. Il pouvait sentir ses joues se colorer.

« Tomlinson, Tomlinson, maintenant d'où je connais ce nom...oh. » Ça se mit soudainement en place, et il entendit le lit craquer alors qu'elle se déplaçait défensivement, croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Louis ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard, cloué sur place par la honte. Elle sembla désapprobatrice lorsqu'elle demanda sèchement. « Comment va ta mère ? »

« Elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise, » répondit faiblement Louis, mais il était presque sûr que c'était une piètre tentative pour essayer de justifier le comportement de sa mère, ce qu'il n'avait plus totalement envie de faire ; il souhaita instantanément pouvoir rectifier sa réponse. « Je – Je suis désolé, elle n'aurait pas dû dire ces choses. J'aurais dû l'empêcher. »

Sa respiration sortait en un souffle régulier, mais quand Louis leva les yeux d'un air coupable vers elle, elle sembla imperturbable, presque soulagée, en fait. « Ne t'en fais pas, » dit-elle avec désinvolture, « ce n'était pas ta faute, et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entendais ce genre de commentaires. Ça ne sera pas non plus la dernière. Je ne suis pas particulièrement bien aimée par beaucoup à cette église ; ils aiment renifler dédaigneusement à mon passage à chaque fois qu'ils en ont l'opportunité. J'ai l'impression que c'est le meilleur moment de la semaine pour certain d'entre eux. Apparemment c'est de ma faute – enfin  _faute_ , comme si quelqu'un doit prendre la responsabilité pour l'amour de Dieu – si Harry est homosexuel, ce qui est ridicule, mais soi-disant que c'est de ma faute parce qu'avec son père on a divorcé, du coup il n'a pas eu de figure 'd'autorité masculine' dans sa vie – même si son beau-père l'est, alors, je ne sais pas – et que c'est sa façon d'exprimer son besoin d'attention masculine. Je ne te blâme pas pour les choses qu'ils ont dit, ne t'en fais pas ; je sais que Harry ne serait pas ami avec toi si tu étais comme ça, il n'y a rien qu'il l'insupporte plus que les hypocrites méprisants. » Elle tiqua doucement pour elle-même.

Harry revint dans la chambre, tout son visage rayonnant. S'il fut surpris de voir sa mère et son petit-ami assis amicalement ensemble sur le lit, il ne le montra pas ; il se coinça gaiement entre eux et enroula son bras autour des épaules de Louis par la force de l'habitude avant de se rendre compte que le geste, auquel ils s'étaient tous les deux habitués et pour lequel Niall et Zayn ne se dérangeaient pas de les taquiner, n'était pas exactement platonique. Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry décida que retirer son bras aurait l'air encore plus louche que de le laisser, il fit à sa mère un énorme sourire innocent et tira visiblement Louis contre son flanc.

« Gem veut te reparler rapidement avant de raccrocher, » dit-il à sa mère.

Se levant, elle agita ses doigts vers Louis en un petit signe et dit, « T'es le bienvenu ici quand tu veux, chéri, » puis elle partit, laissant Louis deux fois plus coupable qu'avant mais extrêmement soulagé. Harry était perplexe mais amusé, et cela rendit Louis extrêmement triste que sa propre mère ne soit pas aussi ouverte d'esprit et compréhensible.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis quitta la petite boutique d'un quartier pauvre avec un pincement à la lèvre et un sourire illuminant tout son visage, le summum de l'autosatisfaction. Sa bouche était douloureuse, ses yeux étaient toujours un peu humide, et son porte-monnaie était à présent beaucoup plus vide qu'auparavant, mais il décida que ça en valait le coup lorsqu'il passa à côté d'une petite voiture rouge garée au coin de la rue, se regardant dedans et souriant à la vue du petit anneau argenté à sa lèvre inférieure. 

Ça lui faisait mal, mais il ne put résister à le taquiner avec sa langue, trouvant quelque chose d'étrangement satisfaisant à propos de l'élancement qui accompagna le mouvement ; c'était bizarrement thérapeutique. C'était sans aucun doute la chose la plus téméraire qu'il n'ait jamais fait dans sa vie, et ses parents allaient devenir complètement fous une fois qu'ils verraient ce qu'il avait fait – il pensait quand même que c'était la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue depuis longtemps. Ils n'aillaient pas aimer ça, mais c'était une protestation, il faisait de la résistance, et ça donnait clairement son point de vue : il était en train de changer, et il n'avait pas peur de le rendre évident.

Il avait envoyé un message à Harry pour lui demander de le retrouver à quelques rues, et il vibrait d'excitation ; la réaction négative de ses parents deviendrait sans importance en comparaison au fait qu'il savait très bien à quel point Harry allait l'aimer. Depuis qu'il avait mentionné l'idée d'avoir un piercing pour la première fois, Harry avait été captivé par ça – traçant du bout du doigt l'endroit de sa bouche où il pensait que ça ferait le mieux, montrant à Louis toutes les barres et anneaux qu'il avait, en achetant même de petits aimantés à Louis pour qu'il les essaie et il le fixait avec sa bouche restant adorablement ouverte lorsqu'il les portait. En fait, plusieurs fois pendant la semaine précédente, Louis avait surpris Harry en train de  _fixer_  sa bouche en restant simplement immobile. Ce fut assez amusant quand Harry s'était rendu compte qu'en plein milieu d'une conversation, il s'était arrêté de parler et avait commencé à fixer les lèvres de Louis, quelque chose qui ne loupait jamais de provoquer un rougissement. Mais si Harry restait sans voix à la simple  _idée_  de Louis avec un piercing, la question était comment réagirait-il si Louis en avait vraiment un ?

Louis n'était pas sûr de quand exactement les opinions de Harry étaient devenues les seules dont il se souciait réellement, mais il avait l'impression que c'était de loin un état d'esprit plus sain dans lequel être, même si ça  _voulait_  dire que son existence commençait à tourner autour de l'autre garçon, peut-être un petit peu plus que ce qui était considéré comme strictement normal.

Il repéra une silhouette habillée en noir à l'autre bout de la rue après avoir marché quelques minutes, et il garda délibérément sa tête baissée et ses mains dans ses poches, lutant contre un énorme sourire. Lorsqu'il autorisa ses yeux à se relever pour vérifier si Harry avait avancé vers lui ou s'il attendait impatiemment, il vit que bien qu'assis sur le mur où ils avaient promis de se rejoindre sans chercher à venir vers lui, Harry rebondissait d'haut en bas d'un air agacé, clairement impatient de le voir. Bon d'accord ; ça faisait un peu plus d'une journée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés face à face. Louis avait un match de football à jouer, et Harry était parti à une convention sur la fierté gay à Leeds (Louis roula des yeux à la vue d'un nouveau bandage sur le bras droit nu de Harry ; ce gamin se faisait des tatouages plus vite que la mère de Louis ne récitait les versets de la Bible) alors ils n'avaient pas pu se parler autrement qu'avec un échange de quelques messages rapides et un appel de cinq minutes quand Louis avait téléphoné à Harry pour lui faire savoir comment s'était passé le match de football. C'était cette idée qui fit qu'il se dépêcha à avancer plutôt que son excitation de montrer à Harry la nouveauté à sa bouche ; il avait presque tout oublié à ce sujet au moment où il  _courut_  carrément sur les derniers mètres le séparant du garçon sur le mur, il s'arrêta net devant lui et jeta ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant son visage contre le torse vêtu de noir de Harry.

Pendant dix secondes, Harry l'étreignit en retour – puis il le repoussa avec enthousiasme, surprenant tellement Louis qu'il tomba presque en arrière sur la route. L'attrapant habilement par la taille, Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tira la tête de Louis en arrière avec une prise stratégiquement placée dans ses cheveux, un geste qui semblait rude mais qui était à grande peine doux. (Maintenant que Louis y pensait, c'était une représentation fidèle de toute leur relation – Harry semblant tellement terrifiant à l'extérieur mais étant tellement doux et attentionné quand personne ne s'y attendrait) Il respira doucement, tout excité, les yeux écarquillés comme un enfant en train de fixer quelque chose de très spécial, comme si Louis était un papillon sur une fleur qui venait juste d'ouvrir ses ailes, ou la longue traînée d'une étoile filante dans le ciel noir, et son attention fut entièrement dévouée à la bouche toujours douloureuse de Louis. Ayant l'impression que son plus profond désir du moment était d'écraser leurs bouches ensemble, Harry laissa ses doigts planer quelques millimètres au dessus de l'endroit sensible, et Louis ferma ses yeux, immobile. Il faisait confiance à Harry pour ne pas lui faire mal.

« Tu l'as fait, » dit doucement Harry.

Louis acquiesça ; quand il ouvrit ses yeux, lui et Harry étaient nez à nez, et il expira rapidement de surprise.

« J'avais dit que ça t'irait bien. » Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry dit dans un souffle, « Je peux ? » Sa main survolait toujours la bouche de Louis.

En réponse, Louis appuya sa bouche brûlante contre les doigts froids de Harry. Il fut surpris d'y trouver le soulagement qui éclipsa réellement la douleur ; les mains de Harry étaient froides et elles donnaient l'impression d'être de la glace sur sa bouche enflammée. Avec un petit soupir, il autorisa le côté non marqué de sa bouche à se relever en un sourire en coin, qui était ridicule, mais apparemment Harry apprécia, parce que son propre visage s'illumina.

« Tu sais, je serais venu avec toi si tu me l'avais demandé. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'y aller tout seul. »

Louis haussa des épaules. « Je voulais que ce soit une surprise, » dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil méfiant par-dessus son épaule, Harry l'embrassa fugitivement sur la joue. « C'en est une belle, » dit-il doucement. Puis il offrit à Louis ce mauvais sourire en coin familier. « Ça doit faire un mal de chien, cependant. » 

« Ça fait définitivement mal, » marmonna Louis.

Avec un bruit de sympathie, le garçon habillé de noir tira la tête de Louis sur son épaule et fit courir une main à travers ses cheveux, le caressant comme un petit chaton. En fait, Louis  _ronronna_  presque mais mordit automatiquement sa lèvre pour le retenir, puis recula. Exprimant sa désapprobation, Harry posa son autre main sur le dos de Louis, le caressant le long de sa colonne vertébrale tellement légèrement qu'il aurait pu se demander s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé, s'il n'était pas appuyé contre la main de Harry, trouvant que son contact était une distraction bienvenue au sang battant dans sa bouche.

« Pauvre bébé, » murmura Harry, de cette façon qu'il avait de se comporter de façon condescendante mais tellement adorable que Louis n'eut pas assez de courage pour le détester pour ça. « On va devoir prendre soin de ça. »

Eh bien,  _ça_  sonnait comme étant à double sens, et si jamais Louis en avait entendu un, il aimait les implications diaboliques derrière cette déclaration, beaucoup plus que ce qu'un pieux chrétien ne le devrait probablement. 

« Tu viens chez moi ? Je trouverai de la glace pour ta bouche... et tout... »

Ces jours-ci, il y avait peu d'endroits où Louis préférait être que chez Harry ; en public, ils devaient constamment regarder autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'aucun regard curieux ne s'attardait sur eux ; quand ils étaient avec Niall, ils devaient faire avec son regard les fixant sans défaillance, puisqu'il semblait trouver la dynamique de leur couple fascinante et n'avait peur d'être surpris à en rester bouche bée, et Zayn était beaucoup trop friand du fait de les taquiner avec les euphémismes les plus obscènes dont il était capable, ce qui rendait Louis à l'état d'un chaos rougissant et bégayant, et remplissait Harry d'irritation mais réussissant quand même à le faire éclater de rire en même temps, ce qui était tellement  _exaspérant_. Il n'était pas question qu'ils aillent chez Louis ; autoriser Harry à aller sur le seuil de la porte serait une offense punissable par Dieu sait quoi, dans la mesure où les parents de Louis étaient concernés, et même s'il y avait une chance pour qu'il puisse se faufiler à l'intérieur et avoir environ une heure d'intimité, il y aurait toujours ce sentiment de panique sous-jacente qui rendrait les choses inconfortables, ce doux bourdonnement subconscient en fond qui ferait  _et si quelqu'un entre ?_

Chez Harry, Louis pouvait se moquer de  _qui_  entrait – en fait, Anne  _était_  plusieurs fois tombée sur eux dans des positions compromettantes ; Louis assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine avec Harry debout entre ses jambes, une main glissant doucement le long de sa cuisse pendant que l'autre apportait de façon taquine une fraise à sa bouche grande ouverte ; Harry couché sur le dos dans le jardin avec Louis assis sur son torse et lui souriant ; tous les deux léchant de la pâte de gâteau crue de la même cuillère et gloussant sans se soucier du fait qu'ils mélangeaient leurs salives et que leurs langues n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de se toucher. Chaque fois avait provoqué un rougissement pour Louis et Harry avait passé une main de façon penaud dans ses cheveux, mais elle roulait toujours seulement ses yeux avec tendresse et n'avait jamais fait un commentaire, autre que « Salut, Louis. »

Louis avait en quelque sorte l'impression qu'il pourrait l'aimer, bien évidemment dans un sens platonique du genre 'c'est la mère de mon petit-ami et elle est sacrément géniale'.

« Ouais, » dit doucement Louis. « Chez toi. »

Ils lièrent leurs doigts – c'était une rue calme, après tout – puis soudainement ils accélèrent le pas pour rejoindre la rue principale, courant à toute allure et rigolant à en perdre haleine en même temps. Gagnant de la vitesse, ils coururent encore et encore, ils donnaient presque l'impression que s'ils allaient encore plus vite, ils pourraient quitter le sol, décoller et s'envoler. Louis aimait assez bien cette idée. À chaque fois que Harry hésitait, il tirait rapidement sur sa main, et quand il semblait que Louis était sur le point de ralentir, c'était Harry qui tirait sur la sienne pour le faire continuer. 

Alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient de la petite rue comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par une foule en colère, le cœur de Louis flottait plus à la sensation des doigts de Harry liés aux siens plutôt qu'à cause de l'effort. A chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait trébucher, il se rattrapait juste à temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait presque l'impression d'être invincible. Ses pieds pilonnaient le sol dans un rythme régulier qui se mariait en une parfaite harmonie avec le son des pas de Harry, et il se demanda si sa lèvre ne s'était pas déjà horriblement infectée, le faisant délirer, parce qu'il pouvait entendre ses pas aussi clairement que le jour mais il n'avait pas l'impression que ses pieds touchaient le sol.

Quand ils atteignirent la rue principale, il était trop tard pour lâcher la main de l'autre et ralentir ; Harry fit une vive pression sur la main de Louis pour lui donner du courage puis le tira vers l'avant, et ils coururent dans toute la rue. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de regarder des deux côtés ; même s'il y  _avait_  un trafic permanent, Louis se dit qu'il préférait ne pas être conscient qu'il était sur le point d'être brisé en mille morceaux par une voiture en excès de vitesse ; il préférait juste  _mourir_. Avec ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de Harry et son cœur battant tellement vite qu'il était seulement à quelques centimètre d'éclater à travers sa poitrine, et d'atterrir en une sanglante pagaille glissante sur le sol, avec sa gorge sèche et ses oreilles bourdonnantes à cause du bruit du trafic, de sa propre respiration lourde et du rire de Harry, ils s'élancèrent sur la route ensemble.

Ils coururent droit devant eux sans interruption. Il n'y eut aucun klaxon ; aucun crissement de pneus. En fait, la route resta remarquablement libre alors qu'ils la traversaient tous les deux en courant et atteignirent le trottoir de l'autre côté complètement indemne. Pourtant, alors qu'ils se décalaient pour une halte et lâchèrent la main de l'autre, Louis plié en deux et haletant à cause de l'effort, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu comme s'il venait de tromper la mort.

« Ouf. » Harry se redressa, passant une main à travers ses cheveux, et dit gaiement, « rien de mieux qu'une course folle à travers une route principale sans regarder avant de traverser pour se réveiller un peu le matin, j'ai raison ou j'ai raison ? »

« Tu veux dire, rien de mieux qu'une course folle à travers une route principale sans regarder avant de traverser pour avoir la peur de sa vie. »

« C'est pratiquement la même chose. A chaque fois que je me réveille, ça veut habituellement dire que quelqu'un vient d'ouvrir mes rideaux, alors ma première pensée c'est 'C'est vachement lumineux, suis-je mort dans mon sommeil, est-ce le paradis ?' Donc, me réveiller me fait toujours douter sur si je suis ou non vraiment vivant. »

Louis haussa un sourcil, délibéra pour savoir s'il fallait poursuivre le sujet, puis il secoua sa tête et laissa échapper un soupir. « Je pourrais jurer que t'essaies de me tuer. »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » demanda innocemment Harry. « Allez, bouge ton derrière parfait, ou on va vraiment se faire écraser. »

 

~*~

 

Louis savait que Harry aimait le piercing, mais il avait terriblement sous-estimé à  _quel point_  il l'aimait.

Il était conscient que les yeux verts de Harry le suivait un peu plus attentivement que d'habitude, ne loupant pas une seule pincement ou bâillement, ou mouvement – si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il relevait les yeux, Harry était en train de fixer avidement sa bouche, ou de jouer avec l'anneau à sa propre lèvre, ou de rebondir d'haut en bas comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se forcer à rester immobile. C'était vraiment mignon, mais Louis décida de ne pas exprimer cette opinion pour le bien de la fierté de Harry ; il ne pensait pas que Harry apprécierait être taquiné sur son engouement soudain pour la bouche de Louis.

Ils étaient assis sur le lit de Harry, Louis avec de la glace appuyée contre sa bouche, écoutant la vaste collection de musique de Harry, et de temps en temps il retirait la compresse froide de ses lèvres et Harry les examinait et faisait des remarques (léchant ses lèvres plusieurs fois, mais Louis cacha un sourire derrière le pack de glace et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer). Ensuite ils jouèrent à la Xbox et Harry battit Louis les quatre premières fois, puis il fut distrait durant la cinquième partie et resta bouche bée à observer le piercing scintillant de Louis au moment crucial, lui permettant de gagner. Ils eurent une bataille de chatouille et roulèrent sur le sol, riant, et Harry eut un peu les mains baladeuses parce qu'il était enclin à ça ces derniers jours ; ses longs doigts avaient pris l'habitude de glisser sous la ceinture du jeans de Louis ou sous son haut pour caresser le léger renflement de son ventre, qui était finalement revenu après que sa période d'exercices intenses à la colonie chrétienne fut terminée. Il aimait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant que Louis ne soit tout gloussant et ne donne une petite tape à ses mains baladeuses pour les retirer, il aimait pousser sa chance aussi loin qu'il osait, et même encore plus pour regarder les joues de Louis devenir roses d'excitation alors qu'il débattait sur s'il devait ou non l'autoriser à aller plus loin.

Aujourd'hui, Louis avait l'intention de laisser Harry aller aussi loin qu'il le voulait ; il ne repoussa pas ses mains, à la place il l' _encouragea_ , attrapant ses poignets et faisant glisser ces grandes mains sous son haut. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry fit courir ses mains sur le corps de Louis, passant une quantité suffisante de temps à caresser le gonflement de son ventre, puis les déplaçant pour les glisser jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale, explorant chaque centimètre carré de son dos. Il attrapa Louis par les hanches et le tira vers lui pour le rapprocher encore plus, de sorte qu'à la place d'être assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol, Louis soit à présent assis sur ses genoux, et après un moment d'hésitation, il l'embrassa légèrement sur le coin non percé de sa bouche, continuant d'explorer chaque partie de peau bronzée avec le bout de ses doigts. Frissonnant, Louis posa une main sur la hanche de Harry, et quand ce dernier poussa avec insistance contre, il la glissa sous son haut et traça de petits cercles sur sa peau.

Ils continuèrent de faire ça pendant un moment, Harry déposant une pluie de baisers légers comme une plume sur la bouche de Louis, lorsque ce dernier s'impatienta de la lenteur, Harry perdit son contrôle de soi. Alors que Louis penchait sa tête afin que le prochain baiser atterrisse carrément au centre de sa bouche, Harry fit un bond en avant pour l'approfondir, ainsi leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent ensemble à un niveau de férocité inhabituel – ce qui, avec la lèvre tellement sensible de Louis, causa plusieurs choses à la fois : un forte pointe de douleur explosa dans la bouche de Louis, ainsi qu'une vague de plaisir inattendue qui envoya des pics de chaleur à travers tout son corps ; et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent tellement maladroitement que le métal de leurs piercings s'heurta dans un tintement bruyant.

Louis haleta et Harry s'étrangla presque, attrapant accidentellement un morceau de peau et enfonçant ses ongles dedans – mais quelques secondes plus tard, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et le lâcha immédiatement, semblant mortifié. Hébété, Louis cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux vitreux alors qu'ils se séparaient rapidement, relevant une main pour toucher sa bouche douloureuse.

« Eh bien, merde, » dit doucement Harry, léchant ses lèvres et se penchant en avant pour regarder de plus près la lèvre inférieure de Louis. Il tremblait légèrement, les pupilles dilatées comme des tâches d'encre sur les feuilles d'un trèfle, essayant de dissimuler son assaut soudain de désir et s'en sortant épouvantablement mal. Louis avait vu des  _fenêtres_  moins transparentes que lui. « J'avais pas vraiment pensé à  _ça_  en fait. Ça a vraiment l'air d'être douloureux, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal – »

Mettant un terme à ses marmonnements avec un grognement sourd, Louis fit un coup en traite et se dirigea tout droit vers son point sensible. Il saisit une poignée de boucles dans la nuque de Harry et tira rudement sa tête en arrière, provoquant un hoquet de la part de cette  _bouche_  obscène, celle qui avait fait perdre à Louis son sommeil tellement de fois pendant les dernières semaines, fasciné comme il l'était par elle. Pulpeuses, charnues et d'un rose profond et sombre, comme la couleur du ciel lorsque le soleil était sur le point de se coucher – le genre de bouche que la plupart des filles mouraient envie d'avoir, avec cette diabolique lueur argentée dans l'un des coins pour couronner le tout et qui donnait à son sourire cet éclat – le même éclat métallique plein de confiance que Louis avait essayé de copier dans une tentative d'imiter également la façade de confiance de Harry, mais il ne croyait sincèrement pas pouvoir réussir à effleurer le même degré de finesse que le punk sous lui. 

Harry avait-il déjà paru aussi impuissant ? C'était peu probable. Satisfait par sa réaction, et sa nouvelle position de dominance, Louis l'embrassa plusieurs fois passionnément, plein de chaleur et des pointes de douleur choquantes se répandant à travers sa bouche et le métal amer s'entrechoquant. Il s'attendit à moitié à ce que des étincelles commencent à s'envoler, à cause du raclement du métal contre du métal et de l'énorme chaleur entre leurs bouches. S'abandonnant complètement à lui, Harry gémit doucement, ses doigts tordant le tissu de son haut, et ceux de Louis laissèrent la racine de ses cheveux pour trouver une prise autre part, glissant à travers les boucles soyeuses de Harry, plein d'approbation et avide de plus, appuyant sa tête en arrière contre les mains de Louis.

Quelque part au milieu du baiser, l'équilibre balança. Peut-être que c'était Harry qui se rendit enfin compte que la résistance épouvantable de son piercing et la douce douleur de sa lèvre, chaque baiser apportant de nouvelles sensations pour le faire frissonner, excitaient beaucoup plus Louis que ça ne lui faisait mal. Peut-être que c'était sa propre excitation qui l'emporta sur son inquiétude et lui fit faire abstraction de toutes idées d'être doux. Ça aurait pu être un instinct de mâle dominant enterré depuis longtemps qui ne pouvait plus être caché, se révélant et prenant le contrôle. Peu importe ce que c'était, quelque chose incita Harry à ruer ses hanches vers l'avant, faisant perdre à Louis son équilibre, puis il roula et s'installa triomphalement au dessus de lui. Il reprit le baiser avec une ferveur bestiale qui ne fit rien pour démentir la théorie du mâle dominant.

Le baiser de Harry envoya des étincelles électriques de plaisir et douleur mêlés à travers tout son corps, partant de sa bouche sensible et voyageant jusqu'à ses orteils, s'attardant surtout sensiblement autour de son sexe. Louis ferma ses yeux et résista à l'envie de mordre très fort sa lèvre enflée ; il dut compter sur la seule force de sa volonté pour retenir un gémissement.

Il fit courir presque fiévreusement ses doigts à travers les boucles de Harry, l'embrassant avec ardeur, et Harry y répondit avec empressement, oubliant d'être doux avec sa bouche meurtrie et endolorie. Leurs piercings tintèrent ensemble en un doux bruit, et Louis pensa qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un son aussi excitant dans sa vie. Puis Harry gémit et appuya encore plus rudement sa bouche contre celle de Louis, et ce dernier changea brusquement d'avis. C'était le son qu'il voulait écouter en boucle, encore et encore, dans sa tête et laisser parcourir ses pensées tous les jours pour le restant de sa vie, lorsqu'il était heureux, triste ou s'ennuyait et l'avoir comme chanson à son mariage et à son enterrement, respectivement.

Harry traça du bout de sa langue l'endroit palpitant où se trouvait le piercing, et Louis se demanda si toute cette activité pourrait l'infecter et le faire mal cicatriser, mais il n'arriva pas à se résoudre de s'en soucier. Il haleta dans la bouche de Harry et ses mains bougèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, le rapprochant, et les élancements de douleur se manifestant dans sa bouche l'étourdirent. Il était dur dans son pantalon, et la main de Harry commença à errer sur le haut de sa cuisse, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la bosse dans son pantalon avant qu'il n'hésite et ne détache sa bouche. 

« Tu veux que je... ? » chuchota-t-il. « Je peux m'occuper de ça, Louis, mais... j'veux dire... je sais que les gens peuvent plaisanter sur le fait de se faire plaisir ; le sexe en dehors du mariage, et tout ça... est-ce que t'as déjà... ? »

« En théorie, c'est contre mes croyances religieuses, alors non ; en pratique, bien sûr que oui, » dit Louis à bout de souffle, « tu crois que je suis, un sorte de prude chaste ? Il y en a qui prennent les principes chrétiens trop à cœur. Je suis peut-être un dévot, mais je ne suis pas un  _saint_. »

Harry rit, semblant un peu étourdit – juste comme Louis se sentait, alors – puis ils se débattirent tous les deux avec le bouton de son jeans, Harry le fit glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles et Louis s'en débarrassa en s'aidant de ses pieds, le laissant sur le sol de la chambre. Les longs doigts de Harry glissèrent à l'intérieur de son boxer et ce qui attesta qu'avec la taille dérisoire de ses mains, il pouvait presque prendre toute la longueur de Louis dans l'une d'elles (et ce n'était définitivement pas chose facile). Louis haleta alors que ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son sexe et y fit un va-et-vient expérimental, sa bouche se remplit d'un bredouillement incohérent qui, à défaut de pouvoir mordre sa lèvre pour le retenir, fut déversé de façon embarrassante et emplit l'air sans aucun sens. Le plaisir explosant en lui était absolument ridicule ; il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense avant.

Au début, Harry était prudent, sa main glissant presque atrocement lentement le long du sexe de Louis, faisant ruer ses hanches vers l'avant d'une façon presque honteusement nécessiteuse – mais semblant comprendre le message, Harry se détendit un peu, passant son pouce sur le gland humide et récupérant une quantité décente de liquide séminal sur ses doigts, ce qui rendit soudainement, le mouvement de ses doigts sur le sexe de Louis dix fois meilleur. Il agita habilement son poignet, et les doigts de Louis s'enfoncèrent dans la couette et il laissa échapper un faible bruit désespéré qui vint de quelque part au plus profond de son ventre. Des vagues de désir incandescent se déversèrent en lui et s'écrasèrent à l'endroit où les doigts de Harry étaient renfermés autour de lui avec une sensation presque insupportable. Louis voulut ouvrir ses yeux et regarder Harry le branler ; il pouvait très bien l'imaginer et l'image mentale le fit frémir d'envie – Harry avec ses dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, un léger froncement de concentration sur son front, ses yeux rivés sur la main qui accélérera son rythme et bougeait à une vitesse que Louis trouvait franchement ridicule, quelque chose qu'il n'avait certainement jamais atteint auparavant.

Harry serra doucement sa main et Louis fit un bruit qui ressembla plus à un sanglot qu'autre chose – un sanglot désespéré et suppliant pour plus. C'était la meilleur stimulation qu'il aurait pu donner à Harry, dont les doigts étaient la seule chose au monde que Louis était capable de sentir, bougeant avec expérience et envoyant des pics d'extase, se déplaçant comme un courant électrique, à travers tout son corps. Louis gémit et ses hanches bougèrent frénétiquement vers l'avant alors qu'il donnait des coups de reins impuissants dans la grande main de Harry, puis les lèvres de ce dernier trouvèrent son oreille, le branlant avec délicatesse alors qu'il commençait à murmurer dedans. 

« T'es tellement beau comme ça. J'aimerais que tu puisses te voir. Tes cheveux collés à ton front, tout rouge – ta  _bouche_ , bon Dieu. Toute gonflée et rose et me  _suppliant_  de l'embrasser. J'aime t'entendre aussi. J'aimerais que tu ne te retiennes pas autant, je veux tout entendre, tout, ne sois pas gêné. »

Les désirs de Harry étaient apparemment liés aux capacités vocales de Louis, ou peut-être que c'était juste le fait qu'en le disant, il passa son pouce sur le gland et ralentit le rythme de sa main sur son sexe pour le taquiner, mais tout d'un coup les vannes s'ouvrirent et Louis perdit complètement la tête, chaque pensée incohérente qui traversa son esprit vint éclater dans un brouhaha discordant de gémissements désespérés.

« Oh – oh, mon Dieu, Harry, Harry s'il te plaît – s'te plaît – oh – tellement bon, bon Dieu, n'arrête pas – pas comme  _ça_ , connard, arrête de ma faire languir, Harry, Harry,  _merde_ , oh – » 

« Ouvre tes yeux, » chuchota Harry, et Louis haleta, parce que sa voix était tellement basse et lourde, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas commencer à gémir lui-même, et ce son alla directement dans son sexe qui tressauta dans la main de Harry. Avec un effort considérable, Louis força ses yeux vitreux à s'ouvrir et essaya de se concentrer sur Harry, mais avec des flashs de lumière dansant devant son regard à chaque coup de poignet de Harry, ce n'était pas facile.

« Harry – s'il te plaît – j'peux pas, oh, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de – »

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, » dit Harry, sa voix rauque et basse, le son définissant le mot sexe. « Dis-le-moi tellement fort que les  _voisins_  pourront l'entendre. »

« Putain – »

« Dis-le-moi, ou j'arrête ! »

« N'ose – même – pas ! » haleta Louis.

Il y avait un fil électrique à dix mille volts qui le parcourait, et la source d'énergie était la main de Harry sur son sexe, envoyant des étincelles et des rafales de délicieuses sensations dans tout son corps, ses doigts caressaient Louis avec le genre de facilité venant avec l'entrainement, ce qui aurait rendu Louis jaloux de se demander à qui d'autre il avait fait ça, s'il avait été capable de penser à autre chose que  _putainputainputaindemerdeohmondieus'ilteplaîtoui – merde, juste là, oh mon Dieu, s'il te plaît –_

Tout son monde tournait autour de la main de Harry sur lui, rapide, ferme et avec juste la bonne quantité de pression, et Louis dut refermer ses yeux parce que c'était trop. Il pouvait à peine respirer tellement c'était bon,  _bon Dieu, Harry_  –

« J'arrive pas à t'entendre, » grogna Harry, et il embrassa Louis de façon désordonnée sur la bouche, faisant s'élancer de douleur sa lèvre sensible, ce qui fut tellement bon que Louis glapit un peu. Sa bouche douloureuse permettait apparemment d'allumer son sexe parce qu'il put sentir une chaleur familière se répandre dans son abdomen, plus intense que jamais, comme si elle allait le consumer de l'intérieur mais il ne put pas se résoudre à s'en soucier.

« S'te plaît, s'te plaît,  _s'te plaît_ , oh merde, oh mon Dieu, ta main – juste là – s'il te plaît, plus –  _oh_ , n'arrête pas – »

« T'es proche ? »

Louis gémit en réponse et poussa encore plus brutalement ses hanches dans la main de Harry, et ce dernier reçut le message ; sa bouche sur l'oreille de Louis devint plus insistante alors qu'il murmurait des suggestions toujours plus cochonnes dedans, sa main accélérant jusqu'à une cadence que Louis ne pensait pas être possible. Juste au moment où Louis pensa qu'il était sur le point de commencer à pleurer de pur désir, Harry se pencha en avant et ses dents se refermèrent autour de l'anneau à la bouche de Louis, tirant doucement dessus, juste assez pour faire geindre Louis de douleur.

Il jouit alors, puissamment et de façon désordonnée, sanglotant le prénom de Harry, et celui-ci essaya de le calmer en caressant ses cheveux et le supporta dans le contrecoup, lui chuchotant à l'oreille alors qu'il vivait l'orgasme le plus intense de sa vie puis il s'effondra vertigineusement sur le lit, respirant fortement à travers ses dent.

« Où – sur Terre – as-tu appris à faire –  _ça_  ? » demanda Louis. 

Harry rigola à bout de souffle. « J'ai été célibataire pendant un long moment – on a des besoins, tu sais. J'suppose que j'ai dû avoir beaucoup de pratique. » Il tendit la main pour attraper les mouchoirs sur sa table de nuit et commença à essuyer ses doigts, en passant également plusieurs à Louis, et ils se nettoyèrent méthodiquement, jetant les mouchoirs souillés dans la poubelle idéalement placée à quelques mètres. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, puis Harry remua inconfortablement. « Louis ? » 

« Ouais ? » demanda Louis, puis son regard tomba sur le jeans tendu de Harry et il se rendit compte qu'il était douloureusement dur sous les couches de vêtement, ses yeux vitreux de désir jusqu'à présent inassouvi. Se redressant, Louis dit d'un air coupable, « Oh ! »

« Ouais. »

Louis lécha ses lèvres. Il avait plusieurs options, tel qu'il le voyait. Il n'avait littéralement aucun expérience à ce qui concerne le sexe, à part les choses qu'il s'était faites à lui-même, et après la prouesse inattendue de Harry en matière de branlette, il pensa qu'il était plus sûr de dire que tenter de retourner la faveur de cette façon ne serait rien d'autre qu'incroyablement gênant. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie que Harry ait un avantage sur lui, et puisqu'il était à peu près aussi inexpérimenté qu'il était possible de l'être, il était un petit peu perdu. Gagnant du temps, il remit son pantalon puis s'assit sur le lit, et Harry le suivit, se posant tout près de lui comme s'il voulait commencer à lui faire un câlin. Louis n'aurait pas été dérangé de faire ça, mais Harry semblait aussi être sur le point de lui sauter dessus et de le ravager comme une bête, ses yeux fous d'envie malgré le ton calme de sa voix, et Louis savait que ça ne serait pas juste de le laisser dans cet état.

Harry sembla remarquer son hésitation. « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, tu sais, » dit-il doucement, « je peux tout aussi bien m'en occuper tout seul. » 

« Je peux le faire moi, et je vais le faire, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir, » lui dit sévèrement Louis, et Harry se tut, traçant des cercles électriques dans son dos et baissant son regard sur sa bouche gonflée et sensible.

Ce fut l'intensité du regard de Harry sur ses lèvres qui donna à Louis sa prochaine idée, et il déglutit avant de glisser hors du lit et de se laisser tomber à genoux devant Harry, ses propres yeux rivés sur la bosse dans le jeans incroyablement serré de Harry, et Louis se demanda comment son sexe ne s'était pas ramolli et n'était pas mort asphyxié.

_Infection ?_  renchérit la petite voix dans sa tête – celle qui était irritante, fluette et qui ressemblait de façon rebutante à celle de sa mère. Il n'avait pas entendu un mot de sa part depuis si longtemps – c'était comme si Harry l'avait ligotée et bâillonnée avec son sourire rassurant et ses taquineries incessantes – mais elle réapparaissant apparemment maintenant, au plus importun des moments, et Louis en avait déjà complètement marre d'elle.

La délivrance vint sous la forme d'une autre voix dans sa tête, celle qui sonnait un peu plus comme Harry et beaucoup plus comme une version de lui-même ayant plus de confiance.  _Et puis merde_ , fut le verdict beaucoup plus utile de la seconde voix,  _si j'attrape la gangrène et que ma bouche pourri, au moins je lui aurai fait une pipe mortelle d'abord_.

Avec cette pensée en tête, Louis se mit à genoux.

Harry s'étrangla – tu aurais pensé que  _tu_  serais celui avec une queue dans la bouche, pensa Louis en pouffant de rire – et il attrapa à pleine main sa couette, comme si la simple pensée de la bouche de Louis sur lui était déjà plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Souriant en coin, Louis défit le bouton de son jeans (il considéra brièvement l'idée d'essayer de le faire avec sa bouche, mais fut confronté à cette horrible image mentale où son piercing à la lèvre se coinçait dedans, ce qui aurait en quelque sorte ruiné l'ambiance), et il passa un temps abominable à jouer avec la braguette, taquinant Harry sans merci. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Harry geint son mécontentement et releva ses hanches contre sa main dans un désespoir absolu, avant de prendre pitié de lui, glissant le pantalon et le boxer en même temps jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps pour refermer ses lèvres autour du gland et le sucer légèrement, le liquide séminal perlant sur sa langue. La respiration de Harry était hachée et il pencha sa tête en arrière, fermant ses yeux – Louis prit ça comme un bon signe et appuya sa langue pour tracer une ligne depuis la partie inférieure du sexe avant de la faire tourbillonner autour du bout, récompensé par de faibles gémissements venant du fond de la gorge de Harry.

Après ça, Louis passa aux choses sérieuses – bougeant sa tête de haut en bas, léchant le gland, prenant Harry aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, pendant que lui luttait héroïquement pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans sa bouche. Une autre fois, Louis aurait pu encourager ça ; aujourd'hui, il regrettait que la nouveauté à sa lèvre soit trop sensible pour ce traitement brutal, il la maltraitait déjà assez comme ça. Pourtant, il essaya de compenser en prenant Harry aussi profondément qu'il osait, jusqu'à qu'il s'étrangle un peu et que ses yeux larmoient.

Les petits gémissements, qui s'échappaient de la bouche ouverte de Harry à chaque va-et-vient de la tête de Louis, étaient tellement excitants qu'il pouvait à peine respirer – comme si le sexe de Harry n'était pas assez problématique comme ça. Il fit tout en son pouvoir pour en faire sortir encore plus de la gorge de Harry, utilisant toutes les astuces qu'il avait vu dans la quantité limitée de film porno qu'il avait sournoisement réussi à regarder, et improvisant aussi grandement, mais apparemment il faisait quelque chose de bien, parce que Harry se laissa rapidement aller, ainsi que ses lèvres jusqu'à présent fermées.

« Louis – s'il te plaît, oh s'te plaît, ouais, putain – comme ça,  _oh_  », gémit-il frénétiquement, «  _Là_ , Louis, merde, j'peux pas,  _Louis_ , j'vais – j'vais – »

Louis voulut lui dire à quel point il était excitant, tout rouge avec ses boucles en sueur, les yeux vitreux comme des algues sur un étang gelé, sanglotant presque de plaisir et de besoin, mais il avait en tête ses bonnes manières (« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Louis chéri, c'est terriblement impoli »), alors il se contente de souffler de contentement autour du sexe de Harry, et en même temps il se recula et fit traîner le bord glacial de son piercing sur le gland.

Harry se raidit et jouit en gémissant, Louis prit la décision en une fraction de seconde de tout prendre dans sa bouche pour la simple (et très peu romantique) raison que ça serait plus propre comme ça. Il avala pour éviter la gêne de devoir faire un saut à la salle de bain pour cracher le sperme dans l'évier, fronçant son nez au goût inconnu, puis il remonta les vêtements de Harry et referma son pantalon pour lui d'une façon presque professionnelle, s'il ne l'avait pas fait avec cette expression tendre sur le visage.

Semblant un peu sous le choc, Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos, fixant le plafond et respirant toujours fortement.

« Ça va ? » demanda Louis, se couchant à côté de lui et le poussant doucement pour qu'il bouge un peu. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Harry.

« Mon  _Dieu_ , » dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

« Tu peux m'appeler Louis, » rétorqua immédiatement Louis avec un sourire, qui disparut ensuite de son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Oh, putain, je ne – ce n'était pas – je ne suis pas – » Il lança un regard plein d'excuse vers le ciel, implorant Dieu d'être raisonnable et d'accepter qu'une langue soit tentée de se laisser emporter alors qu'elle venait de donner sa premier fellation avec un grand succès et qu'elle regardait beaucoup trop d'émissions télévisées en journée, préalablement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » dit Harry, embrassant le sommet de sa tête. « Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en tiendra rigueur. »

« Mm. Peut-être qu'il m'en fera grâce puisque c'est ma première offense. » Il pencha sa tête en arrière pour rencontrer les yeux de Harry. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Vidé, » répondit immédiatement Harry, ce à quoi Louis répondit en roulant des yeux. « Putain, c'était incroyable. On m'a jamais sucé comme ça dans toute ma vie... Est-ce que t'embrasses ta mère avec cette bouche ? »

Léchant ses lèvres, Louis dit pensivement, « Ça a été le cas lors de précédentes occasions, mais peut-être pas ce soir. » (S'il avait une sorte de satisfaction extrêmement perverse à l'idée d'embrasser sa mère avec des lèvres qui ont été enroulées autour du sexe de Harry Styles quelques heures auparavant, il espérait que personne n'en tiendrait rigueur contre lui. Il y avait juste un sens de l'ironie extrêmement gentil là-dedans.)

« Brosse tes dents d'abord, » conseilla Harry, puis la porte d'entrée claqua en bas, ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se dépêchèrent à se mettre assis. Louis essuya hâtivement sa bouche sur le dos de sa main pendant que Harry poussa du pied la poubelle pleine de mouchoir sous son lit, comme s'il avait peur que sa mère puisse aller fouiller dedans si elle restait exposée à ses yeux.

Environ une minute plus tard, Anne frappa à la porte pour annoncer sa présence, et Harry l'invita à entrer avec une certaine appréhension. Il avait terriblement peur que ses instincts de mère n'entrent en jeu et qu'elle sache exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait à peine quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive (il pouvait seulement remercier Dieu pour qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée en plein milieu de la branlette, ou pendant que son sexe était toujours dans la bouche de Louis.) Dès qu'elle passa sa tête par la porte et posa son regard sur les deux garçons épars et rouges collés l'un à l'autre sur le lit, ses yeux commencèrent à scintiller d'amusement.

« Salut, Louis. »

« Bonjour, Madame Cox, » dit Louis avec un signe de la main nerveux.

« Anne, » le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment, puis elle continua, « J'aime beaucoup ton piercing chéri ; il te va très bien. Je suppose que c'est une idée d'Harry ? Il a un certain talent pour persuader les gens à s'aventurer vers des endroits avec des aiguilles où ils juraient de ne jamais aller. » Elle semblait être en train d'apprécier une sorte de blague personnelle. 

« Mon idée, son choix, » dit sèchement Harry, « Je n'étais même pas là. Et j'espère que tu ne fais pas référence à la fois où Sophia-Mae s'est faite percer les tétons, parce que  _ce_  n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête quand je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait faire quelque chose et je ne savais même pas qu'elle s'était faite percer jusqu'à ce qu'elle enlève son haut – »

« Bien sûr que non, mon chéri, » dit-elle avec amusement, « et pourquoi donc insinuerais-je quelque chose comme ça ? » Se tournant vers Louis, elle demanda, « est-ce que tu restes pour le goûté, Louis ? Parce que sinon je devrais probablement sortir plus de gâteaux. »

« Merci, mais non, » dit Louis, se relevant, « Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Maman doit m'attendre. Merci, je – à plus, Harry. » Après un moment d'hésitation, il se pencha en avant et embrassa furtivement Harry sur la bouche, sourcillant au petit pincement de ses lèvres en réponse, puis il se redressa et se précipita hors de la pièce, rougissant fortement.

Anna lança à Harry un sourire tellement énorme qu'il s'attendit à moitié à ce qu'elle se froisse un muscle ou autre.

«  _Taiiiis-toiii_ , » dit-il, cachant son visage dans ses mains de gêne, mais en vérité, il était ridiculement heureux, et les proportions de son propre sourire menaçait de faire mal à son visage.

 

~*~

 

Louis marchait le long de la rue de Harry, se retenant de sourire afin de préserver sa lèvre, mais il  _brillait_ presque de bonheur, se sentant tellement léger et désinvolte qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de quitter complètement le sol et de flotter dans le ciel, comme si la gravité n'exerçait plus de pouvoir sur lui, semblant également le libérer de toutes ses autres obligations. Sa bouche lui faisait mal et il y avait une nouvelle sensation sur son entrejambe qui lui rappela sa présence à chaque pas.

Il ne pensait pas s'être déjà senti aussi libre.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis était tellement distrait, sa tête si profondément dans les nuages, qu'il ne pensa même pas à agir contrit lorsqu'il entra chez lui. Quand il déboula à travers la porte d'entrée, avec vingt minutes de retard, les mains dans les poches, ses lacets défaits, en sifflant bruyamment, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux pétillants, ce fut pour trouver sa mère en train d'attendre au pied de l'escalier avec les bras croisés, l'air renfrogné. Il sautilla sur le seuil, claqua la porte derrière lui, et s'exclama, « Bonsoir ! »

La mâchoire de sa mère se décrocha. Pendant un moment, Louis ne comprit pas son choc, incapable d'identifier ce qui aurait pu le causer – mais ensuite, il lécha anxieusement ses lèvres, sa langue effleura l'anneau en métal, et sa gorge devint sèche à cause de l'angoisse grandissante lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de fixer. Sa mère le regardait avec une horreur abjecte, ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche bée de dégoût. Elle toucha ses propres lèvres avec le bout de ses doigts comme si elle pouvait y sentir le métal, pendant que sa main libre s'agrippait frénétiquement au crucifix en argent pendant autour de son cou. Le cœur de Louis battait contre son propre collier, identique au sien, alors qu'il l'observait avec prudence, essayant de juger sa prochaine réaction.

Jay lécha ses lèvres. « Où étais-tu ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Il dut retenir une grimace ; ce n'était pas la question à laquelle il s'était attendu, ni celle à laquelle il pouvait facilement répondre. Si elle avait attaqué avec des questions à propos du piercing, il aurait probablement pu les détourner avec une histoire à faire pleurer – entre autres, les principaux prétendants à son mensonge étaient que c'était pour la charité et qu'il en avait été le parrain, que c'était un faux qu'il portait pour faire une blague (bien que celle-ci pouvait facilement être réfutée et l'exposerait immédiatement si elle essayait de l'enlever) ou qu'il l'avait fait pour un projet de sociologie à l'école, pour voir comment les gens réagiraient différemment face à lui avec un piercing – mais cette question n'était pas celle pour laquelle il était préparé à faire face, et il était plus qu'un peu à court de mots. 

« Ecoute, avant que tu commences à paniquer – » commença-t-il, sa tête tournant alors qu'il fouillait frénétiquement dans les options que son cerveau essayait de lui fournir comme étant le mensonge le plus diplomate et approuvé par les parents – 

«  _Où_. Étais-tu ? » Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de commencer à hurler, tremblant de partout, ses jointures blanches alors qu'elle serrait la croix en argent pendant autour de son cou, clairement pas d'humeur pour l'une de ces faibles échappatoires que Louis aurait pu lui donner, ni dans le genre d'humeur où il pourrait la séduire avec un sourire et lui proposer de lui faire une tasse de thé. Prudemment, il recula légèrement, dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'aura de colère s'enflammant doucement qu'il pouvait sentir frémir autour d'elle, mais ses yeux se durcirent, et il put voir que sa nervosité évidente avait, plutôt, seulement aggravé les choses. Il lutta contre l'envie de jurer. Ça  _ne serait pas_ particulièrement d'une grande aide.

« Dehors... avec des amis, » dit-il faiblement. C'était la vérité.

Il devait essayer, mais bien sûr, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. «  _Quels_ amis ? »

« Tu ne les connais pas. » C'était son premier mensonge. Elle connaissait que trop bien le garçon avec les cheveux bruns foncés et dans tous les sens, les yeux verts pétillants cerclés par un épais trait noir, les dessins spectaculaires et les citations singulièrement encrés sur ses bras pâles.

« Tu ne les as pas rencontrés à l'école, je suppose. »

« Non, » acquiesça Louis. Définitivement pas. Son proviseur préférerait s'immoler – lui et l'école – par le feu plutôt qu'accepter que Harry pose un pied dedans.

« Ni à l'église. »

Admettre qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un qui n'était pas un pratiquant régulier serait probablement l'une des pires choses qu'il aurait pu dire, et la meilleure façon d'aspirer à un long et ardu discours de sa part, à propos du fait que montrer sa foi était l'une des choses les plus importantes qu'une personne pouvait faire et d'à quel point c'était mal de ne pas aller à l'église, alors Louis dit rapidement, « Ils ne vont pas à notre église. » Encore une fois, ce n'était pas directement un mensonge. S'il omettait de mentionner que ce mystérieux ami n'avait été dans une église, de tout genre, depuis l'âge de quatorze ans et était quasiment interdit de le faire, alors ce n'était pas un mensonge – il taisait simplement quelques détails de l'histoire.

« Alors, où as-tu rencontré ces amis, si ce n'est pas à l'école ni à l'église ? Tu ne vas nulle part – ou du moins, tu ne le faisais pas. On dirait que tu n'es jamais à la maison ces dernières semaines... » songea-t-elle, puis revint à elle-même avec une saccade, le regardant suspicieusement. 

Si possible, Louis voulait éviter le sujet d'où il passait tout son temps ces jours-ci – le moins de mensonges il pouvait raconter, le mieux ce serait. Il n' _appréciait_  pas du tout cette supercherie. Et il n'aimait pas devoir cacher des choses à sa famille – ils étaient fermés d'esprit, souvent désagréables et vigoureusement ignorants, refusant même d' _essayer_  de comprendre le point de vue des autres personnes (ayant, lui-même, une fois partagé ces valeurs, il les reconnaissait facilement et se sentait un peu écœuré), mais c'était quand même sa famille. Il les aimait, même s'il ne les appréciait plus particulièrement. Ce fut pourquoi il dit sincèrement, sans passer par une réponse qui serait plus susceptible de la satisfaire et réduire le nombre d'ennuis qu'il avait, même juste un tout petit peu, « Au magasin de musique. »

« HMV ? »

«  _Oui_ , HMV, pourquoi est-ce important ? Quels autres magasins de musique y-a-t-il ? »

Elle croisa ses bras sur la défensive. « Il y a... il y a cette petite boutique près de la librairie ! »

« Maman, » dit Louis impatiemment, « ils vendent des  _vinyles_. »

« Ne change pas de sujet ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, tu les as rencontrés au magasin de musique ? Avais-tu prévu de les rencontrer là-haut à l'avance ? »

« Non, » dit Louis, luttant pour garder son sang-froid sous contrôle bien que son irritation mijotait étroitement sous la surface, devenant rapidement de la colère alors qu'elle arrivait à ébullition. « On était tous les deux au magasin en même temps, cherchant le même CD. On a parlé du groupe et puis – »  _il s'est précipitamment enfuit du magasin pour aider une vieille dame qui avait besoin d'aide tandis que j'ai couru comme un lapin dans l'autre direction parce que j'avais peur de lui_  « – on a parlé d'autres choses, comme l'école et tout, et on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait beaucoup de points en commun – »  _J'ai découvert que j'avais un énorme béguin pour lui et qu'on aime tous les deux les garçons, et il m'a appris à ne pas être un connard à ce sujet_  « – alors on est en quelque sorte devenu amis, vraiment. On traîne assez souvent ensemble maintenant. »  _Je vais chez lui, on écoute de la musique que tu n'approuverais pas et si tu les entendais tu irais probablement chercher de l'eau bénite pour la jeter sur les membres des groupes. On traîne avec ses amis dans des endroits où tu ne voudrais même pas y être vu morte, puis on retourner chez lui et on s'embrasse pendant que sa mère me propose de la tarte et me traite comme si j'étais son deuxième fils, bien que toute notre famille soit toujours horriblement rude avec elle. Oh, et je viens juste de le sucer_. Cette dernière pensée rendit Louis très nerveux ; bien qu'il se soit regardé dans les fenêtres de chaque voiture garée à côté desquelles il était passé sur le chemin du retour, il était toujours paranoïaque qu'il puisse y avoir une sorte de tâche révélatrice autour de sa bouche ou sur son haut ou autre. Il se lécha les lèvres avec inquiétude.

Continuant de le regarder spéculativement, Jay fronça des sourcils, clairement perdue dans ses pensées. Tout d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'excitation, et elle demanda, « Est-ce une fille ? »

Il ne put pas s'en empêcher ; il  _ricana_. Sa mère avait sauté sur la conclusion évidente – et correcte – qu'il avait une relation secrète avec quelqu'un. Grâce aux pronoms neutres et son utilisation obstinée de 'les' plutôt que 'le', il avait une opportunité pour se cacher derrière cette petite-amie imaginaire et il espérait également pouvoir repousser les soupçons sur 'ses mauvaises fréquentation'.

Le côté négatif, cependant, était que s'il saisissait cette chance et marchait là-dedans, la berçant de fausses espérances et faisant semblant qu'il y ait une petite-amie secrète dans l'équation, non seulement elle serait en colère qu'il ait négligé de lui en parler, mais elle exigerait aussi de la rencontrer. Ce qui signifiait que Louis serait obligé de trouver une fille acceptant de supporter l'examen de contrôle de ses parents, de se faire passer pour sa petite-amie  _et_  de maintenir le masque pendant une durée de temps prolongée pour les satisfaire, venant à des centaines de sorties familiales, assistant à des repas et des rendez-vous fixés par sa mère afin de juger si la fille était assez 'appropriée' pour Louis. Il pouvait aussi l'imaginer interroger longuement la 'petite-amie' sur ses croyances religieuses, refusant de la laisser revenir sur la pas de leur porte si elle n'était pas une catholique rigoureuse, et exigeant de rencontrer ses parents seulement quelques jours après l'avoir elle-même rencontrée.

Ajoutant à cela le fait qu'il n'y avait en fait aucune fille, et que ses parents n'avaient personne à terroriser jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfuit en criant et laissant leur précieux petit garçon tranquille, il était presque sûr que c'était une terrible idée.

« Non, ce n'est pas une fille, » dit-il avec lassitude.

Elle sembla soulagée, mais déçue en même temps. « Eh bien, alors qui – »

Louis la coupa abruptement, fatigué de ses questions. Sa bouche était douloureuse, et il en avait marre d'éluder les questions et de devoir se justifier à chaque petite décision, comme avec qui il décidait de passer du temps et ce qu'il choisissait de faire sur son propre visage. « Ecoute, on est vraiment obligé de faire ça maintenant ? Je suis fatigué, ma bouche me fait mal, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça pour le moment – »

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Oh, alors ta bouche te fait mal, hein ? Tiens donc. Qui aurait pensé que – que se faire percer un énorme trou à travers la lèvre et qu'avoir un immonde morceau de métal dans ce même trou pourrait  _possiblement_  faire mal ? Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, hein ? » Son ton était aigri. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de te demander si c'est un vrai ou non ; je peux le dire rien qu'à l'expression sur ton visage. »

« C'est un vrai, » dit Louis avec un étrange sentiment de satisfaction.

Elle secoua sa tête, fermant momentanément ses yeux, puis elle leva une main vers son visage. Instinctivement, Louis recula, de peur qu'elle puisse le frapper, mais elle prit simplement en coupe son visage rouge avec sa main froide, caressant sa joue avec le bout de son pouce. Elle portait du vernis à ongles rouge foncé et plusieurs bagues en or à ses doigts, ce qui lui fit penser à Niall, et il dut résister à l'envie de repousser sa main avec un frisson de dégoût. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de pourquoi, mais il détestait la sensation de ses mains froides sur lui, lui donnant désagréablement la chair de poule et le faisant grincer des dents. En comparaison avec le toucher léger et chaud de Harry, le contact peau contre peau avec sa propre mère était répugnant – Louis fut presque choqué par l'intensité de son dégoût. Comment pouvait-il la détester ? C'était sa mère. Elle avait toujours été comme sa meilleure amie.

Mais, se rappela Louis, elle l'avait aussi nourri avec une stigmatisation toxique, lui apprenant la discrimination, versant de vilains mots et des sentiments cruels dans son esprit, le remplissant jusqu'à ras bord, jusqu'à ce que, non seulement, il croit en ses paroles aussi fortement que si elles étaient la Bible, mais également qu'il la suive aveuglément comme un disciple, répétant comme un perroquet tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris et en y croyant implicitement. Se souvenant des horribles choses qu'il avait dites et entendues dire sur Harry avant qu'il ne commence à se rendre compte qu'il y avait plus dans le monde que ce que sa mère disait, il rougit de colère, et l'envie de repousser brusquement sa main augmenta en lui, moins qu'une démangeaison demandant à être grattée et plus qu'un désir désespéré qu'il pouvait à peine retenir. Louis prit de profondes et lentes respirations par le nez et lutta pour se calmer – oubliez le mijotage, il était  _bien_  sur le point de bouillir à présent, sur le point de déborder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, espèce d'idiot ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Comment as-tu pu te faire ça ? As-tu vu de quoi tu as l'air ? » Tournant autour de lui, elle le tira en face du miroir dans le couloir et fit un geste vers son reflet. « Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es ! »

Il se regarda avec intérêt. C'était la vision la plus claire qu'il avait eu sur le piercing de toute la journée, et il passa un long moment à fixer son propre visage et essaya de juger de quoi ça avait l'air – de quoi  _il_ avait l'air. Sa conclusion fut qu'il avait l'air moins  _vulnérable_  qu'avant. Les cheveux dressés sur sa tête – ébouriffés dans tous les sens par les mains de Harry – les joues rougeoyantes, ses yeux bleus grands et spéculatifs, et puis bien sûr, il y avait la lueur froide du métal nichée sur sa lèvre inférieure, contrastant bien contre son teint halé, donnant un peu un air moqueur à sa bouche alors qu'il semblait être rempli de mépris sans faire le moindre effort. Haussant un sourcil, Louis taquina le piercing avec sa langue et apprécia la nouvelle expression légèrement cynique sur son visage. Il avait l'air courageux, fort, le genre de garçon qui pouvait tenir tête aux critiques et aux opinions sectaires de sa mère sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Confiant, sûr de lui – pour la première fois, il eut l'impression de pouvoir faire preuve d'empathie envers le besoin de Harry de porter ses piercings et son eyeliner ; il avait déjà compris, mais maintenant il  _comprenait_. Debout à côté de sa mère, il n'était plus le Louis qui avait passé cette porte ce matin-là, et il pensait qu'elle le savait tout aussi bien que lui, ce qui expliquerait certainement pourquoi son visage s'était vidé de toutes ses couleurs et qu'elle semblait si inquiète.

Louis lutta contre l'envie de sourire à son reflet.

« J'espère que tu vas l'enlever maintenant. » Louis se tourna pour lui faire face alors que Jay tendait sa main, attendant qu'il laisse tomber l'anneau en métal dans sa paume. Ce n'était pas une demande.

Il déglutit, pensa à Harry et son aura de confiance clame, et il essaya de la copier. N'était-ce pas ce dont tout ça était question, de toute façon ? Imiter aveuglément Harry pour essayer de gagner une partie de la confiance en soi qui semblait lui venir si naturellement, mais Louis savait qu'il lui avait fallu des années pour construire l'armure presque impénétrable qu'il portait aujourd'hui. 

« Non, » dit-il doucement.

Jay haussa ses sourcils. « Pardon ? »

« Je... Je ne vais pas le retirer. Je ne veux pas. »

« Je me fiche de ce que tu veux ou non. Je suis ta mère et je te dis de retirer ce truc ridicule de ta bouche  _tout de suite_  ! »

« Non. »

« Enlève-le ! »

« Non. »

Elle semblait un peu hystérique. « Enlève-le tout de suite, Louis, ou alors aide-moi à – »

Chaque phrase autoritaire avait été une autre pièce de son armure, la construisant autour de lui. « Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger. »

Saisissant le crucifix autour de son cou comme si elle essayait de conjurer le mal, Jay cria, « Tu crois que t'es plein d'esprit, hein, avec tes réponses vives ? Je suppose que tu te crois intelligent. Dieu te punira pour ta désobéissance – » 

« Maman, je pense vraiment que Dieu se fout d'un minuscule piercing à la lèvre. »

C'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Son regard s'assombrit, et avant que Louis puisse faire le moindre pas en arrière, elle leva sa main et le gifla au visage.

Ce n'était pas une gifle gentille – si une telle chose existait – elle y mit toute la force de son corps dedans, à tel point qu'il chancela sous son intensité, ses oreilles bourdonnant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le frappe physiquement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre ou de reculer, et c'était le choc plus qu'autre chose qui fit apparaître des larmes dans ses yeux, l'une d'elles le trahit en roulant le long de sa joue. Touchant sa joue brûlante, il poussa un petit cri. Son armure ne l'avait pas défendu contre ça.

Mais il se consola tout seul, même l'armure de Harry avait des fissures. Il en avait trouvé plusieurs de lui-même.

« Sors ! » hurla-t-elle.

Désorienté, Louis eut du mal à se concentrer sur elle à travers ses yeux larmoyants, clignant des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. « Hein ? » Sa voix craqua au milieu de la syllabe, et il se détesta d'avoir l'air si faible tout d'un coup.

« Je ne veux pas de ce blasphème dans cette maison !  _Sors_  ! »

« Tu plaisantes. »

« Dégage ! »

« Il fait nuit dehors ! »

«  _Dégage_  ! »

« Mais – où vais-je aller ? »

«  _Pars_  ! » cria-t-elle.

Ce fut le ton sévère qui fit finalement sortir Louis de sa stupeur vertigineuse et le fit enfin bouger. Titubant vers la porte, il l'ouvrit brusquement et fila comme une flèche, se hâtant dehors dans un mouvement de panique et courant à toute vitesse dans la rue, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt, rempli d'excitation et luttant contre un sourire. A présent, ses pieds battaient lourdement le sol et ses joues étaient humides alors qu'il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait loin de sa mère, se tenant sur le pas de la porte, ses cris de banshee (ndlt : [wikimonami](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2Ffr.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBanshee)) furieuses le suivant dans la rue et griffant ses oreilles comme un animal sauvage qui se serait accroché à sa tête et ramperait dans son esprit, le déchirant en lambeaux de l'intérieur. 

_Sorssorssorssorsdégagesorssorssorssorsdégagesorssorssorssorsdégagesorssorssorssorspars_

Louis était parti.

 

~*~

 

« Il l'a baisé, » déclara Zayn.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Niall avec un enthousiasme évident, fixant Harry la bouche ouverte.

Ils étaient assis dans l'aire de jeux du parc municipal, vide d'enfants à cause de l'obscurité qui recouvrait la ville comme un manteau, et vide des autres adolescents simplement à cause de leur présence. Ils faisaient fuir les autres personnes de leur âge comme s'ils étaient un genre de repoussant à adolescents contre lequel seuls eux trois étaient immunisés ; quelques minutes après leur arrivée dans une pièce, un parc ou n'importe quel endroit en général, il n'y aurait plus personne. C'était parfois utile. C'était parfois amusant. D'autre fois, c'était tout simplement ennuyeux, mais aujourd'hui, ça l'était, et Harry était tout aussi prêt à être agacé par ça qu'il l'était à l'ignorer.

Aujourd'hui, Niall portait une chemise bleu ciel, un pantalon serré noir fait d'un tissu qui semblait suspicieusement être du lycra (bien qu'il ignorait les regards en coin de Zayn et Harry et leurs ricanements, refusant de leur dire si oui ou non ils avaient raison), une veste en cuir abîmée, huit bagues en argent et des bottes-plateformes noires avec des boucles et des chaînes en argent. Des parties de ses cheveux étaient toujours teint en rouge pétant, et il portait de l'eyeliner bleu au lieu du noir.

Zayn avait considérablement atténué son style aujourd'hui, optant pour un pull noir confortable, un jeans noir, un assortiment de colliers et des Converses noires, mais il avait plus que compensé par les tourbillons argentés qu'il avait dessiné autour de ses yeux, avec ce que Harry supposait être un eyeliner argent, et en forçant ses cheveux à se relever encore plus que d'habitude, fiers et hauts.

Harry les regarda tous les deux avec tendresse, amusé par leur fascination évidente pour sa vie sexuelle ou son absence – pas que l'un des d'eux semblait penser que la sienne était en fait inexistante. Il avait une canette de Monster dans une main, et il prit doucement une gorgée, remarquant qu'ils l'observaient comme des loups enragés, suppliant presque pour des ragots. « Un gentleman ne raconte jamais, » dit-il nonchalamment.

Niall avait l'air déçu et Zayn dit, « C'est juste une façon vraiment petite pour dire qu'il l'a fait. »

Haussant des épaules, Harry dit avec suffisance, « Eh bien, je voudrais pas me vanter, mais... il sait comment utiliser cette excellente bouche à bon escient. Disons simplement que s'il décide, un jour, de recommencer à vomir cette merde de je-suis-supérieur-à-toi et Jesus-va-te-punir, je saurai que la meilleure façon de le faire taire est de mettre ses magnifiques lèvres autour de ma queue. » Quelques secondes plus tard, frappé, il dit, « C'était très probablement la chose la plus misogyne que j'ai jamais dite dans ma vie, et je le retire. Ne lui dite pas que j'ai dit ça, hein ? »

Niall était resté bouche bée, mais il la ferma et dit, « Ecoute, mec, s'il a posé ses lèvres autour de ta queue en premier lieu, il me semble qu'il est allé trop loin pour se soucier que tu t'en vantes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, de toute façon ? Il est chrétien, non ? Je pensais qu'il était censé garder sa vertu comme un faucon et repousser avec un bâton géant toutes opportunités de coucher ! »

Harry haussa des épaules. « Louis n'est pas comme ses parents. »  _N'est plus_. Après avoir passé autant de temps avec et lui et l'avoir observé changer, se détendre pour devenir ce gars facile à vivre, drôle et sans préjuger qu'il était maintenant, Harry ressentait un étrange sentiment de fierté en sachant qu'au moins une partie de ce changement était due à lui. 

« Ouais, tu me l'as dit. J'ai rencontré sa mère dans East Street 'y a environ deux semaines – c'est une vrai sorcière, sérieusement. Elle m'a lancé le regard le plus dédaigneux depuis l'autre côté de la rue et s'est mise à tenir ses sachets tout contre sa poitrine, et quand elle m'a vu la regarder, elle m'a fixé comme si j'étais quelque chose de dégueulasse collé sur sa chaussure et s'est précipité dans la direction opposée, comme si elle était en train de sucer un citron. Sorcière. » Zayn cracha avec véhémence sur le sol, faisant grogner Niall et Harry de dégoût.

« T'es dégoûtant, » l'informa Niall. « J'peux pas croire que je te laissais faire ça dans ma  _bouche_. »

« Quand est-ce que j'ai craché dans ta bouche ? »

« Se rouler des patins, partager notre salive, c'est le même concept, mec. T'es dégueulasse. Je suis  _bien_  content de m'être débarrassé de ça. »

« Tu m'aimes vraiment, » dit Zayn en laissant traîner sa voix, haussant ses sourcils et prenant une gorgée de sa propre boisson énergisante.

« Il marque un point, Zayn, t' _es_  assez dégueulasse, » dit Harry aimablement, puis le bruit de pas lourds les firent s'arrêter.

C'était dur de voir quoi que ce soir dans la faible lumière du soir, mais ils purent à peine apercevoir les contours d'une silhouette s'avançant vers eux dans l'obscurité, traversant l'herbe en courant comme s'elle était pourchassée par des loups. Ils se redressèrent tous les trois de leurs balançoires, fronçant leurs sourcils et plissant des yeux pour essayer de mieux voir. La respiration du coureur était hachée et il semblait être en train de sangloter, étouffant de petits bruits à travers ses dents alors qu'il courait vers eux, et la voix leur était familière. Il fallut environ une minute à Harry pour trouver d'où il connaissait ce son, gardant surtout en tête qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu dans n'importe quel genre de détresse depuis des mois et même qu'il avait été assourdi, plus restreint. C'était brut et incontrôlé, et alors que Louis sortait de l'obscurité avec ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés qu'ils l'étaient quand il était timidement sorti de la chambre de Harry plus tôt, il était clair qu'il avait pleuré. 

Harry fut debout en un instant, faisant plusieurs pas en avant, la bouche ouverte sous le choc, mais avant de pouvoir se rapprocher d'un centimètre, Louis s'écrasa contre lui, leurs corps entrant en collision avec une telle force que Harry chancela et tomba presque en arrière, se rattrapant au cadre de la balançoire pour ne pas qu'ils ne basculent par- dessus. Avec un faible sanglot, Louis s'accrocha à lui et enfuit son visage dans son torse, pleurant sans retenue.

C'était effrayant, et la peur s'infiltra dans la voix de Harry alors qu'il demandait en état de choc, « Louis ? »

Il leva sa tête, ses yeux bleus noyés par les larmes. Tout son visage était rouge sauf une empreinte de main blanche se trouvant sur sa joue, contrastant totalement avec le reste. Horrifié, Harry l'attrapa par les bras et le tint fermement, le supportant, mais Louis tremblait comme si ses genoux étaient quand même sur le point de se dérober sous lui.

« Louis, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce – est-ce que tes parents ont découvert ? » Il n'avait pas besoin de spécifier quoi. Il avait peur, pas pour lui mais pour Louis – il l'avait redouté, que Louis puisse se retrouver acculé dans un coin où il était incapable de prendre une décision entre Harry et sa famille parce qu'ils l'y avaient forcé, lui crachant leur stupide dégoût à la figure.

« Non, » dit Louis misérablement, « mais ils auraient tout aussi bien pu. »

Enfouissant son visage rouge et blanc dans le haut de Harry, il laissa couler plus de larmes, suintant à travers le tissu et réchauffant la peau de Harry comme des gouttes de pluie brûlantes. Harry passa bêtement une main le long de son dos, essayant de le calmer, mais sa tête tournait alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui aurait pu se passer pour bouleverser autant Louis, et comment il avait pu recevoir la marque sur son visage. Etant complètement perdu, il décida de simplement  _demander_. 

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage, Louis ? »

Relevant sa tête, Louis lui fit un sourire bancal. Instinctivement, Harry posa sa main froide sur la marque brûlante sur le visage de Louis ; sa peau avait refroidi du fait d'être à l'extérieur et ça apaisa la brûlure de sa chair due au coup comme un sac de glace. « Il semblerait que ma mère n'apprécie pas beaucoup les piercings, » dit Louis, luttant pour faire sonner sa phrase de façon moqueuse et échouant misérablement.

Harry était consterné. « Elle a fait ça à cause de ta  _lèvre_  ? »

« Elle l'a fait parce que j'ai dit que Dieu se foutait de ma lèvre. Apparemment c'est un blasphème, si toute fois, Dieu se soucie des piercings, des habits et de la sexualité des personnes, hein, alors je suppose que quelqu'un ferait mieux de réécrire la Bible et d'y mettre à la fin une liste de toutes les choses dont on a  _pas_  tort de croire que Dieu aime ou n'aime pas, parce que je semblerais avoir mis mes priorités dans le mauvais ordre. »

Grinçant des dents, Harry dit, « Louis, c'est de la maltraitance. Tu le sais, hein ? »

« Oh, non. Elle me  _punit_  pour avoir désobéi à Dieu, donc c'est la volonté de Dieu, tu vois ? Ce qui signifie que c'est parfaitement normal. » Sa voix tremblant avec ce que Harry supposait être une combinaison entre le choc et la colère, Louis continua avec sarcasme, « la dernière fois que Dieu avait apparemment décidé que j'avais besoin d'être puni était lorsque j'avais douze ans, mais je suppose que cette règle s'applique toujours. »

« C'est foutrement psychotique. Elle ne peut pas dire ça ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle ? Elle ne peut pas blâmer  _Dieu_  lorsqu'elle te  _frappe_  ! »

« Eh bien, c'est pas grave. Elle me punit pour mes pêchés, tu te souviens ? Je suppose que si je me repens, alors elle peut me battre à mort et ça n'importera pas – au moins j'irai au paradis, » dit amèrement Louis.

« Putain. » Harry caressa la joue de Louis avec le plus doux des contacts dont il était capable, puis il attrapa son visage dans ses deux mains et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. « Je peux pas croire que tu la laisses faire ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, hein ?  _La_  gifler ? La repousser, ou la frapper en retour ? J'ai fait la bonne chose à faire – je me suis enfui. Pas qu'elle m'ait laissé le choix, mais je n'ai pas essayé de lutter contre elle. Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de m'éloigner avant qu'elle ne me jette à bras-le-corps hors de la maison. » 

« Non, tu aurais dû – tu devrais – oh, j'sais pas ! » Harry l'étreignit fermement, puis il se souvint seulement de Zayn et Niall, assis sur les balançoires derrière eux, ébahis par eux deux. Il posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Louis pendant un moment, avant d'inspirer profondément et de se retourner, son bras enroulé autour de la taille de Louis. « Regardez-le, » dit-il, impuissant, et Zayn et Niall le firent simplement, se rendant compte avec dégoût du visage rougi et au bord des larmes de Louis, ainsi que de l'empreinte de main blanche immaculée sur sa joue.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Zayn dit avec véhémence, « J'ai  _dit_  que c'était une sorcière. »

« Hé, attention, » claqua Louis, « c'est ma mère. »

« C'est la femme qui vient de te frapper au visage putain. Je ne la défendrais pas si j'étais toi – tu ne lui dois  _rien_. »

« Elle fait partie de ma famille, » déclara Louis, impuissant.

« Ouais, elle agit vraiment comme tel. Ecoute, mec, je comprends, vraiment. C'est ta mère. Mais elle te frappe, elle te jette à la rue, et pour quoi ? Rien. Ce n'est pas raisonnable, ce n'est pas  _rationnel_. Il manque une case à cette femme. Elle a besoin d'aide psychiatrique. »

« Merci pour ton évaluation psychiatrique, Docteur Malik, mais tout va très bien avec sa tête. Elle est juste sérieusement,  _sérieusement_ , fourvoyée. Elle a une façon vraiment tordue de voir les choses, mais elle n'est pas cinglée. » 

Zayn ouvrit sa bouche pour montrer son désaccord, mais Harry lui lança un regard d'avertissement vicieux. Il était d'accord sur le fait que la mère de Louis était à court de sandwiches pour un pique-nique (et elle avait probablement  _empoisonné_  ledit pique-nique pour en donner à quiconque qu'elle désapprouvait) mais ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer à ce sujet. Louis tremblait, avait froid, semblait n'avoir nulle part où passer la nuit et n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Harry n'allait pas le laisser s'attarder dehors alors que ce dont il avait vraiment besoin était une bonne nuit de sommeil et, à ce qu'on dirait, de manger. Il avait été mis dehors avant d'avoir eu la chance de manger quelque chose.

« Où vas-tu passer la nuit, chéri ? » murmura-t-il contre son oreille, son propre piercing envoyant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Louis alors qu'il effleurait son lobe.

« Je... je sais pas, » dit Louis en tremblant. Ses yeux se remplirent avec plus de larmes d'inquiétude. « Oh, mon Dieu, je ne sais pas où aller, ou – ou quoi faire – »

« D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi pendant une seconde. » Harry l'étreignit une nouvelle fois, et Louis enfuit avec gratitude son visage dans son cou. « Tu peux venir à la maison avec moi, hein ? Maman pense que le soleil brille depuis ton cul, elle ne m'en voudra pas. »

« Je – je n'ai pas de pyjama, ni de brosse à dents, ni – ni – » Louis bredouillait follement, semblant à la limite de l'hystérie. Les événements de la soirée l'avaient perturbé, et il n'était pas habitué à prendre des décisions rapides et impulsives. Ne pas pouvoir prévoir quelque chose à l'avance le déconcertait.

« Louis. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un pyjama et une brosse à dent en plus. » Embrassant la courbe exposée de son cou, Harry lui rappela doucement avec un murmure contre sa peau, « Tu n'as vraiment nulle part d'autre où aller. Maman ne m'en voudra pas de t'avoir hébergé pour la nuit ; elle te trouve génial, tu le sais. Allez, c'est bon. Tout va bien se passer. Respire pour moi, Louis, tu comprends ?  _Respire_. »

Après quelques respirations tremblantes, Louis pinça fermement ses lèvres ensemble. « D'accord, » dit-il faiblement.

Harry frotta son dos encore un peu, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Zayn et Niall, qui étaient toujours bouche bée. « J'ai bien peur qu'on va devoir interrompre notre réunion entre filles ce soir, mesdemoiselles. A plus les branleurs. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher, mais dans une tentative malheureuse de détendre l'atmosphère, Niall fit un geste obscène avec ses doigts tout en remuant ses sourcils, et Zayn tira sa langue et la tournoya de façon séductrice dans les airs. Dans des circonstances normales, Harry aurait rigolé – si rien qu'un seul d'entre eux l'avait fait, il aurait  _quand même_  pu rire. Mais la situation était telle que Harry leur fit à tous les deux un doigt d'honneur, remerciant Dieu que Louis ne l'ait pas vu, et il resserra son emprise sur Louis alors qu'il se dirigeait hors du parc et vers chez Harry.

 

~*~

 

« Je sais que c'est un peu à la dernière minute, mais  _s'il te plaît_ , maman, il n'a nulle part d'autre où aller. Sa mère l'a foutu à la porte et il n'a aucune idée de quoi faire ; t'as vu dans quel état il est ! »

Louis éclaboussa son visage avec plus d'eau froide et frémit en écoutant les mots de Harry, déambulant dans le couloir. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir et toucha anxieusement l'empreinte sur son visage, qui était à présent complètement devenue écarlate alors que le reste de son visage avait retrouvé sa couleur normale. L'aura de confiance temporaire qu'il avait gagné avait à nouveau disparu, laissant place au bon vieux Louis apeuré et facilement dominé, à l'exception de l'effet secondaire qu'était une bonne dose de dégoût de soi laissée dans son sillage. Harry avait raison ; il aurait  _dû_  faire quelque chose, pas forcément riposter, mais peut-être prendre position, lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur. Puis elle n'aurait pas su quoi faire. Il y avait seulement tant de fois où elle aurait pu le frapper, non ? Maintenant, elle avait juste toute une nuit, et peut-être encore plus, pour être encore plus en colère, pour retourner son père et ses sœurs contre lui, pour trouver un nouveau plan pour faire en sorte que quand il reviendrait en rampant, elle écrase tout autre tentative de résistance. Fermant ses yeux, Louis sentit une larme couler d'en dessous de ses paupières closes ; aggravé par la trahison, il l'essuya rageusement.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry – pourquoi l'a-t-elle mis à la porte, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Moi-même, je n'ai pas encore totalement compris, » admit Harry. « Je suis pas entièrement sûr que Louis l'ait lui-même compris. Je pense que personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de cette femme. Mais il ne peut pas y retourner, du moins pas ce soir, et il a peur, est fatigué et il a juste besoin d'un endroit où rester.  _S'il te plaît_ , maman. Je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait rester ici ce soir. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de lui ici, Harry, c'est juste que tu sais qu'on est en train de redécorer la chambre d'amis, et celle de Gemma est absolument interdite aux invités ; elle deviendrait folle si quelqu'un était entré dedans. Je ne sais pas où on va pouvoir le mettre... »

« Il peut dormir avec moi dans mon lit, » dit Harry avec assurance.

Louis put presque  _sentir_  l'amusement irradier de Anne lorsqu'elle dit, « Combien de temps allez-vous vraiment  _dormir_ , cependant ? »

Louis rougit et il était pratiquement sûr que Harry aussi.

Mortifié, Harry bégaya, « Je – quoi – q-qu'est-ce – »

« J'ai aussi eu seize ans, tu sais, » lui rappela-t-elle, « Je sais ce que  _j'aurais_  fait si  _je_  partageais un lit avec mon petit-ami pendant la nuit – »

« Je – on –  _Maman_  ! »

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec ça, mais le fait est que les adolescents ont... eh bien, je sais comment sont les ados, c'est tout, et je doute que les  _très stricts parents catholiques_  de Louis soient susceptibles de le laisser revenir chez eux s'ils savent que vous... tu sais... l'avez fait. Sans oublier qu'ils me crucifieraient s'ils savaient que je vous ai  _laissé_  faire ça – dans ma maison. »

Rouge d'embarras, Louis ferma ses yeux. Il était presque sûr qu'il préférerait retourner directement chez lui, passer la porte d'entrée et que sa mère lui donne une autre marque assortie sur son autre joue plutôt que continuer à écouter Harry et sa mère parler de sa vie sexuelle avec ce dernier.

« Maman, » dit sèchement Harry, « je te donne ma parole que tout ce que Louis et moi ferons dans mon lit ce soir est  _dormir_. Ecoute,  _je vais_  dormir dans la chambre de Gem, alors. Ou je dormirai sur le sol. Peu importe. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Tant que tu peux me promettre qu'il n'y aura rien de  _pas catholique_  – » 

Harry grogna. « Bien. Il n'y aura rien de 'pas catholique', maman. » Louis pouvait très bien imaginer les guillemets qu'il avait fait avec ses doigts autour des mots. « Juste dormir. D'accord ? »

« Bon garçon. » Il semblerait qu'elle lui tapota le dos, puis elle disparut dans les escaliers, laissant Louis s'éventer pour tenter de se calmer et se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir les regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

 

~*~

 

Il passa la nuit dans le lit de Harry, l'un des longs bras de ce dernier enroulé autour de sa taille pendant qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et Louis tint la main libre de Harry, jouant nerveusement avec ses longs doigts. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, cependant la chaleur réconfortante du corps de Harry le fit se sentir comme il l'aurait dû. Harry avait essayé de le calmer pour qu'il s'endorme en faisant de doux cercles sur sa hanche, murmurant dans ses cheveux et le tirant le plus proche possible de lui afin que son dos se fonde contre son ventre, et à la fin Louis s'était légèrement détendu, faisant croire à Harry qu'il s'était endormi et peu de temps après, il arrêtait et commençait à ronfler dans l'oreille de Louis. (C'était un beau son, pas un ronflement rocailleux comme celui de sa mère ou une respiration irritante comme son père ; Louis pensait que ça ne le dérangerait pas de s'endormir avec un ronflement doux et rassurant comme ça, toutes les nuits pour le reste de sa vie). Mais une bobine de tension était toujours nouée comme de grosses chaînes dans son ventre, il lutta donc pour avoir plus d'une ou deux heures d'affilée d'un sommeil troublé avant de se réveiller en sursaut à la sensation d'un troupeau de papillons dans son ventre, ayant tous un couteau et poignardant vicieusement la muqueuse de son estomac, pas assez fort pour lui faire insupportablement mal mais assez pour le garder tendu et éveillé, écoutant les ronflements de Harry pour essayer de se calmer à nouveau.

Lorsque le matin arriva, Louis eut envie de se rendormir. Il savait que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire était lâche, mais et alors ? C'était un lâche au fond. Après avoir attendu huit heures (il jugea que c'était une heure raisonnable), il retira le bras de Harry de sur lui, s'assurant de ne pas le réveiller. Après un moment d'hésitation, il plaça un oreiller à l'endroit où son corps s'était trouvé pour que à l'esprit inconscient de Harry ne remarque pas son absence et provoque son réveil. Il sortit en rampant et en silence du lit de Harry, puis il attendit en retenant son souffle pour voir si son mouvement avait perturbé le garçon endormi.

Marmonnant et s'agitant dans son sommeil, Harry soupira de contentement et enfuit son visage dans le coussin, et Louis fit un petit sourire à la vue avant de retirer le pyjama qu'il avait emprunté. C'était un pyjama Batman, beaucoup trop petit pour le garçon bouclé qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit, mais de toute façon Harry avait teint les petits cercles jaunes vifs, et Louis supposa qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement Batman mais avait simplement voulu, quand il était encore à la bonne taille, un pyjama avec des chauves-souris dessus.

Maintenant, bien sûr, Harry dormait en boxer, quelque chose que Louis savait très bien après avoir senti la peau nue de son torse contre lui pendant toute la nuit.

Il remit son jeans et son haut de la veille, froissés comme ils l'étaient, et glissa ses pieds dans ses espadrilles. Puis, déglutissant, Louis tendit une main à sa bouche, regardant son reflet dans le miroir de Harry pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il faisait. Son image l'arrêta net, alarmé ; il avait une ecchymose assez importante sur une joue, environ de la taille d'une pièce de deux livres, de couleur violacée et douloureusement évidente en contraste avec le reste de son visage. Déglutissant, Louis la sonda, grimaça puis secoua sa tête et détourna à nouveau son attention vers sa bouche. 

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes à tâtonner avant de réussir à détacher le petit anneau argent de sa lèvre, mais une fois fait, il le fit rouler dans la paume de sa main pendant une minute ou deux avant de le poser sur la table de nuit. Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'avança vers le bureau en désordre de Harry, trouva un morceau de papier et un stylo, puis il retourna vers la table de nuit.

Il griffonna sur la feuille de papier.

_Merci_.

Puis, après un moment de réflexion, mordillant sa lèvre (qui était déjà bizarrement vide sans l'anneau), il ajouta,

_Désolé_.

Posant l'anneau au dessus du morceau de papier, il prit une profonde respiration, regarda Harry puis quitta la pièce, descendant doucement les escaliers et espérant que quelqu'un soit déjà en bas pour déverrouiller la porte et ne pas devoir remonter pour demander à Anne de le laisser sortir. Ça pourrait être un peu gênant.

Heureusement, la porte était déverrouillée lorsqu'il essaya de l'ouvrir. Avant de pouvoir agir correctement et de s'arrêter à cause des protestations et des sentiments de décence traversant son cerveau, avant de pouvoir se souvenir à quel point c'était ingrat et impoli de partir comme ça, sans même dire au revoir, avant de pouvoir réfléchir à comment il venait de trahir le garçon qui avait l'air tellement paisible et vulnérable dans son sommeil, avec son eyeliner étalé partout et sa garde baissée, et à comment ce garçon se réveillerait en sursaut, confus et blessé lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'il y aurait un occupant de moins dans son lit que lorsqu'il s'était endormi, Louis sortit en se dépêchant. Il referma prudemment derrière lui et commença à marcher le long des rues, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée. Il ne put se retourner par honte.

S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu Anne en train de le regarder à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, secouant sa tête et exprimant sa compassion envers lui alors qu'il disparaissait au coin de la rue.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis savait que sa mère serait déjà réveillée, alors il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter à propos de réveiller quelqu'un en arrivant chez lui – il ouvrit simplement la porte, se glissant à l'intérieur et alla attendre dans la cuisine.

Elle nettoyait maniaquement une casserole sale, ses lèvres pincées en une ligne raide qu'il pouvait distinguer grâce à son reflet dans la fenêtre. L'expression de son visage suggérait qu'elle réfléchissait à des choses extrêmement haineuses, et Louis était prêt à parier une somme d'argent importante qu'elles étaient dirigées vers lui et pas à la saleté sur la casserole dans ses mains. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, alors il tira silencieusement une chaise et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, le regard anxieusement baissé sur ses mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sembla juger la casserole apte à préparer à nouveau à manger, alors elle l'essuya et se retourna pour aller la ranger, puis elle sursauta lorsqu'elle repéra Louis assis en silence à la table. Sa bouche se pinça à nouveau et elle reposa la casserole sur l'évier alors qu'elle le fixait. Pendant un moment, Louis resta immobile en regardant ses mains qui étaient posées sur la surface propre de la table, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par prendre une profonde respiration et il leva ses yeux vers elle, un air suppliant sur le visage, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas se mettre à lui crier à nouveau dessus. Il ne saurait pas quoi faire si elle le faisait.

« C'est toi, » dit-elle.

« Ouais, c'est moi, » répondit Louis avec lassitude.

Après une pause appropriée et tendue, Jay se dirigea vers la table, prit une chaise s'assit en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, Louis souhaitant être assez courageux pour la piquer avec des accusations rien qu'avec ses yeux, mais étant incapable de détacher son regard du plan de travail, tandis que sa mère le scrutait avec un mélange de méfiance et de satisfaction.

« Je vois que tu as retiré cette chose immonde de ta lèvre. »

Louis haussa des épaules. « Je suppose que ça ne valait pas la – »  _violence physique injustifiée_  « – dispute. » 

Le visage de Jay s'adoucit. « Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fait ça, hein, mon fils ? Je ne veux pas que tu te transformes en l'un de ces horribles garçons sauvages – tu sais desquels je veux parler, genre Harry Styles, et son ami Neil – »

« Niall, » la corrigea automatique Louis, puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait et se réprimanda silencieusement pour l'interruption. Il était supposé reconquérir ses faveurs, pas lui donner plus de raison d'être en colère contre lui.

« Niall, alors, » dit-elle sèchement, « et comment s'appelle l'autre ? Xavier. »

Louis retint un reniflement méprisant.  _Xavier_. Zayn  _aimerait_  beaucoup ça.

« Ils se disent des punks, mais peu importe comment ils appellent ça, toi et moi savons tous les deux ce qu'ils sont  _vraiment_ , hein, Louis ? Ce sont des  _païens_ , » murmura Jay, comme si c'était un mot dégoûtant et que le simple fait de le dire à voix haute était assez pour être banni des recoins les plus obscurs de l'enfer. « Ils renient Dieu. Ils blasphèment, ils souillent l'église, et ils se croient tellement intelligents, mais j'aimerais bien les voir courber leurs lèvres percées comme s'ils étaient supérieurs quand ils crieront et brûleront le jour du Jugement Dernier. Je comprends que – tu traverses une phase, et que t'as décidé de vouloir prendre exemple sur eux. C'est compréhensible. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. »

« Ce sont juste des vêtements, » plaida Louis. « Et quelques morceaux de métal ! Je suis sûr que ce n'importerait pas à Dieu – je suis sûr que je n'irais pas enfer pour ça ! Juste pour m'habiller un peu différemment ! » 

« Mais ça ne s'arrête pas simplement aux vêtements, Louis – s'ils te voient habillé comme eux ils voudront te recruter dans leur petite bande, et ils murmureront leur bêtises toxiques dans tes oreilles et te rendront comme eux ! Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit un blasphémateur ou un hypocrite ou un menteur – ou un  _homo_. »

« Je ne suis pas gay, » dit rapidement Louis. L'était-il ? Il ne savait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas exclure la possibilité, au moins dans son esprit, mais il estima que le nier serait la chose la plus sûre à faire quand sa mère était dans ce genre d'humeur.  _Ignorons l'ironie du 'murmurer des bêtises toxiques dans mes oreilles' pour le moment, d'accord ?_

« Je sais, chéri, bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas, » le calma Jay, comme si être gay était quelque chose d'épouvantablement insultant et qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, ce qui fit grincer des dents Louis de frustration. « Mais les gens comme ça veulent de rendre comme eux, ils essayeront de te  _rendre_  gay. »

Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps. « Qu'est-ce qui est si terrible dans le fait d'être gay ? » dit-il audacieusement.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'horreur.

« Je – J'veux dire – je ne le suis pas, mais – et je sais que ce n'est pas – mais  _pourquoi_  ? » demanda-t-il, brûlant de curiosité. « Pourquoi est-ce aussi horrible ? Quel mal font-ils aux autres ? Ils rendent juste quelqu'un d'autre, qui est aussi homo, heureux, en étant amoureux – et Dieu veut ça, n'est-ce pas, le bonheur de tous ? Il est bon, et gentil, et plein d'amour – alors ça veut dire qu'il aime tout le monde, même les homosexuels ! Dieu aime les femmes  _et_  les hommes, alors pourquoi les hommes ne sont-ils pas autorisés à s'aimer entre eux aussi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça met Dieu en colère ? Je ne comprends pas ! »

Les narines de Jay s'élargirent et elle plongea une main dans la poche du tablier qu'elle portait, sortant le format de poche de la Bible qu'elle emportait partout avec elle. Elle la claqua sur la table devant Louis, et il fixa la couverture rouge avec sa petite croix dorée en silence. «  _Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme avec une femme !_  » siffla-t-elle, tapant furieusement la couverture.

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

« Parce que la Bible le dit ! »

« Oui, mais qui dit que  _Dieu_  l'a dit ? »

« La Bible est le livre sacré de Dieu, sa façon de nous dicter sa volonté sur Terre – »

« Mais Dieu n'a pas écrit la Bible, des  _mecs_  l'ont écrite ! Tout un tas de mecs l'a écrite, des humains ordinaires ! Un groupe de scribes l'a écrite, il y a des années et des années ; il n'y aucune preuve que Dieu leur a dit quoi que ce soit ! On doit simplement croire en leur parole pour ça. Ils auraient pu tout inventer pour tout ce qu'on en sait, comment les gens savent qu'on peut faire confiance à quelque chose qui a été écrit il y a des centaines d'années par des personnes ordinaires – »

« C'étaient des  _prophètes_ , sous la direction du Seigneur, » insista-t-elle furieusement. « Louis Tomlinson, je ne veux pas attendre un mot de plus de ce genre de ta part, tu m'as bien comprise ? Je ne comprends pas d'où cette nouvelle attitude te vient, mais je ne l'aime pas – remettre en question le Seigneur, répondre, presque blasphémer ! Je te l'ai dit hier soir ; je n'aurai pas cette discussion sous mon toit. Nous sommes de bonnes personnes très croyantes, et tu as toujours été un bon fils, mais je veux que tu arrêtes toutes ces absurdités avant que tes sœurs ne les entendent. Daisy et Phoebe sont à un âge où elles sont facilement influencées par ce genre de chose ; elles imiteront tout ce que tu fais et je ne veux pas les entendre répéter comme des perroquets tout ce discours de sauvage au reste des paroissiens ! Je demanderai au Père Marshall d'avoir une conversation privée avec toi après la messe de dimanche ; peut-être qu'il sera capable de te raisonner. En attendant, pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête avec tout ce radotage stupide et new age. Tu es en train de devenir l'un de ces prochains agnostiques – ou athées. » Elle ferma ses yeux d'horreur. «  _Pourquoi les homosexuels mettent Dieu en colère ?_  – C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. C'est contre sa volonté, et c'est tout, point final. Remettre en question le Seigneur n'a jamais emmené qui que ce soit quelque part. »

Louis ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, mais elle claqua la paume de sa main sur la table, le faisant sursauter.

« Non ! Ça suffit, je ne veux pas plus en entendre parler. Ton père et moi emmenons tes sœurs au jardin botanique plus tard, comptes-tu venir avec nous et agir comme le grand frère responsable que tu es supposé être, ou pas ? »

Bouillant de colère, Louis ravala ses arguments ; il n'y avait aucune raison de tenter de la raisonner d'avantage à moins qu'il veuille un bleu assorti sur son autre joue. Le fait était que l'écouter se plaindre avec un tas de laïus idiots à propos de comment il déshonorait Dieu et de comment l'homosexualité était contre la volonté du Seigneur, il pouvait à présent complètement voir les énormes trous dans son raisonnement, les lacunes dans ses arguments qui dépeignaient son ignorance. Avant, sa tangente furieuse l'aurait laissé intimidé et apeuré par la vengeance de Dieu s'il mentionnait le simple mot 'gay' encore une fois – à présent, ça le laissait rempli de mépris face à sa stupidité et de pitié que sa vision du monde soit aussi restreinte. Elle avait  _tort_. L'idée, et la certitude qui venait avec sa conclusion, le rendirent légèrement content de lui ; il plongea sa main dans sa poche et serra son téléphone, sachant que, plus tard, il pourrait envoyer un message à Harry à ce sujet et ils auraient tous les deux une diatribe dégoûtée sur à quel point sa mère était étroite d'esprit.

A condition, bien sûr, que Harry ne le déteste pas d'être parti furtivement et d'être revenu vers sa famille comme un trouillard lâche. Mais il ne pensait pas que Harry serait en colère, ni qu'il serait capable d'en vouloir à Louis d'avoir eu peur. L'ignorance, la bêtise aveugle et les préjugés rendaient Harry tellement en colère que Louis avait presque peur d'y penser, mais une chose pour laquelle Harry ne l'avait jamais condamné était sa terreur, sa panique à l'idée de la façon dont sa famille réagirait face à leur relation, face à la nouvelle position de Louis sur la religion, face à la sexualité qu'il pourrait bien avoir. Il pourrait être en colère contre les parents de Louis de provoquer ces sentiments, mais Louis ne pensait pas que Harry serait fâché contre  _lui_. 

« Je viendrai, » dit-il.

Elle fit un hochement de la tête, satisfaite. « Oh – et je veux que tu arrêtes de voir tes mystérieux 'amis' – ils ont une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

Un frisson parcourut Louis comme si quelqu'un venait d'injecter de l'eau glacée dans son sang.

Il se tourna sur sa chaise pour la regarder alors qu'elle commençait à sortir de la pièce. « Q-quoi ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Louis ; je ne suis pas bête. »  _Discutable_ , pensa farouchement Louis, son cœur battant toujours à la chamade. « Tu croyais que je ne remarquerais pas que tous ces nouvelles idées bizarres et cette horrible attitude grossière ont surgi au moment où tu as commencé à traîner en ville avec ces personnes ? Je ne veux plus que tu les revois ; je te garderai à la maison si nécessaire. »

Luttant pour rester calme, Louis dit, « Ce n'est pas juste. »

« C'est parfaitement juste. On a empêché ta sœur d'errer en ville toute seule, et ça lui a fait le plus grand bien si tu veux mon avis – elle a arrêté d'être effrontée, menteuse et sournoise, ça l'a libéré de beaucoup de mauvaises habitudes. »

« Ouais, et maintenant regarde-la ! Elle nous parle à peine, elle est toujours dans sa chambre et elle déambule dans la maison avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un torchon humide ! »

« Ce genre d'insubordination est exactement la raison pour laquelle tu dois arrêter de traîner avec tes amis, Louis, » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait hors de la pièce, « tu verras à quel point ce mauvais caractère et cette attitude que tu as acquis vont rapidement disparaître ! »

Louis grogna et s'effondra sur la table, posant sa joue meurtrie contre la surface froide. Ses doigts se recourbèrent en poings. L'empêcher de voir Harry ? Elle aurait aussi bien pu signer son arrêt de mort ; il serait prêt à commettre un meurtre dans quelques jours et elle serait au sommet de sa liste. Le manque de Harry quand ils étaient séparés était plus que douloureux ; c'était comme l'aggravation d'une écharde enfoncée sous sa peau qui ne voulait pas sortir, et le piquait à chaque seconde de la journée sans relâche. Il était déjà en train de formuler des plans d'évasion ; pensant à cacher les clés sous le paillasson, des alibis qu'il pourrait donner comme endroits où il pourrait prétendre avoir été lorsqu'en réalité il était avec Harry, des personnes qu'il pourrait recruter pour le couvrir et appuyer ses mensonges (à savoir Liam).

« T'es puni de sortie pendant une semaine ! » cria Jay depuis les escaliers.

« Quoi ? » demanda Louis. Il se redressa d'un coup, outré. « Pourquoi ? »

« Insubordination grave, toupet, désobéissance, blasphème – Dois-je continuer ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste, ce ne sont pas des vrais – »

« Très bien, tu continues de te plaindre ; alors ça en fera deux. »

Grognant, Louis tapa son front contre la table et marmonna une liste de jurons contre le bois verni. C'était étrangement satisfaisant, et il les répéta à nouveau avec un plaisir vicieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende contre d'une sensation de picotement dans sa nuque comme si quelqu'un était en train de l'observer.

Il ferma ses yeux et pria pour que cette paire de grands yeux bleus écarquillés ne le fixeraient pas depuis en dessous d'une masse de cheveux dorés, ou encore pire, que ce soient deux paires d'yeux bleus ; ses sœurs jumelles aimaient se promener par paire comme si être totalement identiques n'était pas suffisant. Il pouvait clairement imaginer comment, peu importe à quel point il essaierait vaillamment de les impressionner pour leur montrer l'importance de ne pas répéter ce qu'il venait de dire, elles iraient quand même trouver leur mère et lui demanderaient ce que ces mots veulent dire ; comme ça elles pourraient comprendre pourquoi elles n'étaient pas supposées les dire. Faisant le signe de croix de désespoir et faisant une petite prière, Louis se retourna.

Felicite se tenait à la porte, portant une robe de chambre noire couverte de cœurs roses, ses longs cheveux bruns détachés et des ombres violettes foncées sous ses yeux. Elle lui lança un regard appuyé tandis qu'il se tortillait sous son intensité, puis elle entra à pas feutrés dans la pièce dans ses énormes pantoufles pelucheuses et s'assit en face de lui, sur la chaise que leur mère venait de libérer.

« Où étais-tu cette nuit ? » chuchota-t-elle. « J'ai regardé dans ta chambre en allant aux toilettes et tu n'étais pas là. »

« Maman m'a jeté dehors, non ? T'as sûrement dû l'entendre crier – toute la  _rue_  a sûrement dû l'entendre. »

« Je pensais qu'elle t'avait envoyé dans ta chambre ou quoi, ou que t'étais parti faire un tour pour pouvoir tous les deux vous calmer un peu et arrêter de vous crier dessus. Je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que tu allais rester dehors toute la nuit. Que tu n'allais pas revenir. »

« Je suis revenu, » lui rappela Louis, et elle détourna les yeux, refusant de croiser son regard.

Elle joua avec un fil lâche de sa manche. « Pourquoi t'a-t-elle mis dehors ? Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle était en colère, mais elle m'a traité comme si j'étais l'une des jumelles et m'a tapoté la tête comme si j'étais qu'une petite gamine ;  _'rien dont tu dois t'inquiéter, poussin ; Louis doit juste se calmer, il a été un très mauvais garçon'_. » Ses lèvres se courbèrent de dégoût. « Pourquoi tout le monde me traite comme si j'avais six ans ? Je ne suis plus un bébé ! »

« Si ça peut te consoler, elle me traite aussi comme ça. » Louis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant que personne d'autre n'était là pour l'entendre, alors qu'il dit durement, « vieille chouette. »

Felicite retient une respiration de surprise, elle regarda partout anxieusement comme si elle s'attendait à voir leur mère apparaître de nulle part, retenant son rire derrière ses mains. C'était la première fois que Louis la voyait rire depuis des semaines, et il sourit un peu à la pensée qu'il avait au moins réussi à lui remonter un peu le moral.

« Je me suis fait percer la lèvre, » confessa-t-il, se penchant par-dessus la table comme pour partager un secret.

Ses yeux bleus ciel s'élargirent. « Comme... » baissant sa voix, elle chuchota, « comme Harry ? »

« Ouep, comme Harry. Il était méchamment cool, tout argenté et brillant, et il avait vraiment un goût bizarre mais il était génial. Un peu douloureux, mais  _tellement_  cool. »

Ça aurait pu être son imagination, mais Louis pensa presque qu'elle avait l'air jalouse. Touchant avec mélancolie sa propre lèvre, comme si elle imaginait un anneau en métal autour, elle demanda, « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Je l'ai retiré. Tu crois qu'elle m'aurait laissé revenir à la maison si je l'avais gardé ? Je vais devoir le laisser se reboucher – c'est bien dommage, aussi ; je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. »

« Je peux voir ? »

Louis se pencha en avant et tira sa lèvre inférieure vers le bas pour l'inspecter, et avec un autre petit gloussement, elle regarda le tout petit trou avec intérêt. Puis son regard se posa sur sa pommette décolorée et elle toucha la marque avec ses doigts, tellement doucement que ça ne lui fit pas mal.

« Qu'est-ce – qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? » demanda-t-elle. « As – as-tu eu peur quand on t'a percé et tu t'es cogné ta tête contre le mur ou quoi ? »

Il ricana. « Ouais, bien. Je ne suis pas  _autant_  une mauviette. Ce n'était même pas une grosse aiguille. Nan, maman m'a giflé quand elle a vu ce que j'avais fait. Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas très fan des piercings. »

« Lou, c'est horrible ! »

« Ouais, j'ai déjà été accueilli plus gentiment. Oh, l'époque où j'avais l'habitude de rentrer et d'être accueilli avec un verre de lait et de la tarte me manque. Mais hé, je suppose que grandir est mal vu de nos jours, hein ? Je ne suis même pas autorisé à décider ce que je veux faire avec mon propre visage. Je déteste cet endroit. Je  _la_  déteste. »

«  _Louis_  ! »

« Quoi, et ne me dis pas que toi non ? Elle t'a puni de sortie parce que tu ne voulais pas lui dire où tu allais, elle te traite comme si tu as six ans – elle nous traite  _tous_  comme si on a six ans ! Elle nous prend de haut et essaie de nous faire croire que tout ce qu'elle n'apprécie pas met Dieu en colère, et j'en ai marre de ça. »

En conflit, Felicite mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « Je... je n'aime pas ça non plus. J'ai parlé avec des filles à l'école et certaines m'ont dit que leurs mères faisaient des trucs comme ça aussi, mais elles font d'autres choses aussi. Elles sont vraiment cools. Elles m'ont demandé de venir traîner avec elles parfois. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais, » dit sérieusement Louis.

« Mais... elles sont vraiment  _différentes_. Elles mettent du maquillage et genre – des mini-jupes, et des trucs que maman ne me laissera pas mettre, et leurs parents ne savent pas pour ça, et certaines ont des  _petits-amis_. Maman ne me laissera jamais avoir un copain. »

« Envoie-la se faire voir, » répondit Louis avec insouciance. « Qui s'en soucie ? Tu vas traîner avec ces filles – tes amis n'ont pas besoin d'être approuvé par tes parents, tu sais. Tu crois que maman ne deviendrait pas complètement folle si elle savait combien de temps je passe avec Harry, Niall et Zayn ? Vis un peu dangereusement. Elle ne peut pas toujours te contrôler, Fiz. Un jour, tu seras assez vieille pour lui tourner le dos, l'envoyer promener et lui dire exactement où elle peut se farcir cette Bible, et pourquoi devrais-tu la laisser te prendre de haut et t'oppresser jusque-là ? Fais ce que tu veux. C'est ce que je compte faire. Je ferai ce qu'elle me dit pour être en mesure de continuer à vivre ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque part d'autre où aller, puis je ferai ce que je veux, et merde les conséquences. C'est ta vie, Fizzy – arrête de la laisser décider quoi en faire. »

Avec ça, Louis repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea en haut pour se changer et mettre des vêtements propres, laissant sa petite sœur bouche bée derrière lui, comme s'il venait juste de lui révéler qu'il était le prochain Messie, et il avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de livrer un discours spontané et passionné dont Harry aurait été fier.

 

~*~

 

Louis ne pensait pas être le seul membre de sa famille à avoir été incroyablement heureux que sa mère ait mis au monde des jumelles, parce que ça voulait dire que les deux plus jeunes enfants lui tenaient toutes les deux la main, ainsi aucun des plus âgés ne devait endurer l'embarras de tenir la main de sa mère aux âges respectifs de onze, treize et dix-sept ans.

Il y avait un ordre clair dans la façon dont sa famille était regroupée alors qu'ils erraient à travers les jardins, restant sur les sentiers et regardant sans cesse les différentes variétés de plantes et de fleurs. En premier se trouvait Jay, main dans la main avec les jumelles qui glapissaient d'enthousiasme à chaque fleur, pointant du doigt et posant des questions pendant que leur mère débitait, d'un ton détaché, leur nom latin qui n'en finissait pas et semblait penser qu'elles étaient en train d'écouter. Immédiatement derrière elles, se trouvait le père de Louis, Mark, avec une main posée dans le bas du dos de Jay et un air docile. A quelques pas derrière eux, se trouvait Lottie, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, envoyant des messages d'une façon qu'elle considérait apparemment comme étant clandestine, essayant peu ou pas de cacher ce qu'elle faisait mais étant confiante pour ne pas se faire surprendre. A environ cinquante centimètre derrière, la tête baissée lamentablement se trouvait Felicite, traînant des pieds et semblant misérable ; Louis fermait la marche, maussade et grincheux, tellement loin derrière qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il ne faisait pas du tout partie du groupe. S'il n'y avait pas eu la menace à peine voilée derrière la 'demande' de sa mère pour qu'il se joigne à eux, il ne serait absolument pas venu. Les plantes ne l'intéressaient pas, et, ces derniers temps, pas plus que la compagnie de sa famille.

Plutôt que de fixer tristement du regard une parcelle de bégonias fanés à sa gauche, Louis choisit de regard les personnes autour de lui, autorisant son regard à se poser sur une personne ou un groupe pendant un petit moment alors qu'il les observait silencieusement, se demandant qui elles étaient, pourquoi elles étaient là, si elles s'ennuyaient ou si peut-être elles aimaient les plantes. Étaient-elles croyantes ? Avaient-elles des frères et sœurs ou une femme, un mari ou un petite-amie – un petit-ami ? Gardaient-elles des secrets ? Quels étaient leurs passe-temps ? Aimaient-elles leur boulot ? Quel pourrait être leur prénom ? Etaient-elles solitaires, fortes, en colère, timides, introverties, attentionnées, aimantes, fatiguées ou heureuses ? Se cachaient-elles derrière un rire aimable ou un grand sourire ? Captivé par ces questions sans réponses, il observa chaque personne, les unes après les autres ; un homme, une femme, un enfant ; petit, grand, dans la moyenne ; jeune ou vieux ; chauves ou non et avec des centaines de silhouettes différentes, et il s' _émerveilla_.

Il y avait tellement de personnes à regarder, aussi ; il devint rapidement absorbé. Un vieil homme avec un béret, une veste en tweed et des baskets blanches. Une adolescente au teint pâle avec des cheveux rouges éclatants et tellement de maquillage aux yeux que, de là où se trouvait Louis, quand elle fermait ses yeux, il lui semblait qu'elle portait des lunettes de soleil. Un couple d'âge moyen inquiet appelant leur enfant. Un bébé dans un landau et poussé par une femme avec des yeux fatigués et un sourire rayonnant. Deux bambins rigolant se courant derrière dans la pelouse. Un garçon faisant dos à Louis qui avait un halo de cheveux bruns bouclés, et portait un trench-coat noir avec le col relevé, un jeans silm noir et des bottes. Une vieille femme ayant des difficultés pour marcher avec sa canne aidée par un jeune homme, avec un survêtement gris ample et une casquette, à se diriger vers un banc. Trois adolescentes blotties sous un arbre, chuchotant et gloussant.

Un jeans slim noir, des cheveux bruns bouclé – attendez, quoi ?

La tête de Louis se releva brusquement ; il arrêta de marcher et  _fixa_  la silhouette. Oh, il s'agissait simplement d'une trop grande coïncidence. Harry ne pouvait possiblement pas être  _là_ , quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il se retrouve au jardin botanique exactement au même moment que Louis ? Il se souvint que Harry avait plaisanté sur le destin leur lançant énormément de signe pour les pousser dans la bonne direction, mais c'était juste ridicule.

Il devait s'en assurer, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas courir jusqu'au garçon et l'attraper en espérant que ce soit Harry – avec l'embarras qui suivrait tout de suite après s'il s'était trompé, et si c'était Harry alors ses parents ne réagiraient pas exactement bien. Déglutissant, Louis sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tapa un message, pleinement conscient qu'il allait sembler extrêmement effrayant et bizarre si tout ça était faux mais trop aveuglé par l'excitation à l'idée de voir Harry pour s'en soucier.

_Retourne-toi._

Il resta immobile en fixant le dos du garçon, lui priant de se retourner et de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour qu'il puisse s'assurer de qui c'était, ainsi lui et Harry pourraient concevoir une sorte de plan sur la façon dont ils allaient faire la semaine prochaine et au-delà sans contact dans un premier temps et de façon considérablement réduite par la suite. Ils avaient besoin de parler ; il devait expliquer à Harry pourquoi il s'était enfuit d'une telle manière ce matin (une décision qu'il commençait rapidement à regretter), les conséquences de sa brève démonstration de rébellion, et puis il avait besoin de poser sa tête sur les genoux de Harry pendant que le plus jeune passerait gentiment ses doigts dans ses cheveux et murmurerait de doux mots réconfortants et des insultes étranges sur la famille dysfonctionnelle de Louis qui ne manquaient jamais de le faire se sentir mieux.

Respirant peu profondément, il attendit qu'une main avec de longs doigts plonge dans la poche du garçon, pour qu'il en sorte son téléphone et le regarde, puis jette un rapidement coup d'œil derrière lui. Il le fixa tellement puissamment qu'il s'attendit à moitié à brûler un énorme trou grésillant dans ce grand manteau qu'il commençait à trouver beaucoup trop prétentieux pour être un vêtement dans lequel Harry voudrait être vu, même mort, tournant son téléphone obsessionnellement encore et encore dans ses propres mains.  _Allez, retourne-toi_ , supplia-t-il.

Il fut déçu. Le garçon avec les boucles brunes enfonça sa main dans ses poches et s'éloigna sans même tourner sa tête, déambulant plus loin, et Louis baissa sa tête et soupira fortement.

Il tenait si fermement son téléphone dans ses mains aux jointures blanches qu'il sursauta comme jamais lorsqu'il vibra dedans, lui signalant qu'il avait un nouveau message. Confus, Louis ouvrit le texto sans vérifier de qui il était, et son front se fronça de confusion quand il lut la petite phrase qu'il avait reçu en réponse.

**Non, TOI retourne-toi.**

Pendant un moment, il cligna des yeux au message, puis il fit volte-face pour trouver Harry se tenant devant lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon Chino. Il portait un haut violet, une veste noire avec des clous argentés sur les épaules, un épais trait d'eyeliner, et il avait des tas de chaînes en argent pendant autour de son cou, de sa taille et à ses poignets. Il dominait Louis comme d'habitude, jetant une ombre à la forme bizarre sur l'herbe à côté de celle de Louis, comme un porc-épic géant planant au dessus d'un petit garçon. Son piercing à la lèvre était noir aujourd'hui, ce qui était inhabituel, et ses angel bites étaient de petites boules en plastique épineuses, comme des globes de pétrole qui auraient été soufflés dans des moules bizarres sur la surface blanche comme du papier qu'était la peau de Harry. Alors que Louis le fixait avec surprise, un doux et paresseux sourire se glissa sur le visage de Harry, et il glissa à nouveau son iPhone dans sa poche avec un sourcil haussé, clairement amusé par la réaction qu'il avait causée.

« Surpris de me voir, chéri ? »

« Je – il – tu – » Louis se retourna et pointa follement le brun en trench-coat ayant rapidement disparu. « Je pensais que t'étais ce gars ! »

Lui lançant un regard incrédule, Harry dit, « Quoi, tu pensais que j'oserais être vu dans ce manteau ? T'es fou ou quoi ? Je préfèrerais encore plonger mes yeux dans de l'eau de javel et les manger. » Puis il toucha la joue de Louis – ses ongles vernis de noir – et il continua doucement, « Belle disparition tout à l'heure, au fait. »

Louis ferma ses yeux et grogna. «  _Pas_  l'une des mes meilleures idées. Je – oh, merde, ma mère est seulement à environ cinq mètres de nous, » jura-t-il, jetant un regard paniqué vers elle, qui était heureusement toujours plongée dans son monologue avec Daisy et Phoebe.

Harry tendit une main et attrapa la sienne, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Louis sous le choc. « On ferait mieux de courir vite, alors, » dit-il, puis il emmena Louis à sa suite et ils coururent tous les deux vers la cachette la plus proche, c'est-à-dire une grande cabane en bois qui dissimulait à l'intérieur une rangée de sanitaires blancs, couverte par une structure en bois chaleureuse afin de lui donner un air doux et mignon comme le reste du jardin.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'arrière de la cabane et Louis se retrouva acculé contre elle alors qu'Harry l'embrassait passionnément, le poussant contre les lattes. Etonné, Louis laissa échapper un petit 'mmph' de plaisir et le bout de ses doigts s'enfoncèrent sous le bas du tee-shirt violet de Harry et se posèrent sur son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés s'embrasser. Les mains de Harry n'étaient vraiment pas censées courir assez continuellement dans ses cheveux et il n' _était_  vraiment pas supposé être en train de ronronner de contentement dans la bouche de Harry, sauf que tout ça était tellement bon qu'il n'était plus vraiment sûr de comment l'arrêter.

Il se contenta de tourner sa tête pour que Harry puisse ravager son cou à la place, décidant qu'au moins l'un d'eux pourrait parler de cette façon et il n'était pas obligé d'abandonner complètement la sensation extrêmement plaisante de la bouche chaude de Harry (entrecoupée par de brefs éclairs glacés à cause du métal) sur sa peau.

« Il est arrivé quoi à ta bouche ? » murmura Harry contre sa peau, semblant déçu – et étouffé, puisqu'il était toujours en train d'embrasser avec insistance la jugulaire de Louis. « Pourquoi tu l'as enlevé ? » Il tapota l'endroit où s'était trouvé le piercing de Louis.

« Si c'était un choix entre retourner dans ma propre maison ou garder l'accessoire sexy, je suppose que j'ai choisi la maison. Mmm... oh, non, tu sais que je ne serai pas capable de dire un seul mot cohérent si tu continue à faire – ah – ç-ça – »

Le son que Harry fit en réponse laissa entendre que c'était précisément son intention.

« Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? » haleta Louis. « Ne me dis pas que c'était une autre coup du destin pour s'assurer que le punk maudit et le chrétien amoureux réussissent à survivre à un autre jour ? »

Souriant, Harry dit, « T'es un  _vrai_  imbécile. Tu t'es assis sur ton téléphone, idiot ! Du moins, je suppose que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu m'as appelé sans faire exprès. J'étais là en train de me morfondre en me demandant où t'étais parti, puis mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner et j'ai pensé 'oh, voilà, le moment des explications', mais tout ce que j'entendais c'était un tas de grésillements statiques – ton cul parfaitement arrondi avait dû bloquer le signal – et puis ta mère en train de déblatérer sur les prophètes du Seigneur, les blasphèmes et toi soulignant que la Bible était juste un groupe de gars interprétant ce que Dieu veut – oh, et j'ai beaucoup aimé le speech que t'as donné à ta petite sœur, en fait. C'était inspirant. » 

Mortifié, Louis baissa sa tête.

« Hé, je suis sérieux ! Tout ce truc c'est ta vie, et un jour tu seras capable de l'empêcher de la contrôler, alors pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ?', c'était cool. T'as clairement bien suivi mes divagations insensées. Bref, tout d'un coup j'ai entendu parler du jardin botanique, alors... me voilà. Maintenant, de quoi était-il question quand tu parlais de... » il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur le cou de Louis, « ne pas être capable de sortir un seul mot cohérent ? »

Penchant la tête en arrière, Louis soupira, ayant l'impression qu'il devrait au moins  _feindre_  la gêne, et il continua, « D'accord. Alors j'ai pensé que ça me rendrait la vie plus facile de rentrer chez moi, d'enlever le piercing, d'aller à la messe, de faire comme j'ai dit, de faire semblant de voir l'erreur que j'avais commise, toute cette merde – tu sais, parce que je suis  _tellement_  honteux et je suis un si mauvais chrétien pour m'être fait percer la lèvre, et je suis chanceux de ne pas avoir déjà été traîné par les chevilles et jeté en enfer. Et je sais que c'est lâche et pathétique de ma part, de simplement lui céder, mais au moins, ça m'a donné un avant-goût du genre de réaction qu'elle a par rapport à tout ce qu'elle perçoit comme antichrétien. Je n'y pense pas beaucoup, en toute honnêteté – est-ce que tu aimes mon bleu ? Bref, pour le moment, je vais jouer pour la galerie, rassembler mes esprit, élaborer des plans – »

« Agir comme le bon petit enfant de cœur de maman, » dit Harry, puis il rit sombrement et embrassa à nouveau le cou de Louis. « Ah, l'ironie. »

« T'as tout à fait raison. De toute façon, en attendant, avant de trouver ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire après, on a un nouveau problème à négocier. J'ai été interdit de revoir mes nouveaux 'amis', parce qu'ils ont apparemment une mauvaise influence sur moi. »

Il avait pensé que ce morceau d'information en particulier réveillerait Harry, et il avait raison ; retirant ses lèvres très roses du cou de Louis, Harry s'écarta de lui, les mains sur ses hanches, et il grogna. « C'est gonflé, venant de la femme qui apprend à ses enfants de craindre les homosexuels, les non-catholique et à peu près toutes les personnes qui n'embrassent pas le cul en pierre de Jésus sur cette statue à l'église à chaque fois qu'ils y vont pour la messe. Sans offense, chéri. »

« 'Y a pas de mal, » dit Louis avec ironie. « Tu crois que je pourrais utiliser ça comme excuse ? 'Tu me laisses embrasser le cul de Jésus, alors pourquoi pas celui de Harry ?' »

Eclatant de rire, Harry l'étreignit. « Mm, j'aimerais pouvoir voir sa tronche si tu le fais, » souffla-t-il dans le cou de Louis.

« Moi aussi... mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Elle m'a puni pendant une semaine aussi, et elle me surveillera de façon obsessionnelle en permanence à partir de maintenant, pour s'assurer que je suis à l'endroit où je dis être et que je suis avec les personnes avec qui je dis être – ce qui signifie que soit Liam doit tenir la chandelle à tous nos rendez-vous, soit que je dois le persuader de mentir à sa propre mère autant qu'à la mienne, ce dont je suis sûr à quatre-vingt pourcent qu'il ne fera pas. Je ne peux pas ne pas te voir. J'y arriverai pas. »

« Je viendrai attendre en dessous de la fenêtre de ta chambre la nuit et utiliserai tout ça comme échelle, » taquina Harry en tripotant les cheveux bruns foncés et épais de Louis. «  _Raiponce, Raiponce, lance-moi ta chevelure !_  » Sa voix de velours s'enroula de manière séduisante autour des mots, comme du lierre s'enroulant autour d'un pilier en pierre, et Louis frissonna, essayant de ne pas montrer de façon trop évidente à quel point c'était excitant. Son rougissement rendit probablement tous ses efforts inutiles.

Il frappa Harry comme un exutoire à son embarras. « Ferme-la ! Je suis sérieux. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Une semaine, je peux le supporte ; plus longtemps que ça et je vais devenir fou à lier, surtout si je suis constamment enfermé avec cette femme. Je peux probablement convaincre mon père de m'emmener au bowling ou autre deux ou trois fois, mais sérieusement, laisse-moi avec ma mère pendant une période de temps prolongée et oublie le fait d'aller en enfer à cause de pratiques homosexuelles ou d'un piercing à la lèvre ; je prendrai un aller simple vers là-bas pour meurtre au premier degré ! »

« Ooh, t' _es_  en colère aujourd'hui. J'aime ça plus que je ne le devrais... dis-toi que ; je la tiendrais et tu pourrais la frapper. Pas que je n'aimerais pas lui donner un coup ou deux moi-même, mais je te laisserais le plaisir – tu sais, parce que je t'aime. » Il fit à Louis le genre de sourire doux qui fit louper un battement à son cœur, et donna envie à ce dernier de se jeter d'en haut d'un  _escalier_  en poussant un cri d'agonie, alors qu'il essayait d'éclater hors de sa poitrine pour atterrir à ses pieds, où il se tordait sur place, sanglotant et hurlant 'ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE, PUTAIN ! » au visage ridiculement adorable de Harry.

_Parce que je t'aime_.

C'était comme si chaque organe vital, mais également sans importance, de son corps avait oublié comment fonctionner en même temps.

« Ne me tente pas, » marmonna-t-il, trop abasourdi pour réussir à retourner un ' _Je t'aime_ ' et néanmoins confus quant à savoir si ça avait été une blague ou non ; si le fait que ce soit glissé parmi une plaisanterie espiègle fut la seule façon dont Harry ait pu trouver le courage pour le dire, ou si ça avait vraiment été une plaisanterie. Il prit plusieurs profondes respirations, luttant pour se clamer, puis il repéra une petite silhouette blonde par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, le fixant avec de grands yeux bleus, comme d'énormes tâches d'encre.

Louis cria presque un  _PUTAIN !_  mais il réussit à le retenir. 

Son étranglement soudain alerta Harry de la présence derrière lui, et il se retourna pour faire face à Phoebe avec un sourire amical et adapté aux enfants sur son visage. Il était beaucoup plus calme que Louis, qui fixait sa petite sœur comme si c'était une sorte de monstre des marrais immonde qui venait juste d'émerger des profondeurs d'un lac. S'agenouillant devant Phoebe, Harry lui fit un petit signe de la main.

« Salut. C'est Phoebe, hein ? »

Elle hocha sérieusement de la tête, le fixant avec d'énormes yeux.

« Ravi de te revoir. J'espère que tu n'as plus essayé de sauter en dessous d'un autre camion, jeune fille, » la taquina-t-il, « Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver et ton grand frère a presque eu une crise cardiaque à cause de toi. »

Louis réussit à rire faiblement. Phoebe cligna des yeux vers lui puis secoua doucement sa tête vers Harry.

« Bonne fille. Hé – » Se penchant vers elle comme pour lui dire un secret, Harry chuchota dans son oreille, « tu peux garder un secret ? »

Le cœur de Louis remonta de lui-même tout l'escalier et s'enfonça dans sa bouche, se coinçant dans sa gorge comme une pièce dans une machine à sous et obstruant ses voies respiratoires jusqu'à le rendre étourdi, comme si sa gorge serrée empêchait l'air d'entrer. Quelqu'un piqua ses poumons avec une épingle et tout l'air sortit d'eux, et il fut donc vide, à bout de souffle, son sang battant dans sa tête et à travers ses veines. Harry n'aillait certainement pas lui  _dire_ , même l'attitude de  _Harry_  n'était pas  _aussi_ diabolique – sans aucun jeu de mots.

« On se cache, » chuchota Harry. « C'est un jeu. Cache-cache, tu connais ? Tu aimes bien jouer à cache-cache ? On se cache de ta maman et ton papa. Ne leur dis pas où on est, d'accord ; tu gâcherais la partie. Retourne simplement là-haut et fais semblant de ne pas nous avoir vu, puis Louis va sortir de sa cachette et crier 'Bouh !'. Ça sera une surprise. Tu peux faire ça ? »

Louis se détendit de soulagement.

Son petit visage s'illuminant, Phoebe acquiesça. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le fait que son grand frère regardant avec des yeux de biche l'asocial local – cache-cache, cependant, c'était clair pour elle. Elle leur fit à tous les deux un énorme sourire, posa un de ses petits index sur ses lèvres, puis se précipita de l'autre côté de la cabane pour rejoindre ses parents.

S'affaissant contre le mur, Louis lui dit à bout de souffle, « C'était foutrement brillant. »

« On est quand même pas sorti de l'auberge, » l'avertit Harry, jetant un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du bâtiment ; « Elle va s'attendre à ce que tu apparaisses dans une minute et si ce n'est pas le cas, elle va revenir pour voir où tu es. Tu ferais mieux de retourner avec, Lou. » Il le poussa un petit peu pour l'encourager.

Louis s'accrocha à lui. « Je te revois quand ? »

« Assez vite. Tu me connais ; toujours à traîner comme une mauvaise odeur, à déranger les bons chrétiens de la ville. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça, et tu le sais. Je veux te  _voir_. »

« Bientôt, » lui promit Harry. « Je trouverai quelque chose. Je t'enverrai un message, d'accord ? Laisse ton téléphone allumé. »

« Harry – »

Attrapant son visage dans ses deux mains, Harry le tira en avant pour un baiser – juste un rapide, une collision désordonnée de leurs lèvres qui devint rapidement un enchevêtrement, Louis essayant de voler la chaleur et la morsure glacée de la bouche de Harry alors même que ce dernier luttait pour le lui donner, versant tout ce qu'il avait dans le baiser. Ils se séparèrent, Louis tendit à nouveau la main vers Harry et celui-ci lui fit un autre petit baiser sur la bouche avant de poursuivre avec un autre coup à l'épaule, le poussant à la vue de tout le monde.

« Harry – »

« Vas-y ! » siffla Harry, puis il disparut à l'arrière de la cabane, laissant Louis regarder fixement son dos, la mine déconfite.

Quand il retourna sur le sentier, ce fut pour trouver toute sa famille en train de le fixer avec surprise. Ça lui prit plusieurs secondes pour se focaliser sur le visage de Phoebe, rempli d'anticipation, mais ensuite il se souvint de mensonge ingénieux de Harry et il se rendit compte qu'il devait le mettre en œuvre. 

« Euh – bouh ! » dit-il sans conviction.

« Je t'ai trouvé ! » dit Phoebe joyeusement, se précipitant en avant et écrasant son visage contre le ventre de Louis. Après quelques secondes d'étreinte intense, elle leva les yeux et dit avec confusion, « Mais où est – »

« Où  _maman_  va-t-elle se cacher, » interrompit précipitamment Louis, regardant avec espoir sa mère, « c'est son tour maintenant ! »

Il y eut un silence plein de surprise alors que toute sa famille le fixait, confuse par son enthousiasme manifeste soudain envers les jeux, quelque chose qu'il n'avait récemment que fait sous des conditions d'extrême protestation. Son père sembla agréablement surpris ; sa mère sembla franchement suspicieuse, ce qui remplit Louis de crainte. Il lécha anxieusement ses lèvres. 

« Quoi ? Tu m'as dit que je devais agir plus comme un grand frère ! »

Elle eut l'air contente de sa réponse, tout son visage s'illuminant, et elle s'avança vers lui. Louis eut un mouvement de recul, mais elle lui frotta simplement le dos puis sourit, faisant semblant d'avoir l'air paniquée dans le cadre du jeu. Sans un autre mot, elle se retourna et partit en courant, disparaissant derrière des arbres, jouant le jeu qu'il avait encouragé. En réponse, le reste de la famille, même Lottie et Felicite qui auraient vraiment dû rouler des yeux et soupirer face au jeu enfantin, mit leurs mains sur leurs yeux et commença à compter à l'unisson – tous sauf Phoebe, qui resta à le fixer, sa confusion grandissant à chaque nombre que sa famille disait à haute voix. Luttant pour rester calme, Louis posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Une fois encore, elle acquiesça, couvrant ses yeux avec ses petits poings, et commença à compter avec ses sœurs, mais Louis eut un horrible sentiment d'angoisse, alors qu'il frottait ses bras froids et tâtonnait son cou, chaud de l'intense pression de la bouche de Harry, il n'entendit pas la fin de décompte.


	13. Chapter 13

Pendant cinq jours entiers, la mère de Louis resta ferme dans sa décision de ne pas autoriser Louis à quitter la maison – aussi court que ce fut, ça avait quand même parut une éternité à Louis ; s'éternisant comme des ongles crissant sur un tableau à rythme terriblement lent. Pourtant, le sixième jour, elle céda finalement et lui donna la permission de quitter la maison le jour suivant pour sortir avec Liam, à une condition – dont elle omit de lui faire part – que Liam ne quitte jamais Louis de vue, et ne pas le laisser s'approcher de quiconque que Liam ne connaissait pas, ou qui n'était pas un ami en commun.

Ce qu'elle ne savait  _pas_ , cependant, c'était que Liam retransmettait toutes ses instructions à Louis et ils passèrent la nuit avant son autorisation de sortie à élaborer des plans dans les moindres détails pour échapper à ses exigences. Liam n'appréciait pas que des ordres lui soient donnés, ni d'être ordonné – pas demander, mais  _ordonner_  – de mentir à son meilleur ami et de le trahir, en le caftant à sa mère derrière son dos, et Louis n'appréciait pas être enfermé de force chez lui et qu'on lui dicte avec qui il pouvait et ne pouvait pas passer du temps, comme un enfant de cinq ans essayant de jouer avec des garçons plus grands et dont les parents pensaient qu'ils seraient une mauvaise influence. Unis dans leur aversion pour les ordres et l'attitude de Jay, ils avaient pleinement l'intention de se rebeller contre, même Liam, qui était habituellement si sensible et obéissant. 

Allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond, Louis tenait son téléphone près de son oreille alors que Liam disait, « Je ne sais pas, j'aime pas mentir, mais au moins  _tu_  m'as demandé de mentir, tu m'as gentiment demandé. Ta mère m'a presque menacé, crachant ses ordres dans le téléphone... sans oublier que c'est vraiment inadmissible qu'elle t'ait puni de sorti juste parce qu'elle n'aime pas certains de tes potes. »

« Ne m'en parle pas, » grommela Louis. « Mais merci, Li. J'veux dire,  _tu_  me fais confiance – ça signifie beaucoup plus que tu ne crois... »

« Je te fais confiance, mais t'es vraiment sûr de vouloir demander à Harry de venir nous rejoindre ? J'veux dire, je comprends que c'est ton pote, mais si elle lève ta punition et que tu sors pour faire immédiatement la chose pour laquelle elle t'a puni, c'est tenter le diable, non ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt laisser quelques jours de plus passer avant de ressortir ? Elle va devenir folle si elle découvre que la première chose que t'as fait avec ta liberté, c'est de lui désobéir, sans oublier le fait qu'elle vous tuerait tous les deux si elle vous surprenait à moins de dix mètres l'un de l'autre. »

« Je m'en fous, » dit immédiatement Louis. « J'ai besoin de le voir. »

« Je ne comprends pas, Lou. Je t'aiderai, mais tu voudrais pas m'expliquer quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il compte autant pour toi ? A chaque fois que je t'ai parlé ces derniers jours, tout ce dont tu m'as pratiquement parlé est de comment tu pourrais faire pour le voir, ou de choses qu'il a dit, ou quoi – pas que ça me  _dérange_ , mais j'aimerai juste pouvoir comprendre ! C'est ton ami, je sais, mais ça a l'air différent. Il compte plus pour toi que n'importe qui d'autre que je connais, et je ne peux pas m'enlever ça de la tête. Pourquoi l'aimes-tu autant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire chez lui ? Pourquoi est-il spécial ? »

« C'est difficile à expliquer, » dit prudemment Louis. « Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit, à propos de la façon dont je me sentais  _différent_  ces derniers temps ? Il m'a aidé avec ça, il m'a aidé à comprendre qui je suis et ce que je veux, qui je veux  _être_. Il est tellement différent des autres personnes. Depuis des années, il est fui, détesté et insulté derrière son dos par des lâches qui n'osent pas lui dire en face pour qu'il puisse se défendre, mais il n'est pas rancunier ou amer – du moins, pas sans avoir des raisons de l'être. Il a une perspective de la vie plus raisonnable que quiconque que je connaisse. Il ne cherche pas à imposer ses opinions aux autres, il les affirme simplement et te laisse t'en faire ta propre idée, et il peut les expliquer tellement facilement que même un bébé les comprendrait – il m'en a appris plus à mon sujet que je n'en aurai jamais su ; quand j'ai finalement arrêté d'être ignorant et que j'ai ouvert mes oreilles à ce qu'il avait à dire, en vingt minutes il a mis plus d'ordre dans ma tête que je n'aurai pu le faire de moi-même dans toute ma vie. Il peut me faire rire tellement facilement que parfois je me fais moi-même sursauter en rigolant de façon inattendue. Je lui ferais confiance pour n'importe quoi. Je suppose que... la seule façon dont je peux le décrire est comme étant mon meilleur ami. »

La jalousie s'infiltra dans la voix de Liam. « Ton  _meilleur_  ami ? »

Malgré lui, Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire au soupçon flagrant de jalousie dans le ton de son ami. « Pas mon  _meilleur_  meilleur ami, » promit-il. « Cette position est déjà prise. »

Il put presque  _entendre_  le sourire de Liam à travers le téléphone ; c'était comme s'il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradiant du visage de son ami, se déversant de son sourire et caressant le visage de Louis dans une vague apaisante.

« D'accord, » dit Liam, « je vois bien que vous êtes proches... je vais t'aider. Après tout, je ne veux pas être rétrogradé à la place de deuxième meilleur ami, hein ? » S'ils avaient été ensemble, il aurait poussé Louis du coude de façon enfantine, mais il y avait toujours une inquiétude très légère dans sa voix.

« Comme si je le ferai, » dit doucement Louis.

« Je suis juste inquiet, Lou. Je ne sais pas comment est ce gars... je te crois quand tu dis qu'il est bon pour toi ; t'es beaucoup plus heureux depuis que tu as commencé à traîner avec lui, j'ai juste en quelque sorte peur de te perdre, tu vois ? On est amis depuis tellement longtemps... je ne veux pas que tu changes au point où je ne sais plus qui est mon meilleur ami. »

« Je serai toujours moi, » promit Louis. « Harry m'aide juste à arrêter d'avoir peur d'être moi. »

« C'est ce dont tu as besoin, je pense. De la confiance, plus qu'autre chose. Mais ne me laisse pas derrière, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas non plus aussi sûr de moi que je dois l'être. »

Louis voulait lui faire un câlin. « Je ne le ferai pas. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Peut-être que Harry peut te donner quelques leçons sur comment être vraiment toi, aussi, » taquina-t-il.

Liam rigola. « Ouais, si j'arrive à lui parler sans m'enfuir en courant. »

« Il n'est pas du tout effrayant quand tu apprends à le connaître, tu sais. »

« Mm. Peut-être que je vais pouvoir le découvrir par moi-même... » songea Liam.

Louis n'était pas exactement sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire par ça, mais Liam avait un ton spécifique lorsqu'il disait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'expliquer – Louis aimait l'appeler sa voix 'mystérieuse' – et les chances de lui faire révéler ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant étaient extrêmement minces, alors Louis soupira, se laissa tomber sur son lit et autorisa Liam à changer de sujet.

 

~*~

 

Louis et Harry s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une petite ruelle parfaitement inoffensive. (Bien sûr, Liam attribua le petit sourire omniprésent sur le visage de Louis au fait qu'il allait revoir son ami, et n'avait absolument aucune idée que Louis se souvenait joyeusement de la première fois qu'il avait sentit le tintement glacial du piercing à la lèvre de Harry contre ses dents, qu'il avait fait courir ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, qu'il l'avait embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle.)

Louis était un peu nerveux par rapport à ce qu'il se passerait une fois que Harry arriverait ; ça serait à la fois malpoli et assez méchant de dire à Liam de partir, mais la simple idée de eux deux se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre faisait se tordre son ventre de tension. Il était incroyablement nerveux à ce que Liam et Harry se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait s'assurer avec tact que ça ne se finisse pas mal pour l'un des deux – il détestait l'idée que Harry parte avec l'impression que Liam était simplement un autre catholique donneur de leçon avec aucune intention d'ouvrir son esprit, et il détestait tout aussi l'idée que Liam parte en pensant que Harry était une personne coléreuse, violente et terrifiante alors que tout ce que ses intentions impliquaient, était de se défendre lui et ses actes contre les préjugés des autres personnes.

Liam se tenait calmement debout avec ses mains dans ses poches, apparemment complètement à l'aise. Louis souhaitait partager le sentiment. Etant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il vérifia son téléphone, ce qui était devenu une habitude de plus en plus fréquente et il découvrit qu'il avait loupé un message de Harry. 

**Avec toi dans 5min. xx**

Il l'avait envoyé trois minutes auparavant.

Mordant sa lèvre, Louis le remit dans sa poche, feignant une nonchalance que Liam perça probablement ; il le connaissait beaucoup trop bien. « Euh... Harry est presque là, Liam. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester dans les parages, ne l'est plus, si tu n'as pas envie. » Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'essayer de se débarrasser de lui, et son incertitude le rendit mal à l'aise ; il fixa le sol et espéra ne pas avoir l'air coupable.

« Nan, c'est bon, » dit Liam avec désinvolture. « Je vais rester là, si ça te dérange pas. Je veux le rencontrer, Lou, » dit-il sérieusement. « C'est ton ami, et il fait clairement partie de ta vie maintenant, alors si je veux aussi toujours en faire partie, je dois le rencontrer, non ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais rien dire pour l'énerver. J'ai pas envie de mourir. » Il sourit.

Mordillant sa lèvre, Louis commença à se demander comment il allait annoncer à Harry qu'il y aurait une troisième personne avec eux et donc qu'ils ne pourraient pas être aussi libres l'un avec l'autre que d'habitude – quelque chose qui serait bizarre après toutes ces semaines de contacts, qui étaient devenus plus habituels que n'importe quoi d'autre ; des petites caresses rassurantes, des bagarres enfantines, des rapides baisers ridicules, des choses insignifiantes qui demanderaient beaucoup d'effort pour les retenir, il le savait. Mais avant qu'il puisse s'attarder plus longtemps sur ça, les yeux de Liam s'écarquillèrent et il porta toute son attention sur quelque chose derrière Louis ; il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant qu'une paire de grandes mains familières attrapent sa taille par derrière. Une paire de lèvres tout aussi familières caressèrent son oreille, et une voix joyeuse dit « Hé, bébé ! » Puis, il fut retourné et Harry l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche, les papillons dans son ventre battant follement des ailes, heurtant les parois de son estomac jusqu'à en devenir étourdis, tombant et commençant à se noyer dans son acide gastrique – du moins, c'était ce dont il avait l'impression. Un massacre d'insecte dans son abdomen qui lui tordait le ventre.

Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Harry après seulement quelques secondes, n' _oubliant_  pas exactement que Liam se tenait derrière eux et les observait, mais en faisant abstraction – après tout, il n'avait pas vu Harry pendant six jours, et chaque conversation téléphonique à voix basse avait été tendue et remplie de coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui ; tressaillant à chaque fois que le plancher craquait au cas où quelqu'un était en train de l'espionner. Chaque message avait été envoyé, lu et supprimé l'instant suivant par peur que quelqu'un prenne son téléphone, et demande à savoir pourquoi il parlait par message avec le garçon le plus détesté en ville et mettait des bisous à la fin. Les mains de Harry glissèrent dans son dos, y défaisant les nœuds de tension comme les plis d'une feuille. Le contraste chaud et glacé de sa bouche et son piercing envoya des picotements familiers le long de sa colonne vertébrale, qui se répandirent jusqu'à ses orteils comme des minuscules petits éclairs.

Il aurait pu rester toute la journée avec la bouche de Harry collée à la sienne, ses mains glissant dans le dos de Louis, ses boucles chatouillant son front alors qu'il soupirait de contentement et soufflait une bouffée fraîche dans la bouche de Louis – mais sa nuque picotait d'inconfort en ayant conscience que Liam le fixait, et il glissa ses mains entre lui et Harry, poussant doucement le torse du garçon plus grand. Avec un doux bruit, les lèvres de Harry s'écartèrent des siennes et il baissa curieusement ses yeux vers Louis, pas fâché mais confus.

« On, ah... on a de la compagnie, bébé, » dit doucement Louis, et il se tourna et indiqua Liam, qui était immobile en train de les fixer en silence.

« Ah, » dit Harry, essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main et semblant un peu penaud.

Lui et Liam se regardèrent avec appréhension pendant quelques instants, Harry semblant déjà un peu sur la défensive, comme s'il s'attendait automatiquement à ce que Liam commence à lui crier dessus, et il avait légèrement incliné son corps devant celui de Louis, comme s'il essayait de le protéger. (Ça donna envie à Louis de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais plus passionnément.) Liam semblait nerveux, mais pas comme s'il était en train de faire un jugement sur cette première impression – il semblait plutôt perdu dans une sorte de contemplation.

« Je suppose que j'aurais dû y avoir déjà pensé, hein ? » demanda-t-il à Louis. « C'est assez évident maintenant que je vous regarde tous les deux, en fait je suis un peu embarrassé de ne pas avoir réussi à réunir les pièces ensemble... » Il tendit sa main et sourit chaleureusement à Harry. « Je suis Liam. »

Harry sembla un peu déconcerté, mais il attrapa la main de Liam et la serra, et une fois qu'il surpassa sa surprise initiale d'être accepté de plein gré, il répondit au sourire de Liam en lui souriant amicalement. « Harry. Je suppose que tu vas me dire que Louis t'a déjà tout dit à mon sujet, hein ? »

« En fait, il n'en a jamais dit assez, cependant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir demandé. Lui soutirer des réponses doit être une sorte de défi impossible ; il ne dira pas un mot, et j'ai essayé assez souvent... il t'a beaucoup parlé de moi ? »

« Nope. En ce qui me concerte, tu es une énigme, » répondit joyeusement Harry.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. »

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry dit, « Euh... je veux pas paraître genre, impoli ou quoi, je suis juste curieux, mais... Liam, tu ne savais pas que Louis était... » Pendant quelques secondes, il lutta pour essayer d'étiqueter la sexualité de Louis alors que lui-même n'avait pas encore été capable de le faire, alors il décida de continuer en disant, « avec moi. Genre,  _avec_  moi. Hein ? »

« Non, je ne savais pas – ce qui n'est probablement pas un grande preuve de mon sens de l'observation, mais voilà. »

« C'est juste que tu ne semble pas du tout  _choqué_. Tu vas à l'église, non ? Tu vas dans la même école que Lou. Je m'attendais un peu à ce que tu me détestes automatiquement en me voyant de toute façon, sans parler du fait que tu m'aies regardé embrasser Louis juste devant toi sans même sourciller. Tu ne vas pas commencer à nous sermonner sur à quel point c'est mal ? Genre... sur la volonté de Dieu, ou quoi ? J'veux dire, ne le prends pas mal, je suis content que ce ne soit pas le cas, » clarifia-t-il précipitamment, « mais je m'attendais juste à ce que ça arrive. »

Liam haussa des épaules. « C'est la bouche de Lou ; il peut embrasser qui il veut avec. Ma façon de voir les choses, c'est que c'est à lui de décider ce qu'il veut faire et ça ne me regarde en rien – j'veux dire, si j'avais une copine et que Louis la désapprouvait à cause de ses cheveux ou quoi, je ne le laisserais pas m'engueuler de sortir avec elle juste parce qu'elle a une certaine coupe de cheveux. Alors de quel droit l'engueulerai-je de sortir avec quelqu'un parce qu'il a certains organes génitaux ? » 

La bouche de Harry s'étira avec amusement à l'analogie, puis il redevint sérieux. Ce fut Louis qui prit la parole ensuite. « Mais... t'es pas inquiet de ce que Dieu pense de ça ? »

« Je pense que si Dieu était vraiment dérangé par ça, il aurait mis un terme à ça à ce jour, si je suis parfaitement honnête. Si nous, les êtres humains, avons l'envie de coucher avec quelqu'un, alors Dieu nous a fait avec cette envie ; s'il ne voulait pas qu'on couche avec certaines personnes, il se serait assuré qu'on ne le fasse pas. Le libre arbitre est là pour une raison, Louis. Fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. Maintenant, allons prendre un café. »

Liam se tourna et commença à marcher dans la rue, se dirigeant dans la direction du café qu'ils fréquentaient habituellement, et ils le fixèrent tous les deux alors qu'il s'éloignait. Une fois qu'il fut assez loin pour ne pas pouvoir entendre, Harry baissa sa tête pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Louis.

« Je l' _aime bien_. Ce gars a la bonne attitude. C'est un bon meilleur ami que tu as là, Lou. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Louis, puis il se retourna et frappa Harry au bras. « Peu importe, pourquoi tu m'as surpris comme ça, merde ? Ma  _mère_  aurait pu être derrière mon dos pour tout ce que t'en savais ! »

Harry ricana. « Ouais, comme si tu emmènerais ta  _mère_  à l'un de nos rendez-vous. Je suis pas  _aussi_ idiot, Louis. J'ai une  _certaine_  notion de la subtilité. »

« Ouais, et t'as passé la majorité de ta vie à en démontrer l'exact opposé... » Il enroula son petit doigt autour de celui de Harry et tira un peu dessus. « Allez, rattrapons-le – son sens de l'orientation est sans espoir et il n'a probablement jamais été dans le café de cette partie de la ville. Il va se perdre si on ne fait pas attention. »

Ils se précipitèrent à la suite de Liam, leurs auriculaires toujours liés de la façon la plus subreptice dont ils furent capables, et Louis ne put décider qui était le plus heureux ; Harry, dont le sourire était tellement énorme qu'il semblait pouvoir s'échapper de son visage et s'envoler comme un énorme papillon carnassier, ou lui, débordant de chaleur.

 

~*~

 

Tout se passa beaucoup plus facilement que ce à quoi Louis s'était attendu – Liam et Harry s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Habituellement, Harry pouvait être un peu renfermé avec les autres personnes (Louis soupçonnait que ça faisait partie de son mécanisme de défense naturelle qui faisait qu'il se cachait instinctivement des autres personnes, malgré son insistance à propos de sa volonté d'être lui-même, simplement pour se protéger un peu de leurs murmures et leurs regards curieux) mais avec Liam, il était cet idiot habituel, et Louis aimait ça.

Ils lui jetaient à tour de rôle des morceaux de sucre qu'il essayait d'attraper dans sa bouche, et en fait il y parvint un nombre remarquable de fois. Liam se souvint soudainement qu'il devait poser des questions à Louis sur leur devoir de biologie, que ce dernier avait déjà fait puisqu'il avait été puni chez lui pendant une semaine, et Harry leur raconta comment il n'avait pas eu de devoir de biologie depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans, parce que le professeur était terrifiée par lui et ne lui demandait jamais de les rendre de peur de ce qu'il lui ferait – quelque chose qui avait un peu embarrassé Harry au début, mais à présent il en tirait pleinement avantage et avait même réussi à faire en sorte que Niall et Zayn en soient également dispensés.

Liam était déterminé à apprendre à connaître Harry, et il commença par lui poser des questions sur sa couleur préférée, ses goûts musicaux, ses films et séries préférés, quelle nourriture il aimait, ce qu'il aimait manger quand il était malade, les choses qu'il préférait et qu'il détestait le plus à l'école, les livres qu'il appréciait – Louis chantait dans sa tête la plupart des réponses, comme un petit mantra, avant que Harry n'ait le temps de les dire ; il les connaissait toutes par cœur. (Couleur préférée : noir. Groupes préférés : Motionless In White, Cancer Bats, Rise Against et  _Little Mix_ , entre autre. Film préféré : Inception, cependant il avait un penchant secret pour les films à l'eau de rose. Nourriture préférée : spaghetti bolognaise, ou les pommes. Livre préféré : Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ou une série de romans fantastiques dont Louis n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom, mais il se rappelait que Harry les lui avait montrés avec enthousiasme un jour).

En retour, Harry bavarda avec Liam de choses comme l'école, de ses magasins favoris et de ses activités extrascolaires préférées, tandis que Louis restait tranquillement assis à écouter les deux personnes qu'il préférait au monde parler gaiement ensemble. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit d'être jaloux – il était heureux qu'ils s'entendent si bien ; il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Harry toucha distraitement le dos de Louis, ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que les yeux de Liam s'attardaient sur eux à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, guettant chacune de leur interaction et la façon dont ils agissaient l'un avec l'autre. Il ne trouvait pas ça aussi étrange qu'il l'aurait dû – ça ne le frappa pas comme étant étrange. Plutôt que de juger, Liam semblait  _curieux_ , pas comme l'était Niall quand il les observait, mais avec la même affection sous-jacente.

« Je vais en chercher un nouveau, » annonça Harry, en montrant sa tasse de café vide. « Vous voulez quelque chose ? C'est moi qui paie. »

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, passant une main à travers sa tignasse bouclée, et une fois qu'il fut hors d'écoute, Liam se pencha par-dessus la table et dit avec enthousiasme, « Il est génial ; Lou ! Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit – je sais pas, déprimé, ou coléreux, mais il est drôle et génial – et  _wow_ , Lou, juste  _wow_. Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde pense, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! »

Avec un sourire fier, Louis acquiesça, « Oh oui, il l'est. Il a tellement une mauvaise réputation, mais c'est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse... »

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il serait grossier, et effrayant, et horrible, mais il ne l'est pas... il a un sens de l'humour, un de ses groupes préférés est un  _groupe de filles_ , et il aime lire et il mange des pommes et il parle de ses meilleurs amis comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus importante de sa vie – il est  _génialissime_  ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Je le sais mieux que quiconque. C'est mon meilleur ami, il m'a aidé à comprendre qui je suis, je lui confierais ma vie. On a joué aux jeux vidéos pendant trois bonne heures de suite, regardé des films de filles et pleuré comme des madeleines ensemble. Je lui ai avoué mes secrets les plus profonds et les plus sombres et j'ai écouté les siens en retour, je – je l'ai vu complètement nu devant moi avec la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son cul et je me suis exposé à lui dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans ce monde qui sache à quel point il est génial. »

« Non, mais Louis – si tout le monde le savait, si ta  _mère_  le savait – »

« Elle agirait exactement la même façon que maintenant, si ce n'est pire. Liam, tu sais qu'elle deviendrait folle même si elle savait comment était réellement Harry, simplement à cause de ses opinions, sa sexualité, la façon dont il mène sa vie... ça ne ferait aucune différence. » Louis baissa son regard dans la lie de son café, la mélancolie s'infiltrant dans son humeur précédemment jubilatoire.

« Peut-être, mais ça ne serait pas le cas de tout le monde. Ton père pourrait ne pas tellement s'en soucier, et tes sœurs... »

« Mon père pourrait tout aussi bien être un clone de ma mère, pour toute les pensées indépendantes qu'il a et toutes les idées qu'il a eu par lui-même, sans réellement oser les dire à haute voix depuis qu'il l'a épousée. Il répète comme un perroquet chacun des mots qui sortent de la bouche de ma mère, tu le sais. Et mes sœurs n'oseraient pas s'élever contre elle, sauf peut-être Fizzy, et même si elles le faisaient, qu'est-ce qu'elles pourraient faire ? Ça ne sert à rien. Ma mère n'accepterait jamais ça, et elle n'autoriserait jamais personne de ma famille à le faire. Harry est la partie la plus importante de ma vie, et si je veux le garder, un jour je vais devoir me couper de tout le reste. Je l'ai accepté depuis un certain temps – crois-moi, une fois que tu l'auras fait aussi, tu arrêteras de t'inquiéter autant de ce que les autres personnes pensent de lui. Je l'ai fait, il l'a fait... c'est mieux comme ça. Maintenant, je vais mettre ça de côté aussi loin que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe tous les deux au sol, et espérons juste que je sois assez fort pour me relever une fois qu'on se sera écrasé. »

Harry glissa à nouveau sur sa chaise, posant un plateau avec trois tasses de café frais sur la table. Louis se redressa immédiatement et colla un sourire sur son visage, ne voulant pas que Harry sache à quel point il était blessé que sa famille ne puisse pas accepter le garçon aux yeux cerclés de noir de la même manière que toute personne décente, sans que leur jugement soit entravé par des préjugés. Harry répondit à son sourire avec celui qu'il lui réservait toujours, faisant courir sa main le long de son bras.

« Vous étiez en train d'élaborer un plan pour vous débarrasser de moi ? » taquina-t-il légèrement.

« En fait, on débattait pour savoir quelle serait la méthode la plus efficace pour s'assurer que tu ne me quittes jamais, les chaînes ou les menottes, » répliqua Louis.

« Ooh, pervers. J'pensais pas que tu serais dans ce genre-là, » dit Harry, agitant ses sourcils de façon suggestive vers Liam.

Rigolant, Liam haussa ses propres sourcils alors qu'il tendait la main vers sa tasse. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je suis plein de surprises. »

Heureux de sa réaction, et par le fait que Liam s'était facilement pris au jeu du flirt, tout autant que Niall et Zayn l'auraient fait, Harry sourit radieusement à Louis et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue – au dernier moment, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en publique et, rougissant, il changea son geste dans un plus approprié, un que deux amis très proches et tactiles pourraient être autorisés à faire ; il mit son bras autour de Louis et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Louis ne put s'en empêcher – il tourna sa tête et murmura dans les cheveux de Harry, « Je t'aime. »

Le petit sourire sur le visage de Harry s'agrandit, éblouissant et éclatant, comme si quelqu'un avait coincé une ampoule dans sa bouche et que ses dents étaient des guirlandes électriques, éclairant tout son visage, et Louis se rappela une fois de plus qu'il voudrait que Harry continue de le regarder comme ça pour le reste de leurs vies.

 

~*~

 

Liam avait un examen de communication pour lequel il devait réviser – un cours que Louis n'avait pas pris – alors il s'excusa et partit pas très longtemps après, laissant Harry et Louis avoir un peu de temps plus que nécessaire pour eux. Plutôt que de retourner de l'autre côté de la ville chez Harry, ils furent heureux de se promener dans les rues, se tenant l'un près de l'autre et parlant doucement, échangeant des mots qui étaient inaudibles pour ceux qui laissaient traîner leurs oreilles curieuses, pas que tout le monde osait le faire. Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les rues, Louis commença à se rendre compte de quelque chose à quoi il n'avait jamais vraiment fait gaffe auparavant, puisque Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de visiter les parties les plus animées de la ville – mais là, au milieu des zones les plus populaires près du centre ville, c'était douloureusement évident.

Personne ne voulait s'approcher d'eux.

Les mères ramenaient leurs enfants tout proches d'elles et traversaient la rue pour éviter Harry. Des groupes d'adolescentes gloussantes les regardaient avec méfiance et resserraient leur groupe quand il s'approchait. Derrière eux, Louis aurait pu jurer avoir entendu des sifflements et des insultes leur être criées, de la méchanceté immanquable dans le ton employé bien qu'ils soient trop loin pour réellement le distinguer. Il suivit l'exemple de Harry et ne se retourna pas, mais sa nuque picotait et il ne put s'empêcher de sentir comme un animal aux abois, comme s'ils pourraient lui foncer dessus par derrière et le jeter au sol en une seconde. Harry tenait sa tête haute, continuant de marcher et ignorant tout ça, mais il y avait une tension indubitable dans sa mâchoire.

En réponse, Louis marcha un peu plus près de lui, de sorte que leurs bras soient pressés l'un contre l'autre, essayant de communiquer à Harry que malgré le dégoût immédiat des autres, leur  _crainte_  de lui, il était toujours là. Il était toujours à ses côtés. Les gens commencèrent à envoyer des regards méfiants à Louis, simplement parce qu'il avait l'audace de se tenir aux côtés de ce paria ; ils les regardaient puis détournaient les yeux comme si être un punk pouvait être une maladie contagieuse, comme s'ils étaient tous les deux contaminés et pourraient leur transmettre s'ils les regardaient trop longtemps. Il ne s'en faisait pas pour lui, mais pour Harry, il avait  _mal_. Parce qu'à présent, après tout ce temps, après avoir observer la vaillante façade  _je-m'en-foutisme_  de Harry, la carapace qu'il mettait en place, après avoir essayer de l'imiter et être devenu intimement familier avec, il savait très bien que c' _était_  juste une façade. Harry s'en  _souciait_. Il s'en souciait tellement que Louis eut douloureusement envie de le réconforter. Mais quand il ouvrit sa bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose, Harry lui lança un regard qui étouffa tout ce dont il avait été sur le point de dire ; Harry ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Ça n'allait rien arranger, si ce n'était percer un autre trou dans son armure, et en public, il allait devoir lutter pour le colmater.

Ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient temps de s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui – Harry commençait à avoir l'air un petit peu triste, se crispant à chaque fois qu'un cri se faisait entendre dans la rue, qu'il soit dirigé dans leurs dos ou non, et Louis ne voulait pas pousser sa chance avec sa mère – elle pourrait bien avoir décidé d'appliquer un couvre-feu inattendu à la dernière minute dont elle ne lui aurait pas parlé, mais le punirait tout de même pour l'avoir dépassé. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les rues plus calmes en direction de chez Louis, ils osèrent se tenir la main, vérifiant par-dessus leurs épaules environ toutes les minutes, et Harry se détendit visiblement.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Louis, préparant mentalement à se séparer, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un lampadaire et Harry commença doucement à se pencher en avant pour le premier de toute une série de baisers de bonne nuit (ils ne pouvaient jamais s'arrêter à un ; c'était toujours prévu que ce ne soit qu'un petit bisou fugace mais il se transformait rapidement en au moins cinq, aucun d'eux n'étant rapides, à part le dernier avant qu'ils ne se séparent et que Louis ne se mette à courir le long de la route pour s'éloigner de Harry, avant que son contrôle de soi ne lui fasse à nouveau défaut). Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment, Louis feignant la gêne parce que même si les inhibitions au sujet des baisers échangés avec Harry avaient depuis longtemps disparu, Harry avait admis trouver secrètement sa timidité du début assez mignonne – mais juste au moment où la bouche de Harry allait arriver à proximité de celle de Louis, planant à quelques centimètres comme s'il faisait délibérément prolonger le moment, le téléphone de Louis choisit de sonner, le faisant sursauter.

Il haussa des épaules en signe d'excuse, s'écartant des lèvres de Harry ; si c'était sa mère, attendre plusieurs minutes avant de répondre ne serait pas une bonne façon de gagner ses faveurs ; ça l'encouragerait seulement à lui poser tout un tas de question, et si lui et Harry commençaient à s'embrasser alors ça prendrait  _vraiment_  plusieurs minutes. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour découvrir, à sa surprise, un message de la part de Liam.

**T djà chez toi ?**

Ça le prit tellement de court qu'il tapa une réponse sans réfléchir.

_Non, pourquoi ?_

La réponse de Liam arriva anormalement rapidement ; les messages de Liam étaient généralement tapés avec une lenteur minutieuse et truffé de fautes d'orthographe et d'erreurs grammaticales, ce qui attisa peut-être l'inquiétude de Louis alors qu'il lisait le message suivant. 

**Fais attention.**

Fronçant des sourcils, Louis regarda Harry comme si le garçon aux cheveux foncés pourrait lui donner une sorte d'explication aux messages de mauvais augure qu'il n'avait même pas lu – mais avant de pouvoir les lui montrer, ou de poser la question à Liam, ou même d'ouvrir sa bouche, un cri perçant déchira la nuit, les faisant tous les deux tressaillir.

«  _Louis William Tomlinson_  ! »

« Putain, » siffla Louis, puis il se retourna et poussa Harry dans la panique. « Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, maintenant on a un problème. Vite, avant qu'elle te voit ! Allez, pars d'ici – » 

Jay apparut dans l'obscurité, courant vers eux, ses cheveux ébouriffés, portant un tablier avec des rayures blanches et bleues marine et son visage rougi. Elle semblait totalement livide, beaucoup plus que lorsqu'elle avait commencé à hurler sur Louis pour son piercing à la lèvre ; elle semblait prête à commettre un meurtre. Sortant de l'obscurité, elle attrapa Louis par le bras et y exerça une énorme pression, le faisant chanceler alors qu'elle le tirait loin de Harry de toute sa force.

« Eloigne-toi de ce garçon ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dans la  _tête_  pour faire quelque chose comme ça, fréquenter des hooligans, des blasphémateurs et des  _homosexuels_  ? Que vont penser les voisins ? Que va dire ton père ? Que va dit  _notre_  père ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant un signe vers le ciel pour indiquer Dieu. « J'ai honte de toi, Louis, fréquenter ces pécheurs ! Je t'ai dit de rester loin de ces horribles punks ! »

« Je peux t'expliquer – » commença désespérément Louis, bien que son esprit fût vide. Il essaya de se débattre pour se détacher d'elle, mais elle ne lâcherait pas.

« Oh, je parie que tu peux. Mentir est aussi un pécher, tu sais ! Maintenant rentre, Louis, et si j'entends une seule protestation de ta part – »

« Whoa, hé, enlevez vos mains de sur lui, » dit Harry furieusement, prenant l'autre bras de Louis et tirant doucement Louis vers lui.

Horrifiée, Jay le foudroya du regard. « Ne me parle pas ! T'es vil et malveillant, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de mon fils ! Ne lui parle pas, ne le  _touche_  pas ! Ne t'approche pas de ma famille ! » Elle tira tellement brutalement Louis vers elle qu'il cria de douleur, et quelque chose brilla dans les yeux de Harry qui retourna le ventre de Louis avec inquiétude. A cet instant, Harry semblait pouvoir frapper la femme lui criant dessus – et pire que tout, Louis n'était pas entièrement sûr d'être enclin à l'arrêter.

«  _Je_  suis vil ? Avez-vous une idée d'à quel point ça sonne ridicule venant de votre part ? Vous oppressez vos enfants ; vous rabaissez toutes les personnes qui sont un peu différentes de vous ; vous n' _écoutez_ même pas l'opinion des autres personnes ! Votre propre fils a honte de qui il est à cause de vous ! »

« Si qui il est n'était pas honteux, alors il n'aurait aucune raison de l'être, » répliqua-t-elle, « Maintenant, éloigne-toi de mon fils et de ma famille, ne t'approche plus de nous, ou j'appellerai la police ! »

«  _Maman_ , » dit Louis, et il ne put s'en empêcher – il commença à  _pleurer_. Pas parce qu'elle lui faisait mal, même si c'était le cas, ou parce qu'elle allait le séparer de Harry, même si ça aurait presque pu suffire – c'était l'expression sur le visage de Harry, cet air dégoûté et horrifié au fait qu'elle croyait complètement en l'horrible préjugé qu'elle avait débité. Le fait que deux personnes qu'il aimait se détestaient visiblement, et même s'il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que Harry était celui qui avait raison, il n'appréciait quand même pas le voir lancer à Jay le regard le plus dédaigneux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire à quiconque dans sa vie.

« Ne sois pas aussi pathétique, Louis, » gronda-t-elle, « rentre à la  _maison_. »

« Pour quoi allez-vous appeler la police ? Pour quels motifs vont-ils m'arrêter ? » demanda Harry. « En dépit de la façon dont vous agissez, il n'y aucun crime dans le fait d'avoir quelques piercings ou d'écouter du métal, ou d'avoir des tatouages. Il n'y a aucun crime dans ma sexualité, non plus. »

« Non, mais c'est un crime de troubler l'ordre public, d'agresser les gens, et tout un tas d'autres choses dont je suis sûre que les forces de police locales, qui vont à l' _église_ ,  _aimeraient_  te voir arrêter pour – alors suis mon conseil et  _dé.gage_. »

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Harry la regarda comme si elle était la chose la plus dégoûtante qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, sa main toujours posée sur le bras de Louis malgré les efforts désespérés de Jay pour l'éloigner ; à chaque fois qu'elle tirait à nouveau dessus, Harry se rapprochait simplement, signifiant qu'elle ne pourrait pas les séparer sans retirer physiquement la main de Harry, ce qu'elle n'osait manifestement pas faire. Elle lui lança un regard noir et il la fixa en retour, un sourcil haussé et les lèvres courbées de dégoût – et encore plus de larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Louis, parce que malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Liam, une petite partie de lui, désespérément optimiste, avait toujours l'espoir que ça pourrait se finir avec un genre de résolution pacifique, que s'il pouvait simplement faire en sorte que Harry et sa mère aient une relation civilisée, alors peut-être qu'ils ne seraient pas répugnés l'un par l'autre. Maintenant que ce frêle espoir était brisé, il ne put retenir sa détresse face à la façon dont ils se détestaient ouvertement l'un et l'autre. 

Harry prit une profonde respiration, puis il regarda Louis. « Tu veux que je parte ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

Louis ferma ses yeux, sentant plusieurs larmes couler à travers ses cils, puis il pressa fermement ses lèvres ensemble et hocha de la tête.

Il entendit la prise nette d'air de Harry. Il sentit ses longs doigts se détacher de son bras. Il entendit le bruit des pas de Harry alors qu'il se retournait et s'éloignait d'eux, s'effaçant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus entendre le moindre bruit – mais il ne pourrait pas supporter d'ouvrir les yeux et de le regarder, parce que pendant qu'ils étaient toujours fermés en toute sécurité, il pouvait peut-être se berner en se disant que Harry n'était pas vraiment parti.

Bien sûr, sa mère brisa rapidement cette illusion. « Rentre à la maison ! » claqua-t-elle, le tirant en arrière de sorte que ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement sous la surprise et il put clairement voir qu'à part eux deux, et un chat curieux (appartenant probablement à Louis) sous une voiture garée avec ses yeux étincelants, la rue était vide.

Il arrêta alors de lutter, la laissant le tirer jusqu'à l'intérieur, et il se laissa tomber de façon lasse sur sa chaise habituelle à la table de la cuisine, toute trace de lutte l'ayant délaissé. Une fois encore, il ferma ses yeux en se demandant s'il ne pouvait simplement pas s'endormir ici et puis ne pas se réveiller, parce que dans ses rêves, au moins, elle ne pouvait pas le séparer de lui.

Elle lui asséna une gifle cinglante à l'arrière de la tête, et Louis cria et se redressa immédiatement, sa tête tournant. Il voulait la regarder droit dans les yeux, mais il n'osait pas ; il baissa son regard sur la table et resta silencieux.

« Je pensais que j'avais été claire en te disant de ne pas t'approcher de ce garçon et de ces horribles amis ! Tu m'as menti, Louis. C'est clairement spécifié comme étant un péché, même si tu sembles penser qu'il y a certaines zones d'ombre. Tu es puni pendant un mois, aucune sortie anticipée cette fois – et j'ai presque envie que tu arrêtes aussi de voir Liam, puisqu'il est clairement tout aussi peu digne de confiance que toi. » 

Trop fatigué pour argumenter, Louis l'observa commencer à faire les cent pas en silence, mais dans sa tête retentissait une litanie de  _je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais_ , ce dont il était certain à présent. Il l'aimait, évidemment – c'était sa mère, bien qu'il aurait grandement souhaité le contraire – mais  _oh_ , il la détestait. Sa haine brûlait, le chauffant de l'intérieur en essayant de la retenir. Il était trop fatigué pour se disputer avec elle, mais en même temps, il aurait pu lui crier dessus pendant des heures pour toutes les choses qu'elle avait faites et la façon dont elle avait traité Harry, la façon dont elle les avaient séparés. La haine était un sentiment avec lequel Louis n'était pas familier ; elle remplissait sa bouche d'un goût aigre et vénéneux et accélérait son cœur avec le désir d'agir. Mais il resta immobile, silencieux, déterminé à ne pas s'abaisser à son niveau. Jusqu'à présent, lui et Harry avaient raison – il ne voulait pas changer ça.

« J'ai été en ville, » dit-elle. « Je me suis promené dans le coin – et je t'ai vu avec Liam assis dans un café, en train de parler. J'ai trouvé ça  _mignon_. Je me suis arrêtée pour regarder, pour voir la différence chez toi, à quel point tu avais l'air moins hargneux avec lui que tu l'avais été ces dernières semaines. J'ai pensé qu'il te faisait du bien. Mais ensuite,  _sais-tu qui s'est dirigé vers votre table ?_  » Sa respiration s'accéléra, ses joues devinrent rouge vif comme si quelqu'un avait éclaboussé de la gouache sur son visage. « J'ai vu cet  _affreux_  garçon, et il est venu s'assoir à votre table, et il te  _touchait_. Il a mis son  _bras_ autour de toi, et tu laissais ce garçon vil t' _étreindre_ , comme si – comme si vous étiez  _amis_. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'en en ce qui vous concernait, amis est exactement ce que vous étiez. » Claquant ses mains sur la table, elle se pencha par-dessus, juste en face du visage de Louis. « Ce garçon n'est pas ton ami, Louis. Il veut te détourner du droit chemin ; empoisonner ton esprit, le remplir avec de mauvaises idées et te mettre dans toute sorte de problèmes. Il est destiné à l'enfer et décidément, il veut t'entraîner avec lui. »

Sans commentaire, Louis la regarda d'un air morne, presque amusé par le ridicule même de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sa colère dissipa presque instantanément la légère teinte d'humour, et il lutta pour rester impassible et vide pour ne pas qu'elle voit la rébellion sur son visage. A présent, toute manifestation de réflexion personnelle, le moindre signe sur le fait qu'il allait ignorer son sermon, feraient seulement empirer les choses pour lui.

« Donne-moi ton téléphone. » Elle tendit sa main.

Il le lui remit sans se plaindre. Il avait supprimé tous les messages qu'il avait envoyés et reçus de la part de Harry ; il y aurait aucune preuve pouvant l'incriminer dedans, il en était de même pour chacun des messages louches de la part de Liam. Il ne comptait pas sur sa mère pour ne pas avoir fouillé dans son téléphone bien avant cela, et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui laisser trouver quelque chose.

« J'ai déconnecté la Wifi de ton ordinateur, et si tu la reconnectes alors tu auras des problèmes. Je ne veux plus que tu parles à quiconque. Tu ne passes pas de coups de téléphone, ni n'écris de lettres, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je te garderai à l'œil. Je ne voulais pas avoir à te traiter comme un bébé, Louis, mais tu es privé de sortie à partir de maintenant – je te ramènerai et viendrai te chercher à l'école tous les jours pour m'assurer que tu ne vois ce garçon nulle part. » 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. « C'est ridicule, et tu le sais. Combien de temps exactement comptes-tu me couper de tout contact avec le monde extérieur et me traiter comme si j'avais quatre ans ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, un mois pour commencer. Il se lassera rapidement quand il se rendra compte qu'il n'arrive plus à te corrompre ; un mois sera suffisant pour qu'il en ait marre. On verra comment tu agiras alors. Mais Louis, si je te vois approcher à nouveau de ce garçon, peu importe qui a initié le contact, j' _appellerai_  la police. » Elle quitta la pièce, essayant déjà de faire fonctionner son téléphone pour pouvoir lire ses messages.

Louis grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses bras, ses épaules se secouant déjà.  _Un mois ?_  Il savait que Harry ne l'abandonnerait pas, il n'y avait pas moyen que ça arrive – mais il n'était pas sûr que sa propre santé mentale survivrait à un mois sans contact, en dehors des cours, avec personne d'autre que sa famille. Il tremblait de partout à cette perspective, plein de colère. Comment pouvait-elle le traiter comme ça, sans même lui laisser le choix ?

Pourtant, il avait pris sa décision à présent. S'il allait se mettre en colère contre elle, il pourrait tout aussi bien le faire correctement, il pourrait être bel et bien renié. Il ne voulait plus faire partie de la famille dysfonctionnelle de cette femme. Il ne se souciait plus de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui et d'à quel point il était apparemment une disgrâce pour eux – en fait, c'était juste son but, devenir la plus grande honte possible. Il attendrait son heure, accepterait sa punition et agirait comme si c'était un test pour voir si son couple avec Harry pouvait traverser un tel degré de séparation – puis dès qu'il serait libre, il retournerait directement dans ses bras.

Cette idée le fit sourire, même si un peu tristement.

Comme Harry avant lui, toutes ces années en arrière, quand il s'était fait tatouer pour la première fois ces toiles d'araignée, il venait juste de couper les ficelles.


	14. Chapter 14

La liberté était agréable, et Louis avait pleinement l'intention d'en profiter. 

Il avait une assez bonne idée de l'endroit où Harry serait, là où il avait tendance à aller, et ce fut pourquoi il erra dans les rues, les vérifiant toutes à la recherche du coin de l'œil d'un halo de cheveux bouclés ou un visage parsemé de piercings. Ça lui prit une bonne demi-heure avant de décider de vérifier le quartier près de la boutique où il s'était fait percer la lèvre, et il fut presque choqué lorsqu'il trouva finalement ce qu'il était en train de chercher longtemps après avoir abandonné, en se promenant simplement patiemment sans vraiment s'attendre à trouver quoi que ce soit.

Harry était assis sur le muret en regardant d'un air morose son téléphone lorsque Louis tourna au coin, et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour vérifier qu'il voyait bien ce qu'il pensait être en train de voir. Harry avait à nouveau changé. Il s'était fait percer le septum, et quand Louis le regarda un peu mieux, il put voir une teinte distincte de violet foncé sur le dessus de sa touffe de boucles en vrac qui retombait sur son front.

Léchant ses lèvres, Louis s'approcha et quand il atteignit Harry, il s'assit sur le mur à côté de lui. Il était assez proche pour pouvoir sentir la chaleur du corps de Harry se déverser sur lui, mais sans le toucher ; assez proche pour voir la colère bouillonnante sous la surface, mais pas assez pour qu'elle se déploie sur lui. Harry vibrait d'énergie, et rien de tout ça ne semblait bon. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, fixant le sol, et Louis n'était pas entièrement certain de quoi dire. En fin de compte, Harry brisa le silence pour lui.

« Attention, » dit-il brutalement. « Ne me touche pas, ou tu vas directement descendre dans les profondeurs de l'enfer... ou c'est la raison pour laquelle t'es là ? Pour me sauver de mes péchés ? Pour me baptiser, me purifier de tout le mal et m'emmener au catéchisme ? »

Louis ferma ses yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière. Il s'était attendu à une réponse violente, mais il s'était approché un peu trop près de la vérité. « C'était méchant, et tu le sais. »

Il y eut un petit silence puis Harry soupira fortement. « Ouais, » acquiesça-t-il. « Je suppose que ça l'était. »

Tirant d'un air maussade sur un fil lâche de son pull, Louis jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et le trouva en train de le regarder depuis en dessous de ses cheveux nouvellement violets. Ils se sourient malgré eux et Louis ne put se résoudre à regarder ailleurs.

« Ils t'ont laissé sortir quand ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Ce matin. J'allais t'appeler, mais ils ont effacé ton numéro de mon téléphone quand ils me l'ont confisqué. Désolé. »

« Il n'avait pas de code ? »

Louis secoua sa tête. Sa mère n'approuvé pas qu'il ait des mots de passe sur quoi que ce soit. «  _Nous n'avons aucun secret dans cette maison, merci beaucoup_. »

Eh bien, c'était à peu près parti en fumée.

« T'as changé, » commenta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec tes cheveux ? » Il tendit prudemment une main, attrapa une mèche des cheveux de Harry entre ses doigts et la leva pour examiner le violet métallique foncé dessus.

Harry haussa des épaules. « J'avais envie. »

« Et le... ça ? » Louis tapota l'anneau au nez de Harry d'une douceur minutieuse puisque c'était un piercing assez récent.

Nouveau haussement d'épaule saccadé, mais les yeux de Harry semblaient un peu moins circonspects et il paraissait s'être déjà adouci. « J'étais en colère. » Puisque Louis sembla confus, il élabora, « Quand certaines personnes sont en colère, elles hurlent sur quelqu'un, ou crient, ou jettent des choses. Quand je suis en colère, je me fais des piercings. Grâce à eux, je peux penser à autre chose. Et si je suis assez en colère contre quelqu'un, je ne l'enlèverai jamais, comme ça je me souviendrai de ne jamais leur pardonner. S'ils méritent d'être pardonner, alors je le retire, le trou se referme et c'est tout. Un nouveau départ. » Ses yeux se posèrent, avec un peu d'inquiétude, sur le visage de Louis. 

« Tu m'as manqué, » dit doucement Louis, et ses doigts glissèrent sur le bras de Harry jusqu'à ce que sa main se rabatte sur la sienne.

« Ça fait plus de trois semaines, tu sais. Et je continuais d'attendre. Tous les messages que je t'ai envoyé, tous ceux que je t'ai laissés, ils ont tous été ignorés et ta famille m'envoyait des regards noirs quand ils me voyaient dans la rue. Je n'ai pas eu une seule nouvelle de ta part, et je pensais que tu avais abandonné pour de bon cette fois, et que tu t'en foutais de moi maintenant. Mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer à toi. On pourrait croire qu'après tout ce temps, j'en aurais marre mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à abandonner. Et dans ce cas, on pourrait également croire que ta famille aurait réussi à comprendre qu'ils ne te mènent plus par le bout du nez, mais je ne pense pas, non plus, qu'ils aient déjà renoncé à ça. Hein ? »

Louis resta silencieux, fixant les longs doigts de Harry qui reposaient sur le mur, les siens n'étant même pas assez larges pour les recouvrir. Dans le passé, il aurait protesté à cette dernière affirmation et à la façon dont elle donnait l'air à sa famille d'être manipulatrice, mais il commençait seulement à se rendre compte à quel point manipulatrice était très exactement le bon mot. 

Harry cligna des yeux, et Louis fut surpris de voir que, tout d'un coup, ses yeux verts étaient humides et brillants de larmes à peine contenues. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, » dit-il d'une voix sourde, puis il se jeta dans les bras de Louis et ce dernier eut soudainement la chaleur et le poids de son corps appuyés contre lui, son visage enfoui dans son épaule et ses mains agrippant le tissu de son haut.

Murmurant n'importe quoi dans l'oreille de Harry, Louis se détendit, le tirant un peu vers lui, puis quand Harry fut assis assez près pour qu'ils puissent établir un contact visuel, il essuya prudemment ses yeux, essayant de ne pas étaler l'eyeliner soigneusement appliqué. Une petite traînée noire se dégagea de son doigt mais il n'en avait franchement rien à faire. Puis, lorsque Harry se pencha nerveusement en avant et pencha sa tête comme pour l'embrasser, Louis ne jeta pas de regards anxieux autour d'eux ou ne le poussa pas dans un buisson où ils ne pourraient pas être vu – il ferma la distance entre eux aussi rapidement qu'il put, fondant dans le baiser, puis les mains de Harry dans le bas de son dos furent tout ce qu'il l'empêcha de tomber.

Après tout ce temps, le goût métallique des baisers de Harry était toujours douloureusement familier, et bien que dans le passé il avait trouvé ça un peu amer et difficile à supporter, c'était étonnant à quel point la chaleur de la bouche de Harry, entrecoupée par le tintement glacial du métal contre ses dents, lui avait manqué. Des papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre, parce qu'il avait décidé de ne plus se  _soucier_ de ce que ses parents disaient, de toutes les histoires avec lesquelles ils le nourrissaient. Parce que quand ils avaient refusé de lui parler, l'avaient enfermé dans le déshonneur et l'avaient accompagné à l'école, pour l'amour de Dieu, en s'assurant de dire à la directrice de maintenir les garçons à l'allure bizarre bien loin des grillages, Louis avait été seul, et Harry avait attendu. Il  _voulait_  presque se faire prendre. Son estomac se retourna et les grandes mains de Harry caressèrent de haut en bas son dos, tandis que celles de Louis passèrent à travers ses cheveux nouvellement violets. Le monde était juste un fouillis de boucles soyeuses, de lèvres chaudes et la sensation de tomber dans un lit chaud en une nuit froide, mais l'étreinte de Harry était beaucoup plus accueillante que son lit ne l'avait jamais été.

Ça le rendit un peu étourdi, l'idée qu'un des membres de sa famille ou un ami de sa famille puisse passer dans le coin à ce moment-là, comme il l'avait lui-même fait seulement quelques minutes auparavant, et le surprenne en train d'embrasser désespérément le garçon le plus mutuellement détesté du quartier, avec ses mains courant frénétiquement à travers ses cheveux. Il pouvait simplement imaginer dans quel genre de rage sa mère se mettrait en découvrant ça. L'idée lui donna envie de rire, et Harry sentit ses lèvres se courber dans le baiser et le rompit, s'éloignant un peu de lui. Il examina d'un œil critique Louis, son propre sourire s'élargissant. 

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? » demanda-t-il, puis il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Louis, déposant de légers baisers à l'endroit où son cou et son épaule se rejoignaient.

Puisque Louis ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait vraiment expliquer ce qu'il trouvait si amusant, il éclata de rire à cette autre pensée qui s'était coincée dans son esprit dès l'instant où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés plus tôt dans la matinée. « Toi ! On dirait un taureau, » bafouilla-t-il. 

Harry se joignit à lui, rigolant également. « Je sais. J'ai compris, presque dès que ça a arrêté de faire mal, que je n'avais pas fait le meilleur choix. C'est juste que genre... quand je suis en colère, je le fais, et quand la douleur s'estompe, ainsi que ma colère... quand mon bon sens commence à me revenir, je me rends compte que ça a l'air un peu stupide... je crois que je vais l'enlever de toute façon. Voilà, j'me suis fait percer et prévoyais de le garder comme signe que je n'allais pas te pardonner, mais il n'y a rien à pardonner... je vais le laisse se reboucher. » Il leva une main à son nez. 

Louis l'arrête en attrapant sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage. Il toussa consciemment, puis éclaircit sa gorge et dit un peu timidement. « Je-je peux...je peux le faire ? »

Surpris, Harry dit, « Bien sûr, si tu veux, mais je pensais que t'étais en quelque sorte dégoûté par ce genre de chose ? » 

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Louis. « J'me suis fait percer la lèvre, tu te souviens ? J'ai en quelque sorte changé de point de vue sur ces choses. Tiens-toi tranquille... » Se penchant en avant, il détacha prudemment l'anneau en métal et le retira doucement du nez d'Harry. Puis il le posa dans la main ouverte du plus jeune et il replia les doigts de ce dernier pour qu'ils se referment autour. 

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Louis se demanda comment ses parents pouvaient réellement mépriser un garçon avec de tels yeux. Comment quelqu'un pouvait détester Harry tout simplement.

Il se rendit seulement compte qu'il avait dit une partie à haute voix lorsque Harry lui fit un petit sourire triste et toucha la joue de Louis du bout de ses doigts.

« C'était aussi  _ton_  cas, tu sais. J'me souviens la première fois que je t'ai parlé, t'avais l'air totalement consterné... j'ai cru que t'allais aller la police. » Il rigola doucement. « C'est pareil pour ta famille... c'est simplement le genre de réaction que j'attends des gens ces derniers temps. » 

« Seulement parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas. » 

« Peut-être. »

« J'en ai marre de tout ça, » dit tout d'un coup Louis, et les yeux de Harry vacillèrent de surprise sur son visage. « J'en ai marre d'eux. Marre de cacher tout ça. J'veux leur dire que c'est qui je suis à présent et que j'en ai pas honte. Si ma famille n'aime pas ça, tant pis pour eux. J'en ai marre d'avoir leur avis plantés dans ma bouche. »

Une main fit son chemin jusque dans le bas de son dos, frottant de façon réconfortante ses reins. « A quel point en savent-ils sur toi et moi ? »

« En ce qui les concerne, on est des amis proches, et ils n'aiment pas ça du tout. Je veux changer ça, et ils ne le prendront pas vraiment bien, mais je ne le cacherai pas plus longtemps. »

Harry siffla doucement. « Wow. Ils t'ont gardé enfermé chez toi pendant presque trois semaines pour t'éloigner d'un ami qu'ils n'approuvent pas ? Ils ne doivent  _vraiment_  pas m'aimer. » Puis il essaya de sourire, mais il s'avéra être bancal, et Harry sembla extrêmement blessé. 

Mordillant sa lèvre, Louis l'attrapa par le poignet et le serra très fort. « Oh, Harry... »

« Hé, je t'ai interrompu, désolé. On ne parle pas de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur ta famille ? » Harry se focalisa entièrement sur lui à présent, tout la tristesse ayant disparu de ses yeux, et il sembla avoir complètement oublié le monde autour d'eux. Il tint les poignets de Louis et le fixa attentivement, et Louis se sentit un peu impuissant avec Harry le regardant de cette façon.

« Je veux sortir du placard, » dit Louis. « J'en ai marre d'essayer d'être le fils qu'ils veulent que je sois, parce que je ne le serai pas. Je ne l'ai jamais tout à fait été, pourtant j'ai toujours essayé d'être le gamin parfait qu'ils ont toujours voulu, mais ça n'a jamais vraiment fonctionné, pour moi et pour eux, et je les aime, mais je ne peux plus faire semblant. J'en ai plus envie. Et ils ne l'accepteront pas, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas mon problème, c'est le leur. Harry... » il le regarda d'un air suppliant, « tu m'aideras ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il immédiatement, « n'importe quoi. De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Je veux me faire tatouer. »

Harry respira fortement. «  _Oh_. » Il baissa le regard et frotta son poignet, ses bracelets glissant plus bas sur son bras, montrant les premiers mots de la citation de Shakespeare y étant tatouée. Avec les toiles d'araignée sur ses coudes et les divers autres tatouages sur son corps, c'était facile de comprendre pourquoi Louis aurait cherché son aide dans ce domaine, mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de voir un tatoueur près de la peau douce et légèrement bronzée de Louis. « Louis... t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Les tatouages ne sont pas comme les piercings ; tu ne peux pas les retirer si tu ne les aimes pas, ce ne sont pas des trous qui se refermeront après quelques semaines. Soit tu es coincé avec pour toujours, soit tu dois faire face au laser de la mort. T'es vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? »

« Oui. J'ai réfléchi à beaucoup de choses pendant les dernières semaines, et c'est... c'est définitivement ce que je veux. Le tatouage leur montrera qu'ils ne peuvent plus me contrôler, parce qu'ils ne pourront pas faire en sorte d'effacer un tatouage – et je crois que j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me souvenir des dernières semaines, pour me souvenir que je dois commencer à être qui  _je_  suis, pas qui ils veulent que je sois... Je dois le faire, Harry, et tu l'as fait tellement de fois que j'ai pensé que tu saurais peut-être où je peux aller m'en faire un sans risquer d'avoir une infection ou quoi. S'il te plaît ? » 

Résister à ces yeux bleus suppliants serait toujours une tâche difficile, et avec le désir dans les pupilles de Louis, c'était même encore plus dur que d'habitude. Secouant sa tête, Harry sentit ses lèvres former le prénom de Louis alors qu'il l'embrassait au coin de la bouche, ses lèvres errant de plus en plus vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent convenablement. Une des mains de Harry trouva l'arrière des cheveux de Louis et il commença à enfoncer ses doigts dans leur chaleur épaisse, les caressant jusqu'à la racine. Louis soupira ; c'était une tactique de diversion maline, mais pas assez pour lui.

Quand Harry s'arrêta pour respira, il essaya à nouveau. «  _S'il te plaît_ , » souffla Louis contre sa lèvre inférieur.

« Oh, Lou... »

« S'il te plaît... »

« Louis... »

«  _S'il te plaît_  ? »

 

~*~

 

« Sûr à cent pour-cent ? »

« Ouais, » dit Louis d'un air sévère. « Certain. »

Le tatoueur de Harry avait une quantité étonnamment faible de tatouages pour quelqu'un de la profession (cependant Harry avait assuré à Louis dans un chuchotement, avec un sourire collé au visage, qu'il en avait plein à d' _autres_  endroits que ses bras remarquablement nus de toute encre) mais Louis constata que ça le rendit un peu moins nerveux à propos de l'homme. Il avait des cheveux hirsutes et un sourire agréable, et Louis ne put s'empêcher de bien l'aimer.

Il s'était installé dans le fauteuil en cuir confortable, il avait bu un verre d'eau et eu le droit à toute la discussion au sujet de 'et-tu-sais-que-c'est-permanent-hein ?', et son ventre noué se délia un peu grâce aux plaisanteries rigolotes dans lesquelles c'étaient lancés Harry et le tatoueur (Mark). A présent, il était couché dans le fauteuil avec son bras gauche tendu, et sa main droite était posée sur le genou de Harry avec la main de ce dernier par-dessus, la tenant légèrement. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'appréhension, détournant ses yeux de l'aiguille parce ça le rendit un peu nauséeux rien que d'y penser. Mark était en train de préparer la zone de son poignet où il avait demandé le tatouage. La sueur perlait sur le front de Louis ; il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer s'il vomissait et vacillait vers l'avant en plein milieu de la procédure et faisait se détourner l'aiguille. 

Semblant reconnaître sa nervosité, Harry se pencha en avant en même temps que Mark, et alors que le tatoueur levait l'aiguille pour commencer à encrer la première ligne sur la peau de Louis, Harry murmura dans son oreille, « J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vas te faire tatouer des paroles de Selena Gomez. Rappelle-moi comment tes parents font pour ne pas encore avoir compris que tu aimais les garçons ? »

Louis émit un éclat de rire à moitié hystérique, tout son corps se secouant, et Mark releva sa tête et envoya un regard noir au bouclé. « Harry... » l'avertit-il.

« Désolé, » dit Harry d'un air contrit, baissant sa tête, puis il sourit avec bienveillance à Louis. « Ne pense pas trop à ce qu'il se passe, » conseilla-t-il. « Si ça fait mal, serre ma main, et n'aies pas peur parce que j'ai tenu les mains de Niall et Zayn un tas de fois ; ma main est habituée à être un peu maltraitée. Vas-y. » Il se pencha en avant et souffla, « Sois courageux, parce que c'est la partie la plus facile. »

« Quelle est la partie la plus difficile ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Louis alors que l'aiguille toucha légèrement sa peau ; la question lui permit d'être distrait de l'inévitable frisson provoqué par la sensation de froid.

Harry sourit. « Le dire à tes parents. »

Louis fit un petit grognement à cet aveu puis il ferma ses yeux lorsque l'aiguille commença à vrombir et que Mark commença à tatouer les mots  _I won't apologise for who I am_  (je ne m'excuserai pas d'être qui je suis) à l'intérieur de son poignet gauche, où ils resteraient vraisemblablement pour le reste de sa vie. 

Harry regarda avec fascination le tatouage prendre forme ; il aimait toujours regarder les autres être tatoués, cependant il devait détourner le regard quand Mark travaillait sur lui. Alors qu'il observait l'élégante écriture noir être soigneusement gravée dans la peau de Louis, il sentit à peine la douleur des ongles de Louis s'enfonçant avec acharnement dans sa main ; il était trop distrait par le fait que ses yeux étaient fermement plissés de douleur, par la sueur perlant sur son front et le faible pleurnichement bizarre qui s'échappait d'entre ses dents, il semblait à la fois vulnérable et magnifique, et une étrange sorte d'élan protecteur s'agita dans le creux de son ventre.

Il se donna sans vergogne dedans, embrassant Louis sur le front, caressant sa main, lui murmurant à l'oreille et regardant occasionnellement les lettres qui étaient soigneusement encrées pour toujours. Il était vraiment impressionné ; quand il avait fait son premier tatouage, il avait été dans un sacré état, pleurant à chaudes larmes, sanglotant comme un bébé pendant qu'on lui faisait – peut-être parce qu'il y avait été tout seul et n'avait pu tenir la main de personne. Mais Louis restait silencieux, réservé, luttant pour réussir à se contenir.

De temps en temps, ses yeux bleus s'ouvraient, assombris par la douleur, et ils rencontraient ceux de Harry pendant quelques instants, clignant pour retenir ses larmes, puis ils se fermaient à nouveau parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de les garder ouvert sans jeter un coup d'œil, et il n'osait pas regarder au cas où il paniquerait et retirerait brusquement sa main. Mais chaque bref coup d'œil s'accompagnait d'une prise légèrement plus ferme sur la main de Harry, et ce fut à ce moment-là que ce dernier sut que sa présence était appréciée. Son ventre se retourna avec tendresse, et il se demanda presque s'il ne devrait pas lui aussi se faire un nouveau tatouage, comme ça Louis pourrait expérimenter la sensation d'être celui qui tient la main, d'être celui qui est présent. C'était incroyable, pensa Harry, avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui s'accrocher pour chercher du réconfort, d'être celui désiré comme une diversion à la douleur. Mais peut-être que deux tatouages en un jour serait un peu trop pour Louis. 

Personnellement, après ses premiers tatouages, il n'avait pas été capable de sortir de chez le tatoueur assez rapidement. L'odeur du désinfectant, du déodorant et celle qu'il associait toujours aux tatouages et à l'encre, ainsi que la gêne d'avoir eu une aiguille encrant sa peau avaient retourné son estomac ; après les avoir bandé et accepté les crèmes dont il avait besoin pour s'assurer qu'ils cicatrisent correctement, il s'était directement dirigé dehors et avait chancelé jusqu'à une bouche d'égout où il avait vomi dans le caniveau. Puis il était parti et avait erré sans but parce qu'il pensait que c'était une décision stupide de l'avoir fait et qu'il était un idiot fini, et bon dieu, que diable avait-il inscrit de façon permanente sur sa peau ?

Le lendemain, ayant la gueule de bois et se sentant incroyablement désolé pour lui-même, il avait retiré les bandages et avait jeté un coup d'œil, se rendant compte avec joie qu'en fait, il les aimait plutôt bien après tout. Surtout à cause de la signification personnelle qu'elles avaient pour lui.

L'aiguille fut reposée, le tatouage sécha à sec puis fut bandé, et pendant tout ce temps, Louis resta immobile en semblant faible, étourdi et un peu abasourdi. Harry voulut être au petit soin pour lui, lui demander s'il allait bien, lui proposer une tasse de thé, s'inquiéter et le couver comme une mère poule, mais il ne pensait pas que Louis aurait très envie de ça, alors il se concentra pour essayer d'avoir l'air à peu près solidaire pendant que Mark sermonnait Louis sur la bonne façon de prendre soin d'un tatouage et sur comment le faire cicatriser correctement et cetera.

Finalement, avec hochement de tête amical, l'homme disparut à l'arrière de sa boutique, leur donnant un peu d'intimité, et Louis le fixa d'un air absent comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était fini. Harry se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui, tenant toujours sa main valide dont les doigts s'étaient agrippés aux siens pendant si longtemps et avec une telle fermeté douloureuse qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas les sentir. Repoussant les cheveux en sueur du front de Louis, il essaya d'évaluer l'expression sur le visage de Louis avec peu de succès. Ces derniers temps, Louis était devenu bien meilleur pour cacher ses émotions – même si Harry pensait qu'il pouvait simplement ne pas vraiment être au top de sa forme pour avoir des sentiments en ce moment. 

« Hé, bébé, » murmura Harry. « Je suis là, tout va bien. T'es avec moi ? »

« La pièce tourne, » déclara Louis d'un air trouble, regardant partout autour de lui avec les yeux dans le vague. « C'bizarre. » 

« Tu n'as pas la phobie des aiguilles, hein ? Honnêtement, qu'est-ce je vais faire de toi ? Je te rattraperai si tu t'évanouis, mais je veux que tu saches que se faire un tatouage quand on a peur des aiguilles est une idée vraiment stupide – »

« Non, j'en ai pas peur. J'vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de sortir d'ici. D'air frais et tout. Aide-moi à me lever. » Il commença à lutter pour se mettre sur ses pieds, et Harry lui tint son bras valide et le tira doucement dans une position debout, tout en se faisant du souci et le couvant comme une mère poule. 

On aurait pu penser que Louis était un invalide à en juger par la façon dont Harry l'aida à sortir de la boutique, essayant de supporter tout son poids comme si Louis ne pouvait pas marcher tout seul, même en essayant de le convaincre de mettre un bras autour des épaules de Harry comme soutien. Alors qu'il était encore étourdi, Louis se maintint comme ça, mais une fois qu'il retrouva un peu de clarté et que le monde ne fut plus en train de tourbillonner autour de lui comme s'il était la seule chose stationnaire coincée au milieu d'un énorme carrousel, il commença à se tortiller et à s'agiter, se plaignant excessivement. Harry s'accrocha obstinément à lui pendant quelques rues, mais ensuite les pleurnichements de Louis atteignirent un degré tellement irritant qu'il ne put pas le supporter plus longtemps, et il le lâcha, permettant à Louis de se tenir debout sans support. Il recula un peu pour évaluer s'il était assez en forme pour rester debout sans aide.

Louis rougissait d'un rose délicat, la couleur de la barbe à papa, des roses roses et du gloss à la fraise. Ses cheveux étaient en sueur et collant de façon désordonnée à l'arrière, à l'endroit où sa tête avait été appuyée contre le fauteuil pendant le tatouage. Ses yeux semblaient plus grands que d'habitude, ses pupilles éjectées en d'énormes trous noirs à l'intérieur des anneaux bleus ciel. Alors que Harry l'observait, un sourire se répandit sur son visage, s'agrandissant jusqu'à être presque hystérique. Quelque chose avait changé en Louis pendant qu'il se faisait tatouer ; quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, ou peut-être que quelque chose s'était assemblé. Il semblait  _plus_. Plus quoi, Harry n'était pas sûr – mais il était définitivement plus.

En silence, Harry tendit une main et la fit courir sur le bras nu et sans bandage de Louis, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement avec crainte. Quand le sourire en coin de Louis l'alerta sur ce qu'il faisait, sa bouche se referma brusquement et il baissa le regard au sol, rougissant. Il se racla la gorge et dansa d'un pied à l'autre, embarrassé.

Souriant, Louis attrapa sa main et entrelaça ses petits doigts fins avec ceux longs de Harry. L'embarras disparaissant, Harry releva ses yeux et lui fit un petit sourire en retour, et après de longues secondes il commença à démêler leurs doigts. Cependant, Louis avait une autre idée derrière la tête ; il le tint résolument. Sa prise n'était pas assez forte pour faire mal, mais elle était trop ferme pour s'en débarrasser facilement, et le regard de Harry se remplit de confusion alors qu'il le regardait, puis il commença à jeter un coup d'œil autour d'eux, purement par habitude. 

Louis attrapa son menton, grimaçant lorsque le mouvement s'étendit dans son poignet douloureux. Instantanément, Harry se figea, ne voulant pas lui faire plus mal, et Louis lâcha son visage mais garda leurs doigts entremêlés. Le front de Harry se fronça de confusion. 

« Plus maintenant, » dit doucement Louis. « On ne se cache plus. Et je le pense vraiment. Pourquoi le devrions-nous ? T'es fier de qui tu es, j'en ai marre d'avoir honte de qui je suis – quand j'ai dit que j'en avais fini avec tout ça, je le pensais réellement. Je t'aime, et je suis fier de toi, fier de  _nous_. » 

« T'es sûr ? »

« A cent pour-cent. Tu veux savoir à quel point j'en suis sûr ? Je suis partie à la chasse aux appartements – et au boulot, Liam m'a aidé, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose depuis ma chambre. Je vais déménager. Si je pouvais venir dormir sur ton sol pendant quelques jours pour que je puisse m'installer, je ne devrai pas être dans tes pattes plus d'une semaine, quand j'aurai trouvé mon propre chez moi. Je pense que j'ai eu une révélation pendant qu'on me gribouillait dessus avec cette aiguille, Harry. » Il ne pensait pas que Louis avait déjà eu l'air aussi excité. « Je sais ce que je veux faire, et tout implique le fait de laisser ma mère et sa stupidité aussi loin derrière moi que possible. » Il embrassa Harry sur le front. « C'est là que tout change – plus de jeu, plus de connerie pour voir à quel point elle va gérer un peu de rébellion. »

« Louis... je ne pense pas que tu comprennes. Ce n'est pas juste ta famille qui va s'opposer à ça, tu le sais, hein ? Comme si être associé avec moi et être vu avec moi n'était pas assez pour que tu aies le droit à un aller simple pour la liste des personnes Les Plus Indésirables de la ville, être ouvertement mon petit-ami va être encore pire. T'as entendu le genre de choses qu'ils crient dans mon dos quand je marche dans la rue. La façon dont ils me regardent, la façon dont ils traversent la rue pour être loin de moi. Je sais que tu ne t'habilles pas comme moi, ni n'écoutes pas la même musique que moi, ni ne rends tout à fait évident le fait que t'es différent des autres et en es fier, mais si tu marches dans la rue en me tenant la main, ils vont quand même scander les mêmes choses. As-tu déjà regardé quelqu'un dans les yeux pendant qu'il te dit le mot 'pd', ou qu'il te crache dessus comme si t'étais ignoble et dégoûtant, et puis qu'il s'enfuit ? Ce sont les choses les plus horribles au monde. »

« Non, je ne peux pas dire que ça m'est déjà arrivé. Mais si c'est le prix à payer pour que je sois moi-même, alors très bien, allons-y. Tu n'auras plus à faire face à ça tout seul, Harry. Je suis qui je suis. C'est ce que  _nous_  sommes. J'en ai marre de le cacher. »

Un long silence se prolongea entre eux, la prise de Harry sur la main de Louis se resserrant en réponse à ses mots – puis le rire qu'il avait retenu éclata, et il fit un petit gloussement qu'il étouffa derrière sa main.

« Quoi ? » Louis rougit encore plus, apparemment embarrassé par l'amusement de Harry bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas la cause.

Harry toussa pour cacher un autre petit son d'amusement, puis il dit en haussant ses sourcils, « Vraiment ? Exprimer tes nouvelles opinions et perspective sur la vie avec des  _paroles de chanson_  ? Très original, Lou. C'est ma chanson préférée, tu pensais vraiment que je ne remarquerais pas ? »

Le rose sur les joues de Louis devint un rouge fraise, et il se détourna de lui.

Harry le rapprocha de lui, l'embrassa sur le nez et dit, « Très mignon, cependant. »

Ils se remirent à marcher, main dans la main. Louis était silencieux, toujours rouge et un peu timide, songeur aussi avec ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. A côté de lui, Harry était content de simplement se promener, de tenir sa main et de lui lancer occasionnellement un regard, permettant au rougissement de disparaître du visage de Louis pendant qu'ils avançaient. L'idée que quelqu'un qu'il connait puisse également marcher dans cette rue et le voit fit battre le cœur de Louis douloureusement vite, comme des coups de poing pleuvant sur ses côtes depuis l'intérieur, mais en même temps il se sentait étrangement à l'aise. Tenir simplement la main de Harry et ne pas lutter pour cacher les regards en coin qu'ils continuaient de se lancer, ne pas essayer de déguiser son désir et ce qu'ils étaient aux autres et ne pas constamment paniquer qu'il puisse ne pas réussir, eh bien, c'était étrangement réconfortant. Tout comme le fut la douce caresse du pouce de Harry sur ses jointures à chaque fois qu'ils passaient à côté de quelqu'un dans la rue.

Cependant, ils ne croisèrent pas beaucoup de personnes. Deux personnes les fixèrent, et pour une étrange raison, Louis aima ça, aima savoir que ces personnes pouvaient voir que Harry était à lui. Il aimait l'idée qu'ils pourraient être jaloux, et même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, le simple fait que lui et Harry étaient de toute évidence ensemble et que tout le monde pouvait le voir était assez pour faire apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Une petite fille les pointa du doigt et posa à ses parents une question d'une petite voix haut-perchée, ce qu'ils répondirent semblant particulièrement la perturber : «  _Maman, Papa, pourquoi le garçon avec les vêtements drôles et le garçon avec le collier de l'église se donnent la main ?_ » «  _Parce qu'ils s'aiment, ma chérie, tout comme nous._  »

Louis pensa également avoir entendu quelqu'un jurer de dégoût, dirigeant vraisemblablement le blasphème vers eux, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il trouva que Harry semblait un peu plus en colère que d'habitude face à la réaction méchante, et il savait que c'était parce qu'il avait peur que ça bouleverse Louis plus qu'autre chose, mais ce dernier ne flancha même pas. Harry fut impressionné.

Après avoir marché pendant quelques minutes en se dirigeant vers chez Harry, Louis commença à espérer qu'il y aurait du paracétamol dans son armoire à pharmacie parce que son poignet commençait à le brûler un peu. Harry le regarda et demanda, « Lou, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Quoi, encore une ? Tu en as plein aujourd'hui, » le taquina Louis. Quand Harry sembla confus, il secoua sa tête avec tendresse et dit, « Tu ne viens pas de le faire ? Vas-y alors, qu'as-tu en tête ? »

« Crois-tu toujours en Dieu ? »

Bien qu'il fût un peu surpris que Harry n'ose même poser la question, Louis dit, « Ouais, bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi ? »

Le plus grand haussa des épaules, cependant il semblait satisfait par la réponse de Louis, un air heureux, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être un haut et fort 'bien', apparaissant sur son visage. Le silence retomba et après environ une minute, Louis renonça à attendre une réponse ; ils continuèrent de marcher, et il avait presque oublié ce qu'il avait demandé quand, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harry répondit doucement, « Pendant une minute, je me suis demandé si je ne t'avais peut-être pas trop changé. »


	15. Chapter 15

Cette nuit-là, il dormit chez Harry, décidant que s'il devait tout révéler à sa mère alors il ferait mieux de faire le point – il laissa son téléphone de côté pendant les deux premières heures, choisissant simplement de l'ignorer, puis il l'éteignit quand le flux d'appels et de messages persista. Il espérait qu'en restant à l'écart, il l'inquiéterait, que peut-être son anxiété adoucirait son animosité envers lui quand il expliquerait toute la situation avec Harry. Bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de comment il allait exactement faire ça – il ne pensait pas qu'aller directement vers elle et lui annoncer promptement « Je suis gay » serait le meilleur plan d'attaque. De même, faire en sorte qu'elle les surprenne, lui et Harry, dans les affres de la passion sur son canapé ne serait pas la meilleure façon de lui présenter l'idée qu'il n'était pas le fils bien dans les normes qu'elle avait toujours cru qu'il était.  
  
Bizarrement, entre eux deux, c'était Harry qui semblait le plus réticent à confronter la famille de Louis et expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Louis avait finalement accepté que ça n'allait pas bien se finir, quelle que soit la façon dont ça se déroulerait ; soit il perdrait sa famille sans n'avoir commis aucune faute, autre que leur ignorance, soit il perdrait Harry pour exactement la même raison. Harry, cependant, semblait toujours être aux prises avec lui-même et avec Louis pour essayer de trouver une solution pacifique, obstinément déterminé à ce qu'il ait une façon de persuader Jay. Le geste était mignon, et Louis l'appréciait beaucoup, mais il savait que pour une quelconque raison, Harry repoussait simplement l'inévitable.   
  
Il faisait probablement ça pour essayer de protéger Louis, mais honnêtement, ce dernier en avait un peu marre d'être protégé.  
  
Pourtant, alors qu'ils se tenaient, main dans la main, sur le pas de sa porte le lendemain matin, il ne put empêcher la nervosité de lui nouer l'estomac comme les racines d'un arbre tarabiscotées s'enroulant autour de ses organes vitaux, l'écrasant de l'intérieur. Essayant d'adoucir le choc, Harry avait proposé de s'habiller plus sobrement, de porter un peu moins d'eyeliner, mais Louis avait obstinément attrapé certains des habits les plus scandaleux qu'il pouvait trouver dans l'armoire de Harry – une veste en cuir noire avec des clous sur les épaules et drapée de chaînes en argent, un débardeur noir, un jeans slim noir, des bottes noires, et autant de bracelets qu'il pouvait glisser sur le poignet de Harry, où ils se chevauchaient et tintaient ensemble à chaque fois qu'il bougeait – il aimait le fait que sa mère soit probablement un peu moins furieuse si elle voyait Harry ayant l'air plus 'normal', mais il s'en fichait. La normalité n'était pas Harry, et il ne voulait pas que son petit-ami ait à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas simplement pour faire plaisir à ses parents. C'était ce que Louis avait fait pendant des semaines, et il savait à quel point ça vous rongeait, comme des milliers de parasites affamés, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Et il était convaincu que ça avait été la meilleure décision à prendre quand, dans ses vêtements habituels, avec son enveloppe de punk féroce intacte et donc sa confiance renforcée, Harry apparut complètement calme, bien qu'il poussait l'anneau à sa lèvre avec le bout de sa langue, un signe distinctif de sa nervosité.  
  
D'une certaine manière, ça rendit Louis beaucoup plus calme, sachant que Harry n'était nullement invulnérable, et sachant que cette fois il avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour le protéger – il s'était tassé devant sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait hurlé dessus et l'avait violemment frappé quand il avait eu peur et que le seul destinataire de sa colère avait été lui, mais il ne la laisserait pas  _toucher_  à Harry. Il était beaucoup plus fort quand il devait l'être  _pour_  quelqu'un.  
  
Il prit une profonde respiration puis leva sa main, ses doigts recourbés dans un poing lâche, pour toquer à la porte, mais avant que ses jointures puissent même frôler la surface de la porte d'entrée, Harry attrapa son poignet, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement.  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard, celui de Harry inquiet et tendu, celui de Louis confient et sûr. Ils étaient à présent arrivés à un stade où ils pouvaient communiquer avec de simples regards, de simples contacts, des petits bruits venant du fond de leurs gorges, en quelque sorte leur propre langage secret. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore, exactement, mis d'accord là-dessus, mais de toute façon ça s'était glissé entre eux, cette compréhension mutuelle était tellement forte que Louis n'eut qu'à simplement courber le coin de sa bouche en un sourire, et faire un petit hochement de la tête pour que Harry comprenne parfaitement, comme une promesse, que Louis était sûr à propos de ça, qu'il croyait que ça allait bien se passer.  
  
Le coup de Louis sur la porte fut court et rapide, juste comme il avait l'intention que soit son approche de la grande nouvelle à sa mère. Il frappa deux petits coups sur le bois, puis fit un pas en arrière sur le seuil, redescendant au niveau de Harry. Il prit la main de ce dernier et frotta son pouce contre les jointures du plus jeune pour le rassurer.   
  
Presque comme si elle avait été plantée derrière la porte, la silhouette de sa mère apparut soudainement dans le couloir et elle commença à marcher vers eux, grommelant pour elle-même tellement fortement et désagréablement que Louis ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était supposé entendre ses remarques.  
  
« Il reste dehors toute la nuit puis revient en rampant vers moi, et il s'attend à ce que je l'accueille avec les bras ouverts ! Eh bien, il sera puni pendant un mois de plus, sans aucun doute, et peut-être même deux ; le message n'est clairement pas passé. Oh, il découche comme pour  _me_  donner une leçon puis il revient en rampant sur le ventre, eh bien, je ne l'accepte pas. Il va apprendre à faire ce qu'on lui dit, et il le fera ou croyez-moi, il va souhaiter – » Au milieu de la phrase, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte.  
  
A la seconde où elle réalisa que Louis n'était pas seul, ses yeux se plissèrent comme ceux d'un félin – quand elle remarqua exactement qui se tenait à ses côtés, leurs bras tellement collés qu'ils auraient tout aussi bien pu fusionner physiquement ensemble, elle fit un grognement de colère et s'éloigna d'eux, ses lèvres courbées en une grimace antipathique. Puis, elle baissa le regard, aperçut leurs mains entrelacées et poussa un cri d'horreur, reculant en chancelant. Elle s'empara de son pendentif en forme de croix comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage, enroulant ses doigts autour, et elle commença à marmonner pour elle-même avec les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Ils n'entendirent seulement quelques bribes de ce qu'elle murmurait nerveusement entre ses dents, mais ils leur semblaient qu'elle était en train de prier – aucune surprise là-dedans.   
  
Ils attendirent tous les deux patiemment qu'elle finisse. Une fois que ce fut le cas, elle reposa son poing fermé sans défaire ses doigts d'autour du crucifix, et elle lança à Harry un regard méfiant, noir, méchant et plein de soupçons et d'accusations.   
  
« Non, » dit Louis en signe d'avertissement.  
  
Elle l'ignora. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, Louis ? Explique-toi ! » Elle pointa un doigt vers l'endroit où ses doigts étaient liés à ceux de Harry. Instinctivement, Louis resserra un peu sa prise, sentant les bracelets frôler sa peau, plusieurs d'entre eux tintant ensemble, ce son le réconforta légèrement.  
  
Pendant un moment, Louis se demanda par où il devait commencer, puis il abandonna avec un haussement d'épaule. « Je ne pense pas que ça ait vraiment besoin de beaucoup d'explication, non ? » Il leva leurs mains jointes pour qu'elle puisse les observer. « J'aurais pensé que c'était assez clair sur la situation. »  
  
Alors que leurs mains retombaient entre eux, toujours liées en toute sécurité, Jay lança un regard malveillant à Harry qui suggérait qu'elle avait plusieurs idées complètement désagréables et non-chrétiennes sur ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui faire.  
  
Pour la première fois, Harry parla, ses lèvres s'ouvrant avec un bruit sec et doux qui rendit Louis franchement chancelant. « Pourrait-on s'il vous plaît en parler à l'intérieur, Madame Tomlinson ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le genre de conversation à avoir sur le pas de la porte. »  
  
Immédiatement, elle fit un mouvement comme pour fermer la porte, rendant l'écart entre elle et le couloir plus petit de sorte à ce qu'ils doivent la pousser pour pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur. « Non. Si vous avez cette conversation avec moi, alors c'est que vous n'avez clairement pas honte de vous – alors vous ne vous souciez pas de qui peut entendre, non ? »  
  
Louis soupira. « Très bien, faisons comme tu veux, alors. » En réponse à l'air légèrement incertain de Harry, il fit à nouveau courir son pouce sur ses jointures et chuchota, « Chéri, c'est bon. Vraiment. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit – je me fiche de qui sait pour nous. Ils le sauront bien assez tôt, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? D'ailleurs, on sait tous les deux qui va être peint dans un mauvais jour à la fin de cette conversation – ce n'est pas nous. » Puis il se tourna vers sa mère. « Je peux voir que tu débordes de choses à dire – eh bien, avant que tu le fasses, écoute-nous. Ecoute- _moi_. J'aime toujours Dieu. Je crois toujours en tout ce dont j'ai toujours cru. Toi, papa et les filles comptez toujours pour moi, évidemment. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est que je ne vais plus faire semblant d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, ça va seulement nous rendre tous malheureux. Je suis désolé je ne peux plus être ton fils modèle, parfait et bien dans les normes. Mais ce n'est pas qui je suis, ce n'a jamais été moi. Je suis  _ça_. » Il pencha sa tête vers la droite pour indiquer Harry, se tenant en silence à côté de lui, semblant vide mais caressant légèrement la main de Louis avec tellement de fierté que ça en faisait mal « Je serai toujours ça. Je t'aime, j'aime papa, j'aime Daisy et Lottie et Fizzy et Phoebe. J'aime Dieu, et Jésus. » Il prit une profonde respiration, la retint pendant un seconde, puis expira et dit, « mais j'aime aussi Harry. »  
  
« Non. »  
  
Louis n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il s'attendait de sa part. Il avait anticipé certaine forme de déni, mais qu'elle laisse échapper simplement une courte phrase énigmatique, sans même être en colère contre lui, le prit un peu au dépourvu. Il n'était pas sûr de comment agir.  
  
« Euh – non quoi ? » Était-elle en train de l'accuser de ne pas aimer sa famille, ou Dieu, ou quoi ?  
  
« Tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu crois l'aimer. Il te  _fait_  penser ça. » Elle fit un pas en avant, ignorant Harry comme s'il n'était même pas là ; Louis s'écarta d'elle en tressaillant, s'attendant à un claque, elle ne le toucha même pas. « Oh, Louis. J'ai essayé de t'avertir. Ne peux-tu pas voir ce qu'il se passe ? Tu l'as laissé t'entraîner dans cette – cette pratique  _contre nature_. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour – comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Il t'a contraint à ça parce que tu as pris cette affreuse amitié qu'il a initié entre vous pour de l'amour. Je te l'ai déjà dis, il veut te détourner du droit chemin. Il te mène par le bout du nez. Il veut que tu renies Dieu et tombes dans les affres de quelconques pratiques sataniques que lui et ses ignobles amis passent tous leur temps à faire – »  
  
« En fait, non, » dit sèchement Harry. « Je ne suis pas un sataniste, et mes amis non plus. Je crois aussi en Dieu, et peut-être que j'ai commencé tout ça, mais Louis ne s'y est pas opposé. Je ne l'ai pas forcé à quoi que ce soit. Et il n'y a rien d'anormal à ce sujet. Si ça l'était, alors il n'y aurait aucune façon d'être capable de  _faire_  quelque chose. Je suis sûr que vous savez de quoi je parle, et c'est tout à fait possible, avant que vous n'émettiez des objections. »  
  
Lui lançant un regard noir comme si c'était un tas de fumier qui avait une bouche et commençait à essayer de raisonner avec elle au sujet de ses opinions sur la sexualité, Jay cracha, « Ne t'avance même pas sur ce terrain ! Si tu touches à mon fils sexuellement, j'appellerai la police, et cette fois je le ferai vraiment ! Le sexe est pour la procréation, ce dont vous deux êtes clairement dans l'incapacité – à moins que ce que tu essayais de me dire était que tu peux le mettre enceinte d'une certaine manière, » elle ricana. « Ce n'est pas  _naturel_. Ce n'est pas la volonté de Dieu. Ne t' _avise_  pas à le toucher, si j'apprends que tu t'es approché de lui avec ce genre d'intentions, alors je te ferai enfermé pour agression sexuelle ! »  
  
Harry renifla. « Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour ça, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.  
  
Ses sourcils s'haussèrent tellement qu'ils disparurent presque dans ses cheveux. « J'espère pour votre bien à tous les deux que tu plaisantes – de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si vous pouvez avoir des relations sexuelles de façon  _appropriée_. »   
  
« Je peux vous assurer que le sexe 'inapproprié' est plus qu'un substitut adéquat. » Harry fut incapable de retenir un flamboyant sourire de se répandre sur son visage.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard dégoûté, puis rappela avec instance à Louis, « Le Seigneur nous a dit d'être féconds et de nous multiplier – comment exactement comptes-tu faire ça ? Tu as peut-être l'équipement pour un... pauvre substitut de toutes sortes, mais tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, et là tu ne peux pas réussir à trouver un moyen de te dégager de ça, hein, Houdini ? Tu ne peux pas nier qu'aucun de vous ne peut donner naissance. Aucun de vous n'a les bonnes... » Faisant un geste vague, elle dit mollement, « parties. »   
  
« Je ne  _veux_  pas être fécond et me multiplier ! Du moins, pas maintenant. Maman, je suis encore étudiant, Harry est toujours au  _lycée_ , la procréation est la dernière chose qu'on a en tête. Mince, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je sois capable de prendre une telle décision à mon âge ? »  
  
« Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même. Tu te rends compte que faire ça va avoir un impact sur la façon dont les gens vont te voir en ville pour le reste de ta vie ?  _Veux_ -tu gagner en notoriété en étant le garçon qui est gay et sort avec – avec  _lui_  ? » Elle regarda Harry, qui n'essaya même pas de cacher son agacement à être visé avec tant de dégoût. « Les choses comme ça te collent à vie, tu sais. Les gens n'oublieront pas. Dans trente ans, quand tu iras te promener dans des petites rues anodines, tu auras toujours le droit à des regards amusés et des moqueries, parce que tu seras toujours ce garçon qui est sorti par erreur avec le monstre local quand il avait dix-sept ans, parce qu'il pensait être assez mature pour prendre la décision la plus stupide de sa vie. »  
  
« Dans trente ans, quand j'irai me promener dans cette rue, si les gens me  _critiquent_  toujours à cause de ce 'monstre', je ne m'en soucierai même pas un peu, parce que je lui tiendrai toujours la main. »  
  
Le froncement de Harry s'adoucit, et il jeta un regard plein d'adoration dans la direction de Louis.  
  
Devenant clairement un peu désespérée, Jay changea brusquement de tactiques avec si peu de subtilité que ça en fut presque amusant. « Louis, tu dis que tu aimes toujours Dieu – voudrait-il que tu agisses de cette façon ? Penses-tu qu'il aimerait te voir tourner le dos à ta famille, manquer de respect à tes parents, coucher avec un homme alors que tu devrais le faire avec une femme ? »  
  
« Si c'était si répugnant pour lui, alors pourquoi m'aurait-il donné cette option ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait en sorte que je puisse être attiré par un homme ? Ne serait-il pas intervenu pour m'arrêter, ou rendre ça physiquement impossible pour nous de faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel ? Il m'a donné la chance de décider si je le voulais. S'il pensait que c'était si mal, ne m'aurait-il pas arrêté ? »   
  
« Ça s'appelle le libre arbitre. On nous donne la possibilité de choisir une ligne de conduite particulière, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on  _peut_  le faire que ça signifie qu'on  _doit_. Tout est une question de jugement à la fin de la journée. Le Seigneur a confiance en nous pour faire la chose juste, et il nous donne la liberté de faire le choix par nous-mêmes. Cependant, le choix d'obéir t'appartient. »  
  
« Le libre arbitre ! » dit amèrement Louis, avec un rire jaune. « Eh bien, c'est gonflé. Qu'est-ce que je connais du libre arbitre ? Puisque je n'y ai jamais eu le droit ? Aussi loin que je me souvienne, toi et papa avaient toujours essayé de me modeler comme le fils parfait que vous pensez que je devrais être, et vous ne vous êtes même pas souciés d'à quel point vous me pliez, me brisez, me déchirez, peu importe du moment où j'entrais dans la petite boîte rassurante de la 'normalité' pour la société à la fin. Vous m'avez oppressé, tiré vers le bas toute ma vie, et puni quand je m'opposais à ça, et tu oses  _me_ sermonner à propos du libre arbitre ? »  
  
« Louis, » avertit Harry.  
  
Surpris et, selon Harry, un peu blessé par la réprimande, Louis se tourna vers lui, et pendant un moment il sembla sur le point de retirer sa main. « Mais j'ai raison, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Ecoute ce qu'elle dit, tu  _sais_  que c'est un tas de conneries ! »  
  
« Je sais, bébé, bien sûr que je le sais, mais crier ne va pas aider la situation, d'accord ? Crier tes opinions à des idiots ne va pas faire en sorte qu'ils les comprennent ou soient d'accord avec toi, peu importe à quel point tu as raison. En fait, ça fera plutôt empirer les choses. Tu en es la preuve vivante. Tu te souviens de nos conversations, hein ? Tu te souviens de celle au magasin, quand je m'en suis pris à toi, que je t'ai jeté dehors, qu'on était tous les deux en colère et déraisonnables et que ça a fini à peu près aussi mal que possible ? Réfléchis. De toutes les fois où j'ai essayé de t'approcher, quand étais-tu le plus enclin à écouter – quand je te criais dessus, ou quand je te parlais calmement comme une personne raisonnable ? »  
  
Ils échangèrent un long regard, l'expression faciale de Harry patiente tandis que celle de Louis était remplie de frustration. Pourtant, la couleur verte sapin des iris de Harry était étrangement apaisante, et après un long moment où ils se fixèrent et où il prit de profondes respirations, Louis eut moins envie de crier et beaucoup plus de l'embrasser sans jamais s'arrêter. Cependant, avec sa mère se tenant toujours avec les bras croisés et un air désapprobateur sur le visage, il eut le sentiment que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée. A la place, Louis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être un peu plus à la même hauteur que Harry, puis lui fit un petit sourire comme pour dire,  _qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?_  Le sourire plein d'affection en réponse de la part de Harry sembla dire quelque chose suivant les lignes de  _perte et fracas_ , et ils rigolèrent tous les deux doucement à la façon dont ils se comprenaient tellement bien sans dire un seul mot. Puis ils retournèrent à nouveau vers Jay.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais pu faire ce que je voulais, maman. J'ai dix-huit ans maintenant, je dois commencer à faire mon propre chemin dans la vie. Le truc, c'est que je n'ai pas changé. A l'intérieur, j'ai toujours été... quelque chose de différent de ce que tu voulais que je sois. Tu veux savoir un secret ? Je déteste le football. Tu m'as conduit aux entraînements pendant des années et des années, et tu n'écoutais jamais quand je te disais que je n'aimais pas ça, alors finalement j'ai arrêté de te le dire. Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre des cours de piano ; le jour où tu m'as finalement laissé arrêter a été le plus beau de ma vie. Je ne suis pas un supporteur des Doncaster Rovers, et je ne supportais pas tous ces matchs où papa m'a emmené pour me sortir de mon ennui. Ce sont que des petites choses, mais je n'ai jamais rien osé dire à ce sujet. Et maintenant c'est un gros problème, et tu utilises toujours la carte du 'honore ton père et ta mère' pour essayer de me faire faire ce que tu veux. Eh bien, désolé, mais je ne peux pas, ne peux plus. »  
  
« Très bien, » dit Jay dans un ton un peu hésitant. « Peut-être que parfois, je t'ai fait faire certaines choses que tu n'aimais pas. Peut-être que je ne t'ai pas toujours écouté quand tu disais ne pas apprécier quelque chose. Mais tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour ton propre bien – parce que tu es mon fils, et que je t'aime, j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux parce que je  _voulais_  le meilleur pour toi. »  
  
« Oui, je sais. Je ne te blâme pas pour ça. Mais ce pour quoi je te blâme est le fait que tu le fais  _toujours_ , même si c'est clair que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. T'essaies toujours de forcer le problème, t'essaies toujours de balayer toute ma rébellion sous le tapis. Arrête. S'il te plaît. Je peux te pardonner pour toutes les autres choses – ce n'est pas ce qu'on est supposé faire, hein ? Pardonner et oublier. Aimer tout le monde. Alors je te pardonnerai pour toutes les fois où tu m'as rendu malheureux par le passé, si tu passes outre tes préjugés et me pardonnes pour quelque chose qui n'a pas besoin d'être pardonné. Je suis amoureux de Harry, maman. S'il te plaît ne me fais pas choisir entre vous deux. »  
  
« C'est juste une phase, » dit obstinément Jay.  
  
« Non, ça ne l'est pas. »  
  
« Louis, je te  _connais_. Ce garçon t'a retourné la tête. Tu n'as jamais regardé de façon intéressée un autre garçon avant que tu sois empêtré dans sa vie et qu'il te convainc que tu es gay, t'es juste  _confus_ , tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour ou ce que tu es supposé ressentir – »  
  
« Je pense que je le sais beaucoup mieux que toi. D'ailleurs, peut-être que je n'ai jamais regardé un autre garçon avant Harry – mais est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu être intéressé par une fille ? Te souviens-tu m'avoir déjà vu accrocher des poster de jolies filles sur mes murs, ou les regarder dans la rue, ou les convoiter,  _hein_  ? Je suppose que tu prenais ça pour de la décence et assez d'égard pour ne pas mater – eh bien, honnêtement, je n'étais simplement pas intéressé. Je ne suis pas gay, maman. Je ne tombe pas amoureux d'un sexe – je tombe amoureux d'une personne. Je suis pansexuel. »   
  
Harry et lui avait passé des heures et des heures à en parler la nuit précédente, parce que Louis avait été frappé par une envie soudaine de se comprendre, de savoir exactement qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. Il en avait été assez sûr de toute façon. Harry avait proposé une liste interminable de classification pour les orientations sexuelles de tous les genres, ainsi que les définitions leur correspondant, jusqu'à ce que finalement 'pansexualité' ait surgi, et le sens avait touché une corde sensible en Louis. Bien sûr, Harry était magnifique, mais Louis avait le sentiment que même s'il avait été petit, avec les cheveux gras, un ado boutonneux avec une voix monotone, simplement écouter les mots qu'il rendait magiques avec cette voix aurait été suffisant pour le faire tomber éperdument amoureux tout aussi facilement.  
  
De même, si Harry avait été une fille, avec les cheveux roses et verts coupés courts, un piercing au nez et un rouge à lèvre très voyant, qui portait des mini-shorts, des leggings déchirés et mâchait constamment du chewing-gum, si elle avait eu exactement les mêmes opinions, manières et une aussi belle personnalité que Harry, alors il se trouverait aussi à cette porte en train de lui tenir la main.   
  
Malheureusement, il avait le sentiment que sa mère l'aurait beaucoup mieux pris.  
  
« Tu peux utiliser autant de termes sophistiqués que tu veux, mais tu pratiques quand même l'homosexualité, et je ne l'accepte pas ! »  
  
Malgré lui, Louis roula des yeux. « Oh, franchement – 'pratiquer l'homosexualité' ! C'est comme être à nouveau persécuté pour pratiquer la sorcellerie. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire – me noyer ? M'attacher et me jeter dans une piscine, et si je coule, alors c'était une erreur et je ne suis pas vraiment amoureux d'un autre garçon ? »  
  
« J'en ai marre de toi et ta grande bouche ! Vas-tu entrer à l'intérieur, dire à ce garçon de partir, et arrêter d'être un tel mauvais exemple pour tes sœurs ? C'est sur toi qu'elles prennent exemple pour savoir comment se comporter, et qu'est-ce qu'elles voient ? Cette impolitesse, cette rébellion, cette désobéissance stupide, ça doit s'arrêter, Louis ! Ce n'est pas toi, vraiment. C'est juste une phrase. Laisse ce garçon et toute cette horrible négativité dehors, on peut mettre tout ça derrière nous. Reviens à la maison, » implora-t-elle.  
  
Prenant une profonde respiration Louis lâcha la main de Harry et monta la marche, se tenant au même niveau qu'elle pour pouvoir la surplomber légèrement. « Alors ce que tu dis, c'est que... c'est mon ultimatum. »  
  
« Je suppose. Pour ainsi dire. »  
  
« Ça l'est. Ne reviens pas en arrière. Tu es en train de me faire choisir. »  
  
Gagnant en confiance, Jay acquiesça, « Exactement. »  
  
« Vous ou lui. »  
  
« C'est ça, » dit-elle triomphalement.  
  
« Mon petit-ami ou ma famille. »  
  
Apparemment, Jay avait déjà décidé qu'elle serait la gagnante de ce choix révoltant qu'elle obligeait son fils à faire ; sa seule réponse fut un petit signe de la tête suffisant. Sur la marche inférieure, Harry ne dit rien, mais il mordillait anxieusement son piercing à la lèvre. Il semblait extrêmement petit, fixant le sol avec une expression défaitiste, parce qu'apparemment, il croyait également avoir interprété la décision de Louis, et dans sa tête il n'était pas celui qui gagnait la faveur de Louis. Un boucle solitaire et teinte en violet retomba sur son front, une éclaboussure indisciplinée de violet contre sa peau totalement blanche. Son regard vert traînait sur le sol comme s'il n'osait pas relever ses yeux, lui donnant beaucoup l'air d'un petit garçon baissant sa tête de honte.  
  
C'était l'un de ces rares moments où Louis avait vraiment l'impression d'être le plus âgé des deux. Une de ces rares occasions où il avait l'impression qu'il devrait peut-être être celui prenant soin de Harry, plutôt que l'inverse.   
  
Reculant à nouveau sur le sol, loin de sa mère, il mit un bras autour de Harry. Pas autour de ses épaules mais autour de sa taille, pour montrer qu'il était sérieux. « Dans ce cas, tu as pris la décision à ma place. Parce que je sais que la personne qui m'aime le plus ne me  _ferait_  pas choisir. Et elle est juste là. » Il montra Harry. « Je suis désolé, mais c' _est_  qui je suis. Ce n'est pas juste une phase, je ne suis plus un gamin, peu importe à quel point tu pouvais me traiter comme tel. Je suis ton fils, malgré tout, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour ça. J'ai enfin accepté qui je suis – ne pourrais-tu pas au moins en faire de même ? »  
  
Il y eut un long et lourd silence pendant lequel sa mère le fixa sans bouger, sa poitrine se soulevant fortement et les yeux écarquillés. Ni Louis ni Harry ne dit quoi que ce soit d'autre – en fait, Louis se sentait totalement vide, et il serait tombé de fatigue contre Harry s'il n'était pas déterminé à rester fort pour leur bien à tous les deux. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient échangé des coups physiques plutôt que des mots, comme si chacun de ses commentaires méchants et pleins de préjugés l'avait frappé avec la force d'une massue. Son ventre se serra, se nouant à cause de la tension et lui donnant l'impression qu'elle l'avait frappé à l'estomac.  
  
Tout d'un coup, Jay tendit la main vers le crucifix attaché autour du cou de Louis, identique au sien, et il resta sur le bout de ses doigts pendant un moment. Louis baissa son regard vers lui, puis cligna des yeux lorsqu'il disparut à l'intérieur du poing fermé de sa mère.  
  
« Tu n'es  _pas_  mon fils, » dit-elle brutalement.  
  
Elle tira d'un coup sec et fort sur le collier ; Louis sentit la chaîne forcer contre sa nuque, puis le fermoir délicat en argent cassa dans un tintement, les deux parties du collier glissant sur son torse comme des petits serpents métalliques. Il fixa, en état de choc, l'endroit où la chaîne cassée pendait pathétiquement d'entre les doigts fermés de sa mère, se balançant un peu et semblant incroyablement pitoyable. Il poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle le libéra, l'éloignant de lui. Instinctivement, il porta une main à l'endroit où la petite croix reposait normalement sur son torse ; il avait porté ce collier chaque jour de son vie depuis qu'il l'avait reçu comme cadeau lors de sa confirmation à douze ans, et en le lui enlevant, il avait l'impression qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui arracher ses bras.  
  
Jay leva son poing fermé, la délicate chaîne du collier brisé tombant le long de son poignet en des lignes argentées brillantes, puis elle ouvrit sa main et lui montra la petite croix qui avait été pendue à son cou depuis le jour où elle lui avait offert. Ils fixèrent tous les deux sa forme nichée dans sa paume, semblant aussi fragile et cassable que Louis l'était à ce moment-là, avec sa respiration faible et sa tête tournant comme un carrousel incontrôlable.   
  
« Et tu n'es plus, non plus, un enfant de Dieu. »  
  
Puis elle s'éloigna de lui tellement rapidement qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle essayait d'éviter d'attraper une affreuse maladie, et elle lui claqua la porte au visage.  
  
Pendant deux battements de cœur, Louis resta immobile, sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer ; clignant plusieurs fois des yeux comme si c'était une hallucination qui pourrait se dissiper en quelques battements de cils, puis quand elle ne disparut pas, il ferma ses yeux et compta doucement jusqu'à dix. Son bras s'était détaché de la taille de Harry, mais la main de ce dernier était dans le bas de son dos, le supportant. Une bonne chose, aussi – il tremblait tellement qu'il n'était pas sûr de comment il ferait pour rester debout sans aide.  
  
Les yeux remplis de larmes, aussi humides que l'océan de la couleur à laquelle ils ressemblaient, il se tourna vers Harry. « C'est tout ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « J'suis foutu dehors, comme ça ? Juste parce que je ne ferai plus ce qu'elle veut, je ne mérite plus de faire partie de sa vie ? Ou de celles de mes sœurs ? »  
  
« Oh, Lou. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas – je pensais qu'elle se reprendrait, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait avoir autant de préjugés que ça – oh bébé, c'est bon, viens là ! » Harry tira Louis dans une étreinte, et ce dernier enfouit son nez dans son épaule et commença à sangloter, toute sa force s'effritant en poussière.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant ? » pleura Louis. « Toutes mes affaires sont dans cette maison, tout ce que je possède – tout mon argent, mes vêtements, et je n'ai nulle part où aller et rien à porter et aucune façon de m'acheter d'autres affaires, parce que je ne connais pas mes coordonnées bancaires, je n'ai pas la procuration sur mon foutu  _compte en banque_  bordel de merde, simplement je, je ne – »  
  
« Chut, c'est bon. Ne parle pas comme ça. Tu crois que je vais te laisser à la rue alors que tout est de ma faute ? Je te l'ai dit, tu peux rester chez moi autant que tu veux, j'ai déjà expliqué à ma mère ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, ça ne la dérange pas. Je suis tellement désolé, Louis, vraiment, mais s'il te plaît, ne pense  _jamais_  que tu es seul là-dedans, tu m'entends ? Promets-moi que tu ne penseras pas ça une seule seconde. » Il attrapa le menton de Louis et le releva, le regardant droit dans ses yeux plein de larmes, puis dit d'un ton féroce, « Ne laisse pas des personnes comme elle se dresser sur ton chemin. T'es beau. T'es intelligent. C'est dur, et ça craint, mais envoie-les se faire foutre. Dis leur d'aller se faire enculer par un cactus plein d'épines. Je t'aime tellement. Je suis toujours là pour toi. Je sais que je ne vaux pas grand-chose, mais pour ce que  _je_  vaux, je suis toujours là. C'est toujours toi et moi, d'accord ? Contre tout. »  
  
Louis ne lui répondit pas, il attrapa simplement son haut entre ses deux poings et pleura sur son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il fut étonné de pouvoir encore produire des larmes, et pendant tout ce temps Harry lui chuchota des mots réconfortants, frotta son dos et jeta un regard noir à la maison appartenant à la famille qui avait mis Louis à la porte sans aucune autre raison que leur propre étroitesse d'esprit, comme si la seule force de son regard plein de dégoût pourrait mettre le feu à toute la bâtisse.  
  
Il aimerait vraiment,  _vraiment_  pouvoir.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis commençait à effrayer Harry, en toute honnêteté. Après environ dix minutes où il resta là à pleurer, une fenêtre à l'étage s'était ouverte, et un grand sac poubelle avait été lancé dehors, ainsi qu'une valise, qui s'ouvrit en heurtant le sol, puis la fenêtre avait été refermée en un claquement. Quand ils allèrent voir de plus près, ils découvrirent que tous les vêtements de Louis, son ordinateur, ses affaires d'école, son iPod et la majeure partie de sa collection de musique avaient été empaquetés et leur avaient été jetés par la fenêtre. Le message était clair ; ils ne voulaient pas lui donner une raison de revenir. 

Harry s'était attendu à ce que Louis pleure encore plus après ça, mais tout d'un coup, il s'était muré dans un silence de mort. Ramassant ses affaires du sol sans même vérifier si elles étaient cassées ou non (heureusement, de toute apparence la plupart d'entre elles semblaient être intacte, mais Harry n'était pas sûr qu'elles fonctionneraient toutes encore quand il essaierait de les mettre en marche), puis il tourna le dos à la maison et commença à marcher. Il était pâle et tremblait de partout, mais il semblait contrôler totalement toutes les émotions qui submergeaient sa tête. Avec un accord tacite, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers chez Harry, et ce dernier garda son bras de façon protectrice autour de Louis pendant tout le chemin, jetant un regard noir à quiconque osant les regarder pendant plus longtemps qu'un rapide coup d'œil. La dernière chose dont Louis avait besoin, à ce moment-là, était d'être lorgné par des étrangers qui ne manqueraient pas de les juger.

Pendant tout le chemin, Louis ne dit pas un seul mot. Il regarda droit devant lui, les yeux vitreux et silencieux, ses lèvres pressées si fermement qu'elles prirent une couleur blanche laiteuse, et Harry ne sut pas trop quoi en penser. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas sain de laisser Louis garder tout en lui comme ça, mais il faisait preuve d'un effort si courageux que ça lui paraissait injuste de le perturber. Cette façade de recueillement était de toute évidence la seule chose sur quoi il se concentrait, la seule chose qui faisait qu'il continuait à marcher en ligne droite et non pas qu'il s'effondre en boule sur le sol en éclatant en sanglots. Harry n'avait pas le cœur à lui enlever ça.

Ils se tendirent tous les deux lorsqu'ils remontèrent l'allée de la maison de Harry ; aucun d'eux n'avait particulièrement envie de faire face à sa mère pour le moment, ça provoquerait beaucoup trop de questions et d'exigences d'interaction alors qu'ils voulaient juste être seuls. Harry essaya d'ouvrir la porte, et ils soupirèrent de soulagement lorsqu'elle fut verrouillée, et il dut sortir sa clé pour les faire entrer à l'intérieur. Ils franchirent le seuil et Harry referma à clé derrière eux, puis il baissa le regard vers Louis, qui lui tournait le dos et regardait d'un air morne le sol. Il semblait être passé dans un état de choc. Nerveusement, Harry posa une main sur son épaule, et après quelques secondes d'un manque de réaction étrange, Louis releva doucement sa tête et se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de vide et d'abattu dans son expression qui retourna l'estomac de Harry. 

« Bien, » dit Louis. « C'est la fin de tout ça, alors. » Puis il éclata en sanglots.

Tristement, Harry ressentit un étrange sentiment de soulagement lorsque la douleur revint dans les yeux de Louis et qu'il commença à pleurer, peut-être parce qu'il était équipé pour faire face à un Louis pleurant, mais une coquille vide enfouissant ses émotions si profondément sous la surface qu'il semblait être une poupée de cire sans âme, dépourvu d'émotion et avec le visage de Louis peint dessus ? Ça le déconcertait.

Harry se précipita vers l'avant et l'attrapa, le serrant dans ses bras. Louis enfouit son visage dans le cou du garçon plus grand et se mit à hurler, et après ça vint un déluge de larmes ressemblant à un tsunami déferlant dans le cou de Harry et sur son haut, le faisant frissonner ; ce n'étaient pas de chaudes larmes brûlantes comme elles l'avaient été auparavant, celles-ci étaient froides, comme si toute l'énergie et la lutte s'étaient envolées et que ses entrailles étaient aussi gelées et glaciales que le cœur de sa mère. 

Tout le long, Harry frotta son dos et essaya de le consoler, tandis que Louis pleurait à nouveau tout contre lui et ne semblait pas capable de s'arrêter ; il essaya quelques fois, mais à chaque fois il commençait par prendre de profondes respirations, puis il suffoquait ou avait un hoquet et repartait de plus belle, voire même avec plus de ferveur. Pendant environ vingt minutes, Harry l'autorisa à tout laisser aller, jusqu'à ce que Louis soit presque hystérique et semble être en train de lutter pour reprendre sa respiration entre deux sanglots, mais ensuite il se rendit compte que plutôt que de le laisser évacuer ses émotions, il était en fait en train de se mettre dans un état de plus en plus grave, ce qui était à l'encontre du but premier de le calmer.

« C'est bon, ça suffit, » dit-il fermement, attrapant à deux mains l'arrière du haut à rayures marine et blanc de Louis et tirant sur le tissus, pas assez fort pour forcer Louis à s'éloigner de lui, mais assez pour lui indiquer que c'était son intention.

Louis releva sa tête, prit une respiration peu profonde et haletante et il essuya ses yeux avec le dos de sa main, quelque chose qu'il avait fait à plusieurs reprises, à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'arrêter de pleurer pendant le dernier quart d'heure. « Qu-quoi ? » Sa voix était basse et rauque, comme une souris avec un mal de gorge.

« Ça n'aide en rien. Viens. » Harry l'attrapa par le poignet et le conduit jusque dans la cuisine, puis il l'assit à la table et se dirigea vers la bouilloire. Il la remplit, la mit en marche et commença à fouiller dans les placards pendant que Louis l'observait, les yeux rouges mais curieux.

« D'accord. C'est une situation de merde, ça craint totalement, et j'espérais vraiment que ça ne finirait pas de cette façon, mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est comme ça. On ne peut rien y changer. Et je ne peux pas imaginer comment c'est de se faire renier par sa famille pour ça, mais je sais comment c'est de devenir un paria du jour au lendemain, de se faire détester soudainement par tout le monde simplement parce que tu admets enfin que tu n'es pas comme eux, et que tu ne veux plus faire semblant de l'être. J'avais beaucoup plus d'amis avant, tu sais. J'étais l'un des 'populaires'. » Sa bouche se courba avec amusement. « Puis un matin, j'ai été en cours avec de l'eyeliner et mes angel bites, et ils ont commencé à proclamer que j'étais un pédé et seuls Zayn et Niall voulaient encore me parler, et j'en ai frappé pas mal jusqu'à ce qu'ils me laissent tranquilles. Alors ouais, peut-être qu'on peut pas comparer le fait de perdre des 'amis' – si on peut appeler ça comme ça, vu comment ils m'ont tourné le dos – à se faire jeter dehors par sa famille, mais les situations sont assez similaires pour que je puisse au moins comprendre certaines des choses que tu traverses. Et crois-moi, j'ai aussi fait tout ce truc de me renfermer sur moi-même et de pleurer. Ça craint, et ça fait seulement te sentir encore plus mal. Ne pense pas, non plus, que tu peux revenir en arrière et essayer d'arranger à nouveau les choses, parce qu'oublie l'idée d'avoir une victoire facile ; si tu les laisses gagner  _cette_  bataille, ils vont continuer de te bourrer le crâne jusqu'à leur mort, peut-être même après si leur influence ne disparaît pas. La vraie satisfaction est de se lever le lendemain en se disant, 'Je les emmerde ; ils m'ont battu, mais ils ne m'ont pas brisé', et puis sortir dehors de la même façon et être fier de qui tu es. C'est ça qui leur fera peur. S'ils pensent qu'ils ne peuvent pas gagner, ils arrêteront d'essayer. Même si ça prend un moment. » 

Pendant un moment ou deux, lui et Louis établirent un contact visuel à travers la pièce, Harry sourit avec nostalgie, ses yeux embués et lointain, perdu dans les souvenirs de sa victoire, et Louis réussit à faire un sourire courageux, bien que légèrement bancal, en retour.

Puis la bouilloire commença à bouillir, et le petit discours de Harry fut oublié alors qu'il se retournait et commençait à verser l'eau, les cuillères tintèrent contre le bord des tasses lorsqu'il ajouta du sucre et remua le thé. Satisfait, il posa une tasse fumante sur la table devant Louis puis se glissa sur la chaise en face de lui.

« Bois ça. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux une fois que tu auras pris une tasse de thé chaude. Fais-moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle. »

Louis commença à siroter son thé avec reconnaissance, doucement au départ, puis avec de plus grandes gorgées. Ils restèrent silencieux, buvant leurs thés en se regardant, et au moment où toute la tasse eut disparu dans la gorge de Louis, sa respiration s'était ralentie et il était beaucoup plus calme. Lui souriant en signe d'encouragement, Harry reprit sa tasse et la posa dans l'évier, puis il lia leurs doigts ensemble et tira Louis pour le mettre sur ses pieds.

« On va où ? »

« En haut. »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Harry, et les tons noir et blanc apaisants furent presque un agent calmant instantané, autant que la vague de souvenirs réconfortants qui déferla sur Louis à la seconde où il pénétra à l'intérieur. Il se sentait tellement plus chez lui dans la chambre de Harry et il arrivait à s'y détendre beaucoup plus que dans la sienne pendant les dernières semaines. Libérant sa main, Harry lui fit signe de se diriger vers le centre de la pièce, puis quand Louis se retourna pour lui faire face, il s'avança vers lui et commença à ajuster son col.

« T'es tellement beau, » dit-il sérieusement. « Je crois pas te l'avoir déjà dit. Je ne te l'ai certainement pas assez dit. »

Dans des circonstances normales, Louis aurait grogné, mal à l'aise, et aurait tourné le compliment en une grosse blague, mais ses émotions étaient dans tous les sens, et ses yeux furent tout d'un coup débordant de larmes.

Se raclant la gorge, Harry glissa ses mains du col de Louis et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Confus, Louis cligna des yeux vers lui, mais il n'objecta pas. Alors qu'il défaisait les trois premiers boutons, Harry resta silencieux, mais quand il arriva au quatrième, il dit, « D'après mon expérience, il y a deux choses qui font tout aller mieux, peu importe à quel point tu te sens affreusement mal au départ. »

Ses doigts étaient agiles alors qu'il ne faisait qu'une bouchée des boutons, déboutonnant la chemise avec facilité. Louis se sentit un peu mal à l'aise ; Harry avait déjà vu son sexe, mais il ne l'avait pas encore vu torse nu, et Louis était plutôt embarrassé par le léger gonflement de son ventre qui s'était développé depuis qu'il était revenu de la colonie chrétienne, et avait arrêté de faire de l'exercice pendant plusieurs heures tous les jours, avec un groupe de gars extrêmement compétitifs. Détachant le dernier bouton avec un grand geste, Harry glissa ses mains sur le ventre de Louis, errant sur la peau douce et dorée ; son bronzage, au moins, n'avait pas disparu – puis ses doigts glissèrent sous la chemise, se posant sur les épaules de Louis.

Alors qu'il la repoussait pour pouvoir l'enlever, atterrissant sur le sol en une flaque de tissu, il dit à Louis, « La première est du thé. »

Ensuite, il se laissa tomber à genoux, commençant par les pieds de Louis et délaçant ses chaussures. Une fois qu'elles furent docilement retirées, il les jeta au loin, les laissant en un tas désordonnée près de la porte avec les siennes, puis ses mains coururent le long des jambes de Louis, remontant jusqu'à ses hanches, glissant doucement vers l'intérieur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fermeture éclaire du jeans de Louis. Elle fit un faible bourdonnement râpe lorsqu'il la descendit, puis le bouton sauta doucement quand il le défit également, libérant le ventre de Louis de la ceinture le serrant légèrement ; il s'était difficilement glissé dans son jeans ce matin. Descendant le pantalon jusqu'à autour de ses chevilles, il attendit qu'il en sorte puis se redressa et le rapprocha encore plus de lui, ses mains sur sa taille, le bout de leurs nez collé ensemble, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres comme s'il tardait douloureusement à réduire la distance, prolongeant le moment d'attente avant le baiser.

« La seconde est le sexe, » continua-t-il, puis il donna à Louis un baiser plein d'affection mais éphémère sur la bouche. « Tu pourrais te coucher sur le lit ? »

« Euh... s'il te plaît, ne le prends pas mal, bébé, mais  _maintenant_  ? Vraiment ? Ça a été une journée de merde et je suis fatigué et j'me sens horriblement mal, j'ai juste envie de me rouler en boule et de dormir. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Je veux que ce soit spécial, tu vois ? Je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit toujours associée aux souvenirs sous-jacents où je serais baigné de larmes et avec le nez qui coule, je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit le jour où ma mère m'a foutu dehors parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Mais surtout, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour moi pour enfoncer mes doigts dans ton cul. »

Harry roula des yeux, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. « Toujours très romantique, Lou. Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne va mettre de doigts dans le cul de  _personne_. T'as raison sur une chose ; ce n'est  _pas_  le moment pour que tu perdes ta virginité. C'est cependant un excellent moment pour moi pour t'apprendre une ou deux choses et te faire prendre du plaisir, alors, si tu veux bien – le lit, s'il te plaît ? » Il indiqua le lit en haussant ses sourcils.

Eh bien, qui était Louis pour discuter ça ? Il se coucha sur le ventre, et Harry s'accroupit à côté de lui sur le lit et baissa doucement son boxer, le long de ses cuisses, autour de ses chevilles puis le retirant, le laissant tomber sur le sol. Cependant, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour retirer ses propres vêtements. Louis décida que c'était excitant ; il trouva quelque chose d'étrangement attirant dans la veste à clous qu'il avait une fois comparé à un porc-épic ayant trempé dans de la peinture argent. 

Harry fit courir ses mains sur les cuisses de Louis, le faisant frissonner et haleter. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur l'arrière de ses jambes, débutant par ses mollets puis remontant doucement, ses lèvres effleurant l'endroit sensible à l'arrière de ses genoux, puis ses cuisses, prêtant une attention particulière au pli où sa cuisse finissait et son cul commençait. Louis luttait pour garder le contrôle, mais tout son corps tremblait et de temps en temps, il donnait un petit coup de hanche, luttant contre l'envie de se rapprocher encore plus près de la bouche de Harry.

Faisant un suçon à l'arrière de la cuisse de Louis, Harry appuya délibérément le côté droit de sa bouche avec instance contre la peau chaude, la refroidissant avec son piercing. Louis aimait ça, respirant plus fortement et se cambrant au contact, et Harry soupira de satisfaction, heureux de sa réaction. Puis il mordit doucement, ses dents raclant la peau sensible, et Louis fit un petit bruit, ses hanches se ruant involontairement vers l'avant contre les draps. La friction le fit doucement gémir et Harry le poussa en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses côtes.

« Hé. C'est vilain. Je t'ai dit que j'allais te faire prendre du plaisir, mais tu dois être un bon garçon, d'accord ? Ne bouge pas. »

Louis gémit en réponse et il se tortilla, essayant d'arrêter ses tremblements, se frottant furtivement contre le lit, même si Harry l'autorisa à faire ça et ne fit pas de commentaire à ce sujet. Une fois que son corps arrêta de trembler aussi violemment, Louis prit une profonde respiration et hocha de la tête, et Harry retourna à ses occupations. Son obscène bouche rose glissa humidement partout sur la peau lisse, tandis que Louis étouffait de petits bruits dans l'oreiller qui semblaient beaucoup trop doux à l'oreille de Harry pour être des jurons, cependant il savait également très bien que Louis était en train de jurer comme un charretier dans les couvertures. L'encourageant, Harry s'autorisa momentanément à errer plus haut, explorant la douce étendue de son dos avec ses longs doigts, embrassant les fossettes dans la chute de ses reins, massant ses épaules. Il voulut embrasser la nuque de Louis, tirer ses cheveux, le retourner et embrasser le doux gonflement de son ventre, une envie pour laquelle il entretenait secrètement une affection ridicule – mais pas maintenant. Tout était pour le plaisir de Louis, pas le sien. Il aurait beaucoup d'autres opportunités pour être égoïste. Soupirant de regret contre l'omoplate de Louis, Harry redescendit vers la partie inférieure de son corps.

Pendant un moment, il le regarda simplement, admirant la courbe du cul de Louis, se demandant s'il avait été se baigner ou avait bronzé nu pour avoir un tel bronzage, ou si c'était juste sa couleur de peau naturelle. Au grand dam de Louis, Harry ne se permit pas de le toucher, peu importe à quel point il avait envie d'en attraper une bonne poignée – il aurait le temps plus tard, se promit-il. Beaucoup de temps.

Pourtant, il eut finalement pitié, de la façon dont Louis gémissait si pitoyablement alors qu'il luttait pour garder son corps docilement immobile, de la façon dont les petits frissons couraient à travers lui, de la façon dont Harry jugeait qu'il devait être douloureusement dur vu la façon dont son propre sexe l'était rien qu'avec ça. Il s'autorisa à faire un petit sourire, puis commença à embrasser le cul de Louis, lui donnant enfin toute l'attention qu'il méritait. Il lui rendit grâce avec sa bouche, mordillant doucement, suçant juste très légèrement pour laisser des marques, et tout en ne laissant aucun centimètre inexploré par ses mains baladeuses. Louis laissa échapper de petits bruits de plaisir, mais son impatience bouillonnait sous la surface ; il ne faisait clairement pas confiance en Harry pour simplement faire le boulot. Il ne savait peut-être pas à quel point ça allait être bon – en fait, Harry soupçonnait légèrement que Louis ne savait même pas ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il s'était docilement lavé, très minutieusement, dans tous les endroits que Harry lui avait suggéré en rougissant, mais Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il sache exactement  _pourquoi_.

Peu importe. Ça serait juste encore plus drôle une fois qu'il aurait sa langue à l'intérieur.

« Harry. S'il te plaît. »

« Chaque chose en son temps, » murmura Harry, laissant échapper un souffle chaud sur les cuisses de Louis qui fit frissonner son corps.  _Ooh, alors t'aimes ça, hein ?_  « J'vais te donner tellement de plaisir. Tu vas aimer, bébé. J'vais te faire jouir tellement fort pour moi, et je n'aurai même pas à te toucher. Tu vas voir. La première fois que quelqu'un me l'a fait, j'ai pleuré – et j'ai joui partout sur le lit en cinq minutes, c'est bon à ce point. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda avec méfiance Louis, puis il grogna. « Oh... et peu importe ce que c'est, tu pourrais te dépêcher s'il te plaît ? »

Harry rigola. « Patience, » réprimanda-t-il doucement, puis il céda et chuchota dans la courbe du cul de Louis, comme si c'était la seule partie du corps de Louis capable de garder un secret précieux, « Je vais mettre ma langue en toi et te manger comme un fille, et je vais te faire crier tellement fort qu'on va tous les deux avoir une amende pour pollution sonore. Mais tu dois être un bon garçon. Tu vas être un bon garçon pour moi, Louis ? »

Le gémissement d'envie de Louis fut assez comme réponse. Souriant en coin, Harry tapa un petit air sur ses fesses lisses, faisant courir ses doigts sur cette peau magnifiquement dorée, s'autorisant à peine à faire plus qu'un contact plus léger qu'une plume, les taquinant tous les deux. Il avait une envie intense de malmener Louis, de l'attraper et le mordre jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure. En fait, il voulait presque que Louis lui désobéisse pour pouvoir lui donner la fessée – oh les images mentales qui lui vinrent furent presque assez pour le faire jouir sur place. Il voulait juste être plus brut qu'habituellement ; lui et Louis avait passé si longtemps à être prudent l'un avec l'autre que tout ce que Harry voulait était d'être plaqué contre un mur et baisé tellement fort qu'il ne pourrait pas marcher du  _tout_  le lendemain, et encore moins marcher droit. 

_Une autre fois_ , se dit-il avec un peu de mélancolie.

« Ecarte tes jambes, » ordonna-t-il.

Louis le fit immédiatement, et Harry les poussa légèrement avec ses mains jusqu'à ce que Louis les écarte encore plus. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Repoussant quelques boucles déjà humides de son front, Harry prit deux ou trois profondes respirations pour se calmer, puis il se baissa pour appuyer son nez contre la raie du cul de Louis, soufflant doucement contre l'anus, appréciant la façon dont les muscles de Louis tressautèrent, se contractant et se détendant en réponse. 

Le premier coup de langue fit sursauter Louis de surprise, étonné par la sensation. C'était léger, hésitant, comme tâtant le terrain alors que Harry léchait comme un chat le bord de son anus, un peu comme une bande-annonce à ce qui allait venir. (Louis aurait sourit au jeu de mots s'il n'avait pas un peu dépassé le fait d'avoir encore la présence d'esprit d'être amusé par les insinuations.) Il pouvait déjà dire que Harry avait un excellent contrôle de sa langue, la délicieuse première léchouille laissant entendre que ça allait vraiment être aussi bon que Harry l'avait promis.

Ensuite, Harry sembla gagner en confiance, léchant une grande bande de peau ce qui provoqua directement un gémissement de la part de Louis, et il lutta pour rester immobile contre les draps comme Harry lui avait dit. Son souffle s'accélérait de plus en plus ; il n'arrivait pas à prendre de l'air assez rapidement dans ses poumons. Son cœur battait à un rythme inégal mais étonnamment rapidement dans sa poitrine avec ce qui semblait être assez de force pour faire un énorme trou dans sa cage thoracique. Puis la langue de Harry tourbillonna autour de l'anus, une pression légère mais experte, et Louis put le sentir sourire contre son cul alors que le bout de sa langue pénétra à l'intérieur, et ça, oh ça, ça fit crier Louis et ses doigts se courbèrent dans les draps lorsqu'il les attrapa dans ses deux mains, mordant la couette pour étouffer un sanglot.

« J'te l'avais dit, » murmura Harry. « Je t'avais dit que c'était bon. T'en veux plus ? »

« Oh, oh s'il te plaît, Harry, s'il te plaît – »

« Plus ? »

«  _S'il te plaît_  ! »

« J'aime la façon dont tu dis mon prénom,  _Seigneur_ , » grogna Harry, « si ta mère pouvait t'entendre là. Me suppliant, pour avoir ma langue en toi, puis voyons si elle essaie encore de te dire que c'est une putain de phase. Plus fort. J'veux t'entendre. Tellement fort qu'elle pourrait presque l'entendre, si seulement elle ouvrait ses oreilles. »

«  _Harry_  ! »

Harry embrassa la base de son dos, il fit une légère succion sur le bord de son anus puis il poussa à nouveau sa langue à l'intérieur, des coups de langue bien placés qui firent haleter Louis alors qu'il se frottait désespérément contre les draps, à présent trop emporté pour même essayer de se retenir. Ecartant encore plus ses jambes, Harry appuya son nez contre la peau de velours lorsqu'il fit pénétrer un peu plus le bout de sa langue, pas aussi loin qu'il pouvait aller, bien décidé à taquiner Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter. Il s'assura de garder son piercing à la lèvre bien à l'écart, sachant ce que ça ferait à Louis, à quel point ça l'exciterait, sachant que la première étincelle causée par le contact du métal froid contre sa peau serait suffisant pour le faire jouir sur le champ, et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive tout de suite. Il avait encore envie d'entendre Louis réellement le  _supplier_. 

Ses coups de langue perdirent un peu de leur finesse, devenant peu soignés et grands, mais Louis sembla au contraire encore plus aimer ça, haletant et poussant contre sa langue lorsqu'elle s'enroula doucement vers l'intérieur, décrivant des cercles qui se resserrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à nouveau ce premier anneau de muscle, glissant avec une facilité admirable à l'intérieur du trou déjà luisant de salive. Il enfouit le bout de son nez contre le plus âgé, caressant délicatement ses cuisses avec ses pouces, puis il souffla doucement contre la peau chaude. En réponse, Louis étouffa ses cris dans les draps, et Harry l'aurait encouragé à faire des bruits plus forts à l'air libre pour qu'il puisse les entendre, s'il n'avait pas eu sa langue en lui, et n'avait pas été un peu occupé pour pouvoir parler.

A la place, il essaya de faire sortir plus de bruits de Louis en utilisant sa langue de différentes manières, montrant tous les trucs les plus obscènes qu'il avait découvert dans son expérience limitée, ainsi qu'une petite part de sa propre initiative de ce qu'il pensait pouvoir être bon. Agitant sa langue à l'intérieur, il élargit le trou avec un seul doigt qui glissa facilement grâce à la lubrification de sa propre salive (une pensée qui alla directement dans son sexe et le fit tressauter) alors qu'il titillait la prostate de Louis. Ce dernier gémit sans pouvoir se retenir et s'empala sur son doigt ; connaissant très bien, grâce à une expérience plutôt embarrassante et visqueuse avec son premier petit ami, lors de sa première expérience sexuelle, le pouvoir qu'avait la stimulation de la prostate, Harry retira précipitamment son doigt mais fit pénétrer plus profondément sa langue. Louis eut à peine le temps de geindre à la perte avant d'haleter à cette sensation plus intense, se contractant légèrement autour de la langue de Harry.

«  _Ohhhhhhh_... »

« Mm... t'aimes ça, hein ? J'en suis sûr. Peut-être que je devrai le faire plus souvent. En faire une habitude. J'parie que t'aimerais ça – savoir qu'à tout moment, je pourrais simplement te pencher en avant, mettre ma tête entre tes jambes et te manger jusqu'à ce que tu  _pleures_. » Harry fit un coup de langue terriblement lent sur l'anus de Louis et il sentit ce magnifique corps souple trembler sous lui. « C'est bon, ouais ? »

« Bon – tellement – trop bon, » dit Louis d'une voix étouffée, « J'veux – oh, ta langue –  _oh_  – s'te plaît, Harry s'te plaît, j'veux – j'veux – »

« Dis-moi, » l'encouragea Harry, chuchotant contre son trou. « Dis-moi à quel point c'est bon, à quel point t'en as envie. J'veux t'entendre le dire. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, ce dont t'as  _besoin_. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux, tout, tu le sais. »

Serrant les draps dans ses poings, Louis sanglota, « Plus, s'te plaît, oh Dieu, ta langue – en moi, s'il te plaît, oh mon Dieu Harry allez, j'en ai besoin, j'peux pas – »

Eh bien, il l'avait demandé si gentiment, comment Harry pourrait-il refuser ? Il essuya avec son pouce quelques larmes coulant sur les joues de Louis, passant ses mains devant lui pour pouvoir le faire, puis il écarta encore plus les cuisses de Louis et fit directement pénétrer sa langue à l'intérieur, aussi loin que possible, laissant son piercing effleurer l'anus. 

Louis  _cria_  en réponse, tremblant, suppliant et pleurant, mais Harry voulait voir jusqu'où il pourrait l'emmener rien qu'avec sa langue. Réduit à un bordel en sueur et se tortillant sous lui, Louis gigotait et haletait comme s'il courait un marathon et un sprint à toute vitesse en même temps, les joues rouges écarlates et clairement sur le point de se perdre complètement, un magnifique bordel de jurons sortant de sa bouche pour remplir l'air autour d'eux, tombant des les oreilles de Harry comme des étincelles et les laissant brûler, et le rendant tellement dur qu'il arrivait difficilement à penser correctement. Sa langue, cependant, continuait ses mouvements réflexes alors qu'il la pénétrait profondément en Louis, se demandant jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Toute sa bouche était pressée contre la courbe douce des fesses de Louis, son piercing s'enfonçant dedans et laissant une marque blanche sur la peau rougie.

« Harry s'il te plaît, oh Harry s'te plait, juste là –  _là_ , oh s'il te plaît, mon Dieu, c'est tellement bon, s'te plaît – » Louis commença à gratter les draps, essayant de mettre une main autour de son sexe, mais Harry attrapa son poignet et soupira en signe de réprimande contre sa peau.

Retirant sa langue un moment, il murmura, « Chéri, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« S'il te plaît Harry, s'il te plaît, j'en ai trop besoin, tellement, j'suis tellement proche, Harry, ça fait  _mal_ , » sanglota Louis, encore plus de larmes coulant sur son visage, et Harry l'observa avec fascination, il voulait goûter les gouttes d'eau salée s'échappant du coin des yeux de Louis, les larmes qu'il avait causé.

« T'en as vraiment autant besoin, hein ? » marmonna-t-il, mordant légèrement dans l'une des fesses de Louis.

« Ouais, oui, mon Dieu, s'il te plaît, oui, j'en ai besoin, besoin, tellement besoin – »

Harry enfouit à nouveau le bout de son nez contre lui, embrassant judicieusement son anus. « Je voulais voir si tu pouvais jouir rien qu'avec ça, » songea-t-il avec ce qui était presque de la déception. « Je sais que moi je l'ai fait... peut-être que t'as besoin d'un peu plus. » Il fit tournoyer sa langue puis la fit à nouveau pénétrer à l'intérieur, et Louis gémit et poussa frénétiquement ses hanches contre l'oreiller.

«  _Harry_  ! »

Soupirant, Harry commença à tendre une main vers l'avant pour enrouler ses longs doigts autour de lui, mais Louis le surprit en secouant sa tête.

« Non, » gronda-t-il comme pour lui-même, « Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, allez, donne-moi plus, j'veux jouir grâce à ta langue en moi. C'est tellement bon – »

Il poussa ses hanches contre le visage de Harry, et, heureux, Harry caressa ses fesses en récompense, ses pouces effleurant légèrement sa peau, puis il enfonça sa langue tellement profondément en lui que pendant un moment il eut la sensation soudaine, qui aurait été dans d'autre circonstance une sensation de panique amusante, que peut-être elle y resterait coincé et qu'il ne pourrait plus la retirer. 

Seulement apparemment il pouvait, parce qu'il retira sa langue avant de la laisser traîner une dernière fois de façon tentante sur l'anus de Louis, l'autorisant également à danser légèrement sur ses testicules, puis le corps de Louis se contracta. Il jouit en laissant échapper dans un sanglot « Putain, Harry ! » alors qu'il se libérait sur le lit, en un désordre et sans retenue, ses hanches se ruant impuissamment contre les draps alors qu'il se remettait de son orgasme.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Harry batailla avec son jeans pendant quelques secondes et le baissa autour de ses chevilles en même temps que son boxer, se débarrassant du tissu étroit à en suffoquer sur le sol et les envoyant au loin en un coup de pied. Avec quatre courts va-et-vient sur son sexe, il jouit également, gémissant le prénom de Louis alors qu'il se penchait sur son corps tremblant, essayant d'embrasser ses épaules mais déposant seulement sa bouche négligemment sur son dos lorsqu'il eut fini, étonné par la vitesse à laquelle il y était parvenu. Les bruits qu'avaient fait Louis l'avait clairement bien plus excité qu'il n'avait pensé.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour redescendre de leurs orgasmes respectifs, Harry revenant à lui beaucoup plus rapidement que Louis. Tandis qu'il était toujours un peu sous le choc, il réussit au moins à se redresser et à retirer ses cheveux humides de devant ses yeux avant de regarder par-dessus sur son épaule vers l'endroit où Louis était toujours couché sur le ventre, son visage enfoui dans un oreiller, respirant toujours de façon désordonnée.

Se couchant à côté de lui sur le dos, Harry tourna sa tête pour le regarder. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque et rocailleuse, le faisant grincer des dents, mais Louis ne sembla pas s'en faire parce qu'il tendit un bras pour l'enrouler autour de Harry, sur ses épaules alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés, les ancrant en toute sécurité dans l'enchevêtrement brun foncé.

« Mieux que bien. » La voix de Louis était également différente, rêche et brute, mais Harry aimait ça ; un frisson parcourut même sa colonne vertébrale. Fermant les yeux, il pencha sa tête contre l'épaule de Louis et fit un bruit de contentement.

« Même si... »

Harry ne poursuit pas ; il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment en mentionnant la mère de Louis et son ignoble réaction, mais comme il en avait été sûr, Louis savait quand même ce qu'il voulait dire. Remuant légèrement, il resserra sa prise sur le garçon sous lui, puis retira sa main des cheveux de Harry et commença doucement à tracer les contours des ailes tatouées dans son dos avec un contact tellement léger qu'il aurait tout aussi bien avoir retirer une plume de ces ailes pour le toucher avec.

« Ouais, » dit doucement Louis. « Même si. »

 

~*~

 

« T'en as pas marre de ça ? »

Ils étaient assis ensemble sur le lit, toujours dévêtus. Louis était blotti contre le flanc de Harry, sa tête posée sur son épaule nue, traçant les lignes de son tatouage en forme de rose avec le bout de ses doigts, tellement légèrement que Harry pouvait à peine le sentir, tandis que la joue de ce dernier était appuyée contre le sommet de la tête de Louis, ses cheveux doux chatouillant son visage. Les doigts de leurs mains droites étaient entrelacés, la main libre de Harry posée sur la cuisse de Louis alors que celle de ce dernier continuait d'explorer les lignes rigides de son tatouage. 

Relevant sa tête, Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif. « Marre de quoi ? » Après un moment, il lui dit de façon taquine, « Des anulingus ? Pas tant que tu continues de faire ces jolis petits bruits pour moi, chéri. »

Louis lui donna un petit coup de coude de reproche. « Pas  _ça_. » Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage, cependant il essaya durement d'avoir l'air désapprobateur. 

« Quoi, alors ? »

Pendant un moment, Louis sembla avoir perdu ses mots, sa main quittant le bras de Harry et trouvant la couette pour jouer avec à la place. Après une pause, il dit, « De t'occuper de moi. J'veux dire – je suis le plus âgé. T'es encore au lycée, t'as des examens et des choses importantes à faire, et t'as des amis et une vie et des choses mieux à faire que courir après moi pour essayer de raccommoder mes problèmes de famille pour moi. Ne le prends pas mal, je te suis tellement,  _tellement_  reconnaissant, mais je ne comprends quand même pas entièrement pourquoi tu le fais. T'en as pas marre ? »

« Non, » dit simplement Harry. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. « J'aime prendre soin de toi. On a tous besoin de s'occuper de quelqu'un parfois. De toute façon, tu prends soin de moi de ta propre façon – en me donnant quelqu'un sur qui veiller. Ça m'aide beaucoup plus que de m'en faire pour moi-même et m'enfermer dans du coton. Ça me donne une raison pour ne pas retourner au lit le matin et me recoucher pour penser à comment je n'ose pas m'aventurer dehors sans m'habiller de cette façon, mais que lorsque je le fais je ne vais seulement être ouvertement méprisé par toutes les personnes qui vont me voir. Ça me donne quelque chose pour quoi être courageux quand parfois, ma fierté est la seule autre chose qui me permet de continuer d'aller de l'avant. C'est de loin une raison beaucoup plus saine que ma fierté pour continuer à garder la tête haute. » Il embrassa le sommet de la tête de Louis. « Je t'aime. Pourquoi j'en aurais marre de m'occuper de toi ? » 

Pendant un moment, Louis y réfléchit, tandis que Harry souriait au plafond, perdu dans sa contemplation.

« Ouais, mais parfois j'ai l'impression que je devrais te retourner la faveur, tu vois ? »

« Tu ne me dois rien, Louis, tu le sais, hein ? »

« Oui, je sais. Mais j'veux juste prendre soin de toi... »

Tout en parlant, Louis se pencha vers lui, ainsi leur position devint moins un câlin et plus une étreinte, ses doigts courant sur le ventre de Harry, et il haussa des sourcils de façon suggestive. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus sensuel si Louis n'avait pas remis de boxer, mais là encore, peut-être que c'était une bonne chose ; peut-être que les choses auraient déjà été plus loin s'il n'en avait pas. La respiration de Harry s'accéléra un peu au contact, à la sensation de picotement que les doigts errants de Louis apportèrent.

« Quand tu, euh... quand tu dis 'prendre soin de moi', tu veux dire 'prendre soin de moi' ou 'prendre  _soin_ de moi' ? »

Amusé, Louis haussa ses sourcils, et le rythme de ses doigts ralentit dramatiquement jusqu'à n'être qu'une traînée sensuelle sur le torse de Harry. « Que dirais-tu des deux ? C'est meilleur de donner que de recevoir, après tout. » Il claqua légèrement la cuisse de Harry, puis dit, « Tourne-toi, sois un bon garçon. » Il haussa ensuite encore plus ses sourcils avec un air de défi, comme s'il voulait à moitié que Harry ne soit pas d'accord avec lui.

Frissonnant, Harry se mit sur le ventre et souleva docilement ses jambes. Il commençait presque à se demander s'il n'avait peut-être pas dit certaines de ces pensées, concernant sa volonté que Louis soit un peu rude avec lui à voix haute – murmurant contre sa peau à quel point il voulait être malmené, grognant dans ses cheveux qu'il espérait que Louis le plaque contre un mur et qu'il le baise tellement fort qu'il le supplierait. S'il n'avait pas marmonné contre les cheveux en sueur de Louis à quel point il avait envie de lui, et de cette façon précisément. Il avait presque honte, mais seulement du fait que s'il avait dit à haute voix ce qu'il voulait que Louis lui fasse, tant qu'il l'obtenait, il l'aurait avec joie diffusé à travers un mégaphone relié à un énorme transmetteur radio pour envoyer le récit de ses désirs sexuels à travers le pays. Les choses qu'il voulait que Louis lui fasse vaudraient toutes les épreuves.

Louis souffla doucement contre sa peau, un nuage d'air frais provoquant de la chair de poule sur toute la cuisse pâle de Harry ; le plus jeune se tortilla de plaisir, ses doigts se courbant dans les draps. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'on lui avait fait, à quel point il avait été incertain. Tout avait été pour des préliminaires, mais il avait toujours su que son petit-ami avait une langue diabolique, et cette démence n'était apparemment pas réservée pour le sarcasme et pour balancer aux gens les bons mots acérés, puis tout mettre de côté avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils avaient été insultés. Sa langue était longue, habile et très bonne pour trouver tous les bons endroits, et ça avait seulement été une affaire de quelques petites minutes avant que, honteusement, Harry ne jouisse partout sur le lit puis ne trouve plus aucune force pour faire autre chose que se retourner et s'endormir. Nick avait été un peu contrarié par toute cette histoire.

Heureusement, Harry avait travaillé sur son endurance depuis lors, mais il n'avait, cependant, eu personne pour lui faire un anulingus, puisque Nick avait trouvé toute cette épreuve à la fois irritante et amusante, et avait éclaté de rire à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de le refaire. Il tenait à voir si Louis avait une langue tout aussi talentueuse.

Apparemment, Louis était pressé de prouver que c'était le cas ; sa langue glissa sur le trou de Harry en une longue traînée sensuelle, et Harry retint immédiatement sa respiration et serra les draps dans ses poings, abasourdi. C'était irréel, seulement un coup de langue et il était déjà décontenancé, l'excitation s'éveillant dans son ventre, assez vivement pour pouvoir briser des diamants. Il pouvait sentir Louis sourire contre la peau de son cul alors qu'il mordillait doucement la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur sa chair blanche, et Harry poussa son bassin contre la pression qu'exerçait sa bouche, les yeux fermés et mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Les mains de Louis errèrent sur sa peau, curieux de voir ce que Harry appréciait, et quand le bout de ses doigts effleura le pli de son cul, Harry fit un petit sifflement doux et Louis décida qu'il aimait sacrément ça.

Il continua de donner des coups de langue légers et rapides, taquinant impitoyablement Harry et le regardant gémir et se frotter contre le lit, suppliant pour plus, mais Louis ne voulait pas encore le lui donner. C'était étrangement agréable de regarder Harry se tortiller, alors il écarta ses jambes avec ses deux mains et agita sa langue sur son anus, écoutant tous les petits bruits suppliants que Harry laissait échapper, aimant la façon dont pour une fois, il était celui qui avait le contrôle. Harry tremblait et suppliait et gémissait des encouragements cochons dans l'air, et sur un coup de tête pur et simple, il attrapa deux poignées des cheveux de Harry et tira brutalement dessus, sachant que ce ne correspondait probablement pas à la définition de prendre soin mais passant outre la bienveillance, surtout lorsque Harry  _sanglotait_  aussi fort. Apparemment, il aimait qu'on lui tire les cheveux. C'était une information utile.

« Plus fort, » dit Louis contre sa peau. « Allez, je sais que tu peux être plus bruyant que ça. Je veux entendre chacun de tes cris, comme j'ai crié pour toi. Ne te retiens pas. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Dis le moi aussi fort que possible, ou merde, t'en auras pas plus. »

Harry s'étrangla. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, putain, de vraies larmes, et Louis se serait senti affreux si elles n'étaient pas accompagnées par ces coups de hanches frénétiques contre les draps à chaque syllabe qui sortaient des lèvres de Louis, lui montrant à quel point Harry prenait du plaisir. La langue de Louis décrit de légers cercles autour de son trou et Harry grogna avec véhémence, mordant les draps puis se souvenant et les lâchant, gémissant tellement fort que Louis en fut presque surpris. Presque.

Il poussa sa langue plus loin à l'intérieur, passant le premier anneau de muscle, puis il commença à ronronner, sa langue vibrant légèrement, Harry cria et ses hanches se ruèrent vers l'avant. Il se rendit ensuite compte que Louis ne faisait pas que ronronner, il ne faisait pas seulement des bruits discordants avec sa douce voix ; il fredonnait l'air de Immaculate Misconception. La chanson préférée de Harry. La chanson qu'il considérait à juste titre comme étant  _leur_  chanson. 

Harry commença à rire, mais ça se transforma en un gémissement nécessiteux embarrassant.

En silence, Louis tendit ses mains vers lui, tirant sur ses hanches, et en comprenant ce qu'il voulait sans même avoir besoin d'explication, Harry roula sur le dos et remonta ses jambes, ses pieds posés de chaque côté de la tête de Louis, sa propre tête appuyée sur ses oreillers pour pouvoir regarder celle de Louis entre ses jambes. Il resta bouche bée et sembla incapable de la refermer. Alors que Louis baissait à nouveau sa tête, embrassant l'arrière de ses cuisses, Harry cambra son dos et laissa échapper plusieurs gémissements à bout de souffle, et Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réponse qu'il reçut. De ce que Harry lui avait dit, il avait soupçonné que c'était l'une de ses zones érogènes, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Harry aimait ça. 

La langue de Louis bougea en de petits cercles fermes, chaque passage sur l'anus de Harry faisant cambrer tout son corps et arracher des gémissements embarrassants de sa bouche, qu'il n'aurait pu retenir même en le voulant. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes dues au plaisir, et il sanglotait un concert de « Oh s'te plaît, oh Louis s'il te plaît, oh plus, oh mon Dieu juste là, oh s'te plaît, s'te plaît Louis, oh, Louis  _s'il te plaît_  ! » que Louis trouva extrêmement gratifiant. Il sourit d'un air satisfait contre la courbe lisse des fesses de Harry, embrassant son tatouage, puis ses coups de langue devinrent plus larges, plus monotones et encore plus désespérément lents. Les cuisses de Harry tremblaient, sa bouche était grande ouverte et laissait échapper des halètements désespérés, et de temps en temps il fermait ses yeux et gémissait doucement, et Louis aimait ça. Il adorait tous ces petits bruits, la façon dont Harry était tellement docile et désireux sous lui, la façon dont il avait le contrôle et ça pourrait continuer pendant encore des heures s'il le voulait, et Harry ne pourrait rien faire pour ça à part rester couché et  _supplier_. Cette simple pensée réchauffa Louis de partout. 

Sa tactique était grossière et sans pitié ; faire des suçons violets dans la peau de Harry, effleurer son anus avec le bout de sa langue, écarter encore plus ses jambes avec ses mains et rendre fou Harry. De temps à autre, il soufflait doucement contre l'entrée de Harry et observait la chair de poule apparaître sur sa peau, écoutant Harry sangloter. Louis ressentit l'envie étrange de parler de façon obscène avec Harry, pour le regarder se tortiller pendant qu'il murmurait des mots cochons contre sa peau blanche et chaude, mais évidemment sa langue était un peu trop occupée pour pouvoir parler. Alors qu'il était en train de faire un suçon à l'intérieur d'une des cuisses de Harry, Louis pinça légèrement sa peau et dit dans un souffle,

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse. »

Harry gémit, serrant frénétiquement les draps dans ses poings, ses doigts se courbant fermement contre l'imprimé zèbre du couvre-lit, la bouche ouverte. Ses lèvres roses étaient maltraitées à force d'être mordillées pour retenir des sanglots et d'avoir embrassé Louis, et elles semblaient presque briller, scandaleusement roses, son piercing à la lèvre scintillant de façon séduisante. Ses joues étaient rouges, il était en sueur et ses cheveux étaient hérissés comme s'il avait passé ses doigts à travers. A chaque variation de pression de la langue de Louis sur sa peau, chaque effleurement du bout de ses doigts sur ses cuisses ou ses fesses, tout le corps de Harry se rua vers l'avant, et il tremblait de partout dans tous les cas. Pantelant comme s'il courrait un marathon, Harry força ses yeux à s'ouvrir ; ils étaient vitreux, verts comme une algue et remplis de désir. Il haleta et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflées, s'attardant sur son piercing et regardant Louis dans les yeux. Il était magnifiquement, délicieusement  _démoli_ , et c'était une vision absolument à couper le souffle. Louis se sentait presque aussi à bout de souffle que Harry.

« Q-quoi ? » gémit-il. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et il frémit, ses hanches se ruant involontairement vers l'avant.

« Je le ferais bien, mais ma bouche est en quelque sorte occupée pour le moment. J'aime l'idée des mots cochons. Juste – genre, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire. »

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes où il se lécha les lèvres et mordit son piercing, ses doigts serrant les draps et ses hanches roulant dans le vide, mais finalement, Harry ouvrit ses yeux brillants, lançant à Louis un sourire en coin un peu paresseux tout en haussant un sourcil, « C'est drôle, je t'ai pas entendu dire s'il te plaît. »

Faisant un sourire narquois en retour, Louis enfouit son visage entre les jambes de Harry et enfonça profondément sa langue en lui, effleurant délicatement les bords de son anus puis pénétrant à l'intérieur et perdant complètement sa finesse, provoquant un gémissement au fond de la gorge de Harry.

« Tu veux me  _faire_  dire s'il te plaît ? »

« Bon Dieu, je – putain – ouais. » Il fallut un moment à Harry pour reprendre son souffle, mais ensuite il réussit à laisser échapper « J'veux... te sucer... j'veux te faire sentir – sentir ça – » il tapota son piercing à la lèvre « – le faire traîner sur ta peau, je sais que t'aimes ça. »

Avec un grognement d'approbation, Louis poussa sa langue encore plus profondément en lui, la faisant passer délicatement le premier anneau de muscle et faisant gémir Harry, qui rejeta sa tête en arrière contre les draps.

« Et j'veux – j'veux – mettre mes doigts en toi, » dit-il à bout de souffle. « Je – j'suis un... en-dessous, euh, d'habitude. Mais – c'est la meilleure sensation au monde – j'veux te montrer – et N-Nick a toujours dit que – que j'étais bon avec mes doigts – »

N'approuvant pas la mention de l'ex de Harry – s'il pensait à son ex pendant qu'ils avaient des relations sexuelles, Louis ne le faisait clairement pas assez bien – Louis écarta brutalement ses jambes et poussa son visage plus en avant, soufflant contre le trou de Harry puis le léchant de façon désordonnée, oubliant toute tentative de raffinerie en faveur de simplement faire oublier à Harry, pas seulement le prénom de son ex mais également son propre prénom. En fait, le seul prénom qu'il voulait que Harry soit capable de se souvenir était le sien. 

Il s'était attendu à une bonne réaction ; il ne s' _était_ , cependant, pas attendu à ce que Harry se fige, tout son corps se crispant, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement en grand. Ses doigts attrapèrent les draps et se refermèrent dessus en deux poings, puis son corps tressauta et il jouit soudainement, de façon inattendue et violemment, gémissant fortement alors qu'il donnait des coups de hanches dans le vide, et Louis resta un peu sous le choc par l'intensité et la soudaineté de son orgasme.

Se redressant prudemment, il baissa les yeux vers Harry, qui était toujours couché, respirant fortement et fixant avec les yeux écarquillés le plafond comme s'il venait d'avoir une sorte d'épiphanie, les bras grand ouverts pour montrer les lignes brillantes de ses tatouages, la rose contrastant particulièrement contre sa peau. Il était en sueur, rouge et abasourdi, et il avait l'air d'avoir reçu un choc électrique. Alors même que Louis le fixait, surpris par à quel point il semblait ruiné et quel effet avait produit quelques coups de langues sur la peau plissée, le regard de Harry lâcha le plafond pour se planter dans celui de Louis. Pendant un moment, il le  _fixa_  simplement – puis un sourire en coin commença doucement à se répandre sur son visage, et tout d'un coup il éclata de  _rire_.

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? » demanda Louis, un peu blessé jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de l'expression sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'il avait jouit, puis son air blessé passa à une nuance légèrement béat.

Rigolant toujours joyeusement tout seul, Harry leva une main et se mit à jouer avec ses angel bites avant de se redresser sur un coude, un sourire s'étendant sur tout son visage, et dit, « Désolé. Je trouve juste ça drôle que – j'avais juste le pressentiment que tu allais être bon à ça. Seulement t'es encore meilleur que ce à quoi je m'attendais, certainement sans aucun entraînement. Et juste – » il commença à se balancer joyeusement de rire, « t'as les yeux de ta mère, tu sais ? Exactement les mêmes. Et j'étais en train de regarder dans tes yeux, et j'ai eu cette merveilleuse image mentale d'elle en train de me fixer et me dire qu'elle me ferait arrêter si j'osais poser sexuellement un doigt sur toi, et puis moins de deux heures plus tard, je suis couché ici à récupérer d'avoir eu ta langue en moi. » Puis il tomba, pris de convulsion à force de rire. 

Au début, Louis fut consterné, le regardant fixement dans l'horreur absolue alors qu'il visualisait ce que sa mère dirait si elle découvrait en fait où la langue de Louis venait juste d'être, mais il fut incapable de penser aux mots qui s'échapperaient avec dégoût de ses lèvres, et il se rendit assez rapidement compte que c'était parce que Harry venait juste de produire un scénario qui laisserait réellement sa mère sans voix.

S'allongeant sur le dos à côté de Harry, Louis éclata de rire, puis il attrapa la grande main de Harry et la caressa, et ils restèrent couchés sur son couvre-lit froissé en riant ensemble et en se tenant la main, la peau moite et nu, Louis portant seulement un boxer (et il pourrait en fait très bien être à Harry, il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder lorsqu'il l'avait ramassé sur le sol) et Harry ne portant rien du tout, heureux, sans aucune honte et en semblant même plutôt fier.

Ils restèrent comme ça à rire pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que leurs côtes et leurs ventres commencent à leur faire mal, qu'ils commencent à en avoir marre et que la blague ait perdu son sens, ainsi ils continuèrent de rire pour rien, parce qu'être couché vous faisait, pour une raison étrange, encore plus rire. Après un long moment, leurs rires se tuèrent et laissèrent place au silence, et ce fut agréable, de simplement pouvoir être couché là, ne pas parler et se sentir totalement à l'aise comme ça. 

La confusion dans la tête de Louis avait pour une fois également sombré dans le néant, le laissant sans stresse et sans panique sous-jacente de sorte que son esprit soit merveilleusement clair. C'était agréable de ne pas être obligé de penser à quoi que ce soit, d'être libéré temporairement des tracas causés par ce qu'il allait faire à propos de l'école, d'où loger, de l'église et fondamentalement de la  _vie_ maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de maison où il était le bienvenu, du moins pas celle où il était pratique pour lui d'être (Harry l'aurait joyeusement remis en place, et devrait le faire pour le moment, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas assez de place pour qu'il reste à long terme ici). Sans avoir peur que quelqu'un les retrouve comme ça. Pour une fois, simplement, ne pas devoir réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait penser à quelque chose en fait, maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté. Beaucoup des meilleurs moments de sa vie, ceux qu'il avait passés avec Harry, avaient été des moments où il avait arrêté de réfléchir et avait juste  _agi_. C'était agréable. 

Il se sentait détendu et un peu endormi. Le bout des doigts de Harry était sur sa cuisse, traçant des arabesques sur sa peau qui ressemblaient à des lignes vives et flamboyantes dessinées sur lui par des cierges, mais cette fois il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans son geste. C'était simplement pour le plaisir d'avoir un contact entre eux, autre que leurs corps qui se touchaient légèrement en étant couchés l'un à côté de l'autre. 

Louis tendit distraitement une main pour jouer avec la chaîne du délicat collier en argent qui se trouvait habituellement au niveau de son sternum, mais ses doigts rencontrèrent de la peau nue. Surpris, il tâtonna tout autour pendant quelques minutes, puis la prise de conscience le frappa et son visage se crispa. Sa décision momentanée de ne plus réfléchir fut oubliée, échangée contre la dure réalité qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait plus ne pas réfléchir, assez tristement ; il avait fait son lit métaphorique (et celui non-métaphorique de Harry avait  _besoin_  d'être fait après tout l'action qu'il avait vu) et maintenant qu'il devait se coucher dedans et accepter que grâce à sa décision, ses parents ne voulait plus de lui dans son vrai lit. Il laissa tomber sa main, semblant perdu, et mordit très fort sa lèvre comme s'il était au bord des larmes et qu'il les retenait de cette façon.

Harry détestait tellement cette expression sur son visage ; il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Il voulait que Louis sourit à nouveau – un véritable sourire de  _bonheur_ , pas simplement un sourire narquois pendant le sexe ou un sourire en coin idiot parce qu'il avait fait une blague stupide, ou un rire incontrôlable dû à une situation ridicule et accablante. Un vrai sourire rayonnant et éclatant. Caressant la cuisse nue de Louis, il glissa hors du lit et trottina jusqu'à sa chaise, où un assortiment de bijoux se balançaient au sommet de celle-ci, sur le bord, pendant à l'arrière en rangée bien alignée afin qu'ils soient facilement à portée de main. Les accoudoirs de la chaise étaient remplis par encore plus de bracelets que ce que l'avant bras blanc de Harry ne pouvait supporter. Effleurant du bout des doigts les colliers, Harry chercha pendant un moment, puis fit un bruit satisfait lorsqu'il trouvait ce qu'il voulait. Il souleva un collier parmi les autres, le détachant doucement, et Louis l'observa curieusement alors qu'il tenait un chapelet dont les perles étaient en bois et avec une petite croix en laiton suspendue au bout.

Revenant sur le lit, Harry le regarda dans les yeux et admit, « C'était un cadeau pour mon baptême quand j'avais environ deux ans. Je l'ai porté quelques fois, mais c'est en quelque sorte poussif à mon goût, et pis l'église m'a flanqué à la porte et j'ai eu l'impression que je n'étais plus supposé le mettre... » Les perles tintèrent doucement alors que la croix se balançait entre elles ; les yeux de Louis la suivirent mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. « Je sais que ce n'est pas le même que le tien, mais j'ai pensé que... peut-être ça te dirais ? »

Pendant un moment, Louis le contempla, tenant le collier devant lui et l'examinant. Il testa son poids, toucha doucement la petite croix, fit courir ses doigts sur le bois lisse et poli des perles. Harry le regarda anxieusement, trouvant apparemment ça très important que Louis ne soit pas contrarié ou offensé par son cadeau. Puis Louis sourit – ça lui demanda un petit effort pour l'afficher sur son visage, à cause des souvenirs et connotations qu'engendraient le fait de mettre un autre crucifix autour de son cou, un poids revenant sur ses épaules, mais il savait que ce collier représentait quelque chose de différent, et jeter complètement son fardeau n'était pas la réponse. Il aimait toujours Dieu ; il voulait que ce soit absolument clair pour tous ceux qui le verraient. Il aimait, également, Harry. Comment mieux l'exprimer, alors, qu'en portant un petit morceau des deux autour de son cou ?

« Merci, » dit-il doucement, refermant temporairement ses doigts autour du collier. « Il est magnifique. » Tournant son dos à Harry et se sentant bizarrement exposé, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et laissa à nouveau tomber les perles dans la main de Harry. « Tu peux me le mettre ? »

Harry laissa traîner le bout de ses doigts dans le dos de Louis, le touchant tellement légèrement que Louis put à peine le sentir ; il sourit un peu plus et se recula un peu contre la main de Harry, essayant à la fois de prolonger et d'intensifier le contact. Il n'y avait pas de fermoir sur le collier alors ce ne pourrait pas être un moment cinématographique typique – mais en même temps, ça évitait tout tâtonnement maladroit de la part des longs doigts de Harry avec un minuscule crochet. En silence, Harry glissa le collier autour du cou de Louis, le resserrant de sorte à ce que la croix soit à peu près suspendue au même endroit que l'ancienne. Puis il embrassa Louis sur l'épaule.

« Je t'aime, » dit sérieusement Harry.

Sa main était posée sur l'épaule de Louis ; ce dernier leva une main et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Harry, puis il se tordit pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Le baiser s'approfondit et Louis pivota totalement pour se mettre sur les genoux de Harry, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il soupira contre ses lèvres déjà gonflées. Ils savaient tous les deux où cela se dirigeait ; il savait tous les deux qu'ils dormiraient certainement bien ce soir. Harry se pencha en avant, pressant Louis contre le matelas, et ils restèrent immobiles pendant un moment, Louis traçant aveuglément l'endroit où il pensait que les lignes et les courbes des ailes de Harry se trouvaient sur sa peau, tandis que Harry tenait simplement Louis, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre ensemble, la croix en laiton froide coincée entre leurs torses.

« Je t'aime aussi, » dit Louis, et ces mots eurent un goût de liberté sur ses lèvres.


	17. Chapter 17

« Ça te va  _bien_ , » dit Harry, sifflant tel un loup et haussant ses sourcils.

« Mm. Je sais pas. J'pense pas que ce soit très... _moi_. J'veux dire, ne le prends pas mal, j'aime beaucoup sur toi, mais j'sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui est un petit peu... » Luttant pour mettre des mots sur ses pensées, Louis fronça des sourcils à son reflet dans le miroir et passa une main sous la pagaille de chaînes pendant autour de son cou pour toucher le chapelet en dessous. «  _Sombre_  ? On peut pas enlever un peu d'eyeliner ? »

Ils étaient assis sur un tabouret en face du miroir de la chambre de Harry, mordant sa lèvre alors qu'il fixait son reflet. Ils sortaient ce soir, dans une boîte de nuit, quelque part où Louis pourrait avoir sa première vraie expérience avec l'alcool sans supervision parentale et qui n'était  _pas_  du vin d'église infâme ou du punch coupé à l'eau, et Louis avait avec méfiance accepté de laisser Harry choisir ses habits et le maquiller, après qu'il ait admis son désir secret de voir Louis habillé comme un punk. Voulant le rendre heureux, Louis avait consenti. Maintenant il n'était plus aussi sûr.

Harry avait teint une mèche bleue foncée dans ses cheveux – « ça part à l'eau, promis, c'est seulement pour une nuit ! » « Il vaut mieux ! » – et avait insisté pour les laisser naturels, pas relever comme habituellement, parce qu'il disait aimer la frange de Louis. Apparemment, il ne mentait pas ; il n'arrêtait pas de faire distraitement courir ses doigts à travers, ce que Louis appréciait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser entendre. Il continuait de ressentir l'envie bizarre de faire une sorte de ronronnement de contentement qu'il était déterminé à ne  _jamais_  laisser passer ses lèvres.

Ils avaient tous les deux essayé de faire délicatement pénétrer différents anneaux ou autres piercings, de différentes tailles, à la lèvre de Louis en espérant que le trou ne se soit pas refermé. Mais il l'était presque à présent, définitivement trop petit pour faire glisser quoi que ce soit à travers, alors cette idée devait être abandonnée. Harry semblait un peu triste.

Louis portait un chino noir raisonnablement anodin ; Harry avait un goût prononcé pour les jeans tellement serrés qu'ils semblaient être en train d'essayer d'étouffer ses jambes, et bien que celles de Louis soient plus courtes que celles de Harry, elles n'étaient pas plus maigres, et la légère courbe de son ventre signifiait qu'il avait lutté en vain de se glisser dans un des jeans de Harry et qu'il avait misérablement échoué. Ça avait été extrêmement humiliant pour lui, et il avait presque tenté d'annuler toute cette chose alors qu'il était enfermé dans la salle de bain et fixait son ventre, se demandant où avait bien pu passer ses abdominaux, avant que Harry n'entre brusquement à l'intérieur – « Hé ! T'aurais pu toquer, j'aurais pu être en train de pisser ou autre ! » « Et alors ? J'ai déjà vu ta queue – merde, je l'ai déjà eu dans ma bouche » – et il s'était laissé tomber à genoux, l'embrassant de son cou jusqu'à sa petite raie du bonheur, sa bouche s'attardant sur la légère couche de poil émergeant du haut de son boxer, et il lui assura aimer son ventre.

Il fallut un certain temps à Harry pour honorer son ventre comme il se devait, avant que Louis soupire et accepte de sortir avec lui, parce que peut-être que ce n'était pas  _si_  mal (et peut-être qu'il ferait semblant d'être un peu plus en colère à propos de tout ça qu'il ne l'était réellement, parce qu'il appréciait assez que Harry l'embrasse avec tant de dévotion.) Il portait également, après tout un tas de contrainte et de corruption sous la forme de promesses de faveurs sexuelles de la part de Harry, un tee-shirt noir cintré couvert de crânes argentés et avec de petites chaînes en argent pendant des manches et du col. Les mains expertes de Harry avaient souligné ses yeux avec un noir profond, et l'appliquant artistiquement afin de moins ressembler à raton-laveur et plus à quelqu'un plein de confiance, quelqu'un sans peur. Quelqu'un qui pourrait se tenir aux côtés de Harry, qui semblait en permanence imperturbable à ce que quiconque pouvait dire, et semblait être là où il était supposé être. 

Pourtant, Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que c'était peut-être un  _peu_  trop.

« N'ose pas y toucher ! T'es parfait. Tu fais quelle pointure de chaussures, au fait ? Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu mettre mes Doc Martens ? » Fronçant des sourcils, Harry retourna dans son armoire et commença à fouiller, et Louis observa avec amusement trois paires de Converse noirs, quatre hauts et une seule tong solitaire voler par-dessus sa tête.

« A peine parfait, je pense. Et t'es vraiment sûr que je dois changer mes  _chaussures_  ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec celles que je porte ? » Il pointa, avec une indignation feinte, ses Converse blanches et sales.

Sautillant en s'éloignant du placard, Harry haussa un sourcil, feignant le dégoût. « S'il te plaît, chéri – _ces_  chaussures, avec  _ce_  haut ? Ne  _jamais_  mélanger le noir et le blanc, t'auras l'air d'un zèbre. Sauf si c'est ton  _haut_  qui est blanc. Ça fonctionne toujours. Allez, on est tous les deux des homosexuels flamboyants, tu t'souviens ? Tu devrais déjà savoir ça. » 

Soupirant, Louis se leva et s'affala dramatiquement sur le lit de Harry. « Je sais, je sais. Je suis une honte pour la communauté homo ! Je devrais simplement me terrer dans un trou pour cacher ma honte à jamais et ne plus jamais montrer mon visage ! »

Souriant, Harry se dirigea vers lui et laissa tomber une paire d'énormes bottes noires sur le sol à côté du lit. « Ça serait une honte terrible. J'ai en quelque sorte un faible pour ton visage, tu sais. Bouge un peu. » Enfonçant ses doigts des les côtes de Louis, il attendit qu'il se tortille pour se décaler assez afin qu'il puisse se pelotonner à côté de lui sur le lit, puis il posa sa tête sur le torse de Louis, jouant distraitement avec l'assortiment de bracelets qu'il avait glissé à son poignet. L'un d'eux était celui en caoutchouc aux couleurs vives de l'arc-en-ciel que Louis avait remarqué la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry.

Glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, Louis massa son cuir chevelu pendant un moment, laissant les épaisses boucles brunes se faufiler entre ses doigts comme des vagues de soie, faisant courir ses mains à travers le désordre sombre de cheveux pendant que Harry soupirait de contentement, poussant sa tête contre les mains de Louis. Satisfait par la réaction qu'il reçut, Louis continua de masser la tête de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que ce dernier se léchait les lèvres et resserra sa prise sur les bracelets autour du poignet de Louis, le regard rivé sur les yeux bleus soulignés par le maquillage, et ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit quelque chose.

« Est-ce que t'aimes bien ça ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Quoi, le truc au crâne ? Bien sûr. J'ai une sorte de truc à propos de mes cheveux. Tu peux continuer si tu veux. » Harry s'arrêta. « En fait, je m'en fous de si tu veux pas ; s'il te plaît, n'arrête pas. »

Gloussant, Louis continua de tirer doucement sur ses cheveux, essayant de lisser ses boucles indisciplinées en quelque chose d'à peu près net, même s'il savait très bien qu'il menait une bataille perdue d'avance. « En fait, je parlais de l'eyeliner. Et des vêtements de punk. Et de moi les portant. » 

« Oh, ouais. C'est sympa, c'est vraiment sympa... mm... » Se tortillant de plaisir sous la pression des mains de Louis, Harry admit, « Ouais, je suppose que j'aime. Je t'ai dit comment je me sentais face à cette idée, hein ? J'aime encore plus que c'que j'aurais pensé. »

« Je ne pense pas que je vais en faire une habitude, pour être honnête. Ce n'est pas vraiment  _moi_. Peut-être que je le ferai pour ton anniversaire. Ou à Noël, ou pour les anniversaires de notre rencontre, ou quand tu seras en colère contre moi. Mais je suis sérieux, ça te plaît vraiment ? » 

Rougissant, Harry acquiesça. « Quoi, tu pensais que je voulais que tu t'habilles comme ça pour rire ? »

« J'sais pas, je suppose que je pensais en quelque sorte que... peut-être que tu allais te moquer de moi. »

Choqué, Harry se redressa ; Louis dut précipitamment démêler ses doigts pour éviter d'arracher la moitié de ses cheveux. « Quoi ? »

Mal à l'aise, Louis se tortilla et détourna le regard.

Attrapant son menton, Harry lui fit tourner la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu pensais que j'allais me  _moquer_  de toi ? »

« Oui. Non. Peut-être. Je sais pas. »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Pourquoi je me  _moquerais_  de toi, surtout pour être habillé de la même façon dont je le suis tous les jours ? »

« Parce que j'ai l'air  _stupide_  ! » cria Louis de frustration, tirant sur le chapelet autour de son cou. « Regarde ! » Mettant Harry sur ses pieds, il le tira vers l'armoire, où il y avait un grand miroir à l'intérieur de la porte, et il pointa leurs reflets, debout main dans la main, le visage de Louis contrarié et celui de Harry confus. Se tenant côte à côte, la différence entre eux était encore plus apparente. Dans un haut noir uni et un jeans, portant une seule grosse chaîne autour de son cou et encore plus à ses poignets, ses tatouages vifs et visibles sur ses bras pâles, en dessous de ses cheveux violets et pieds nus, Harry avait complètement l'air d'un punk. Ce n'était pas seulement dans les vêtements, mais également dans la confiance avec laquelle il se fixait dans le miroir, la façon dont il respirait le calme et la confiance de soi et était si clairement à l'aise avec son corps. A côté de lui, Louis se tortillait d'embarras, ayant l'impression qu'il faisait simplement semblant – la mèche bleue royale et éclatante dans ses cheveux semblait trop évidente, comme s'il criait 'REGARDEZ-MOI !' à plein poumon. Il y avait trop de collier autour de son cou, semblant ridicules en contraste avec la croix, et les bracelets à ses poignets n'arrêtaient pas de glisser bizarrement les uns sur les autres ; il devait constamment les remonter pour les empêcher de tomber, puisque ses mains nettement plus petites n'étaient pas assez larges pour les retenir comme le faisait celles de Harry. Le pantalon que ce dernier lui avait prêté était ample autour de ses chevilles et il avait dû le retrousser parce qu'il était trop petit. Le haut était légèrement tendu sur la courbe de son ventre. Le visage rouge et énervé, il avait l'air ridicule. « Regarde-moi ! J'ai l'air pathétique. » Il se détourna misérablement de son reflet.

Le bras de Harry s'enroula autour de sa taille et il l'étreignit, ses lèvres effleurant sa clavicule. « D'accord, » dit-il doucement. « Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? Je trouve que t'es sexy. Aucune once de mensonge, c'est vraiment – te voir comme ça, c'est tellement sexy, ça m'excite plus que tu ne pourrais le croire. Genre – putain, Louis, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que tu me jettes sur lit tout de suite et – » Se coupant tout seul, il prit plusieurs profondes respirations. « Eh bien, t'as compris l'essentiel. Mais je suis désolé. Je suis aussi nul que ta mère, en essayant de te faire ressembler à moi, quand t'es clairement pas à l'aise comme ça, et ce n'est pas juste. Je vais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose qui te rend malheureux. Je vais chercher le démaquillant. Ne le prends pas mal, je trouve vraiment que t'es magnifique, mais si tu n'aimes pas ça, alors ce n'est pas grave. »

Louis le regarda fixement. « Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

Harry le fixa également. « Bon sang, » dit-il doucement, « tu n'écoutes jamais un mot de ce que je dis, hein ? Bien sûr que je ne suis pas fâché contre toi ! C'était seulement une sorte d'expérience, pour voir comment tu te sentirais comme ça. J'étais pas sûr d'à quel point tu voulais me ressembler. Maintenant je sais. T'es toi. » Il embrassa la joue de Louis avec ce qui semblait étonnamment être proche du soulagement. « J'étais un peu inquiet. J'étais pas sûr de si t'étais juste... je sais pas, en quelque sorte en train de m'imiter, parce que tu pensais que ça allait te rendre heureux, et confiant, et tout ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois la copie de quiconque. Je veux que tu sois toi. »

« Ouais, mais quand t'y penses, tout le monde  _est_  une copie. Regarde autour de toi. Tout ce que tout le monde fait est quelque chose qu'ils ont piqué sur quelqu'un d'autre – les coiffures, les goûts musicaux, la nourriture préférée, les émissions télé, tout ce que tu aimes est quelque chose que quelqu'un d'autre a aimé en premier. On est dans un monde de copies. L'individualité est juste une combinaison différente de l'imitation d'autres personnes. »

Souriant, Harry dit, « Wow. Ecoute qui c'est qui débarque maintenant avec tous ces discours philosophiques profonds. Je pense que tu auras réduit en miette toute ma théorie du tableau blanc d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. » Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Louis. « Je trouve que t'es la copie la plus unique que j'ai jamais rencontré, » murmura-t-il, « si ça peut te consoler. »

Louis lui répondit en se retournant, attrapant son visage et l'embrassant. Surpris, Harry le saisit par la taille et le rapprocha de lui, répondant avec enthousiasme à l'engouement derrière le baiser, et très rapidement leurs doigts furent dans les cheveux de l'autre et leurs respirations devenaient précipitées et haletantes. Louis recula vers le lit, faisant courir ses mains à travers les cheveux de Harry et le long de son dos tandis que Harry l'embrassait presque désespérément, ses mains agrippant suffisamment fort les hanches de Louis pour pouvoir lui laisser des marques. 

« Peut-être que je vais pas enlever l'eyeliner tout de suite, » chuchota Louis, et il tira le haut de Harry par-dessus sa tête.

 

~*~

 

« Vous êtes en retard, les gars, » cria Niall, agitant la main vers eux de l'autre côté de la rue.

Souriant, Harry tira Louis par la main à travers la route, et ils coururent jusqu'à l'endroit où le blond et Zayn se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Zayn regardait ostensiblement son poignet, où sa montre aurait été s'il en portait une ; Niall, tout en agitant toujours sa main avec enthousiasme, faisait également semblant de dormir avec sa joue appuyée contre son autre main, imitant des ronflements. Ses yeux étaient fermés et Harry voulut vraiment s'approcher tout près de lui pour qu'ils soient nez à nez lorsqu'il les ouvrirait à nouveau, lui foutant la peur de sa vie, mais il pensa que Louis pourrait peut-être être un peu jaloux. Il avait admis être du genre jaloux.

« Ouais, bref. Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il sans vraiment le penser, « on a eu des, euh, choses de dernières minutes à régler. » C'est-à-dire retirer à l'eau la plupart de la teinture bleue des cheveux de Louis et changer leurs vêtements, puisqu'ils avaient froissé ceux qu'ils portaient au départ. Louis avait trouvé un pantalon beige et un pull en laine épais avec un assortiment de couleurs à travers les mailles, et avec ses cheveux toujours pas totalement secs, tombant de façon souple et brillante sur son front, ses converses sales aux pieds, il semblait tellement heureux que ça fit louper un battement au cœur de Harry. Voir Louis enfin libre, pouvoir être lui-même après avoir, pendant si longtemps, fait croire à tout le monde et à lui-même qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre – il était tellement heureux qu'il  _rayonnait_. 

Là encore, ça aurait pu être à cause du colossal orgasme qu'il avait eu moins d'une demi-heure auparavant. Harry s'attendait à avoir l'air tout aussi heureux.

Niall se dirigea vers eux, haussant un sourcil, puis il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Harry et inspira profondément. Il grogna puis renifla l'épaule de Louis, faisant s'échanger un regard perplexe entre les deux garçons concernés, puis Niall annonça, « Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est pas difficile à dire pourquoi vous êtes en retard tous les  _deux_. Vous  _puez_  le sexe. »

Louis rougit et Harry sourit.

« Ça se peut bien, mais tu sens l'odeur de Zayn. Quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire, hein ? »

Feignant la nonchalance, Niall dit, « C'est quoi un peu de câlins entre potes ? Surtout des potes qui sont sortis ensemble dans le passé. »

« Et peut-être sur le point de recommencer ? » taquina Harry.

« J'sais pas. Peut-être. On verra comment ça se passe. Maintenant, aussi sympa que c'est de rester ici à parler de la vie amoureuse de tout le monde comme un groupe de filles, on a des choses à faire, des endroits où être. Il est temps de faire la fê- _teuh_ , j'ai raison ou j'ai raison ? »

« Fê-teuh ? » demanda Louis avec un sourire en coin. 

« Fê- _teuh_. Surtout l'accent sur le  _teuh_ , ou ça fonctionne pas. » Ebouriffant les cheveux fraîchement lavés de Louis, Niall cria, « Allons peindre la ville en rouge, mes homos préférés ! Si la fê- _teuh_  ne démarre pas tant qu'on est pas dedans, alors toute la ville est cruellement en manque d'action, alors allons-y et exerçons un service d'intérêt public pour faire démarrer la soirée ! » Puis il sauta en l'air, chantant du Ke$ha dans sa barbe, étonnamment mélodieusement. 

« Il est  _déjà_  bourré ? » demanda Louis avec amusement.

Zayn renifla. « Malheureusement non. Au moins de cette façon on pourrait lui pardonner. Mais non, c'est juste un con. Niall, reviens, espèce d'imbécile ! » cria-t-il, « le pote de Louis est pas encore là ! »

S'arrêtant dans son élan, Niall laissa échapper un gros soupir de déception et revint parmi eux, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et boudant.

« Tout le monde est en retard aujourd'hui, » dit-il tristement.

Comme en réponse, une voix cria depuis l'autre côté de la rue, « Désolé je suis en retard ! »

« Liam ! » s'exclama Louis, se dégageant du flanc de Harry pour courir vers son ami.

Les cheveux rasés de Liam repoussaient en un mignon petit duvet sur le sommet de sa tête. Il portait un haut blanc, un jeans délavé, des baskets ASDA et un truc gris et lâche qui ressemblait suspicieusement à une sorte de gilet, mais de toute façon  _tout_  lui allait bien. Il avait une croix pendant autour de son cou, pas très différente de celle que Louis avait l'habitude de porter, ce qui enfonça un coup de poignard rempli de nostalgie en plein milieu du ventre de Louis, qu'il finit par rapidement ignorer pour envelopper Liam dans ses bras. Respirant l'odeur familière de la lessive de Liam, la marque Lynx qu'il portait depuis ses douze ans, et une odeur que Louis n'arrivait jamais à replacer mais qui lui avait toujours un peu rappelé celle d'un vieil ours en peluche, Louis tapota le dos de Liam et savoura le fait d'avoir un petit bout de son ancienne vie qui restait constant et sur qui il pouvait compter – et qui ne le détestait clairement pas. Ce fut plus soulageant qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé quand il avait appelé Liam et lui avait supplié de sortir avec eux ce soir. Louis était toujours en quelque sorte en train de chercher sa place dans le groupe de Harry, bien qu'ils lui aient donné l'impression d'être à peu près autant le bienvenu qu'ils auraient pu le faire, et c'était agréable de ne pas être le seul qui soit toujours peu sûr de lui. 

« Whoa, prenez une chambre, les gars, » commenta Niall en sifflant.

« J'commence à devenir un peu jaloux, Lou, » dit Harry ; il plaisantait mais il y avait un léger tranchant dans sa voix qui laissait suggérer que, peut-être, il était également un peu sérieux, alors Louis se défit de l'étreinte et glissa à nouveau sa main dans celle de Harry, entrelaçant leurs doigts et se rendant seulement compte à cet instant que le contact lui avait manqué. Il sentit une oppression étrange dans sa poitrine se disloquer lorsque le pouce de Harry caressa le dos de sa main, effleurant ses jointures, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment été un peu inquiet que Liam ne vienne seulement que pour lui crier dessus, même s'il avait semblé assez amical au téléphone. La seule personne contre qui Louis pouvait dire qu'il avait été en colère était Jay – et c'était assez bizarre de voir Liam en colère, en premier lieu, tandis qu'il était habituellement tellement calme et imperturbable. 

Profitant de la position de Liam, un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe, Niall se précipita derrière lui, jetant un coup d'œil à son cul, et il ne sembla pas entièrement déçu. Il lança quelques regards entre le derrière de Louis et celui de Liam, comme s'il les comparait, et hocha pensivement de la tête. Puis il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder Liam dans les yeux, tourna tout autour de lui pour l'examiner sous chaque angle, puis recula, sembla assez satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

« Il est assez mignon aussi, » dit-il, faisant un signe de la tête vers Liam. « Franchement, Harry, où les trouves-tu ? J'suis supposé être hétéro, tu sais, mais il y a beaucoup trop de jolis culs par ici pour me faire réfléchir correctement. De plus d'une façon, » finit-il en rigolant.

Imperturbable par le fait que lui et Niall venaient seulement de poser les yeux l'un sur l'autre et que déjà le blond le draguait, Liam lui sourit et le regarda de haut en bas de façon pas du tout subtile, comme s'il avait des pensées similaires, bien qu'il le faisait de façon bien assez débile pour montrer qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter, puis il fit un signe de la main à Harry, tira sa langue à Zayn, et tapota Louis dans le dos avec un grand enthousiasme.

« Comment tu t'appelles, étranger ? » dit Niall avec une voix traînante et un pseudo accent américain, détachant chaque mot avec un accent texan exagéré. Louis se sentit incroyablement tenté de sentir son haleine pour voir si Zayn avait tort et qu'il était, en fait, bourré, mais il soupçonnait qu'il aurait quand même pu flirter avec Liam sans l'être. Dans ce cas, il avait une définition bien étrange de flirter. 

« Euh... Liam ? » répondit ce dernier perplexe, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne réponse. Louis pourrait compatir. Niall avait ce genre d'effet sur tout le monde. 

« Super, » dit Niall vivement, laissant immédiatement tomber l'accent comme s'il venait soudainement d'en avoir marre – ce qui, en toute impartialité, était probablement le cas. « Eh bien, maintenant qu'on a tous été présenté, on devrait se mettre en route pour cette fê- _teuh_ , non ? »

Sifflant joyeusement pour lui-même, Niall s'éloigna d'eux en sautillant, ignorant apparemment complètement l'étrangeté de la vision d'un punk blond galopant à toute vitesse dans la rue, ou peut-être qu'il s'en fichait, ce qui était beaucoup plus probable. Déconcerté, Liam le fixa, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts, et demanda, « Il est, euh. Il est déjà bourré ? » 

« Non, c'est juste un con, » dirent Zayn et Louis à l'unisson, et se souriant.

Ils commencèrent tous à marcher, suivant Niall dans un silence agréable. Louis était confortablement niché sous l'un des longs bras remplis d'encre de Harry, ses doigts fins et bronzés liés à ceux élégants, blancs et osseux de Harry qui pendaient par-dessus son épaule, reposant contre son torse. Zayn était silencieux, peut-être un peu timide à cause du nouvel arrivant dans leur groupe, trainant légèrement en retrait derrière avec son regard brun rivé sur le sol comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose et le cherchait, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. En tête, Niall était aussi exubérant qu'à son habitude, les cheveux tout blonds et la voix élevée, avançant nonchalamment et alternant entre les rires et les jurons à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait sur ses bottes légèrement trop grandes. Liam, pas tout à fait à l'aise, déambulait à mi-chemin entre Niall, qui s'était aventuré à l'avant, et Harry et Louis, qui suivaient tranquillement. Ils ne s'accordaient pas encore tout à fait correctement, tous les cinq. La dynamique du groupe était répartie de façon trop inégale ; Harry et ses amis avait une amitié désinvolte, en quelque sorte facile, provoquée par le lien forgé au cours des années de loyale camaraderie à l'école, renforcée par la façon dont ils s'étaient résolument accrochés à lui lorsque les autres lui avaient tourné le dos. Louis, en tant qu'ami de Harry – puis petit-ami – avait été accueilli dans leur groupe, puisque ça avait été décidé que Harry était excellent pour juger les personnes et s'il croyait que Louis était quelqu'un de bien, alors il devait l'être. Après l'avoir rencontré plusieurs fois dans le passé, et à différents stades de l'ivresse, Zayn et Niall étaient, à présent, assez à l'aise avec lui. 

Le problème était d'essayer de trouver une place à Liam dans le groupe. Liam et Louis étaient amis depuis la maternelle et peut-être même avant ; plusieurs des souvenirs les plus flous datant de son enfance étaient avec Liam dans les parages, et le genre de coexistence simple qu'ils avaient, une relation qui avait si longtemps été en formation qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer un jour avoir du mal à  _être_  simplement avec Liam. Leur amitié leur avait demandé tellement peu d'efforts pendant si longtemps qu'elle était encore plus simple que ABC. Il connaissait Liam depuis plus longtemps que son alphabet. 

Sa relation avec Harry, aussi courte qu'elle puisse être, était tout autant... facile n'était pas le bon mot ; il y avait eu un trop grand nombre de bosse sur la route pour la décrire comme telle. Mais Harry le connaissait tout aussi bien, si ce n'était mieux que Liam. Il le connaissait certainement plus intimement. Cependant, c'était peut-être plus un obstacle qu'une aide. Pendant que lui et Harry étaient confortablement blottis l'un contre l'autre, ayant tout l'air d'un couple heureux, ils étaient détournés du reste du groupe et ne pouvait aider à briser la glace.

Pourtant, Zayn, bien que timide au début et méfiant envers les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne fut pas foncièrement hostile, et Niall était comme un labrador tout fou et avançant maladroitement, pressé à la fois d'aimer et d' _être_  aimé. Quant à Harry, il était pressé de prouver qu'il pouvait faire partie de la vie de Louis, qu'il y avait une place (pour un garçon qui refusait si obstinément de se fondre dans la masse, c'était surprenant à quel point il était désespéré de  _se faire une place_ ) et dans la mesure où il s'en préoccupait, se lier d'amitié avec autant d'amis de Louis que possible impliquait que la rencontre constituerait tout une partie du processus. Jusqu'ici, lui et Liam s'entendait à merveille. Pour Liam et Louis, cette merveille resplendissait depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait éclaté en des étoiles de confort ; pour Liam et Harry, c'était tout juste un petit éclat.

« Alors on va où ? » demanda doucement Louis.

« Eh bien, tu sais Niall est un peu une bête de fê- _teuh_ , comme il l'a si bien exprimé, » dit Harry avec un sourire, « alors je pensais qu'on pourrait aller en boîte. Rien de sauvage, » promit-il quand Louis le regarda avec crainte, « j'y vais depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, tout est très calme. Il y a des videurs à chaque coin pour garder un œil sur tout – et ils censurent même les jurons dans les chansons. » Puis il lança à Louis un sourire arrogant qui aurait valu une claque à quiconque, mais c'était stupidement mignon et niais sur le visage de Harry. Son piercing au labret et ses angel bites brillaient sous la lumière, au ton d'un couché de soleil orangé, des lampadaires de la ville. 

« Il y aura une piste de danse ? J'suis un peu un danseur de merde. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi. Je saute juste en quelque sorte partout, agite mes cheveux dans tous les sens et ai l'air d'un imbécile, et personne n'ose rire parce que je suis trop intimidant, et tout ça. »

Il avait parlé relativement doucement, mais Niall l'entendit quand même et ricana bruyamment.

« On est pas obligé de danser si on n'en a pas envie. On peut simplement prendre quelques verres et regarder Niall se ridiculiser. »

« Hé ! »

« Il va se ridiculiser, » lui assura Harry. « C'est un fait. »

« Je peux entendre chacun des mots que tu dis ! »

« C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je les dis. Bref. Je pense que tu vas t'amuser, Lou. C'est pas comme une rave, ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas que j'aimerais pas te jeter dans un pogo et te voir tout en sueur et sexy... » Se coupant, Harry sourit d'un air penaud, léchant ses lèvres rouges. « T'as compris l'idée. Mais je pense qu'on va peut-être garder ça pour une autre fois. Mon anniversaire est dans quelques mois. » Tapotant joyeusement Louis sur les fesses, il retira son bras d'autour de ses épaules et courut pour rejoindre Niall.

Louis n'avait jamais vraiment été en boîte de nuit avant. Pourquoi le devrait-il ? Il avait toujours été le genre à rester chez lui, étudiant pour essayer de continuer à rendre ses parents heureux, jouant avec ses sœurs, aidant aux tâches de la maison. Maintenant, il n'avait plus à faire aucune de ces choses, et malgré les frissons que la liberté envoyait violemment dans sa colonne vertébrale, il pensait que ça finirait peut-être par lui manquer. Peut-être même que c'était déjà un tout petit peu le cas.

Mais. Il était le petit-ami de Harry à présent. Harry n'était pas cool ; il n'avait jamais été cool, et il ne le serait jamais. Harry était un bel abruti maladroit, et il n'avait pas du tout honte de le montrer. Ce que Harry était, c'était confiant, du moins en apparence. C'était un fêtard. Il aimait bien les soirées tranquilles avec Louis, des DVDs et un grand bol de popcorn, mais il aimait aussi sortir, danser même s'il était ouvertement catastrophique à ça et que la musique était pour les préadolescentes, totalement pas son genre. Louis ne voulait pas l'enfermer, et il était curieux. Il avait vu Harry calme, Harry heureux, Harry en colère, Harry triste, Harry nerveux, Harry dormant, Harry vulnérable, Harry arrogant, Harry gémissant en plein orgasme, Harry joueur, Harry dragueur – mais il n'avait pas encore vu Harry bourré ou même sur la piste de danse d'une boîte de nuit, et il voulait connaître chaque aspect de Harry, chacune de ses nuances, des morceaux que tout le monde voyait à ceux que seuls lui et Harry pourraient voir, et il voulait savoir que Harry lui faisait implicitement assez confiance pour ne pas seulement le laisser gravir ses remparts, mais comprendre pourquoi il les avait érigé en premier lieu. Pour lui montrer ses fissures et croire au-delà du doute que Louis n'utiliserait jamais ces faiblesses contre lui. Louis était convaincu que Harry le comprenait. Peut-être qu'il ne le  _connaissait_  pas encore complètement. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour ça. Mais Harry comprenait terriblement bien les rouages de l'esprit de Louis, il aurait probablement pu prévoir ses mouvements en une centaine de scénarios différents, alors que Harry était toujours un élément solitaire, imprévisible, comme un personnage dans un roman d'assassinat mystérieux qui avait commencé à s'écrire de lui-même – et Louis voulait le connaître assez bien pour comprendre les spoilers. 

Il était plutôt nerveux à l'idée de savoir s'il serait autorisé à entrer à l'intérieur, cependant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en train de faire la queue, il avait eu plein de temps pour examiner toutes les autres personnes essayant d'entrer dans la boîte de nuit, et au grand dam de Louis, ils semblaient tous beaucoup plus cool que lui. Hormis le petit groupe de punks marginaux et excités de Harry, il y avait plusieurs groupes de filles en jupes courtes et avec des coiffures élaborées, haussant leurs sourcils épilés à quiconque posant ses yeux sur elles. Il y avait un groupe de garçons avec de longs cheveux et des biceps effrayants qui n'arrêtaient pas de se frapper les uns et autres pour essayer d'impressionner les filles, qui semblèrent cependant encore moins impressionnées à la seconde où la parade commença. C'était plutôt comme regarder des animaux se battre pour gagner une femelle, sauf que chacune des filles donnaient l'air que le premier garçon qui s'approcherait d'elles, après avoir cogné tous ces amis, finirait avec un talon aiguille enfoncé dans l'œil. Il y avait pas mal de couples ; des filles blotties contre leurs petits-amis, gloussant, mâchant du chewing-gum, flirtant comme si c'était un match de tennis de table et échangeant rapidement des plaisanteries entre eux, comme une balle de ping-pong. Louis vit un couple lesbien également, main dans la main avec la tête de l'une des filles posée sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie dans une position qu'il reconnaissait très bien, et il trouva ça rassurant que lui et Harry ne soient pas le seul couple du même sexe dans la pièce. 

« Harry, ils ne me laisseront jamais entrer, » murmura-t-il. Les perles du chapelet autour de son cou semblaient volumineuses et lourdes, une déclaration criée au monde à propos de sa dévotion à la religion – quelque chose qui ne l'aurait habituellement pas dérangé ; il était fier de sa foi, mais il détestait l'idée que ces filles boudeuses avec leurs cheveux bien coiffés se moquent de lui pour ça, et il détestait encore plus l'idée qu'il pourrait être tourné en ridicule et que l'entrée lui soit refusée, parce que avouons-le ; ce n'était pas exactement une activité religieuse. Il ne pensait pas qu'un seul de ses camarades d'école ait déjà été vu ici de son vivant.

Harry lui sourit en signe d'encouragement. « Bien sûr que si. Suis simplement mes pas. »

La file d'attente fit un bond en avant tout d'un coup ; Louis recula automatiquement mais Harry saisit son poignet et le tira en avant, sa prise ferme mais rassurante, le gardant près de lui, puis ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée et s'arrêtèrent net devant un énorme videur qui était tellement grand qu'il dominait même largement Harry, dont le nez arrivait environ au niveau du torse musclé. Imperturbable, Harry leva sa tête, la penchant légèrement sur le côté gauche, et lui et le videur se scrutèrent pendant un moment. Un sourire narquois ornait tout le visage de Harry, et Louis s'attendit à moitié à ce qu'il soit frappé à cause de l'insolence même de son expression.

Puis, Harry fit à l'homme un petit clin d'œil impertinent, et Louis fut à cent pourcent sûr qu'il était sur le point de se faire frapper. Il se prépara à tirer Harry en arrière, ce qui était de loin plus susceptible de fonctionner plutôt qu'essayer de bloquer le coup, car il se sentait encore plus petit que d'habitude à côté de ce géant.

A la surprise totale de Louis, l'homme laissa apparaître un sourire qui grandit jusqu'à en devenir un à part entière, comme s'il avait seulement eu l'intention de contracter ses lèvres mais l'humeur joviale de Harry était en quelque sorte contagieuse. Secouant sa tête, l'homme roula des yeux vers Harry comme s'ils étaient amis et qu'il était habitué à sa stupidité, puis il leur fit signe à tous d'entrer, souriant toujours grandement.

Louis n'eut pas le temps d'être encore plus choqué ; Harry le tira à l'intérieur et, tout d'un coup, il fut dans sa toute première boîte de nuit.

C'était à peu près comme dans les films, mais moins intimidant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La musique était assez forte, de sorte que ce soit difficile d'écouter la conversion des autres personnes, ou même d'entendre tout à fait bien ce que disaient les personnes qui se tenaient assez près de vous, mais elle n'était pas forte au point de faire mal aux oreilles. Personne n'était déjà bourré ou ne pleurait. Il ne pensait pas non plus que quiconque soit déjà défoncé. Et maintenant qu'il était réellement à l'intérieur et pas terrifié par le fait de faire honte à Harry et lui-même en se voyant refuser l'accès à la boîte de nuit, où Harry arrivait à entrer sans problème depuis ses quatorze ans, Louis se sentit beaucoup plus à sa place. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait, au moins, rien à craindre sur le fait d'être plus cool que ces crétins se bousculant les uns les autres à l'extérieur. 

Au bar, Niall leur faisait vivement signe, faisant presque tomber le verre de la main d'une fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et qui avait une coiffure mignonne et des lunettes trop grandes pour son visage. Elle lui lança un regard méchant, puis elle lui lança un second regard, restant bouche bée devant lui, soit parce qu'elle était attirée par lui soit parce qu'il était définitivement un spectacle intéressant à lui tout seul, habillé de la tête aux pieds en noir et portant un débardeur qui tombait pour montrer son pentagramme tatoué, et sautant de haut en bas comme un gamin de six ans surexcité. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui, puis Niall commença à parler, les mots sortant de sa bouche tellement rapidement que Louis aurait eu du mal de les entendre même sans la musique. 

« Bon, quel est votre poison, les gars ? Je paye la première tournée. »

« Vodka orange, » dit Zayn d'un air ennuyé, sortant son téléphone de sa poche, « et ne lésine pas sur l'orange. »

« Tu dis ça comme si j'étais derrière le bar. Liam ? »

« Euh, je vais prendre une WKD ? » dit Liam avec hésitation. (ndlt : marque de Vodka)

« Bien sûr. Harry ? Lou ? »

Louis cligna des yeux. Il avait toujours pensé que toute la discussion sur les boissons avait été purement hypothétique. « Mais... vous êtes tous mineur. »

Niall lui fit un clin d'œil très exagéré. « Bien sûr, mais toi non. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, » lui dit Harry, « on vient ici depuis qu'on a quatorze ans, et on boit ici depuis le même âge. Quand on a commencé à venir, ils avaient trop peur de s'opposer à nous. Maintenant, ils nous connaissent très bien et il n'y a aucune raison de nous en empêcher alors qu'on a déjà acheté tellement de verres ici. Ce n'est pas comme si  _tu étais_  mineur. » A Niall, il dit, « Je vais prendre comme d'habitude, prends-en juste un grand. Lou peut partager le mien. Tu vas aimer, » promit-il, « c'est bleu et ça a le goût de la framboise. »

« Euh, d'accord, » dit Louis avec prudence.

Niall commença à crier pour appeler le barman qui se retourna, les repérant, et sourit tellement que Louis eut peur qu'il puisse se décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'avança vers eux, rayonnant, puis se pencha par-dessus le bar et regarda droit dans les yeux de Harry, ses avant-bras posés sur le bois vernis. Il était mince de partout, de sa taille à ses épaules, sauf pour son énorme sourire, semblant bizarrement intense sur son visage fin. Il regarda Harry de haut en bas, ses lèvres pincées sur ses dents en un sourire en coin, puis il lécha ces fines lèvres et ce fut à ce moment-là que Louis décida qu'il y avait peu de personnes dans le monde à qui il aimerait autant mettre son poing dans la figure que ce mec. 

« Harry ! » cria le gars.

« Tom ! » cria Harry en retour, enthousiaste et amical, comme il l'était toujours quand les gens ne criaient pas des insultes à son égard. C'était agaçant. Louis voulait qu'il soit hargneux et renfrogné ; il avait vu ce côté de Harry auparavant et ça aurait été sympa de le voir faire à nouveau une apparence.

« Je t'ai pas vu depuis un moment. J'pensais que t'étais peut-être trop dur à cuire maintenant pour cette boîte – j'étais assez content, en fait, de penser que je n'aurais plus à voir ta gueule remplie de métal bizarre qui effraie les clients. » Tom tendit une main et tapa de façon taquine dans l'anneau à la lèvre de Harry, et qui diable  _lui_  avait donné la permission de toucher la bouche de Harry ? Louis se rapprocha un peu plus du flanc de Harry.

« Nan, j'ai pensé à ne plus revenir, j'pensais en avoir peut-être assez de me pourrir les yeux en voyant ta sale gueule, mais je suis là. » Harry le frappa sur le bras d'une façon qui était si visiblement platonique que Louis éclata presque de rire ; il voulut encore plus rire quand il vit le visage du barman se décomposer. 

« C'est qui tes potes ? » demanda Tom alors qu'il commençait à préparer leurs boissons, son sourire s'estompa légèrement et il regarda vers Louis qui était écrasé contre le bras de Harry même s'il y avait plein de place autour du bar, et ses yeux se plissèrent fortement pour être aussi fin que tout le reste de son corps.

Il claqua un peu trop fort les verres de Zayn, Liam et Niall juste devant eux, l'alcool ballottant follement contre les parois et se déversant un tout petit peu sur le bar. Liam tressaillit, mais Zayn et Niall acceptèrent leurs boissons en silence et commencèrent à boire.

« Oh, c'est Liam, » répondit Harry, pointant Liam qui était en train de fixer avec appréhension son verre comme s'il avait peur de pouvoir tomber dedans et s'y noyer. Puis Harry mit un de ses longs bras autour des épaules de Louis et l'étreignit, toute la tension s'échappant de Louis en un souffle doux. « Et c'est mon copain, Louis. »

« Oh, » Les yeux déjà plissés de Tom devinrent des fentes, comme si son visage était le masque d'un tueur en série avec des minuscules trous percés dedans pour qu'il puisse tout de même voir. « Tu t'es trouvé un nouvel homme, alors ? Carte d'identité, s'il te plaît, » dit-il brusquement, éloignant le verre d'Harry et Louis. 

En total incrédulité, Harry dit, «  _Quoi_  ? Depuis quand tu demandes les cartes d'identité de mes amis ? »

Le gars haussa des épaules. « Désolé. Ils ont vraiment raffermi les règles, maintenant. J'dois demander, mon boulot vaut plus la peine que ne pas le faire. Vous, je vous sers depuis trop longtemps pour m'en soucier, mais pour ce mec j'me mouillerais pas. Carte d'identité. » Il lança à Louis un regard avec un sourcil haussé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit gêné et doive faire demi-tour. 

Malheureusement pour lui, Louis était déterminé à ne pas être pris au dépourvu ce soir. Il sortit sa carte d'identité de sa poche et la mit d'un air suffisant sous le nez de Tom.

Se renfrognant, le barman claqua son verra tellement fortement sur le comptoir que plus de la moitié de son contenu se répandit dessus, puis il s'éloigna d'eux sans même un au revoir et commença violemment à essuyer les robinets à bière de l'autre côté du bar. Célébrant silencieusement sa petite victoire, Louis tourna son dos à l'homme et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre un peu plus à l'hauteur de Harry, seulement pour trouver ce dernier en train de le regarder avec un air amusé.

« Ça va ? »

« Très bien, » dit Louis, puis il tendit la main pour attraper le verre et prit sa première gorgée d'alcool hors contexte religieux. C'était agréablement pétillant, faisant remonter des bulles dans son nez, et très fruité, il lécha les gouttelettes de ses lèvres et décida que Harry avait raison ; il aimait ça. Il but un peu plus.

« C'est juste que j'aurai pu jurer que tu devenais un peu jaloux, là. »

« Moi ? Non. »

« D'accord, peu importe ce que tu dis, » murmura Harry. Il baissa sa tête et embrassa doucement Louis sur les lèvres, puis soupira doucement. « T'as bon goût. Meilleur que d'habitude, j'veux dire. C'est bon ce truc, hein ? Tu aimes ? »

« Oh, oui, » dit Louis, avant de reposer le verre sur le bar et d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Harry. « J'aime vraiment. » Il put sentir les yeux de Tom dans son dos, il savait qu'il s'exhibait sans vergogne, et qu'il ne devrait pas le faire ; qu'était-il arrivé à sa jalousie abandonnée ? Pourtant, il savait qu'il pourrait laisser tomber, car la règle disait normalement de ne pas convoiter ce que les autres personnes possédaient, et bien que Louis fût jaloux de voir d'autres personnes flirter avec Harry, il ne pouvait pas être jaloux de quelqu'un  _possédant_  Harry. Ce plaisir était sien.

 

~*~

 

Après quelques autres verres de cette boisson bleue, la tête de Louis bourdonnait agréablement. Il se sentait libre et en quelque sorte léger, pas assez pour avoir perdu son contrôle de soi, mais assez pour se détendre. A côté de lui, Harry était lui-même assez éméché, et Louis aimait plutôt ça ; il appréciait la façon dont Harry n'arrêtait pas de se blottir contre lui, d'embrasser son cou, de le chatouiller avec ses cheveux teints en violet, d'être au petit soin pour lui. Apparemment, Harry avait l'alcool câlin. Zayn semblait être déchiré entre l'alcool triste et dépressif, et l'alcool stupidement joyeux ; de temps en temps, il commençait par lancer des blagues cochonnes et éclater de rire avant de soudainement plonger dans un silence morose et morne, fixant le fond de son verre comme s'il essayait de regarder dans son âme. Niall, bien sûr, avait l'alcool plein d'entrain et stupide, courant partout pour embrasser des étrangers sur les joues et pincer les fesses des gens puis s'enfuir avant qu'ils puissent l'attraper, rigolant tout le temps. Il avait pincé le cul de Louis plus d'une fois ce soir, riant joyeusement à la façon dont il était apparemment 'ferme et bombé', tandis que Louis poussait affectueusement un cri lui étant destiné et Harry donnait une tape sur ses mains pour les éloigner en grommelant un « à moi ». Louis aimait la façon dont ça sonnait, il aimait être à Harry. Liam était silencieux, évitant probablement de se mettre la honte, mais l'énorme sourire sur son visage suggérait qu'il avait l'alcool heureux, également. Quant à Louis, il n'était pas sûr de quel genre d'alcool il avait, mais il semblait être assez tactile ; il n'arrivait apparemment pas à s'arrêter de toucher constamment Harry, sans même chercher à avoir une excuse. A chaque fois qu'il repérait le visage du barman lorsqu'il le voyait en train de toucher Harry, il était tenté de le faire encore plus. 

Mais alors Tom vint faire irruption et commença à parler à Harry, réquisitionnant son attention, et Louis était un peu ivre et sa langue était trop lourde pour doser ses habituelles paroles acérées, trop maladroit pour être vif. Il s'accrochait partout à Harry, et ce dernier l'étreignit distraitement en retour, frottant son dos par-dessus son haut, caressant sa taille, mais il continuait de laisser échapper un beau rire étourdi à chaque fois que Tom disait quelque chose de légèrement drôle, le genre de rire sans retenu que Louis n'avait pas souvent entendu de sa part mais qui faisait louper des battements à son cœur, avant de le faire battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Le genre de rire qu'il voulait provoquer. Sa jalousie le mit en colère, et le fit frissonner, puis de grandes vagues de chaleur vinrent s'écraser sur lui comme un raz de marrée d'eau bouillante, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de se soucier d'être poli, cesse de se soucier du fait qu'il était ivre et irrationnel, cesse simplement de  _s'en faire_. Le dessous de la frange de Harry était ce riche violet qui brillait à la lumière. Sa mâchoire était une courbe lisse. Son sourire était si grand et beau et sans retenu, et à chaque fois qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière pour rire, exposant la colonne laiteuse de son cou, Louis avait envie de marquer sa peau d'un violet profond assorti à ses cheveux. Et Tom regardait Harry comme s'il voulait le plaquer contre un mur, le ravager, faire courir ses doigts osseux partout sur le corps de Harry et sous ses vêtements, l'embrasser avec ses lèvres fines, et Louis savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire parce que c'était  _à lui_  de le faire, sauf qu'il avait la vague idée de ce que les rôles seraient probablement échangés. Il était trop petit pour malmener Harry, à moins que Harry se sente d'humeur très gentille et décide de le laisser faire. Tom était grand et filiforme mais il semblait fort, et il était plus âgé, au moins la vingtaine, et il regardait Harry avec des yeux affamés et un sourire narquois. Harry rigola à nouveau à l'une de ses blagues et Louis détesta ça, il voulait Harry pour lui tout seul et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'en fait, il avait l'alcool coléreux après tout.

Il ne tint pas compte de la merde que Tom vomissait, parlant fort par-dessus comme pour s'enregistrer par-dessus une cassette, et interrompit bruyamment, « Hé, Harry, allons danser. »

Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris. « Désolé, bébé, qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? »

« Toi. Moi. Danser. Maintenant. »

« Euh, d'accord. Bien sûr, » accepta facilement Harry. Il glissa son bras autour de la taille de Louis et ils se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse sans même dire au revoir à Tom. Louis était tellement béat qu'il se sentait comme le chaton légendaire qui attrapait la crème – il pensa même qu'il pourrait ronronner. 

« Je sais  _vraiment_  pas danser, tu sais, » lui dit Harry alors qu'ils passaient à côté de quelques unes des filles arrogantes qui étaient dans la file avec eux, sautant follement partout avec leurs talons pendant à leurs mains, hurlant de rire comme des folles, du rouge à lèvres étalé partout, clairement bourrées à en perdre la tête. Ils réussirent à trouver un endroit vide sur la piste et restèrent immobiles un moment. Louis pensait qu'il devrait probablement commencer à danser, mais, il se demanda, comment dansait-on ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'idée sur la question en étant sobre et c'était encore pire en étant ivre, la dernière fois qu'il avait dansé (autre que sauter en faisant des solos d'air guitare embarrassants et tout seul dans sa chambre) ça avait été à la fête de l'école lorsqu'il avait neuf ans. La fête où il était tombé en essayant de faire le Cha Cha Slide ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZv62ShoStY)) et avait pleuré, il avait immédiatement juré de ne plus jamais danser de sa vie.

« Pas grave, moi non plus, » dit-il, « J'voulais juste que tu t'éloignes de cet ordure. J'peux pas le supporter. Connard. » Il n'avait plus aucun sens. Toute tentative d'éloquence l'avait abandonné ; il avait l'impression que cette cohérence était probablement un meilleur but à atteindre pour le moment. Même si elle était assez loin de sa portée. 

« Quoi, Tom ? »

Louis grogna. « Ouais. Connard hautain. »

Etouffant un rire, Harry dit, « Tu  _es_  jaloux. »

« Non. »

« Tu l'es, hein ? »

«  _Non_ , » protesta Louis, puis il cacha son visage contre le torse de Harry, gêné.

Harry rigola dans ses cheveux. « Bon Dieu. Tu n'es absolument rien à craindre, Lou. Il y a seulement un garçon qui m'intéresse, et je suis ici en train de lui parler. Tom n'est pas du tout mon type. Il est un peu trop facile. J'aime les défis. Comme toi. »

« Mais il est plus vieux. Il te fait rire, et il est plus grand que moi. Et il a un travail et probablement une voiture, » marmonna Louis contre le torse de Harry.

« J'aime que tu sois petit. Ça veut dire que je peux faire ça. » Harry posa sa joue contre le sommet de la tête de Louis. « Et tu me fais rire aussi, et qui se soucie que tu n'aies pas de boulot ? Ça veut dire que tu peux passer plus de temps avec moi. Et t'es plus vieux que moi, aussi. Je  _t_ 'aime. Et ne le prends pas mal, tu es sérieusement mignon quand t'es jaloux, mais je ne veux pas te voir dans tous tes états, d'accord ? Tom essaye de coucher avec moi depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, et il n'a jamais réussi, et ce ne sera jamais le cas, d'accord ? Maintenant, on danse ? »

Louis devait admettre qu'il était un peu inquiet concernant cette idée même s'il l'avait suggérée, mais Harry le mit immédiatement à l'aise en étant un aussi mauvais danseur qu'il l'avait promis. La première chanson sur laquelle ils dansèrent était une chanson pop ringarde, de la soupe commerciale, et Harry passa la première moitié de la chanson à sauter en l'air et la seconde moitié plié en deux, la respiration sifflante. Puis, il commença à offrir Louis une série de pas de danse les plus flamboyants qu'il n'ait jamais vu ; il était presque sûr que le pas de danse que Harry nommait 'caresse le chien, vise l'ampoule' était la chose la plus gay qu'il n'avait jamais vu Harry faire (hors le sucer). Au moment où la cinquième ou sixième chanson débuta, Harry bougeait sur la danse du diable, autrement connu sous le nom de Cha Cha Slide (Louis avait juré sa rancœur envers cette danse après l'accident) malgré le fait que la chanson en fond n'était en  _rien_  ressemblante au Cha Cha Slide. En fait, c'était une douce chanson d'amour niaise sur laquelle ils auraient dû se balancer lentement, alors que Harry marmonnait dans sa barbe, « one hop this time, take it back now y'all! » (ndlt : « un saut cette fois, reculez maintenant tous ensemble ! ») comme si le dire à haute voix était nécessaire pour pouvoir effectuer la danse, remuant avec un énorme sourire collé au visage et trébuchant sur ses grands pieds. Louis ne put s'empêcher de rire et finit même par faire sa propre interprétation de la danse, très prudemment, stupéfait de constater que cette fois-ci il ne tomba pas. 

Ils avaient, sans aucun doute, l'air ridicules ; un punk ivre et élancé avec son petit-ami tout aussi ivre et chrétien, s'amusant sur la piste de danse et se moquant l'un de l'autre, deux idiots amoureux qui avaient oublié que la discrimination existait bien. Depuis le bar, Liam les observa avec tendresse, appréciant voir Louis être si léger et ne se retenant pas d'être heureux. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il avait toujours vu son ami se stresser et essayer misérablement de rendre sa famille heureuse – maintenant que la priorité de Louis était son propre bonheur, il était comme une toute nouvelle personne. Aucune tension. Aucun souci. Simplement des rires et des baisers paresseux entre lui et Harry alors qu'ils se balançaient bêtement sur une chanson lente et ne bougeant pas en rythme avec la musique. C'était agréable à voir pour Liam.

Louis s'amusait, s'était véritablement déstressé et se sentait merveilleusement détendu. Maintenant, Harry laissait échapper ce profond et magnifique rire pour lui, à cause de lui, et les mains de Louis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se promener partout sur le corps de Harry et ce dernier les tapait parfois pour les éloigner de façon enfantine, le grondant sur la décence à avoir dans les lieux publics, tandis que d'autres fois il laissait les doigts de Louis passer sous son haut ou s'accrocher à la bouche de sa ceinture ou même, à un moment donné, glisser à l'intérieur de son jeans, bien qu'il soit très serré. Ils étaient bourrés, idiots et amoureux et ça rappela à Louis cette citation dans un film qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble peu de temps auparavant, quelque chose à propos de l'infini, sauf qu'il était douloureusement conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas immortels, que les gens changeaient, vieillissaient et vous tournaient le dos, certains mourraient jeunes et vos grands-parents ne vivaient pas éternellement, la plupart des choses qui étaient bonnes – la drogue, l'alcool, la malbouffe – étaient mauvaises pour vous et tout le monde était abîmé par des choses qui ne devraient pas du tout vous nuire, comme l'amour. Louis et Harry étaient juste deux humains fragiles de plus accrochés à la peau du monde qui semblait tellement énorme mais n'était en réalité pas si grande, et dans le grand schéma de la vie, ils étaient seulement un peu plus que des fourmis – mais pour une fourmi, son propre petit monde était tout ce qui comptait, tout comme pour lui, Harry était tout ce qui importait. Aucun d'eux n'était immortel, mais à cet instant-là, en sueur et en état d'ébriété, leurs corps chauds enlacés, Harry soufflant de l'air à l'odeur de la framboise sur son visage et les mains de Louis dans le bas du dos de Harry, ses pouces caressant ses reins, c'était leur infinité. Et ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement, mais si c'était le cas, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas aussi enclin à l'apprécier.

Quelqu'un trébucha et tomba, leur fonçant dedans et faisant éclater la petit bulle de Louis – et son éternité de courte durée – beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Enervé d'avoir été perturbé, il se retourna pour lancer à la personne une flopée d'injures que, sobre, il aurait tût et échangé contre un commentaire sarcastique, mais bourré il était seulement trop disposé à s'exprimer, seulement il découvrit que la personne qui les avait bousculé était beaucoup plus petite que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Fronçant des sourcils, il baissa le regard. 

C'était une fille – assez jeune, également, bien qu'elle se soit enduite d'un maquille lourd pour essayer de masquer ce fait. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient été crêpés en une crinière sauvage, frisée et couverte de laque pour être maintenue en place, ainsi elle ne se déplaçait même pas légèrement lorsqu'elle bougeait la tête. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce, alors son mascara avait coulé. Il pensait qu'elle avait peut-être aussi pleuré. Portant un chemisier blanc avec des manches bouffantes et des volants sur le devant comme l'écume de la mer, et une jupe trop courte et serrée qui aurait aussi bien pu être un sac en plastique tendu autour d'elle, chancelant sur des talons de plusieurs tailles trop grandes, il n'aurait pas pu la reconnaître si sa voix n'avait pas sonné aussi familière lors qu'elle balbutia, « Oh – d-désolé ! »

Louis la fixa, la regardant attentivement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour réellement comprendre qui il était en train de regarder, plissant ses yeux pour stabiliser sa vision trouble à cause de l'alcool et essayant de voir au-delà du fond de teint et du mascara. Mais il la reconnut, quoiqu'avec une certaine difficulté.

«  _Felicite_  ? »


	18. Chapter 18

Felicite cligna nerveusement des yeux vers lui, apparemment confuse. Louis supposa qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air différent – plus heureux que d'habitude, rouge et excité, et avec les cheveux en sueur et collant à son front, portant un haut que sa mère désapprouverait. Mais, ensuite, elle sembla soudainement le reconnaître également – son visage passant de la perplexité à l'horreur, sa bouche recouverte de brillant à lèvre s'ouvrant en grand. Il tendit une main pour attraper son épaule et elle se retourna pour s'enfuir à travers la foule, chancelant sur les talons qui n'étaient de toute évidence pas à elle, mais pourtant, elle n'était pas ivre et avait une longueur d'avance sur lui.

La bouche bée, Louis l'observa pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse presque de son champ de vision. Ses réactions étaient ralenties par l'alcool. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il perdit presque de vue son énorme chevelure qu'il l'imita, laissant un Harry surpris loin derrière, jouant des coudes à travers la foule et se lançant à sa poursuite. Sa petite sœur était dans une boîte de nuit, couverte avec tellement de maquillage que c'était étonnant qu'elle puisse toujours bouger son visage, ce qui voulait dire que leur mère n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Louis était ivre et étourdi mais il savait quand même que c'était synonyme de problèmes.

Passant en se précipitant à côté d'un couple dont les lèvres étaient collées en une étreinte passionnée, esquivant une fille avec un mono-sourcil et une jupe courte, rentrant presque dans un homme avec un trench-coat, Louis lutta pour garder à l'œil sa petite sœur, ayant peur de la perdre. Il aurait peut-être été moins inquiet si elle ne s'était pas enfuie, clairement désespérée de s'éloigner de lui. Apparemment, elle avait peur de sa réaction face au fait qu'il l'ait rencontrée dans une boîte de nuit, couverte de maquillage et habillée comme une fille de cinq ans son ainée – et si elle avait peur de ce qu'il dirait en la découvrant de cette façon, alors ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Louis n'était pas un frère donneur de leçon. Quelque chose de principalement douteux devait se passer si sa simple vue avait inspirait en elle une telle panique.

Murmurant un « excusez-moi » avec sa langue qui semblait épaisse et maladroite, Louis se faufila à travers un groupe de personnes en train de danser, trébucha sur la chaussure que quelqu'un avait abandonné au milieu de la piste de danse, comme si c'était une version moderne de Cendrillon et il était tellement bourré qu'il voyait double (ce qui n'était pas le cas), et passa presque directement à côté d'un petit troupeau de filles avant de jeter un deuxième coup d'œil et de se rendre compte qu'elles étaient toutes trop petites pour être assez âgées pour pouvoir entrer – et derrière tout le fond de teint et l'eyeliner, leurs visages étaient jeunes. Il avait remarqué la même chose chez Felicite – elles avaient tenté de se cacher derrière des masques de maquillage, mais si vous regardiez d'un peu plus près, vous pourrez voir que c'étaient seulement des petites filles, jouant aux grandes et semblant avoir emprunté le maquillage de maman. 

Felicite n'avait jamais pris le maquillage de leur mère. Jay avait tendance à ne pas en mettre beaucoup, et elle avait toujours eu des opinions très fortes sur les petites filles se maquillant. Même Lottie n'était pas supposée en porter, et elle avait l'âge auquel vous pouviez vous attendre à ce qu'elle en mette.

La tête de Louis tournait, son esprit fonctionnant beaucoup plus vite que ses pieds dans son état d'ivresse. Secouant sa tête, il dérapa pour s'arrêter et passa plusieurs secondes à observer la scène devant lui, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, reconstituant le puzzle de ses pensées incohérentes pour définir une conclusion qui avait du sens. Sa petite sœur se trouvait avec un groupe de filles de son âge qui portaient toutes peu de vêtements et beaucoup trop de maquillage avec des coiffures beaucoup trop sophistiquées pour leur âge. Alors qu'il les fixait, elles le regardèrent toutes avec insolence, un air identique de dégoût sur leurs visages recouverts de maquillage. 

« Oh, non ! » geignit Felicite, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains à la vue de son frère.

« Fizzy ? » demanda Louis. « Qu'est qui se passe merde ? »

Sa sœur regarda d'un air suppliant la fille la plus proche d'elle, et comme si ce regard inquiet était une sorte de déclencheur, les six autres filles se mirent immédiatement devant elle, un bouclier humain. Elles regardèrent toutes fixement Louis, et elles lui rappelèrent un groupe de bergers allemands hargneux se tenant sur leurs gardes. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elles portaient toutes des talons de différentes hauteurs ridicules, Louis faisait toujours plus d'une tête de plus que la plus grande d'entre elles, trahissant leur jeune âge même si ça avait déjà été évident que sous les couches de maquillage, elles n'étaient que des gamines. Prenant en considération la fille la plus proche – une fausse blonde dont les racines brunes étaient visibles, ses cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval bien serrée sur le côté qui faisait battre une veine de son front, du rouge à lèvre d'une épaisseurs de plusieurs centimètres – Louis croisa ses bras.

« C'est qui 'Fizzy' ? » demanda la fille avec humeur. Elle mâchait un chewing-gum et son écrasante haleine de menthe fouetta le visage de Louis, faisant plisser son nez. « On dirait un Tweenie. On l'appelle plus comme ça. C'était stupide. Son surnom c'est 'Tay'. »

Oubliant le commentaire vigoureux qu'il était sur le point de faire à propos du fait qu'il avait toujours appelé sa sœur Fizzy et n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter à cause de quelques idiotes couvertes de maquillage, Louis renifla bruyamment. «  _Tay_  ? »

« Ouais, » dit fièrement l'une des autres filles. « Fliss-e-tay, » détacha-t-elle, prononçant le prénom de façon complètement fausse. « Fliss. E. Tay. Tay ! Tu vois ! »

« Ouais, je vois, » répondit Louis, absolument pas impressionné. « Sauf que ce n'est pas comme ça que son prénom se prononce. Et 'Tay', c'est stupide. » Il regarda sa sœur. « 'Y a une raison particulière pour que tu traînes avec ces idiotes ? »

« 'Y a une raison particulière pour que tu sois bourré ? » demanda-t-elle – plutôt courageusement, pensa Louis.

Pendant un moment, Louis eut un peu l'impression d'être un cerf aveuglé par les phares d'une voiture, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait dix-huit ans et qu'il était parfaitement en droit d'être ivre, alors qu'elle était une jeune fille de treize ans beaucoup trop maquillée dans une boîte de nuit et qui n'avait définitivement pas d'autorisation parentale pour y être, alors il dit d'un air important, « Parce que je suis majeur. » Puis, de façon enfantine, comme pour réfuter la déclaration qu'il venait de faire il ajouta, « et parce que je peux. Réponds à la question. »

« Ce n'sont pas des idiotes. Et tu m'as dit de ne pas laisser maman me contrôler ! T'as dit 'sors avec ces amis – les amis n'ont pas besoin d'être approuvés par les parents'. Quoi, alors maintenant ils doivent être approuvés par mon frère à la place ? »

« Non, » dit Louis. « Bien sûr que non. Mais regarde autour de toi, Fiz. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je suis heureux maintenant. Je sors avec mes amis, fais l'idiot, je suis un peu bourré et un peu fatigué mais je suis  _heureux_. Regarde-toi, ce n'est pas ce que je vois. Pour moi, t'es en train d'essayer d'entrer dans ce groupe parce que pour une quelconque raison tu penses que ça te  _rendra_  heureuse, mais sérieusement, t'as l'air d'aller dans la mauvaise direction. T'as l'air – » il mordit sa lèvre, sachant que ses pensées ivres s'envolaient trop rapidement vers sa bouche tout aussi ivre, et sachant également que dans cet état, il luttait pour savoir quoi retenir. Il ne pensait pas que ça serait très utile à la situation d'accuser accidentellement sa sœur d'être une salope.

« Ecoute, toi, » dit l'une des filles. Ses cheveux étaient tellement raides et plats qu'ils ressemblaient plus à du carton qu'autre chose. « Elle est pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle est pas obligée de partir avec toi. C'est notre pote, et c'est pas tes affaires. » 

« Oh, je suis désolé, » rétorqua Louis, « j'avais oublié que c'était aussi ta sœur. Oh attends, c'est pas le cas. Ferme ta bouche, chérie, les adultes sont en train de parler. » Il décida promptement qu'il avait l'alcool désagréable. Pourtant, c'était agréable de voir l'air suffisant s'effacer du visage de la fille. « Felicite, je sais que j'ai merdé. Je dois t'expliquer certaines choses, des choses dont je ne peux pas vraiment parler ici. Mais en fait, j'ai simplement grandi. J'ai commencé à me faire mes propres opinions et à écouter celles des autres. Je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que maman dit n'est pas forcément vrai, ou n'a même du sens. Et j'ai commencé à penser par moi-même et à me disputer avec elle, et elle n'a pas aimé ça. Alors elle m'a foutu à la porte, et je ne suis plus le bienvenu à la maison, parce qu'elle n'a pas pu supporter le fait que je ne crois plus en les mêmes choses qu'elle. »

« Je la déteste, » dit violemment Felicite, choquant Louis par la colère dans sa voix. « J'ai pas arrêté de lui demander où t'étais parti, encore et encore, parce que j'étais inquiète et elle m'a  _crié_  dessus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vraiment essayé de t'aider, mais que t'étais une cause perdue et que tu nous avais tourné le dos, et que t'en avais plus rien à faire de nous. Elle a dit que tu lui avais dit que tu ne voulais plus nous voir. Et je l'ai traité de menteuse parce que je savais que tu ne dirais jamais ça, et elle m'a encore crié dessus, et j'ai dit que je voulais te parler, et elle a dit que je ne pouvais pas parce que t'étais parti et que tu ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de nous. Et j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais elle m'a confisqué mon téléphone. Après elle a commencé à crier et à me dire que t'irais en enfer et que moi aussi si je n'arrêtais pas d'être aussi mauvaise ! Elle me traite comme si j'avais l'âge de  _Daisy_. ».

Louis commença à mordiller sa lèvre. Il se sentait horrible, maintenant ; il aurait dû savoir que ses sœurs demanderaient après lui, et il aurait dû savoir que sa mère ne leur admettrait jamais qu'il s'était enfui avec son amour secret, qui se trouvait être a) un punk et b) un garçon. Elle leur avait évidemment menti. Daisy et Phoebe étaient trop jeunes pour suspecter quelque chose, trop jeunes pour poser des questions difficiles, et Lottie était assez âgée et sage pour ne pas essayer, mais Felicite avait clairement décidé qu'elle voulait des réponses – et maintenant, confrontée à la perspective que deux de ses enfants se rebellant, Jay était devenue désespérée. Elle était en colère et effrayée, et essayait de faire peur à ses enfants pour qu'elles ne suivent pas l'exemple de Louis.

Lorsque Felicite continua, sa voix était basse et elle tremblait. « Quand papa est rentré, je lui ai dit ce qu'elle avait dit et il m'a dit que je ne devrais pas la contrarier.  _'Ne traite pas ta mère de menteuse, Felicite,'_  » imita-t-elle, «  _'c'est très irrespectueux.'_  Il se mettra pas de mon côté, et Lottie non plus, et personne ne me dit ce qu'il passe et j'en ai marre que tout le monde agisse comme si j'étais stupide ! J'ai une tête. J'ai des amies. Elle ne peut plus me traiter comme un bébé maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne Fiz. C'est notre mère. Elle pense agir de la bonne façon, tu sais. » 

« Ouais, elle  _pense_. Ça n'arrange pas vraiment le fait qu'elle le fait en toute ignorance, hein ? »

« Non, effectivement. Tu crois que je ne suis pas furieux ? Elle m'a insulté, elle m'a foutu à la porte et elle vous ment à toi et les filles à mon sujet, bon Dieu, Felicite, je suis fou de rage. Je suis tellement furieux, j'arrive à peine à le supporter parfois. Mais j'essaie de lui pardonner, parce qu'elle nous aime et je l'aime toujours, et c'est ce qu'on est supposé faire, non ? Pardonner et oublier. Tendre l'autre joue. Je me suis enfui loin d'elle la dernière fois et c'était stupide. Crois-moi, s'enfuir est la pire décision que tu peux faire. Comment penses-tu que ça va finir, hein ? Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça pour toujours. T'es trop jeune pour qu'elle te jette dehors – elle va simplement t'enfermer à nouveau dans ta chambre, et te surveiller comme un faucon. Allez, p'tite sœur, tu vaux mieux que ça. T'es intelligente. Tu sais comment elle est. Tu dois être rusée et la contrer. Je ne l'ai pas assez été et j'ai fais des erreurs. »

Felicite le fixa, la bouche tremblante, clignant fortement des yeux pour essayer d'arrêter de pleurer. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, » admit-elle, et il pouvait entendre l'hystérie à peine retenue dans sa voix.

Louis mit un bras autour d'elle. « Ne t'en fais pas. T'es pas obligé, je suis le grand frère – savoir quoi faire est  _mon_  boulot. »

Il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, pourquoi lui dire ça, pourquoi lui faire peur avec la vérité ? Harry était un facteur constant dans sa vie, un point fixe, comme la force magnétique guidant la boussole de son moral – mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait pas la terreur paralysante de devoir être un adulte. Pendant toute sa vie, il avait été poussé dans la direction que ses parents désiraient qu'il prenne, et prendre ses propres décisions était terrifiant. Mais c'était une bonne sorte de peur – et il préférait de loin être effrayé et libre que piégé, enfermé dans de la laine de coton, guidé comme un chiot en laisse que, sans l'aide de Harry, il n'aurait jamais pu couper.

« Je peux pas t'obliger à venir avec moi. Tu veux rester ici, avec ces filles ? Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soient réellement tes amies, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à changer pour t'adapter à elles, et les changements ne doivent se faire seulement parce que tu les veux, pas parce que t'as l'impression de devoir les faire pour être acceptée. Je viens juste de le comprendre. Je n'ai pas changé pour maman, ni pour Harry ; j'ai changé pour moi. Je ne vais pas te changer si c'est qui tu es réellement. Non ? »

Elle semblait incertaine. Fixant ses pieds et jouant avec les manches de sa chemise, elle était pétrifiée et silencieuse. Louis pourrait sympathiser. Se libérer du moule définit par ses parents était une chose ; déterminer dans quelle forme il allait se mouler maintenant qu'il faisait ses propres choix en était une complètement différente. C'était comme être sur le point de redécouvrir qui il était, qui il était  _réellement_ , plus qui il était supposé être et au moins Louis avait eu un point de départ. Il avait su qu'il devait commencer avec la personne dont il était tombé amoureux. Sa sœur n'avait rien de ça pour débuter – elle avait simplement la tête remplie de confusion et les pieds plein d'ampoules à cause des chaussures inconfortables qu'elle portait, et un groupe de filles qui n'étaient pas aussi formidables et matures qu'elle l'avait cru.

« Tu continues encore avec toute cette merde, » ricana une fille avec les cheveux foncés. « A propos de la façon dont elle doit faire un choix, que c'est sa décision. Eh bien, elle a déjà choisi. Elle nous a choisies ! »

« Ouais, » dit la blonde à la queue de cheval. « C' _est_  qui elle est ! »

« Non. » Felicite fit un pas pour s'éloigner d'elles, secouant sa tête de dégoût. « Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Regardez-moi. Regardez- _vous_. Vous êtes oranges, et vos rouges à lèvres ressemblaient à de la confiture. » Elle parlait doucement, semblant avoir une sorte d'épiphanie, le soulagement se répandant sur elle comme un lever du soleil rampant lentement sur son visage. « Aucun de vos vêtements ne vous va, et mes chaussures me serrent. On a pas l'air cool. On a pas l'air plus âgé. On a juste l'air de gamines de cinq ans avec du maquillage sur le visage. » 

« Peut-être  _toi_ , » marmonna quelqu'un d'un ton maussade. « Nous, on est superbe. »

« Voilà ! J'ai entendu ! Vous n'arrêtiez pas de le faire aussi tout à l'heure, de rire derrière mon dos, de me faire passer pour une idiote et me dire que j'avais l'air superbe en face, alors que vous avez toutes l'air stupides,  _toutes_  ! Et vous vous moquez toutes les unes des autres et pensez que vous êtes toutes merveilleuses. Vous avez deux visages. Vous êtes horribles. Vous êtes toutes les mêmes, tellement ennuyantes, et vous faites les fines bouches devant moi à chaque fois que j'essayais de faire les choses différemment de vous. Vous êtes pire que ma mère, vous m'avez fait croire que c'était ce que je devais faire pour me sentir à ma place, comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important. C'est pathétique. »

«  _Tay_  ! » couina l'une des autres filles en signe de protestation. Sa voix stridente fit grincer les dents de Louis. « Arrête ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas son prénom, » claqua Louis. Il en avait complètement marre de ces gamines pleurnichardes ; il voulait leur jeter quelque chose dessus. « Elle est la seule à prendre cette décision, vous ne pouvez pas le faire pour elle. »

« Toi non plus ! »

« Et je n'essaie pas de le faire ! » Il était bourré. Il était indigné. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui, et quelque part au fond de son esprit se trouvait l'écho de la voix de Harry lui rappelant que crier sur des imbéciles ne les ferait pas devenir moins idiots, mais son esprit était flou et il voulait secouer une à une chacune de ces petites filles ridicules, et il se fichait totalement du fait de tendre l'autre joue ou d'aimer son ennemi ou quelque chose comme ça – il se souciait simplement de toute la stupidité qu'elles avaient en elles, et il se demandait si en les secouant il arriverait à la faire sortir. Pas qu'il le ferait. Mais c'était une idée sympa.

Peut-être que sa sœur reconnut à quel point il était près d'exploser, parce qu'elle attrapa son bras et dit d'un ton suppliant. « Louis, on peut y aller maintenant ? » Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, s'attendant à ce qu'il prenne la décision, ayant  _besoin_  qu'il prenne la décision.

Tout comme Harry était sa figure de proue, Louis devait à présent être celle de sa sœur. Il acquiesça.

« Ouais. Allons-y. »

Son bras toujours autour d'elle, ils se retournèrent et firent quelques pas avant qu'une autre voix ennuyante les appelle.

« Hé ! Ce sont mes chaussures ! »

Felicite baissa ses yeux vers les inconfortables talons qu'elle portait, fit une grimace puis les retira avant de les ramasser et de les pousser dans les bras de la blonde. « Tu peux les reprendre, » dit-elle. « Je préfère être capable de marcher dans la rue  _sans_  me casser une cheville, merci. »

Ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau, aucun d'eux ne parlant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement hors de portée de voix. Puis, Louis dit doucement, « Bien joué. »

« C'est horrible, » murmura-t-elle. « C'étaient d'horribles amies, mais c'étaient les seules que j'avais. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

« Recommencer à zéro, » lui dit Louis. « Trouves-en des meilleures. Tu vas dans une grande école. J'suis sûr que  _tout le monde_  ne peut pas être aussi idiot. »

Felicite fit un pâle sourire. « Merci, Louis... J'peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as exactement fait pour mettre maman tellement en colère qu'elle t'a mis à la porte ? »

Louis hésita. « C'est... pas vraiment mon histoire que je dois te raconter. J'ai besoin de te l'expliquer. Tu peux attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentré ? Je connais quelqu'un qui peut le faire avec de bien meilleurs mots que moi. »

« T'es sûr ? C'était un sacré discours que t'as tenu là. J'ai été impressionnée. »

« J'ai appris avec le meilleur, » dit doucement Louis, puis Harry apparut de derrière un couple dansant inconsciemment lentement sur une chanson rock, ses yeux plein d'inquiétude. Il repéra Louis, soupirant de soulagement, puis se précipita vers lui, souriant avec sa bouche et ses yeux. 

« Hé, » dit-il, tendant un bras pour l'enrouler autour de la taille de Louis. S'il fut surpris de voir Felicite nichée sous le bras de Louis, il ne le montra pas. « Je me demandais où t'avais disparu. Tout va bien ? Je crois que je t'ai entendu crier, mais je t'ai perdu dans la foule. »

« Ouais, je vais bien, » répondit Louis. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un genre d'extase bizarre. Il avait défendu sa sœur de la façon dont Harry le défendait. Il avait donné son point de vue. Il fallait admettre qu'il avait été un peu fougueux à ce propos, mais il avait gagné la bataille – et peut-être que c'était contre un groupe d'adolescentes encore au collège, mais c'était la première dispute qu'il avait sans Harry observant dans son dos, et il se sentait ridiculement fier de l'accomplissement. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils seront seuls et pelotonnés ensemble dans le lit de Harry, les doigts entrelacés, ayant une conversation à voix basse dans l'obscurité avec leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, il lui dirait tout ça. A quel point il s'était senti fort, protégeant sa sœur. La façon dont son cœur avait martelé sa poitrine alors qu'il bondissait pour prendre sa défense. A quel point c'était agréable d'être capable d'aider quelqu'un de la façon dont Harry l'avait aidé.   


  
Felicite tremblait à côté de lui, sa bouche grande ouverte comme si elle était sur le point de les avaler tous les deux, et ce fut à ce moment que Louis se souvint qu'il n'avait toujours aucune explication sur sa fascination bizarre pour Harry. Mais également, qu'elle n'était pas encore au courant que lui et Harry étaient en couple. Il semblerait qu'il avait beaucoup d'explication à donner.

« Harry, on peut rentrer ? Felicite doit se nettoyer avant qu'on la ramène à la maison, et on a des... choses à lui dire. »

« D'accord, bien sûr, » dit Harry avec décontraction. « On y va ? » Il fit une petite caresse d'encouragement sur la taille de Louis.

« Ouais, je suis prêt quand tu l'es, mais on ne devrait pas dire aux autres qu'on part ? Ils pourraient nous chercher. »

« Liam est rentré depuis un certain temps. Il a dit qu'il était fatigué, mais je pense qu'il voulait s'éloigner de tous ces couples, » dit Harry avec amusement.

Ça semblait assez vrai. Liam avait taquiné Louis toute la soirée à propos de la façon dont Harry et lui étaient « tellement épouvantablement couple ». 

« Et pour Niall et Zayn ? »

Le sourire en coin de Harry devint pleinement éclatant et rempli de malice. « Oh, j'pense pas qu'ils s'en soucient. Ils doivent s'occuper de leurs propres affaires. » Et il pointa du doigt un coin de la salle, où Louis put à peu près voir l'arrière de la tête blonde de Niall.

« Oh, » dit Louis, les joues inondées de rose. « Ah, je vois. »

« Allez. » Harry attrapa sa main et les tira, lui et Felicite, vers la sortie, luttant pour ne pas rire de l'embarras de Louis. Il était trop habitué à ce genre de scénario pour être affecté.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, acculé contre le mur, Zayn et Niall étaient trop pris dans les affres d'un énorme et ivre baiser pour remarquer que Harry et Louis étaient partis.

 

~*~

 

Puisque Felicite n'avait plus de chaussures à présent, et ne portait qu'une paire de collants très trouée (et oui, Louis  _fut_  assez tenté de faire un jeu de mots à propos de 'trou étroit', mais il pensait que ça serait en quelque sorte irrespectueux et pas particulièrement drôle) Louis avait dû lui prêter ses baskets. Harry avait essayé d'être chevaleresque avec tous les deux en insistant dignement pour qu'elle prenne les siennes, la faisant rougir et bégayer, mais ses pieds étaient trop grands, alors elle avait fini par porter celles de Louis. Avançant à pas feutrés le long de la rue, Louis était extrêmement heureux d'avoir décidé de porter des chaussettes.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant la majeure partie du chemin, en dehors des commentaires occasionnels d'Harry pour essayer de mettre à l'aise la sœur de Louis, sans grand succès. À chaque fois qu'Harry parlait, elle avait un petit sursaut puis le fixer, et s'il lui parlait directement, elle se transformait en une épave écarlate et balbutiante. Harry avait fini par abandonner. Louis ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être agacé ; ce n'était pas comme si sa sœur était délibérément gênée, elle était juste véritablement bloquée par la timidité en présence d'Harry.

Cependant, Harry ne connaissait pas Felicite aussi bien que Louis et semblait le prendre à cœur, gardant résolument le regard baissé tandis qu'ils avançaient en silence. Idéalement, Louis aurait tendu sa main pour le rassurer, mais il se rendit compte qu'il y avait des façons plus subtiles pour tout révéler à sa sœur et qui étaient plus susceptibles de bien finir, alors il fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué la main tendue de Harry et se sentit assez horrible à ce propos. Surtout après tout son discours sur le fait de ne pas avoir honte d'être vu avec Harry, alors qu'à présent il l'évitait efficacement parce que sa sœur était avec eux... eh bien, pas étonnant que Harry ait l'air abattu. 

Ils approchèrent de la maison d'Harry, toujours en silence. Il déverrouilla la porte et Felicite retira immédiatement les chaussures de Louis, une force de l'habitude parce que chez elle, elle devait le faire dès le moment où elle passait le seuil de la porte. Puis Harry ferma la porte derrière eux et ils restèrent dans le couloir silencieux, personne ne parlant. Personne d'autre n'était à la maison.

« J'ai du démaquillant en haut. Si tu veux, t'sais... l'enlever, » murmura Harry en désignant son visage. Il semblait abattu, ce qui était rarement un bon signe d'après l'expérience de Louis.

« Merci, » marmonna Felicite, les yeux rivés au sol, et elle partit en se précipitant en haut sans même avoir une idée de l'endroit où se trouvait réellement le démaquillant.

« Essaie dans la salle de bain, » cria Harry après elle, puis alors qu'elle disparaissait, il s'effondra contre le mur et ferma ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il amèrement. « Elle ne m'a même pas regardé.  _Tu_  ne me regardais pas non plus. C'est comme si j'étais de retour à la case départ. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas en train de te câliner comme d'habitude est parce que maman ne lui a pas dit que j'étais pansexuel. Elle ne sait pas encore pour nous. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur. Maman n'ouvre pas vraiment nos esprits à la sexualité et tout ça ; on aurait eu des chances de la choquer si on avait commencé à se rapprocher à l'improviste, sans l'avertir. Elle aurait peut-être même été effrayée. J'ai mal géré les choses avec maman – je ne veux pas aussi perdre Fizzy. » 

« Et si elle ne l'acceptait pas non plus ? Je la mets déjà mal à l'aise, c'est pas vraiment dur à dire. »

Se détournant de lui, Harry commença à se diriger vers la cuisine, mais Louis attrapa sa manche et le tira en arrière, le retournant avant de l'attraper par la taille et de le coller contre le mur, se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour combler les quelques centimètre de hauteur que Harry avait à son avantage, et il l'embrassa.

« Hé. Arrête ça, » ordonna-t-il. « Si elle n'aime pas ça, elle peut se retourner et sortir directement de cette maison. Tu m'entends ? Je claquerai la porte derrière elle. J'en ai marre d'essayer de plaire aux autres. Peu importe ce que tu fais, tu ne pourras jamais plaire à tout le monde, alors on pourrait simplement envoyer se faire voir autant de personne qu'humainement possible à la place, non ? » Il sourit, relava le menton de Harry avec un doigt et ce dernier essaya courageusement de lui sourire en retour, mais Louis pouvait voir la lutte dans ses yeux, la difficulté de se réconcilier avec la possibilité que Felicite pourrait également leur tourner le dos.

« Très bien, » dit doucement Harry.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. On ne devrait pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour ça – de la façon dont les personnes vont réagir en sachant pour nous, on ne fait rien de mal, jamais. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu es plus important pour moi qu'eux, maintenant. Plus important que ce que les personnes pensent de nous. Plus important que tout. Mais on a traversé ça et s'en plaindre ne changera rien. Si on peut gagner le round avec ma petite sœur alors on se rapprochera encore plus du pouvoir d'oblitérer ces conneries homophobes. Je t'aime, tu le sais ? Sois courageux pour moi. Parce que s'il y a une chose qui m'a toujours maintenu debout à travers ce nuage géant rempli de merde qu'est la vie, c'est de savoir que je devais être courageux pour toi. »

Les yeux brillants, Harry vacilla en avant et Louis recula de surprise, mais ensuite Harry l'attrapa par la taille et le poussa contre le mur, brutalement mais faisant attention à ce que Louis ne se cogne pas la tête, puis il se pencha sur lui, prenant pleinement avantage de sa taille et embrassa Louis, durement, ses longs doigts s'emmêlant dans les mèches caramel de ses cheveux, une main caressant son visage, le bout de son nez appuyé contre la joue de Louis. C'était le genre de baiser qu'ils avaient tendance à avoir au milieu de la nuit pendant qu'ils regardaient des films à deux heures du matin et avec le volume le plus bas possible, déterminés à ne pas réveiller les parents de Harry. Le genre de baiser qu'ils avaient échangé une nuit lorsqu'ils s'étaient furtivement infiltré dans le jardin après l'heure du couché, en pyjamas et sans chaussures, et qu'ils avaient dansé un genre collé-serré fou sur la pelouse, parsemée de gouttes de rosée comme des centaines de milliers de diamants râpés en paillettes répandues sur le tapis vert, dansant lentement à travers le jardin avec leurs mains sur la taille de l'autre. Le genre de baiser que Harry déposait sur le front de Louis quand ils se réveillaient le matin, couchés ensemble dans le lit, en un assemblement de longs membres, leurs cheveux emmêlés et leurs mains qui rapprochaient l'autre de lui sans jamais avoir l'impression d'être assez proches, leurs haleines rendaient les vrais baisers impossibles et en quelque sorte sales. C'était comme une combinaison de leur premier baiser et de leur dernier ; à en prendre couper le souffle, plein de surprise et frais, comme un nouveau départ, mais également familier, défraîchi et un peu désespéré, comme s'ils prenaient chacun leurs derniers souffles et que ce baiser ne pouvait pas attendre, rien ne pouvait attendre, parce qu'ils étaient des bougies sur lesquels on était sur le point de souffler et qu'ils devaient partager leurs derniers souffles l'un avec l'autre avant que tout ne devienne le néant. 

Haletant, Louis fut le premier à briser le baiser, se reculant avec un rire à bout de souffle. « D'accord, d'accord, ne me tue pas ! » Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Harry, glissant sur ses bras tatoués, tenant momentanément les toiles d'araignée à ses coudes avant de descendre jusqu'à ses poignets, puis Louis prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui sourit tendrement.

Harry rigola doucement avec lui. « Désolé. » Il tendit une main pour retirer une mèche de cheveux de devant les yeux de Louis, puis ils entendirent une brusque respiration et se retournèrent pour découvrir Felicite en train de les fixer, la majorité du maquillage retirée de son visage, et serrant les chaussures de Louis dans ses mains aux jointures blanches.

« Hé, p'tite sœur. » La gorge de Louis était sèche, mais il garda sa voix admirablement stable, rencontrant son regard confus sans fléchir. « Tu te sens mieux ? » 

Elle hocha de la tête, léchant ses lèvres, puis son regard tomba sur leurs mains jointes.

Louis prit la décision plutôt rapide de parler à sa sœur seul à seule ; comme Harry l'avait assez correctement pointé du doigt, il l'intimidait. Il ne voulait pas rendre ça encore plus dur en ayant avec eux quelqu'un qui rendait Felicite nerveuse. Ça ne rendrait pas plus facile le fait d'essayer de contourner les barrières d'idées discriminatoires et d'ignorance qui avaient été érigées depuis des années. En effet, Louis avait eu une  _raison_  d'arrêter d'être étroit d'esprit – il était tombé amoureux de Harry, et comment aurait-il pu continuer de prêcher contre quelque chose dont il faisait à présent partie ? Mais sa sœur n'avait aucune raison d'arrêter de penser de cette façon, autre que la décence, et il ne pensait en quelque sorte pas qu'elle le percevrait de cette manière.

« Harry, je peux, euh... on a besoin d'un moment. On peut aller parler quelque part ? »

« Bien sûr, bé – ouais. Ma chambre est libre, si le bordel ne vous dérange pas. Je vais rester ici, faire une tasse de thé, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« S'il te plaît. Du lai – »

« Lait, trois sucres, » finit Harry, « je sais. » Puis il rayonna, un énorme sourire illuminant tout son visage comme s'il était un ange et qu'il avait mangé son auréole. Il  _brillait_ , beau et fier de lui de se souvenir aussi bien de ce petit détail, toujours un peu ivre et les joues rouges. Il rappelait à Louis les roses blanches dans le jardin de la Reine de Cœur dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles ; blanches en dessous mais rouges vif au dessus, peintes pour répondre aux caprices du monarque, et il pouvait très bien s'imaginer un enfant ressemblant à un lutin peindre ce rouge sur les joues pâles de Harry.

« Merci, bébé, » chuchota Louis, espérant, trop doucement pour que sa petite sœur ne puisse l'entendre, puis il lui fit signe de prendre la tête. La tête baissée pour éviter de regarder Harry, elle passa précipitamment à côté d'eux et commença à courir dans les escaliers, faisant très peu de bruits à cause de ses pieds nus, avant de disparaître. Louis fit courir sa main sur le bras de Harry pour renforcer son courage. Il prit une profonde respiration.

« Ça va bien se passer, » promit Harry. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, il n'y croyait probablement pas, mais Louis avait besoin de faire semblant que ce serait le cas, sa bouche et ses yeux semblant sincères. « Souviens-toi simplement – ne lui crie pas dessus si elle dit des choses arriérées, ce n'est pas sa faute. Dis-lui doucement. Tout ira bien. »

« J'espère. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Puis Louis monta.

 

~*~

 

La chambre d'Harry  _était_  en quelque sorte un champ de bataille. Ses vêtements et ceux de Louis étaient éparpillés sur le sol, la tenue que Louis avait essayée plus tôt amassée en un tas au pied du lit. Des chaussures solitaires étaient dispersées au hasard dans toute la pièce comme Cendrillon rencontrant le palais des glaces – si la pantoufle de verre de Cendrillon avait été une collection de Converses de différentes couleurs, de Doc Martens, d'espadrilles, et de Supras. Certaines étaient petites, semblant assez fragiles et en toile ; c'étaient celles de Louis, alors que celles de Harry étaient grandes, volumineuses et lourdes. Un peu comme leurs apparences en général, en fait. Harry était intimidant et Louis était fragile, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était tout à fait ce dont il avait l'air d'être. 

Felicite s'assit prudemment au bord du lit d'Harry, posant soigneusement les baskets de Louis par paire sur le sol. Louis s'avança vers elle, donnant un coup de pied dans son boxer et celui d'Harry pour les mettre sous le lit et espérant qu'elle n'ait pas compris à qui ils appartenaient, puis il s'assit. La couette était un tas froissé, tellement enchevêtré qu'elle donnait plutôt l'air qu'un animal recroquevillé dormait en dessous. Louis pouvait sentir le sexe, la lessive Lynx et les sandwichs au bacon qu'ils avaient mangé la vieille pendant qu'ils étaient paresseusement blottis dans le lit de Harry, regardant un film d'horreur qui manquait de frayeur au point qu'il finit par ressembler plus à une comédie. Il pouvait également sentir les cheveux d'Harry, son shampoing, et sa propre laque qu'il utilisait pour relever ses cheveux. La chambre ne sentait pas comme Harry, ni comme Louis ; elle avait  _leur_  odeur. Tous les deux, ensemble, un pêle-mêle de HarryetLouis et LouisetHarry qui était à peine identifiable comme une sorte d'arôme distincte. Louis se demanda si sa sœur l'avait remarqué.

Elle continua de regarder tout autour d'elle, semblant un peu intimidée. Ses yeux errèrent des piles de vêtements sur le sol au bordel de papiers sur le bureau de Harry, à ses bijoux accrochés au dos de sa chaise, à ses poufs en forme de poire énormes, au tapis blanc sur lequel Louis aimait se tenir le matin lorsqu'il venait de se glisser hors du lit, tremblant, et voulait quelque chose de doux et chaud sur quoi poser ses pieds. Elle contempla les posters des groupes que Louis connaissait assez bien, des groupes dont il pouvait reconnaître les chansons lorsqu'Harry les écoutait et dont il pouvait chanter les paroles (Pierce The Veil, Motionless in White, The Cancer Bats). Elle semblait être surprise par le fait que la chambre d'Harry ne soit pas noyée sous le noir et n'ait pas l'air d'avoir été décoré par l'explosion d'un puits de pétrole. Louis l'observa regarder partout avec émerveillement et se rendit compte qu'elle en était au point où lui avait été, une fois, et maintenant il voyait la chambre de Harry avec un tout nouveau regard qui comprenait les histoires derrière tout ça, plutôt que simplement les  _voir_.

Les attrapes rêves que Harry avait accrochés au plafond l'étaient parce que sa grand-mère était superstitieuse et lui avait dit qu'ils le protégeraient des mauvais rêves, et il en avait marre de supporter les cauchemars apportés par le tourment qu'il avait commencé à subir à l'école lorsqu'il avait dévoilé son nouveau style vestimentaire, avant qu'il leur apprenne à le laisser tranquille. Les dessins sur son bureau avaient originalement été faits pour son cours d'art plastique, avant qu'il n'en parte et refuse d'y retourner parce que le professeur refusait d'arrêter de l'harceler sur le fait que sa sexualité était évidente dans ses 'dessins de fille'. Les posters sur les murs étaient ceux des groupes qu'il écoutait à plein volume pour ne pas être obligé d'entendre les commentaires que les gens lui criaient dans la rue. La chambre d'Harry était l'épilogue de son histoire, un petit résumé de lui, mais à moins d'avoir lu le livre au préalable, ça n'aurait aucun sens. 

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi fascinante.

« C'est différent de ce que j'imaginais, » dit doucement Felicite. « J'pensais que ça serait en quelque sorte... plus sombre. »

« Et moi donc, » admit Louis, puis ils échangèrent des sourires penauds.

« Est-ce que t'es resté ici depuis que maman t'as dit de partir ? »

« Ouais, et deux ou trois fois avant ça. Je me sens le bienvenu ici. Ses parents sont gentils et ils ne me jugent pas, ils me font confiance et me traitent comme un adulte. Ils n'agissent pas comme si j'étais un gamin qui séjourne chez eux ; ils me parlent comme s'ils se soucient réellement de ce que je dis parce que c'est le cas. J'sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'ici, je peux être qui je veux ou ce que je veux et tout le monde s'en ficherait. Pas parce qu'ils ne se soucient pas de  _moi_ , parce qu'ils se fichent de ce que je fais pour  _être_  moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle hocha sérieusement de la tête. « Ça ne les dérange pas que tu restes ici ? »

« Ça en a pas l'air. Ils ont l'air d'aimer que je sois là. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Les gens l'évitent, même, tu vois. »

« Pourquoi maman t'as jeté dehors ? »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette question s'envole si soudainement après toutes les autres normales et banales. Elle le prit au dépourvu. Clignant des yeux, Louis ouvrit sa bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose d'autre qui aurait au moins une petite trace d'intelligence, mais il réussit seulement à sortir un vague bruit qui sonna plutôt comme un souffle.

« Oh, et avant que tu me le dises, souviens-toi simplement ; ne me prends pas de haut. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tout le monde semble le penser, et j'écoute, et personne ne me dit jamais ce qu'il se passe et je ne suis pas heureuse. Dis-le moi directement, Louis. »

Louis ricana. « Mauvais choix de mots, là... » (ndlt : jeu de mot : 'straight' = directement et hétéro)

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Oh ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu sais que Harry est gay. »

« Bien sûr que oui, tu crois que ce petit fait aurait échappé à mon attention ? Je l'ai suivi partout pendant des  _semaines_ , Lou, et il n'est pas exactement subtil à ce sujet – »

« C'est la moitié de la raison pour laquelle maman me déteste en premier lieu. Ça et le fait qu'elle est convaincu depuis le début qu'il va 'me faire devenir gay', et elle déteste la façon dont il s'habille et son attitude envers Dieu. J'étais pareil avant. Le fait est que je ne suis toujours pas totalement satisfait de certaines de ses idées envers Dieu, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toutes ses opinions, je n'aime pas toute sa musique. Je trouve certains de ses habits hideux. J'apprécie pas toujours les mêmes choses que lui et il déteste certaines des choses que j'aime. Mais c'est une belle personne, tu vois ? Il entre dans une pièce et tout le monde est trop occupé à lui lancer des regards mauvais pour voir à quel point il est merveilleux, parce que tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est qu'il est différent. Et qui n'est  _pas_  différent, sérieusement ? Tout le monde l'est, il est juste une sorte de différence plus remarquable. Mais il regarde des films horribles et met de l'eyeliner tout les matins parce qu'il se sent en insécurité sans, et il est calomnié depuis des années sans n'avoir jamais riposté, parce qu'il vaut mieux que quiconque, mais il ne le pense pas. C'est un idiot, il est maladroit, il fait beaucoup d'erreurs et il est la pièce manquante à mon puzzle, pour faire court, je suis amoureux de lui, Fiz. »

Felicite le dévisagea.

« Tu quoi ? »

« Je suis amoureux de lui. C'est mon petit-ami. On sort ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Probablement près de cinq. »

« Non. » Elle secoua frénétiquement sa tête, enfouissant son visage dans ses main. « Non, non, non, non, non, non – »

« S'il te plaît, Felicite, ne sois pas comme maman. Ne me déteste pas tout de suite à cause de ça, allez, tu dois m'écouter – » Il toucha doucement son dos et elle se recula, s'écartant autant que possible au bout du lit.

«  _Non_  ! » hurla-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas  _juste_ , tu ne peux pas être amoureux de lui, il ne peut pas être  _ton_  petit-ami ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que c'est dur pour – attends. Quoi ? » Louis la fixa. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, il ne peut pas être  _mon_  petit-ami ? »

Elle pleurait réellement à présent, à sa grande surprise, les yeux comme des piscines, pas seulement en raison de leur couleur bleue vive, presque artificielle, mais parce qu'ils étaient ronds et humides, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se noyer dedans. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les piscines.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! De toute façon je ne pouvais l'avoir, parce qu'il est gay, et maintenant – maintenant  _toi_  ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être toi ? T'es mon frère ! Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas juste, il ne sortira jamais avec moi parce qu'il est gay et maintenant il sort avec  _toi_  ! »

« Felicite, de quoi tu  _parles_  ? »

« Tu  _sais_  très bien que je l'aime bien ! » cria-t-elle. « Comment tu peux me faire ça ? T'es mon  _frère_  et je l'aime depuis plus longtemps toi et je l'ai vu la  _première_  ! »

Louis était complètement abasourdi. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un film stupide pour préadolescentes à propos d'un groupe populaire de stars Disney bien sous toutes coutures et poussant des cris aigus à propos de drames relationnels, pour lesquelles elles avaient cinq ans en moins ou en trop pour les vivre. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un dans sa vie se disputer à propos de quelqu'un ayant volé le petit-ami ou petite-amie de quelqu'un d'autre – il supposait que c'était un truc de fille – mais maintenant, il était accusé de voler quelqu'un à sa sœur, à qui elle n'avait même jamais parlé et elle n'avait même pas le bon sexe pour pouvoir être avec lui en premier lieu, et apparemment il avait tort parce qu'elle l'avait  _aimé_  en premier ? Louis s'était relevé en état d'alerte mais il se rassit brusquement, épuisé.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry se précipita à l'intérieur, les manches de son pull noir relevées jusqu'à ses coudes pour laisser apparaître ses tatouages, une cuillère à thé dans une main et portant un tablier rouge et blanc à carreaux avec un ourlet à volant. Alarmé, il courut vers Louis, l'attrapa comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose d'horrible se soit passé, puis il se tourna pour fixer Felicite, qui pleurait abondamment et semblait un peu effrayée. Harry recula soudainement, pas bien équipé pour faire face aux petites sœurs pleurant, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu de frère ou sœur plus jeune et que sa propre sœur n'avait pas beaucoup tendance à pleurer (Gemma n'avait jamais été une pleurnicharde, et maintenant elle était beaucoup trop dure pour pleurer pour n'importe quoi comme la plupart des filles de son âge, comme le stresse ou les problèmes de couple ou d'argent ; la seule fois dont Harry se souvint avoir vu sa propre sœur pleurer était pour la mort de Mufasa dans le Roi Lion).

Sa vue fit pleurer encore plus Felicite.

« Bon Dieu, » dit Harry, posant la cuillère, puis il continua, « je t'ai dit de lui balancer  _doucement_  ! »

« Je l'ai fait ! » répondit Louis avec indignation, puis Felicite l'agrippa et commença à sangloter de façon désordonnée sur son épaule, et il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de lui frotter le dos avec inquiétude. Il était en quelque sorte dépassé par les événements.

« Eh bien, j'ai vu quelques réactions folles en révélant ma sexualité à certaine personne, mais j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer. C'est le choc, ou elle a dit quelque chose de méchant et infondé et tu lui as criée dessus ? » demanda Harry de façon intéressée, mais pas méchamment, s'asseyant à côté de Louis sur le lit.

Elle se redressa. « Oh, tu peux pas simplement  _la fermer_  ! » dit-elle furieusement, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux et ne semblant pas remarquer ou bien se soucier que son visage était en quelque sorte en pagaille. Ça aurait été un peu dégoûtant s'ils n'avaient été tous les deux trop surpris par sa véhémence pour s'inquiéter qu'elle ait autant pleuré.

« Euh, » dit Harry.

« Tu sais, on s'est moqué de moi pendant des  _mois_  parce que je t'aime bien ! Toutes les filles de l'école ont le béguin pour les autres garçons de notre âge qui vont à l'école pour garçons, ou parfois d'un an de plus – ou certaines c'est pour les stars, Justin Bieber ou Conor Maynard ou autre. Tu sais sur qui je craque moi ? C'est  _toi_ , » siffla-t-elle. « Ça a toujours été toi. Tout le monde en ville sait qui tu es, tout le monde connait ton nom. Et ils m'ont toujours raconté d'horribles histoires sur toi, et je voulais voir si c'était vrai, alors j'ai commencé à te suivre partout, mais tu n'étais pas du tout horrible. T'étais gentil. Et je t'aimais bien. Et quand je l'ai dit à tout le monde, ils ont ri ou ont dit des choses méchantes ou ils m'ont dit que je racontais des mensonges, et je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, alors j'ai arrêté de leur parler. Je ne suis pas une menteuse. Je ne me laisserai pas être traitée de menteuse. Sauf qu'ensuite je n'avais plus d'amies et maman m'a interdit de sortie, et je t'aimais  _quand même_  bien. C'était le cas depuis des mois et de mois et des mois, bien avant que Louis parte en colonie chrétienne pendant l'été, il revient et maintenant  _c'est ton petit-ami_  ! » Outrée, Felicite se leva, s'éloignant de Louis. « Tu me l'as _volé_. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais été à moi, et il est gay, et maintenant il est amoureux de toi et Maman t'as toujours plus aimé que moi et ce n'est pas  _juste_  ! » Elle frappa son pied nu sur le sol. « Rien n'est jamais  _juste_. »

« Pourquoi étais-tu avec ces filles, Felicite ? » demanda doucement Louis.

« Parce qu'elles m'ont dit qu'elles pourraient me trouver un copain. Elles ont dit qu'elles se foutaient que je sois une menteuse et qu'elles pourraient me trouver quelqu'un d'autre et que je n'aurais plus à m'intéresser à lui. Je ne  _veux_  pas m'en faire pour ça. C'est tellement stupide. » Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Harry se releva du lit et se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle. Il attendit environ une minute, Felicite lorgnant occasionnellement à travers ses doigts et faisant semblant de ne pas le voir, agissant comme si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais finalement, avec un soupir tremblant, elle retira ses mains, et Harry lui donna un mouchoir, elle essuya misérablement ses yeux et son nez jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'air beaucoup moins désemparée (et humide) et plus que simplement triste. Il y avait également quelque chose sur son visage qui s'apparentait à de la honte, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était montrée en spectacle et voulait revenir en arrière. Elle baissa ses yeux vers Harry, sa bouche faisant une moue, puis elle fixa le sol – mais ensuite elle releva à nouveau son regard, déterminée à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait définitivement du cran, Louis devait respecter ça. Non seulement elle venait de vider tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour une personne qui ne l'aimera jamais en retour de cette façon, juste en face d'elle, mais également devant son frère, qui sortait avec ladite personne, et elle avait ouvertement admis être en colère et jalouse de ça. Louis l'admirait pour ça. Son courage était quelque chose à quoi il ne s'était jamais attendu de sa part, il n'avait jamais eu de raison de croire qu'elle en avait autant.

« Je suis désolé, » dit doucement Harry. « Je peux pas faire semblant que je vais un jour répondre à tes sentiments, parce ce que je suis vraiment désolé, mais ça ne sera pas le cas. Jamais. Je suis à l'aise avec ma sexualité, je sais exactement qui et ce que je suis. Et ça va être un peu brut envers toi, mais... je suis amoureux de ton frère. » Felicite rigola d'un son tremblant, mais il sonna plutôt comme un pleurnichement très déformé. « Ça a l'air bizarre, je sais. J'ai aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé – mais c'est le cas, et beaucoup de personne n'aime pas ça, toi inclus, je suppose. Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, j'en ai bien peur, bien que tu finiras probablement par penser que c'est une bonne chose que tu n'aies jamais eu le malheur de sortir avec moi. » Un autre rire bancal vint de Felicite alors qu'elle essuyait une autre larme de sur sa joue. « Mais on pourrait quand même être ami, tu sais. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Peut-être que je peux t'ajouter à la liste ? » Harry était bon pour corriger son impression, en ayant sur son visage le bon mélange d'espoir et de supplication.

Elle avait l'air d'être en train d'envisager l'idée.

« Ta mère a jeté Louis hors de chez vous à cause de ça. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de remettre de l'ordre dans ta tête, mais je pense que ton frère a vraiment besoin de toi pour le soutenir à travers ça. Et une fois qu'on sera ami, je suis sûr que tu ne voudras plus de moi assez rapidement. J'suis un peu un idiot. » 

« Je ne sais pas si ça arrivera, » admit-elle avec une petite voix. « Je t'aime vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup, tu sais. »

« Je sais, » dit-il avec sympathie. « Ça doit courir dans votre famille, parce que pour une raison bizarre, ça semble aussi être le cas de Louis. Par contre, votre mère me méprise. Ça fait un peu foirer cette théorie. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de ne plus m'aimer. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi qui te rendras heureuse ; même si j'en ai l'envie, ça ne serait pas correct, tu es trop jeune. Je sais à quel point les gens détestent entendre ça, crois-moi, c'est aussi mon cas. Mais c'est la vérité. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je traîne avec vous ? Vraiment ? J'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Tu serais vraiment d'accord si je sortais avec vous parfois ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne suis pas méchant. Zayn aime faire semblant de l'être, ne lui dit pas que je t'ai dit ça – mais il ne l'est pas non plus. »

Il lui sourit, et elle tenta de lui rendre – puis elle jeta ses bras autour de lui et l'étreignit, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule et soufflant, doucement, comme si toute la tension s'échappait d'elle en ce long souffle traînant.

« Merci, Harry, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, chérie. »

 

~*~

 

Ils raccompagnèrent Felicite chez elle parce que Louis ne voulait pas qu'elle reste toute seule dans le noir, et ils l'aidèrent à se glisser par la porte arrière sans se faire remarquer, une ruse que Louis avait secrètement maîtrisée pendant des années (il s'agissait de baisser la poignée puis de la relever brusquement, et d'ouvrir doucement la porte pour que les vieilles charnières ne grincent pas.) Ils avaient sans aucun doute l'air d'un groupe bizarre ; un garçon mince avec les cheveux bouclés et les bras tatoués, son copain svelte et compact, leurs mains entrelacées, et toujours à quelques pas devant eux pour pas qu'elle n'ait à les voir se trouvait Felicite, un nouveau printemps dans ses pas. Sa tête était toujours légèrement baissée, elle semblait toujours un peu triste, mais elle n'était plus aussi abattue, à présent. La laque avait été retirée de ses cheveux à coups de brosse, les laissant tomber dans son dos de façon épaisse et soyeuse. Toute trace de maquillage avait été gentiment effacée par les mains expertes d'Harry. Sa jupe avait été déroulée afin d'être à une longueur que Jay accepterait et elle portait l'un des cardigans de Louis boutonné jusqu'en haut pour cacher le fait que son chemisier était un peu trop petit et la collait de façon inappropriée. C'était à présent une opération de camouflage, mais Louis avait caché des choses à sa mère pendant assez longtemps pour devenir raisonnablement bon à ça. 

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison et dirent au revoir à Felicite, ce fut rapide et calme, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps pour échanger des civilités. La menace d'être découvert par la mère de Louis traînait une fois de plus au dessus d'eux, sombre et pleine de tension, la déception épaississant l'air – mais Louis prit quand même le temps d'étreindre fortement sa petite sœur alors qu'elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds sur le pas de la porte arrière. Essayant d'être plus grande, d'avoir l'air plus âgée, se sentant apparemment toujours impuissante. Il espérait que ce ne serait plus le cas. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, un remerciement silencieux qui, il savait, l'aurait embarrassé s'il l'avait dit à haute voix devant Harry, puis elle agita timidement sa main vers ce dernier. Lui lançant son sourire parsemé de métal mais charmeur, Harry la salua également de la main, une petite agitation théâtrale de ses doigts destinée à la faire rire. Apparemment, le fait que Harry joue un rôle où il était trop gay pour jeter un second regard sur Felicite rendait cette dernière beaucoup plus à l'aise à propos de toute cette histoire, et Harry le faisait tout à fait magnifiquement, les poignets mous et tout, sans même donner l'air que ce soit arrangé. Il se moquait sans vergogne du stéréotype gay mais, en même temps, il ne donnait pas l'impression de se moquer, et Louis, qui était conscient que certaines de ses manières et habitudes étaient souvent vues comme étant 'un peu gay', appréciait ça. 

Felicite pouffa aimablement à ses pitreries, puis Louis démontra son talent en ouvrant merveilleusement silencieusement la porte. Il avait rarement eu à l'occasion d'utiliser la ruse, mais dans son enfance, il avait gagné beaucoup de parties de cache-cache de cette façon, avec sa capacité à se faufiler à l'intérieur de la maison sans que personne ne l'entende. Maintenant, il pouvait empêcher héroïquement sa petite sœur d'avoir des problèmes. Certes, il se sentait un peu mal t'utiliser son talent d'une manière légèrement malhonnête, mais quelle était la chose la plus gentille à faire, sauver Felicite d'avoir des ennuis en la laissant se débrouiller, ou que Jay les massacre tous les trois en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient effectivement passé la soirée ensemble ? Cette question ne méritait même pas d'avoir de réponse, réellement.

Sa sœur disparut dans la maison et Louis ferma la porte derrière elle, soupirant de soulagement. Son souffle se transforma en fumée dans l'air froid, lui rappelant les cigarettes que Zayn avait fumé par la fenêtre de chez Harry quelques nuits auparavant parce qu'il faisait trop froid pour que l'instinct maternel de Anne ne l'autorise à sortir fumer sur le porche, mais sa haine pour l'odeur de cigarette l'empêchait de le laisser fumer correctement à l'intérieur. Louis respira à nouveau, observant la brume créée par son souffle peindre l'air, se souvenant la façon dont lui et ses sœur avaient l'habitude de s'imaginer être des dragons par temps froid lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, à la façon dont il avait l'habitude d'essayer de faire des anneaux de fumée et dont il n'avait jamais tout à fait réussi. Il essaya à nouveau, pinçant ses lèvres en une moue, inspirant et expirant et ressemblant clairement à un poisson rouge. Après un moment de confusion, Harry se moqua discrètement de lui, puis souffla un parfait anneau de fumée. Louis fit la moue.

« C'est pas juste. J'te déteste. T'es bon à tout. »

« Pas à tout. Et tu m'aimes. » Harry fit à Louis un petit sourire en coin à la Edward Cullen (d'accord, il avait lu Twilight, tout simplement par curiosité, et il devait admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de mignon à propos de la version fictive, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il pouvait penser ça, avec lui étant pansexuel et tout). Mais il disparut plutôt rapidement, et Harry sembla un peu inquiet. Tripotant anxieusement l'un de ses nombreux colliers et faisant tourner un pendentif en argent encore et encore entre le bout de ses doigts, il demanda, « N'est-ce pas ? » Et il eut l'air véritablement inquiet. Comme s'il croyait réellement qu'il y ait une chance que Louis réponde non. C'était assez insultant, en fait, qu'il doute toujours de lui après tout ce temps.

Mais Louis ne lui dit pas que c'était en quelque sorte un peu décevant pour lui que, pour une raison quelconque, il pouvait y avoir dans la tête de Harry la moindre pensée où Louis ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Qu'il y avait peut-être un grain, une molécule, un atome de l'être de Louis qui ne se souciait pas plus d'Harry que de sa famille ou de lui-même ou de Dieu ou de n'importe qui d'autre, ou toutes ces choses en même temps. Qu'Harry ne se rende pas compte que tout le monde tomberait en ruines, emportant l'univers dans sa chute, si celui de Louis était perturbé dans son orbite pendant une seule seconde. D'une certaine manière, Harry était son soleil, sa lune, sa terre, sa mer, son ciel, son tout – mais contrairement à la plupart des personnes qui signifiaient tout pour quelqu'un d'autre, il semblait apparemment encore l'ignorer.

Pourtant quelque chose en Louis lui suggérait qu'exprimer tous ces sentiments les ruinerait. S'il disait à Harry que le soleil se levait lorsqu'il ouvrait sa bouche couleur framboise et se couchait lorsqu'il la fermait, que les étoiles éclairant ses ténèbres venaient de ses yeux, que chaque souffle qu'il prenait aurait tout aussi bien pu être l'Alléluia à cause de la beauté que c'était pour lui, et que chaque battement de son cœur contre son oreille, lorsqu'il posait sa tête sur le torse de Harry, était comme la mélodie de sa chanson préférée, et puis la signification derrière toutes ces choses serait perdu. Il y avait certaines choses qui étaient anéanties lorsqu'elles étaient exprimées à haute voix, qui pouvaient être totalement vraies mais sonner fausses et prétentieuses lorsqu'elles étaient dites, et toutes ces émotions semblaient faire l'affaire. Alors il ne disait rien.

Il se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte arrière de la maison de sa mère, où il venait de dire au revoir à Felicite. Harry était un niveau plus bas, sur le sol mais toujours plus grand que lui, alors Louis se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et attrapa Harry par le devant de son pull. Ses manches étaient toujours remontées et Louis pouvait voir la chair de poule sur sa peau, les fins poils hérissés, ses tatouages ressemblant plus à de simples formes dans la nuit. Des mots illisibles, une fleur indiscernable, tout était perdu dans la nuit – leur identité, leur sens, tout ça. Mais Harry n'était pas perdu dans la nuit. Harry était irréductiblement omniprésent, ne le quittant jamais, ne faiblissant jamais. Louis n'avait plus de souffle pour pouvoir faire des anneaux de fumée même s'il avait su comment faire, et si ça avait été un film ou un dessin animé, il aurait pu tordre ses lèvres pour souffler l'approximation brumeuse d'un cœur bancal.

A la place, il embrassa Harry sur la bouche.

Alors voilà où il en était, embrasser l'amour de sa vie sur le pas de la porte de sa mère, le garçon avec qui il avait été interdit d'être et de qui il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer s'éloigner, mais ce n'avait pas l'effet d'une claque dans la figure, comme s'il brandissait d'un air suffisant sa désobéissance sous le nez de sa mère. Il n'avait pas embrassé Harry à cet endroit pour contrarier sa mère, bien qu'elle le méritait probablement. Non, la seule raison pour laquelle il avait embrassé Harry Styles dans son ancien jardin, après avoir furtivement raccompagné sa sœur d'une boîte de nuit sans que sa mère ait le moindre soupçon, était parce qu'à ce moment précis Harry Styles méritait d'être embrassé. Et Louis avait envie de l'embrasser. 

Il se demanda si Niall et Zayn étaient également en train de s'embrasser à cet instant. Ou de coucher ensemble. Il se demanda si sa mère se posait les mêmes questions à propos de lui et Harry et ça le fit sourire, et il espérait en quelque sorte qu'elle sache. Encore une fois, pas parce qu'il voulait s'exhiber à ce propos, ou pour prouver qu'il en avait honnêtement rien à faire de ce qu'elle pensait mais parce que, même si elle était en colère contre lui et pensait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de dégoûtant et de mal, c'était sa mère. Il était plus extatiquement heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et ça valait toutes les disputes, tous les mensonges et toutes les souffrances pour cet instant-ci, parce qu'il était enfin heureux dans sa vie, satisfait de qui il était et de la direction que sa vie était en train de prendre. Tout était tellement extraordinaire qu'il aurait pu en pleurer – et il était  _heureux_ , et il pensait qu'elle voudrait peut-être le savoir.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis se tenait derrière le comptoir de la boulangerie locale, avec son filet à cheveux et portant un tablier blanc lui donnant l'air de sortir tout droit d'un laboratoire scientifique. L'uniforme était le principal inconvénient à travailler ici ; à part ça, il appréciait énormément ce boulot. Quand Harry lui avait d'abord suggéré d'essayer de postuler pour le boulot dans la petite boutique, vendre du pain, des gâteaux et de mignonnes petites miches à la croûte épaisse et non transformées à de vieilles dames ou à des bambins roucoulants qui quittaient le magasin avec les mains collantes, Louis n'avait pas été très emballé. Il ne pensait pas que ça ferait beaucoup de bien à son ventre, pour commencer, cependant Harry insistait sur le fait qu'il aimait les 'courbes' de Louis (« Tu me donnes l'impression de ressembler à Betty foutue Boop ou autre, » avait grommelé Louis) et qu'il pouvait manger autant de gâteaux qu'il voulait, il serait toujours la personne la plus sexy dans la pièce. D'autre part, il ne savait pas faire de la pâtisserie. Il avait essayé de faire un gâteau à Anne pour la remercier de le laisser rester chez eux pendant aussi longtemps, et il avait fini par transformer la cuisine en un site d'explosion de bombe à farine et la pâte à gâteau avait inexplicablement fini partout, même sur la poignée de la porte et avait éclaboussé la fenêtre. Elle avait été très gentille à ce propos, et lui et Harry avaient scrupuleusement nettoyé la cuisine, mais pendant qu'ils prenaient le thé ce soir-là, elle avait gentiment suggéré que Louis ne fasse peut-être plus de cuisine dans la maison, et il avait acquiescé avec embarras.

Cependant, Harry avait réussi à le convaincre, Louis avait fini par aller à l'entretien d'embauche et avait réussi à décrocher le boulot avec facilité, vendant à présent du pain et des gâteaux avec un grand sourire. Harry aimait le taquiner à propos du filet à cheveux et le reniflait profondément à chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison le soir, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux avec un « Mmm, tu sens bon, » savourant l'odeur sucrée des glaçages et celle du pain chaud tout juste sorti du four qui flottaient autour de Louis lorsqu'il rentrait et qui ne semblait ne jamais réellement le quitter. Mais le plus important était que Louis pouvait travailler pendant plein d'heures supplémentaires pour ne pas distraire Harry pendant qu'il étudiait pour ses examens approchant rapidement – « bébé, je t'aime mais je ne peux pas me concentrer sur mes maths ou ma science et tous ces autres trucs qui cassent les couilles pendant que tu me fixes » - et la paie était bonne, alors il gagnait rapidement de l'argent. Ils avaient l'intention d'aller voir quelques appartements plus tard ce mois-ci, quand la mère de Harry pourrait venir avec eux pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se fassent pas duper et pouvoir vérifier certaines choses comme l'humidité, la qualité du papier peint et tous ces trucs dont ils oublieraient certainement de se soucier, et quand Louis aurait assez d'argent de côté pour être capable de payer en toute sécurité plusieurs mois de loyer en avance s'il avait à le faire. Les révisions de Harry semblaient bien se passer ; il était intelligent, avait une bonne mémoire et était convaincu qu'il réussirait la majorité, si ce n'était tous ses examens sans trop de peine. La vie était simple, et c'était agréable de ne pas devoir cacher quoi que ce soit ou avoir honte de qui il était.

A plusieurs reprises, Louis avait vu sa famille en ville. Il avait vu sa mère dans la rue avec les jumelles, qui avaient poussé un cri et essayé de courir vers lui, mais elle lui avait jeté un regard noir et les avait rapidement éloignées. Lottie était venue dans la boutique un jour avec ses amies pour acheter un bonhomme en pain d'épices, et elle fut surprise mais heureuse de le voir là. Felicite lui avait expliqué la situation en privée et elle savait pour Harry, et elle semblait l'accepter, bien qu'elle fut plutôt méchamment amusée que Felicite nourrisse toujours son béguin d'écolière sur le garçon qui sortait avec leur frère. A présent, elle passait assez régulièrement pour acheter quelque chose et le voir.

Felicite avait, elle-même, fait plusieurs sorties avec Louis, Harry et leurs amis, au cinéma ou pour voir quelques groupes locaux, et elle était énormément sortie de sa coquille. Elle était capable de voir le côté amusant de son engouement pour Harry, réussissant même à le taquiner quelques fois à propos du fait qu'il l'attisait dangereusement, et elle s'entendait bien avec Niall et Zayn – Niall parce que Felicite avait l'âge où tout était drôle et elle avait tendance à rire follement toutes les cinq minutes, et Niall trouvait également que tout était hilarant, alors ils s'asseyaient ensemble à rire de tout et rien à la fois. Zayn s'entendait bien avec elle parce qu'il avait plusieurs petites sœurs qui avaient à peu près son âge et il savait comment parler aux enfants, et également parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux tendance à se taire et à ressasser des choses, alors ils pouvaient s'assoir ensemble dans un silence mutuel désiré de tous leurs êtres et ne pas se sentir isolés ou exclus de quoi que ce soit. Louis aimait pouvoir assembler certaines pièces de sa nouvelle et ancienne vies ensemble, et bien qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas se soucier de ne pas avoir encore trouvé une place pour que sa mère et son père puisse s'y rattacher également, il entretenait secrètement le minuscule espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, il y aurait une sorte de petite résolution entre eux. Il ne pensait pas que Jay accepterait pleinement sa sexualité ou sa relation avec Harry, mais il espérait qu'un jour elle s'adoucirait assez pour arrêter d'avoir une mine renfrognée à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait dans la rue, et que ses sœurs arrêteraient de lui raconter tristement les choses méchantes qu'elle disait à son sujet de temps en temps. 

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais il espérait.

 

~*~

 

Louis travaillait dernière le comptoir un mardi après-midi grisâtre. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise journée, pour ce qui était du temps, mais le ciel était de la couleur d'un drap autrefois blanc qui avait été lavé un peu trop souvent, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit blanc-grisâtre, et le soleil était caché derrière une couverture de nuages ternes. Ce n'était pas une journée froide, ni même une chaude, mais quelque part entre les deux. Bref, c'était un temps typiquement britannique ; ni particulièrement agréable ni particulièrement terrible, mais les gens continuaient d'acheter du pain, alors c'était une journée parfaitement bonne pour Louis. Deux adolescentes de l'école de Harry, qui étaient venues acheter un muffin aux pépites de chocolat tous les jours depuis une semaine, en avaient à nouveau acheté et étaient restées dans la boutique à grignoter comme des chipmunks, lançant des regards furtifs à Louis et gloussant, elles étaient restées près de la fenêtre, mangeant leurs muffins et chuchotant entre elles. L'une était une blonde avec une queue de cheval et avait de l'eyeliner seulement en dessous de ses yeux, comme si elle avait oublié de faire le reste. Son amie avait des cheveux abîmés et hirsutes qui avait été teints trop de fois pour distinguer la couleur dont ils étaient censés être, cependant les racines semblaient pouvoir être un brun terne, et elle avait l'air d'être en train de muer comme un serpent, bien que son visage était assez beau. Louis avait la vague impression qu'il leur plaisait, et il n'avait pas le courage de leur dire qu'il était un peu trop amoureux d'un certain punk aux yeux verts pour remarquer leurs avances.

En parlant du diable – ou de l'ange, selon l'avis de Louis – la petite cloche au dessus de la porte résonna, faisant un bruit impressionnant pour une telle minuscule chose en argent. La plupart des cloches au dessus des portes des boutiques avait tendance à tinter doucement, mais celle-ci semblait déterminer à défier toutes les règles, en étant à la fois extrêmement bruyante et extrêmement peu mélodieuse, et il était possible de l'entendre même dans l'arrière-boutique quand les fouets électriques et tout étaient en marche, ce qui était peut-être le but. Avant que Louis ne commence à travailler ici, les boulangers à l'arrière devaient courir à travers la boutique pour servir les personnes entrant, ce qui avait abouti à beaucoup de pains brûlés.

Harry passa la porte, son sac en bandoulière pendant à l'une de ses épaules avec sa panoplie de badges brillant comme des bijoux en plastique. Certains d'entre eux étaient à l'effigie de groupes, d'autres de slogans publicitaires pour tout et n'importe quoi, allant de rapports sexuels protégés, aux droits pour les homosexuels, certains avaient des jeux de mots ou de beaux dessins – et le dernier, qu'une Felicite rougissante lui avait offert, était un badge rose fluo décoré par un papillon en paillettes violettes. Les manches de son blazer marron étaient remontées jusqu'à ses coudes, montrant la rose écarlate, la citation de Shakespeare, les symboles des genres, les paroles d'une chanson de Motionless In White sur ses bras et les bords des toiles d'araignée sur ses coudes ressortant tout juste de sous la manche. Il portait un assortiment de bracelets à son poignet droit, fait avec une gamme de perles, de fils ou de métaux, et une montre Thomas et Ses Amis en plastique bleu meurtri au gauche. Louis décida de ne pas poser de question sur cette dernière ; Harry avait toujours été du genre à prendre des accessoires bizarres ici et là et à les porter simplement pour se faire remarquer. 

Le pantalon gris de son uniforme était plus serré que celui de n'importe qui d'autre, ses boucles teintes en violet tombaient devant l'un de ses yeux, et il avait changé son anneau et ses angel bites argents contre des noirs. Sous sa veste, il portait un pull marron avec le logo de son école, les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits pour laisser apparaître un tee-shirt noir en dessous, et il avait un collier avec des pics en métal en forme de dents de requins. Sa cravate était lâchement nouée et à peine visible de l'endroit où le nœud disparaissait sous son pull, et ses chaussures étaient des baskets noirs éraflées avec des lacets traînants, défaits et beaucoup trop longs. Il avait l'air d'un rebelle sexy typique sortant d'un roman d'amour pour adolescentes, mais avec un peu plus de tatouages et de piercings, et alors qu'il passait le seuil de la porte et s'appuyait contre le chambranle, croissant ses bras et regardant Louis de haut en bas avec un sourire charmeur aux coins des lèvres, les deux filles le fixèrent et toute couleur disparut de leurs visages. 

« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda Harry à travers la boutique.

Louis haussa ses sourcils. « Oh, bon Dieu, c'est toi, » répondit-il, feignant le dégoût, « tu me suis partout, hein. T'as rien de mieux à faire de ton temps ? De vieilles dames à frapper ? Des bonbons à voler à des enfants ? Quelle sorte de voyou es-tu si tu n'effraies même pas quelques petits gamins cette semaine ? »

Haussant ses sourcils, Harry s'avança vers lui et se pencha sur le comptoir, l'un des coins de sa bouche se contractant en un sourire. « En ce qui concerne la dernière, je pense que je peux le faire tout de suite, » dit-il doucement, puis, en haussant sa voix et en tournant son attention vers les filles en train de les fixer, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes, les muffins oubliés dans leurs mains manucurées, « Tout va bien, mes petites ? Vous n'étiez pas en train de faire les yeux doux à mon copain, hein ? »

Il posa ses mains à plat sur le comptoir, puis inclina sa tête et se pencha par-dessus, Louis se tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. La bouche de Harry rencontra la sienne avec un doux bruit de peau contre peau, sa main prenant en coupe le visage de Louis, son pouce frôlant sa pommette et ses yeux se fermant alors que son nez effleurait la joue de Louis, le baiser s'approfondissant. Louis avait grignoté un biscuit avec un glaçage faisant partie de ceux cassés et jugés impropres à la vente, et sa bouche avait le goût du sucre et du biscuit sablé, pour le plaisir d'Harry, tandis que ce dernier avait le goût du chewing-gum à la menthe. La matière brute du filet à cheveux blanc réglementaire de Louis frôla le front d'Harry, empêchant ses boucles de le chatouiller, et alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser plein d'affection, ils purent sentir les deux filles les fixer avec consternation.

Avec un rire étouffé, Harry brisa le baiser, tapotant le bout du nez de Louis. « J'arrive toujours pas à dire à quel point j'aime ton filet à cheveux, bébé. Très stylé. »

La cloche au dessus de la porte laissa échapper son tintement bruyant et lorsque Louis leva les yeux, les deux filles ne gloussant plus vraiment à présent se précipitaient hors de la boutique, le teint blême, agrippant leurs muffins tellement fort qu'elles les écrasaient et qu'il pleuvait des miettes sur le trottoir, laissant une traînée de gâteau derrière elles comme Hansel et Gretel. 

Harry rit, ses dents éclatantes, tandis que Louis mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fit semblant d'avoir l'air mécontent. « Effrayer mes clients, hein ? » Il fit un bruit désapprobateur mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Harry dit d'un air contrit, « Je suis désolé, je suppose qu'elles ont simplement été dépassées par mes charmes d'homme musclé. » L'étincelle dans son œil était un témoignage de la sincérité de ses excuses.

« Ou elles ont été dégoûtées de leur nourriture à cause de notre écœurante démonstration publique d'affection, » le taquina Louis. « Comment se sont passés les cours ? » 

Harry s'appuya contre le bord de la fenêtre à quelques mètres, le dos contre le verre, regardant d'un air appréciateur l'étalage de petits plaisirs derrière la vitrine alors qu'il fouillait dans les proches de son blazer pour essayer de trouver de la monnaie. « Comme d'habitude, rien de neuf. J'ai eu un B au contrôle de maths de la semaine dernière. Le prof de sport a encore essayé de me faire mettre des bandes sur mon bras pour cacher mes tatouages, mais il a abandonné quand je lui ai demandé si je devais aussi couvrir ceux dans mon dos. » Souriant en coin, Harry passa une main derrière lui et traça avec le bout de ses doigt la zone vague où les ailes s'étendaient dans son dos et ses épaules. « Il a dit oui, mais au bout de quinze minutes, on a manqué de bandes, chaque plume en prenait une à elle toute seule. Oh, et rappelle-moi que je dois à ce bâtard de Jonas Rossiter de mon cours de géographie un coup de pied dans les couilles. » 

Louis essayait négligemment d'attraper le gâteau avec la plus grosse cerise confite du présentoir avec ses pinces métalliques, puisqu'il savait déjà que cette variété particulière de gâteau était la préférée d'Harry, mais il s'arrêta et fronça des sourcils, les pinces suspendues en l'air. « Pour quoi ? »

« Parce que c'est ce qu'il m'a menacé de me le faire. Et à toi aussi. »

«  _Moi_  ? » Louis était étonné. « Pour quelle raison veut-il  _me_  frapper dans les couilles ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Je suis blessé que tu ne demandes pas d'abord pourquoi il voudrait frapper quelqu'un d'aussi charmant et charismatique que moi dans les couilles, » dit Harry impassible. « C'est l'un de ces cons d'un certain âge qui pensent qu'être gay est l'équivalent d'écorcher la peau de petits bébés et de les manger vivant avec de la sauce tomate, et il nous a vu dehors ensemble et a promis de donner à mon copain 'une bonne leçon'. »

Louis haussa un sourcil. « Aïe. Mauvais choix de mots. »

« Assez. Eh bien, je lui ai dit que j'étais déjà plus qu'apte à faire ça – » Harry sourit en coin, et Louis lui répondit de la même manière, « – mais ça l'a encore plus énervé, parce que les cons n'aiment généralement pas les allusions au sujet de leur intelligence inférieure, et ont tendance à tourner leurs remarques en des insinuations sur le sexe, peu importe à quel point ils te laissent une grande ouverture ... eh bien, tu pourrais tout aussi bien signer ton propre arrêt de mort. Il m'a demandé de me battre avec lui. J'ai rigolé, mais il était sérieux. Comme c'est drôle. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de Harry et la façon dont il parlait de la bagarre qui rendirent Louis plutôt nerveux. Bien sûr, il avait conscience que Harry savait comment se conduire et qu'il s'était auparavant battu avec un certain nombre de personne et avait gagné – ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet. Surtout à l'idée que Harry ait de sérieux problèmes aussi proche de ses examens, parce qu'avec toutes les fois où il avait séché, les cours où il avait arrêté d'assister par principe, son attitude envers l'autorité et toutes les autres bagarres dans lesquelles il avait été impliqué. Ça serait vraiment le pire moment pour être renvoyé temporairement, ou exclu définitivement. 

« Tu ne vas pas le faire, hein ? »

« J'sais pas. Peut-être. » S'appuyant paresseusement contre la fenêtre, Harry étira ses jambes. « J'ai une réputation, tu sais. Et je ne vois pas d'un bon œil que les gens t'appellent 'ce con de chrétien snob' au moment où j'ai le dos tourné. Même s'ils font ça simplement pour m'énerver, parce qu'ils savent que je vais leur sauter dessus pour défendre ta vertu. »

« Ma vertu a disparu depuis longtemps maintenant, chéri, » dit sèchement Louis, « mais honnêtement. Je m'en fous complètement de comment ils m'appellent, tu sais que j'en ai plus rien à foutre. S'il te plaît, ne te bats plus. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. »

« Je suis un grand garçon, Louis. J'ai donné plus de coups que je peux en compter – à la fois dans des balles qu'autre chose. » 

« Je m'en fous, » lui dit obstinément Louis, « tu ne te battras plus, et surtout pas à cause de moi. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec la violence en premier lieu, mais as-tu une idée d'à quel point je me sentirais mal si tu revenais à la maison avec rien qu'une seule blessure à cause de moi ? »

Harry renifla. « Il ne pourra pas poser un doigt sur moi. Je suis rapide, je donne des coups en traite, et je suis pleinement conscient de mes points faibles. Je protège mon visage, comme ça ils ne peuvent pas atteindre ma bouche ou mes angel bites, et je ne laisse jamais personne attraper mes cheveux. Et puis, il faut opter pour les genoux, les mettre à terre et s'assoir dessus. » 

«  _S'assoir_  dessus ? » demanda Louis, l'incrédulité gagnant sur la désapprobation. 

Haussant des épaules, Harry repoussa ses boucles teintes en violet de son front pâle. « Ce n'est pas assez, et ce n'est pas dans les films de combat, mais ça fonctionne. J'ai pris des cours d'auto-défense il y a quelques années, et le gars m'a regardé, alors que j'étais un petit gamin de quatorze ans tout fin avec un air menaçant perpétuellement hargneux et aucun muscle où que ce soit, et il m'a directement dit que je ne pourrais pas mettre assez de force dans un coup de poing pour qu'il soit assez bon, alors il m'a conseillé de 'donne un coup à l'arrière des jambes et ne le laisse plus se relever'. C'était un bon conseil. »

« T'as pris des cours d'auto-défense. »

« J'étais obligé. Un tas de gens ont commencé à me prendre en grippe quand mon apparence a changé. Les gars à l'école ne pouvait pas le supporter ; à quatorze ans ce sont encore des bébés, un coup de poing dans le nez et ils sont par terre en train de pleurer leur maman, peu importe le peu de force que tu mets dedans, mais il y avait des hommes plus âgés qui me suivaient en ville en me menaçant, ils m'ont coincé en groupe quelques fois... j'ai pensé que je devais savoir comment me protéger. » 

Louis mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « Merde, » finit-il par dire.

« Ouais. Des gens charmants, n'est-ce pas ? » S'écartant du rebord de la fenêtre, Harry traversa la pièce et retira le filet de sur la tête de Louis, laissant ses cheveux en un bordel doux. Puis, il se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et appuya son front contre celui de Louis, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il soufflait doucement. « Wow. Rien que d'y penser, ça me met en colère. J'ai pas été énervé depuis un moment. J'peux pas dire que ça m'a manqué. »

« Je t'aime, » lui dit Louis.

Un sourire narquois crispa les coins de la bouche d'Harry. « Tu ne m'aimerais pas quand je suis en colère. »

« Peut-être pas. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aimerais plus. Et j'ai compris la référence, espèce de gros naze. » Entrelaçant leurs doigts, les petits bronzés aux longs blancs, Louis caressa le dos de la main de Harry avec son pouce et dit doucement, « Pas de bagarre, d'accord ? Tu me le promets ? »

La pause dura pendant un long moment alors qu'Harry mordillait son piercing à la lèvre, ne voulant clairement pas donner à Louis une réponse franche. Explicitement, ça signifiait qu'il n'avait pas encore rejeté la possibilité de se battre avec ce Jonas, ce qui voulait dire que le boulot de Louis n'était pas encore fini. Il serra plus fort la main de Harry, puis, se souvenant de l'anecdote triste de Harry à propos de donner des coups en traite, il cligna ses yeux bleus, essayant de les faire briller pour avoir un peu l'air au bord des larmes. Il n'était pas contre un peu de manipulation si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour empêcher Harry de se battre.

« Promesse du petit doigt, » demanda solennellement Louis, démêlant leurs doigts et tendant son auriculaire. 

Un sourire maladroit apparut sur le visage d'Harry, bannissant l'inquiétude, et il enroula son petit doigt autour de celui de Louis et le serra.

« Décroisse tes doigts, espèce de tricheur. »

Rigolant, Harry posa sa main libre à plat sur la vitrine, l'air penaud. « Coupable. D'accord. Pour de vrai cette fois. Je jure que je ne frapperai pas ce connard de Jonas dans les couilles comme il le mérite. Même s'il utilise le mot en p. Ce qui habituellement me fait frapper les gens par simple principe. »

« Bien. » Louis ne retira pas sa main ; ils restèrent à se sourie, leurs petits doigts liés. « Maintenant, que dirais-tu de ce gâteau avec la cerise ? »

« J'ai déjà enfoncé la cerise dans  _ton_  gâteau, » dit Harry d'un air suffisant, remuant ses sourcils.

Louis rigola. « Oh mon dieu, ferme-la ! » Puis, sans plus attendre, il fourra le gâteau qu'il avait pris directement dans la bouche d'Harry, coupant court à toutes autres insinuations.

Harry était incapable de parler à ce moment-là, toute sa grande bouche remplie de gâteau, mais Louis compris le vrai sens de « tout est dans les yeux », parce que Harry n'aurait pas pu étouffer une déclaration d'amour mièvre même si sa vie en avait dépendu. Ses iris verts étaient aussi brillants qu'un diamant de la taille du Koh-I-Noor, débordant d'adoration ; s'il avait été un personnage de dessin animé, ses yeux auraient été d'énormes cœurs rouges écarlates, et même qu'il suintait autant de tendresse que de confiture coulait de sa bouche. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il regardait Louis qui fit serrer sa poitrine et il sourit à Harry, dont la bouche rejetait plein de gâteau et avec du glaçage blanc sur les lèvres semblant décidément mauvais et drôlement familier, et il était tellement amoureux de cet idiot qu'il fut surpris que son cœur ne soit pas déjà devenu tellement lourd et rempli qu'il s'arrêterait de battre.

 

~*~

 

Louis partit de la boulangerie plus tôt ce jeudi, parce que la journée était passée lentement et ils avaient décidé de fermer la boutique avant l'heure habituelle. Puisque plusieurs pâtisseries et biscuits avaient à présent passé leur durée de conservation, il rentra à la maison avec un sachet plein des délices qui n'étaient pas encore rassis, mais ne pouvaient plus être vendus le lendemain. Il était content de la tournure des événements ; il ne pouvait peut-être pas faire lui-même un gâteau pour Anne, mais il pouvait lui ramener tout un sachet du travail. Il avait pris plusieurs des gâteaux à la framboise que Harry préférait, et quelques bonhommes en pain d'épice pour Robin, ainsi qu'un assortiment d'autres choses que son patron lui avait offert, parce que Louis ne travaillait pas à la boulangerie depuis assez longtemps pour que l'attrait des gâteaux lui soit passé. Après avoir mangé beaucoup de gâteaux, vous en aviez étonnamment marre, alors aucun des autres membres de l'équipe n'avait râlé pour en réclamer, mais pour Louis, l'idée d'une quantité presque illimitée de gâteaux était toujours une perspective intéressante. C'était également pour Harry et sa famille.

Il passa la porte d'entrée à précisément treize heures trente, portant son sachet plein de pâtisseries et souriant radieusement d'une oreille à l'autre. Sa blouse blanche pendait autour de lui, lui donnant l'impression d'être dans une sorte de film. Bien sûr, il savait que Harry ne serait pas déjà rentré, mais sa mère finissait tôt les jeudis, et elle et lui s'asseyaient souvent ensemble pour parler, généralement de Harry, se moquant légèrement de lui, même si ce n'était que des taquineries amusantes. Harry ne semblait pas s'en soucier, ou même trouver ça embarrassant ; en fait, une fois en rentrant il avait trouvé Louis et Anne en train de partager une bouteille de vin rouge et de rire ensemble des photos de lorsqu'il était bébé, il avait rigolé, les avait tous les deux étreint avant de s'assoir à côté de Louis et de continuer à regarder les photos avec eux.

Mais aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il rentra, Anne se tenait dans la cuisine, une main sur le téléphone comme s'il venait juste de raccrocher, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Son front était plissé avec anxiété, et alors que Louis posa le sachet sur la table avec un doux bruit sourd, elle sursauta légèrement, comme si elle venait de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Oh, Louis, » dit-il, se forçant à sourire et retirant une mèche de cheveux de son front. « Tu rentres tôt. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Louis, se dirigeant immédiatement à ses côtés. Elle partageait certaines des petites manies de Harry, se tenant dans la même position que lui lorsqu'il était stressé, mordillant sa bouche comme lui, bien qu'elle n'avait aucun métal avec lequel jouer. Louis reconnaissait les signes de son inquiétude aussi facilement qu'il aurait vu ceux d'Harry, puisqu'il cherchait les mêmes indicateurs. 

Anne enfouit son visage dans ses mains, se cachant de lui pendant un moment. Anxieusement, Louis tendit une main comme pour toucher son bras, mais retira sa main à la dernière minute, pas certain de savoir si elle accueillerait bien le contact.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle réapparut, tremblant légèrement. Son rouge à lèvres bavait légèrement aux coins de sa bouche. « Harry s'est battu à l'école, » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le cœur de Louis tomba dans son estomac avec un éclaboussement d'acide gastrique, dans lequel il commença ensuite à se noyer. 

« Q-quoi ? »

« Ils viennent de m'appeler. C'était avec un garçon de sa classe. Le garçon l'a chahuté, a fait des commentaires, tu vois le genre. Harry a fait semblant de ne pas être atteint par tout ça, mais il était de plus en plus en colère, et il a finit par craquer et – » Elle s'arrêta, prenant de profondes respirations. « Oh, bon Dieu. Il ne s'était plus battu depuis si longtemps. Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec ça. Il est tellement  _heureux_  dernièrement, plus rangé, ça fait des mois qu'il ne s'est plus enfermé dans sa chambre pour écouter sa musique et ne parler à personne. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne veux pas le contrarier, et quand il est dans ce genre d'humeur je pourrais tout faire empirer. »

« Je vais y aller. »

Elle le fixe. « Tu ne l'as jamais vu comme ça. »

« Non. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas le voir dans cet état. Il est dans un tel désordre. Il n'est pas comme il est d'habitude, je sais qu'il a toujours été très doux avec toi, et c'est exactement comme ça qu'il est, mais quand il se met dans cet état, quand il est énervé, c'est une personne différente, Louis. Tu ne veux pas le voir comme ça. Je doute qu'il veuille que tu vois, également. »

« Ecoutez, » lui dit farouchement, « vous ne me dites rien qu'il ne m'ait jamais dit pour essayer de me dissuader, et je vais vous dire exactement la même chose qu'à lui ; je l'aime, heureux ou énervé, peu importe dans combien de bagarres il a été impliqué ou à quel point il est abîmé. Vous me laissez y aller ? Il a besoin de moi. »

Un sourire commença à se répandre sur le visage d'Anne, petit au début, mais devenant de plus en plus grand jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse le genre de sourire éclatant que son fils avait si souvent. Il était légèrement entaché par la fatigue et le stresse, mais néanmoins radieux.

« Vas-y, » lui dit-elle doucement. « Tu as raison. Il a besoin de toi. Et il est chanceux de t'avoir. »

Comme si ça avait été une sorte de signal, Louis lutta pour enlever sa blouse blanche ample et réglementaire, la drapant à la hâte sur le dossier de l'une des chaises de cuisine, son filet à cheveux pendait toujours de la poche de cette dernière. Abandonnant son sachet de gâteaux, il fila vers la porte d'entrée, puis il se rendit compte que c'était une journée assez froide et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de tolérance au froid. Un grand pull à capuche large et noir d'Harry, avec le logo d'un groupe légèrement craqué, était suspendu sur la rampe de l'escalier, et il le passa par-dessus sa tête, se pelotonnant dans la chaleur, l'odeur familière de Harry, et le confort du tissu usé qui caressait sa peau comme les doigts d'Harry courant le long de ses bras. Prenant une profonde respiration, Louis se précipita dehors et commença à courir, ses pieds semblant voler sur le gravier et les trottoirs, touchant à peine le sol. Il n'avait été que quelques fois à l'école d'Harry, mais il était certain qu'il connaissait le chemin. La seule question était en combien de temps pourrait-il arriver là-haut.

 

~*~

 

Sept minutes, ce fut le temps dont il eut besoin, pour ce qui aurait dû être une marche d'au moins quinze minutes, cependant il perdit une autre minute ou deux lorsqu'il chancela pour s'arrêter devant l'école, plié en deux et à bout de souffle. Il était raisonnablement en forme, mais ça faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas autant couru à une telle vitesse. Les grilles étaient un bon endroit pour s'appuyer, et il reprit son souffle assez rapidement. Enlevant d'un coup de mains quelques peluches de son pull défraîchi et aplatissant ses cheveux à l'arrière, espérant qu'ils n'aient pas été trop mis en désordre à cause du filet, il mit ses mains dans ses poches et marcha droit à travers les grilles ouvertes, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment principal.

Quand il passa les portes automatiques menant la salle d'attente, il vit immédiatement Harry, assis dans un fauteuil moelleux avec son visage enfoui dans ses mains et les coins d'une compresse froide dépassant d'entre ses doigts. Le genou gauche de son pantalon était déchiré de façon spectaculaire jusqu'à la moitié de son mollet, et l'autre genou semblait plutôt en lambeaux. Il avait enlevé son pull et sa veste, les laissant en une boule sur le sol à côté de lui, et il manquait plusieurs boutons à sa chemise blanche, cependant le tee-shirt gris en dessous avait l'air relativement indemne. Ses jointures étaient écorchées et il lui manquait plusieurs bracelets. Dans le fauteuil à côté se trouvait Zayn, bien qu'il fût en grande partie couvert par un blond maigre assis sur ses genoux, un bras enroulé avec une possessivité décontractée autour de son cou. Niall avait une marque rouge sur une pommette et plusieurs tâches rouges foncées dans son cou (Louis essaya de ne pas trop penser à leur origine), et Zayn avait une manche déchirée et les cheveux en désordre, mais à part ça, ils semblaient aller parfaitement bien.

La gorge sèche, Louis lécha ses lèvres, essayant d'arracher les mots de l'endroit où ils étaient sinistrement accrochés au fond de son œsophage, mais ils refusaient de se déloger d'autour de ses amygdales douloureuses, alors il finit par simplement se laisser tomber à genoux devant Harry avec un doux gémissement, ses doigts caressant le dos de l'une de ses mains ensanglantées.

Surpris, la tête de Harry se releva brusquement et il s'éloigna du contact, mais ensuite ses yeux s'accommodèrent, ses orbes vertes et brillantes entourées de tâches ébènes, scintillantes et sensibles à cause de l'intensité de ses pleures, et il fixa Louis. Sa bouche était très enflée, parsemée de superbes perles rubis, et bien qu'il semblait toujours avoir l'air épuisé, les cernes sous ses yeux étaient visiblement plus foncées que celles causées par la fatigue du côté droit. Ces yeux verts brillants encerclés de noir étaient comme les yeux d'un chat le fixant dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Tout aussi sauvage, inaccessible, indompté. 

Le coin le moins meurtri de la bouche de Harry se contracta en un bancal sourire dénué de joie. « Je n'ai pas brisé ma promesse, Lou, » dit-il, sa voix craquant à la moitié de la phrase. « J'ai pas frappé ce connard dans les couilles. » Puis son sourire se fana et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement, le sang dégoulinant de sa bouche maltraité comme des gouttes d'eau tombant doucement d'un glaçon en train de fondre.

Louis l'étreignit, d'abord et avant tout. Il tira Harry dans ses bras et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les ancrant dans les boucles couleur chocolat et soyeuses, et ses lèvres firent également leur chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux, murmurant des mots de compassion, de tendresse et n'ayant essentiellement aucun sens. Tandis que Harry tremblait et pleurait dans son cou, laissant des traces de larme sombres et grasses sur son pull, les gouttes tombant des yeux ressemblant à des nuages orageux, plus gris que verts maintenant qu'il pleurait, comme si sa souffrance avait aspiré tout leur couleur.

« Tout va bien, bébé, allez, je suis là, » l'apaisa Louis. « Allez. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il à Zayn.

Puisque tout ce que Zayn aurait dit aurait été étouffé par le dos osseux de Niall, le blond parla pour lui, ses yeux bleus se voilant à la vue de leur leader dans une telle détresse. « Ce gars qui s'appelle Jonas est sur son dos depuis des jours, en essayant de le mettre en colère. Il fait des commentaires, tu vois le genre. La plupart sur ses vêtements, sa sexualité et tout ça, mais ensuite il a commencé à parler de toi, à te traiter, à dire que t'étais une salope en chaleur et que si tu te faisais Harry, tu te ferais n'importe qui etcetera, etcetera. Tout un tas de trucs pathétiques, et si ça avait été sur lui, Harry n'aurait même pas sourcillé. Bref, tu pouvais voir que ça l'énervait, mais il ne mordait pas à l'hameçon – alors Jonas a renforcé un peu son jeu en commençant à lui faire des menaces. »

« Il a découvert où tu travailles, » dit Harry, relevant sa tête et la voix étouffée par le gonflement de sa bouche. « Il a des photos de toi dans son téléphone, venant de la boulange. Il a dit qu'il allait t'attendre, te faire mal, te renverser et te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses même plus crier. » Il fixa nerveusement Louis, comme s'il s'attendait à moitié à ce que la simple menace ait causé un préjudice à Louis.

Malgré son dégoût et son léger énervement envers ce parfait étranger professant un désir aussi intense de le blesser, Louis réussit à sortir un grognement moqueur. « Ouais. Bien sûr. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas cru cette merde, bébé, ce gars a clairement qu'une grande gueule et aucun cerveau. »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? » demanda Harry avec une teinte d'hystérie colorant son ton. « Lui dire d'y aller ? Le laisser te faire du mal ? »

« Oui, parce qu'il n'allait évidemment pas le faire ! » dit impatiemment Zayn, se penchant sur le côté de Niall, une main posée dans le bas du dos du blond, « Je te l'ai moi-même dit ! »

Se pliant sur lui-même comme un hérisson se mettant en boule, Harry se tut.

Louis commença à frotter le dos d'Harry en des petits cercles, essayant de le clamer. « T'es vraiment dans le pétrin, » dit-il de façon désapprobatrice. 

Harry fit un petit rire qui était également un sanglot. « Tu devrais voir l'autre gars. »

« Ouais, mais lui ne te verras pas, » marmonna Zayn, « ni n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, du moins pas tant que le gonflement diminue. »

Harry rigola à nouveau, un peu plus fort et un peu plus haut, puis il tressaillit et porta une main à sa bouche. Quand il la retira, ses doigts étaient colorés avec des tâches rouges fraise.

« Regarde ta  _bouche_ , » s'inquiéta Louis, inclinant la tête de Harry en arrière pour avoir une meilleure vue. « Bon Dieu, regarde-vous tous les trois. »

« Ouais, il m'a directement attaqué à la bouche... j'suppose que je vais pas pouvoir te sucer pendant une ou deux semaines, bébé. » Il réussit à faire un faible fantôme de son sourire habituellement radieux.

« Je suis sûr que tu te rattrapera plus tard. Alors, quels sont les dégâts ? Quel degré de problème as-tu ? Et n'essaye pas de me refiler une insinuation, parce que tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire. »

Harry soupira. « Une semaine de renvoi. En attendant d'autres punitions. Je suis à l'ordre du jour pour le prochain conseil d'administration afin qu'ils puissent décider si ça vaut la peine ou non de me renvoyer définitivement, aussi proche de la fin de l'année et de mes examens, s'ils peuvent prendre les mesures nécessaires à temps et si je suis assez mauvais pour être considéré comme un danger pour les autres élèves et ainsi de suite... »

« Eh bien, s'ils n'ont pas encore décidé de te renvoyer définitivement alors c'est un bon point, je suppose. Allez, rentrons. Je veux regarder d'un peu plus près cette bouche. »

« Oh, je parie que t'en as envie, » dit Harry, presque avec son sourire en coin habituel.

Louis soupira.

« D'accord, d'accord. » Il se leva avec raideur et commença à rebondir expérimentalement sur la pointe de ses pieds. Il grimaça à son genou exposé. « Aïe. Je suis un peu écorché. Une chance pour que tu enfiles ton déguisement d'infirmière et l'embrasse pour me guérir, chéri ? »

« Aucune chance du tout, » répondit vivement Louis, glissant son bras sous celui de Harry et le mettant autour de ses épaules comme soutien. « Tu peux marcher ? »

« Ouais, » souffla Harry, « ça fait un peu mal, cependant. »

« On va y aller doucement, » promit Louis.

« Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça avant ? » chuchota Harry avec un autre sourire malicieux, et Louis décida sur le tas qu'il allait parfaitement bien, s'il recommençait déjà à faire de terribles blagues sexuelles.

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les grilles de l'école – ou plutôt, Louis marchait et Harry boitait, pâle et moite de poser son poids sur sa mauvaise jambe. Louis soupçonna qu'il s'était foulé la cheville plutôt que l'avoir simplement éraflée, mais il ne voulait pas dire quoi que ce soit. Les doigts d'Harry s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule de Louis, agrippant fermement le tissu du pull à capuche qu'il avait emprunté, et il se nicha contre son flanc alors qu'ils faisaient doucement leur chemin vers la rue.

« Est-ce que Niall et Zayn se sont décidés à faire un autre essai, alors ? » demanda-t-il comme moyen de distraction.

Depuis plusieurs semaines à présent, Niall et Zayn avaient résolument refusé de mettre une étiquette sur leur relation, qui était quelque part entre petits-amis et copains de baise, dans le sens où ils étaient exclusifs et étaient d'accord de ne pas voir d'autres personnes. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble, flirtaient constamment et couchaient beaucoup ensemble, mais ils n'admettraient pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble ou ne diraient pas précisément que ce n'est pas le cas, malgré les taquineries incessantes et le harcèlement de Harry et Louis pour qu'ils arrêtent d'être des salauds maladroits et admettent qu'ils sortaient à nouveau ensemble. Mais l'affichage câlin auquel ils venaient d'assister laissait entendre qu'ils avaient peut-être pris une décision. 

« Ils sont toujours en train de traîner des pieds à ce sujet, leur soutirer des réponses c'est comme obtenir du sang d'une pierre. Sauf que j'en viens presque à penser qu'un caillou serait plus enclin à être moins têtue à ce sujet. Mais ils  _sortent_  ensemble, tu peux le dire en les regardant. Niall s'en tient juste à sa personnalité toute 'vagabonder sauvagement et libre comme le vent', et Zayn aime penser qu'il est mystérieux et tout... »

Louis rigola, gloussant plus qu'autre chose, et il entendit un rire aigu haut perché l'imiter quelques secondes plus tard, suivi par plusieurs rires railleurs désagréables. Irrité, il leva les yeux et les détourna de Harry – il savait que sa voix pouvait être un peu aiguë parfois, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait une voix douce et il ne pensait vraiment pas être ridiculisé pour ça – et il se retrouva confronté à un large groupe de personne en uniforme scolaire, la plupart des garçons mais également deux petites-amies gloussante là pour les encourager, et aucun d'eux ne semblait particulièrement sympathique ou même intelligent. L'un d'eux avait un spectaculaire œil au beurre noir et une lèvre presque aussi enflée que celle de Harry, sa chemise était déchiré à l'avant pour révéler plusieurs longues et profondes griffures allant de son torse à son ventre. Louis reposa son regard sur les ongles rongés courts de Harry et puis repéra la bague en forme de lion de Niall ornant toujours son index, et il fit un plus un. Harry ne pouvait pas griffer, mais la bague avait des dents.

Il rencontra le regard du gars avec le visage tuméfié sans flancher, surpris qu'il ne puisse toujours pas contorsionner son visage en cet air menaçant sans douleur considérable, compte tenu de la force avec laquelle Harry l'avait apparemment frappé. Sa prise sur Harry se resserra et il caressa son épaule avec son pouce, à la fois pour le rassurer et parce qu'il était secrètement fier que Harry se soit clairement bien défendu contre ce Jonas, qui, incidemment, était bâti comme un tank et semblait avoir le même talent pour écraser les personnes, et Harry était un grand et fin garçon qui semblait dur mais qui était aussi effrayant qu'un petit chaton tout doux et dix fois moins violent. Puis, Louis se redressa pour se donner l'air plus grand et essaya de se souvenir qu'il avait presque trois ans de plus que ce con, et était définitivement nettement supérieur en intelligence, Harry était toujours un bordel physiquement et émotionnellement et Louis n'allait laisser personne se mettre sur son chemin.

Il avait prévu de dire d'un ton autoritaire (et légèrement malpoli) 'dégagez !' pour qu'ils bougent de leur chemin, mais les années pendant lesquels il lui avait été dicté de traiter les autres de la façon dont il voudrait qu'eux le fassent et sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'on lui parle de cette façon, il finit par dire un petit « Pardon, » sans conviction.

Des rires suivirent.

«  _Pardon ! Pardon !_  » se fit entendre après lui en des voix stridentes et grinçantes, comme une horde de perroquets atteints de démence, bien que le gars qui regardait Louis ne s'y joint pas. Il se contenta de sourire narquoisement.

« Ouais, c'est  _juste_ , j'ai 'pardon', ce qui est quelque chose que les personnes n'étant pas débiles et avec des manières ont tendance à dire aux autres pour leur indiquer qu'ils veulent qu'ils dégagent de leur chemin, » dit calmement Louis, avec une grande portion de sarcasme et de condescendance, espérant ne pas avoir l'air aussi énervé qu'il l'était, parce que si c'était le cas, alors son teint devait probablement ressembler à celui d'une fraise.

Il y eut un battement incertain ; comme Louis l'avait soupçonné, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir face à quelqu'un à la langue acérée et de quelques années de plus qui refusait de se faire marcher dessus et d'être intimidé par leur nombre ou leurs huées infantiles, et il avait un autre motif que la bravoure pour vouloir gagner ce combat. Harry semblait inquiet et également comme s'il essayait fortement de ne pas avoir l'air inquiet, allant instinctivement mordiller l'anneau à sa lèvre mais essayant de ne pas le faire parce que c'était douloureux, et Louis ressentit une envie étrange de le protéger, même si Harry était tout en longs membres, en os pointus, les cheveux en désordre, que les personnes qui le croissaient dans la rue l'évitaient et qu'il ressemblait à un voyou portant de l'eyeliner extrêmement attirant (ce qui semblait risible pour Louis maintenant qu'il le connaissait, mais quand même). Louis était petit, compact, avec des formes, il portait un chapelet autour du cou et avait des bracelets à l'effigie de Jésus, pour le côté religieux plus que pour la mode, il n'avait pas l'air d'être capable de faire bouger un enfant de trois ans de son chemin, et il ne ferait jamais volontairement du mal à quelqu'un parce que ce n'était pas sa façon de faire les choses (ou celle de Jésus, et contrairement à ce que sa mère et maintenant son école semblaient penser, Louis accordait une grande importance à la façon de faire de Jésus, parce que pour dire les choses simplement, Jésus avait réglé ses merdes même s'il était mort plusieurs milliers d'année auparavant) mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il refuserait ouvertement de recourir à la violence.

En fait, si quelqu'un frappait Harry, Louis allait s'assurer de les frapper beaucoup plus fort. Il les frapperait tellement fort qu'ils le sentiraient dans une vie antérieure, si la réincarnation existait réellement.

« Alors. » Le gars avec les yeux de panda parla comme s'il avait la bouche pleine de billes, chaque mot roulant bizarrement hors de sa bouche avec un genre de bruit de cliquetis. Louis ne savait pas si c'était dû à sa bouche douloureuse ou s'il parlait habituellement comme ça, et le bruit de cliquetis sonnait également plus comme le grincement de dents cassées. Il ne pouvait pas décider si l'idée que Harry ait cassé les dents de quelqu'un était satisfaisante ou non. Il savait qu'il n'était pas  _supposé_  apprécier la douleur des autres, mais s'il allait devoir trouver en lui la force de pardonner à ce gars alors ce pourrait être sympa d'avoir une petite récompense – comme savoir qu'il allait regretter pendant un long, long moment, le choix d'avoir voulu se battre avec Harry Styles.

« Alors, » répondit Louis.

« T'es le petit-ami. »

« Effectivement, » acquiesça Louis. « Chanceux que je suis. T'es le branleur qui a fait des  _menaces_  à mon copain. »

« Effectivem – » à la dernière seconde possible, Jonas se rendit compte ce avec quoi il était sur le point d'être d'accord et il se coupa avec un air menaçant, ruinant l'amusement de Louis. « T'as pas l'air aussi saint que je pensais. Où est ta Bible, alors ? »

« Je l'ai laissé à la maison avec mes fouets et mes menottes en moumoute, » dit Louis de façon impassible, « Harry et moi prenons 'l'enseignement forcé de la Bible' très au sérieux, tu sais. Tu devrais entendre comment il couine quand je le frappe avec la couverture de mon Livre Sacré et lui fait promettre de se soumettre aux lois de Jésus. Petite salope perverse. » Il caressa affectueusement l'épaule de Harry et haussa ses sourcils de façon suggestive, ponctué par un petit sourire en coin.

Il laissa également des excuses silencieuses s'envoler vers le ciel pour le blasphème, espérant que Dieu avait le sens de l'humour et ne s'en soucierait pas. Toujours sous son bras, Harry tremblait avec l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas rire, mordant sa lèvre douloureuse tellement fort que Louis avait peur qu'elle recommence à nouveau à saigner, et il décida que même si ça en venait aux mains et qu'il perdait, au moins il avait fait rire Harry, et c'était une victoire en soi.

Il y avait une variété d'expression dans la foule amassée autour d'eux, allant de l'horreur à l'amusement en passant par la confusion. Louis aurait aimé s'assoir avec jubilation pour les admirer tous, voir l'effet que sa petite déclaration avait eu, mais il voulait faire en sorte que Harry s'éloigne d'eux, alors il commença à marcher résolument vers eux, tirant Harry avec lui.

Certain d'entre eux se dispersèrent, mais une grande partie resta immobile. Louis leva les yeux vers Jonas, qui semblait assez inflexible, et dit « Pardon, » avec une telle férocité qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui cracher des jurons en plein visage. Le garçon semblait interloqué. Louis pensait que Harry était également assez surpris.

« Attendez une minute. Où vous pensez aller ? »

« Eh bien,  _tu_  n'aimerais pas le savoir. »

« Ouais, en fait, si. »

« C'est une honte, puisque ce n'est en rien ton problème. »

« Hmm. Peut-être bien. Mais tu sais ce qu' _est_  mon problème ? » Jonas se pencha en avant, expirant un souffle à l'odeur du chewing-gum à menthe et celle rouillée et amère du sang, et il ricana, « quel genre de catholique ne va même pas à l'église ? »

Sidéré, Louis le regarda fixement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

Semblant incroyablement heureux de lui, le garçon défiguré se redressa. « J'ai été attendre devant l'église dimanche dernier. J'avais entendu dire que tu y serais. Sauf que j'ai attendu et attendu, et tu n'étais pas là. On s'est défilé, hein ? »

Le premier instinct de Louis fut de trouver une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi il n'y avait pas été, même si ça semblait un peu pathétique et qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier, surtout auprès de ce gars puisqu'il avait été un pratiquant régulier et que Jonas-sans-dents n'avait probablement jamais mis un pied sur le parvis d'une église de sa vie, ne pouvant certainement pas faire la différence entre un autel et un banc si sa vie en dépendait – mais il finit simplement par croiser les bras et froncer les sourcils. 

« Sauf que j'ai demandé autour de moi, j'ai parlé avec quelques personnes, et apparemment elles ne t'ont plus vu à l'église depuis des  _semaines_. Elles sont inquiètes, en fait, apparemment ta mère n'a pas très envie de leur dire où tu es parti. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Je me demande pourquoi elle a tellement  _honte_  de son  _fils gay_. »

Comme s'il était une plaque de cuisson et que quelqu'un venait juste d'allumer le gaz, Louis sentit sa colère faire des étincelles, s'enflammer, et elle commença doucement à attiser un feu. Elle léchait la muqueuse de son estomac, s'enroulait autour de ses intestins, se glissait à travers son sang puis commença à danser sur la pointe de ses oreilles, qui étaient probablement devenues rouges. Sous son bras, il put sentir Harry se raidir, voir du coin de l'œil son expression faciale devenir hostile et il sut que Harry était, si possible, encore plus énervé que lui, et ça l'aida étrangement à se reprendre. S'il s'était laissé aller et avait crié sur ce gars, alors Harry l'aurait suivi, et Louis ne voulait pas l'énerver encore plus aujourd'hui. Il se força à contenir sa colère, la déglutissant comme de l'eau chaude qui brûlait chaque cellule de son corps dans sa descente.

« Elle peut avoir aussi honte qu'elle veut, » lui dit Louis. « Je m'en fous. Et je ne suis pas obligé d'aller à l'église pour être un dévot et pour me soucier de Dieu, et je ne suis pas non plus obligé de rester ici pour parler de ça avec un con dans ton genre. Viens, Harry. »

Il tira Harry derrière lui, ignorant la légère résistance lorsqu'Harry resta en arrière, clairement toujours pas disposé à laisser les commentaires glisser. Le suppliant silencieusement de laisser tomber, que tous les deux pourraient simplement partir à présent et laisser ça derrière, Louis enfonça ses doigts dans l'épaule de Harry, essayant désespérément de lui transmettre sa volonté de passer au dessus de tout ça et de partir, et peut-être parce qu'il était presque en train de faire des trous dans la peau de Harry avec le bout de ses doigts, peut-être parce que Harry le connaissait très bien ou peut-être parce que Harry décida aussi que ça ne valait pas la peine d'avoir encore plus de problèmes – mais peu importe la raison, il devint docile, autorisant Louis à l'éloigner.

Un nuage de sifflets et de moqueries flotta après eux, essayant de les empoisonner avec de la colère, mais Louis prit une profonde respiration et les ignora. Il entendit le doux bruit d'Harry en train de déglutir, ressentit le frisson glacé dû à ses bracelets frôlant sa hanche alors que la large main d'Harry se posa sur sa taille, son pull emprunté remontant légèrement pour exposer un morceau de sa peau dorée.

« Sympa ton pull, » dit doucement Harry. « J'savais pas que t'aimais bien Death Cab. »

Louis baissa timidement le regard vers le logo craquelé qui, à présent qu'il savait quoi chercher, était à peu plus lisible et disait  _« Death Cab For Cuttie »_  avec des lettres en forme de bloc jaunes défraîchis. « Ouais. Je l'ai juste en quelque sorte enfilé. J'ai pensé que ça craignait que je me montre en filet à cheveux et tablier rayé. »

« PD ! »

Les joues de Harry se colorèrent de rose, mais il garda son sang-froid alors qu'il commenta à voix basse, « Pas moyen que je ressemble à une cigarette. » (ndlt : ça n'a aucun sens en français, j'en ai conscience, mais dans la VO, c'est 'Fag' qui veut PD mais également clope)

« Bien sûr que si, bébé. T'es chaud, non ? »

Un petit sourire vacilla sur le visage de Harry.

« Branleur ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Louis haussa des épaules. « J'peux pas nier ça. » Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

« Espèce de branleur gay emo ! »

« J'suis un punk ! » hurla Harry par-dessus son épaule, « c'est une sous-culture complètement différente ! »

Lui jetant un regard réprobateur, Louis le réprimanda sévèrement, « Ne parle pas avec les ignorants, Harry, ça leur donne seulement l'idée bizarre qu'ils ont gagné une sorte de victoire. »

« Désolé. »

Ils avancèrent un peu plus loin, se faisant toujours insulter, et Louis souhaita de tout son corps pouvoir se retourner et leur faire un doigt d'honneur, mais Harry était niché contre son flanc et pensant que jusqu'à présent la supériorité morale était leur victoire, et sachant que la meilleure façon de faire aggraver les choses était en répondant, il ne dit ni fit quoi que ce soit, et c'était beaucoup plus satisfaisant que nous pouvions l'imaginer.

Après un commentaire particulièrement imagé dirigé vers Harry, qui le décrivait comme étant quelque chose suivant les lignes de 'sale suceur de bites', ou quelque chose d'aussi charmant, Harry rétorqua avec amusement, « Pour un groupe de gars se disant hétéro avec autant d'insistance, ils ont l'air assez préoccupés par les grandes et généreuses aventures de mon pénis. »

« Bien évidemment. Comme c'est le cas de la plupart des ados se disant avec insistance hétéro, ils se cachent derrière tout un tas de fanfaronnades et de commentaires homophobes alors qu'ils se branlent secrètement, caché dans leurs chambres, en regardant du porno gay dans les petites heures de la nuit et en se disant que, bien évidemment, ils détestent les gays dans n'importe quelle forme. Mais ils sont parfaitement dans leur droit de les insulter parce que personne ne sait qu'ils aimeraient vraiment les regarder en train de coucher. »

« Tu parles par expérience personnelle, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je craignais beaucoup trop Dieu – et ma mère – pour regarder du porno. Et j'ai ma dignité. Cependant, ma dignité est une chose oubliée depuis longtemps, en lambeaux et brisée même, et je ne pense pas que Dieu se souciera beaucoup que je regarde du porno, puisque j'ai déjà pris part à des activités similaires. Est-ce que c'est vraiment bon ? »

« Ça dépend, » admit Harry, « j'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en regarder ces derniers temps, peut-être que ça serait une bonne activée la prochaine fois qu'on sera à la maison un jour de pluie. J'en ai quelques préférés qu'il faut obligatoirement voir, en fait, il y a deux ou trois petites choses qu'on doit vraiment essayer. » Il dit tout ça d'une façon tellement sérieuse qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train de recommander à quelqu'un de goûter une certaine tarte qu'essayer de nouvelles positions sexuelles, apprises dans des films pornographiques gay, et Louis éclata de rire.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il, secouant sa tête, les yeux dansant avec joie comme des vagues se brisant contre des rochers sur le front de la mer, étincelant comme la lumière du soleil sur l'eau.

« Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, que dirais-tu de donner à ces amateurs cachés de sexe gay un petit quelque chose pour les remercier du bel accueil qu'ils nous ont donné ? » chuchota-t-il, « Embrasse-moi, c'est pour la science. J'veux voir combien vont avoir la gaule. »

« Oh, eh bien, si c'est à des fins scientifiques, » dit Louis avec le genre de sourire que vous voyez rarement en dehors des mariages, des maternités ou de sur les photos d'un vieux couple qui se regardait avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux que ça serrait le cœur de la personne qui la regardait. Il attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise blanche déchirée et le tira en avant. Il l'embrassa avec une absence totale de considération pour sa bouche douloureuse, parce que sa colère était toujours chaude et lourde dans ses joues, son ventre et sa poitrine, il avait besoin de l'extérioriser et c'était une très bonne façon de le faire.

Ce n'était pas l'un de leur meilleur baiser, parce que la bouche d'Harry était blessée donc sa technique était malpropre et négligée, et Louis était énervé et distrait, alors sa propre compétence était plutôt réduite. Et pendant les premiers instants, avant que la douce chaleur des lèvres d'Harry prenne le dessus, tandis que Louis pouvait toujours sentir le goût du cuivre métallique sur la bouche de son petit-ami à l'endroit où il avait saigné, et pendant qu'il avait toujours fermement en tête que ce baiser avait pour principal but de faire chier les personnes qui les observaient, ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable. Le baiser était entaché par le fait que c'était une démonstration d'affection en majeure partie dans le but de choquer. 

Mais ensuite, Harry soupira dans la bouche de Louis et souffla de la fraîcheur en lui, éteignant les flammes à l'intérieur et ses grandes mains trouvèrent la taille de Louis, s'y posant. Louis appuya son front chaud contre celui froid d'Harry et fondit dans le contact, puis le baiser fut simplement eux. Le simple piquant électrique et glacé du piercing d'Harry sur la bouche de Louis, frôlant le bout de sa langue. La simple pression constante des mains familières le maintenant stable alors qu'il se tenait sur ses orteils. Le simple chatouillement des cheveux bouclés sur son visage et la chaleur à l'endroit où leurs corps s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre, et oh, s'ils étaient seuls dans une maison avec un lit confortable et pas debout, meurtris et frémissant de colère dans la cours d'une école, observés par une horde de brutes dégoûtés, les choses qu'ils auraient fait. Les choses qui auraient suivi ce baiser.

Mais Louis ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction d'entendre les doux petits gémissements que Harry faisait pour lui, haletant contre son oreille comme si chaque son était un secret. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils regardent la façon dont la peau des joues d'Harry, blanche et douce comme les nuages, devenait parsemée par des touches couleur rouge cerise. Il détestait l'idée qu'ils regardent les longs doigts d'Harry glisser sous ses vêtements et caresser sa peau, rendant grâce à chaque partie de son corps avec ses mains fines. Ces choses étaient tout à lui, et personne d'autre n'était autorisé à les voir.

Il rompit donc le baiser avec un petit bruit de contentement et resta sur la pointe des pieds pour rencontrer les yeux de Harry, fatigués mais chaleureux et plein d'adoration, brillant comme des morceaux de verre à la lumière d'une bougie, ce qui lui donna l'idée de faire couler un bain à Harry avec des bougies partout, et peut-être qu'ils le partageraient, s'ils arrivaient à caser le long corps de Harry et celui souple de Louis dans la baignoire assez petite de chez Harry. Puis Louis laverait ses cheveux pour lui, parce qu'il aimait ça, et Harry ferait le ronronnement le plus plaisant à entendre quand Louis frotterait son cuir chevelu pour retirer toutes les bulles de shampoing, et Louis aimait le taquiner sur la façon dont le bout de ses doigts se ridaient quand il restait trop longtemps dans l'eau. Les bains étaient une excellente chose à faire immédiatement avant ou après le sexe, pour se nettoyer et se détendre après, ou pour préparer ce à quoi vous allez avoir l'air et sentir merveilleusement bon juste avant, alors il y avait également ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, Louis tira légèrement Harry et ce dernier vint avec lui. Ils eurent enfin le droit au silence alors qu'ils passaient les grilles main dans la main, avec les personnes qui criaient des insultes se taisant finalement, bouché bée et, pour une fois, complètement à court de mots méchants.

 

~*~

 

Il y avait, cependant, une dernière chose qui tracassait Louis.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment revenir la dessus, pas après la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils avaient passée. Il avait fait une fellation à Harry dans la douche, tandis qu'ils luttaient tous les deux pour rester silencieux parce qu'Anne et Robin étaient en bas, et Harry était souvent bruyant. Puis ils avaient pris un bain pour se nettoyer, et maintenant Harry était couché sur le lit, fatigué et heureux, avec sa tête posée sur les jambes croisées de Louis, alors que ce dernier caressait ses cheveux soyeux et fraîchement lavés, appréciant la façon dont les boucles souples glissaient entre ses doigts. Mais quelque chose le tracassait, comme une démangeaison sans égratignure ; une épine enfoncée sous la peau, et Louis ne semblait pas réussir à se le sortir de la tête.

« Peut-être qu'il a raison, » finit-il par dire. Il avait voulu se le dire à lui-même, mais c'était en quelque sorte sorti tout seul, et les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent, sa tête se penchant en arrière alors qu'il levait le regard vers Louis, ses iris assombris par le bonheur et la fatigue.

« Mm ? » Sa voix profonde était lourde, aimante et épuisée. Louis souhaitait ne pas en avoir reparlé, il savait que ça allait les énerver tous les deux, mais Harry savait toujours comment le faire se sentir mieux, et il avait désespérément besoin d'être rassuré.

« Jonas. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. »

Le front d'Harry se plissa. « Bébé, ce gars n'a jamais eu raison de toute sa vie. Chaque mot qui quitte sa bouche est automatiquement faux, simplement parce qu'il l'a dit. Sur quoi exactement tu sembles penser qu'il a effectivement réussi à avoir raison ? »

Louis déglutit. « Je ne suis pas un bon Chrétien. »

Harry se redressa immédiatement, retirant sa tête des mains de Louis ce qui devait avoir été douloureux, en gardant à l'esprit à quel point les doigts de Louis étaient entremêlés à ses cheveux. Se retournant, il dit d'une voix suppliante, « S'il te plaît. Ne te fais pas ça. Ne me fais pas ça. Tu  _sais_  que Dieu se fout de qui tu tombes amoureux, tu le  _sais_. Je vais  _tuer_  ce Jonas, » il bouillonnait, « tu sais que Dieu s'en fout ! N'écoute pas ce gars. Ne t'avise pas à le faire. S'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas te faire changer d'avis à ce sujet. S'il te plaît. »

Il semblait être sur le point de pleurer, et Louis était horrifié. « Pas à propos de  _ça_  ! A quel point crois-tu que je suis stupide ? »

Harry eut l'air tellement soulagé qu'il donna presque l'impression qu'il avait ressenti une horrible douleur qui venait juste de disparaître. « Oh. Bien. Si tu écoutes un  _seul_  mot de ce qu'il a dit alors tu es assez stupide, sans vouloir t'offenser, mais vas-y. Continue. » Ses doigts caressèrent le dessous de la mâchoire de Louis, et ce dernier se pencha dans sa main, les paupières flottant jusqu'à se fermer.

« Quel genre de Chrétien suis-je si je ne vais pas à l'église ? » demanda-t-il lamentablement.

« Louis, plein de Chrétiens ne vont pas à l'église. Certains ne peuvent pas, à cause problème de mobilité et tout.  _On_  ne peut pas. Ça ne fait pas de toi un mauvais Chrétien. » 

« Si. Je  _pourrais_  aller à l'église, je ne le ferai tout simplement pas parce que, malgré toutes les fois où j'ai insisté sur le fait que je ne me soucie plus de ce que les autres pensent de moi et que je ferai ce qui me plait, je m'en  _soucie_. Je déteste recevoir des commentaires sarcastiques et des regards en coin, j'ai peur de ce que ma mère dirait si je retournais à l'église, et toutes les choses que les autres diraient, parce qu'elle a sûrement comméré à mon sujet – ou si ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est encore pire, parce qu'ils vont supposer beaucoup de choses horribles et me détester d'autant plus. J'ai peur, Harry. On s'est promis d'arrêter d'avoir peur et je n'aime pas te laisser tomber. Mais j'ai peur de ce que les gens vont penser. De ce qu'ils vont dire. »

« N'aies pas peur. »

« Je peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« N'aies pas peur. » Harry le regarda dans les yeux. « Louis. S'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais que c'est effrayant d'avoir l'impression que tout le monde déteste qui tu es, et même encore plus effrayant de savoir que c'est réellement le cas. Mais je suis là. Toujours. S'il te plait, n'aies pas peur. »

« Le pire, c'est que je veux être un bon Chrétien. Je sais que je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne. Mais je  _deviens_  une mauvaise personne parce que j'ai peur de faire les bonnes choses. Je suis le pire  _genre_  de mauvaise personne, le genre avec de bonnes intentions mais qui n'a pas de courage. »

« Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne ! » La main d'Harry se posa brusquement dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant en un vrai désordre. Il déglutit. « Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?” 

« Hein ? »

« A l'église. »

« Toi ? Aller à l'église ? »

« Si tu veux de moi. »

« Mais... tu détestes l'église. »

« Je ne déteste pas l'église en elle-même, je déteste tous ces connards pleins de jugement qui y vont. Mais je m'en fous de ça. Parce que tu as raison, c'est dur. C'est tellement, tellement dur. Mais tu sais ce qui rend tout plus facile ? C'est quand quelqu'un d'autre est là pour te tenir la main. On l'a prouvé tout à l'heure. Parce qu'avec toutes ces personnes disant ces choses, et l'état dans lequel j'étais, je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi. »

Louis fit un sourire larmoyant à Harry et essaya de faire semblant qu'il n'était pas sur le point de pleurer.

« C'est important, » lui dit Harry, « parce que ça compte pour toi. C'est pourquoi c'est la chose la plus importante au monde à cet instant. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Alors, je vais te le demander encore une fois. Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'être un bébé, » marmonna Louis. « J'peux rien faire sans te tenir la main. C'est une réflexion sur moi, pas sur toi. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être pathétique parce que je suis seulement plus fort lorsque tu es avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. La solidarité n'a jamais été une mauvaise chose. Je suppose qu'on est comme deux moitiés, qui fonctionnent séparément mais le font encore mieux ensemble ; on est simplement chanceux d'avoir trouvé notre pièce manquante. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Louis. Qu'en est-il de cette fois où tu as découvert ta sœur dans la boîte, et que tu as réussi à l'éloigner de ces filles ? Je n'étais pas là, hein. Quand ta mère te criait dessus et que tu lui as dit que tu choisissais la personne qui allait te laisser être qui tu es, j'étais là, mais tout venait de toi. Tu  _crois_  simplement que tu as besoin de moi pour être fort, Louis. C'est ton erreur fatale. »

« J'aimerais être plus comme toi, » Louis baissa le regard vers le sol. « Tu... peux être fort par toi-même. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour t'aider à te défendre. »

Harry sourit avec nostalgie. « C'est drôle parce que j'aimerais être plus comme toi. J'aimerais ne pas avoir passé autant de temps à  _devoir_  être fort par moi-même. »

Le silence se fit. Ils s'observèrent tous les deux, les yeux de Louis errant sur la peau pâle et les tatouages sombres d'Harry, les touches de couleurs dansant sur le blanc comme de la peinture tâchant du papier immaculé. Ils se perdirent ensuite dans son enchevêtrement de boucles riches couleur acajou qui s'enroulaient autour de sa tête comme un halo, pas coiffés et incontrôlables. Sa bouche enflée, comme une tâche rouge sur son visage avec un petit scintillement argent dans le coin. Ses yeux verts feuille, plus fatigués mais rêveurs, perdus dans les souvenirs d'autres choses.

Tout ce qu'Harry voyait était le garçon assis en face de lui. Sa frange caramel tombant sur son front. Deux sphères azures étincelant son visage légèrement bronzé. Sa bouche sérieuse, ses lèvres pleines, et Harry voulut faire apparaître un sourire dessus. Un menton de lutin pointu, des pommettes à tomber par terre, le genre de visage que Michelangelo aurait pu sculpter dans le marbre, mais dix fois plus beau – et bien sûr, Louis n'avait pas un sexe aussi petit que les statues avaient tendance à avoir. Cette pensée fit danser un sourire sur le visage d'Harry comme un rayon de soleil vacillant dans une pièce sombre, et Louis lui sourit en retour, se prélassant dans la chaleur du bonheur soudain d'Harry.

« Faut-il se faire un câlin pour briser la tension ? » demanda Louis après une longue pause.

« D'accord, » acquiesça Harry, puis il se pencha en avant et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Louis, respirant l'odeur à la fois du savon, de sa peau et du déodorant, ainsi que celle des gâteaux qui se cramponnait toujours à lui. Louis mit ses deux mains dans son dos, ferma ses yeux et sourit béatement à personne en particulier. C'était un moment agréable – calme, tout à eux, et après cette discussion tout ce dont ils avaient vraiment besoin était dans cette étreinte.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, Louis, » chuchota Harry.

Louis le croyait réellement. C'était plus important que croire que les gens allaient peut-être le haïr. C'était plus important que tout.

Il ne le dit pas à haute voix, mais il étreignit Harry encore plus fort et il espéra qu'il le savait déjà.


	20. Chapter 20

Dormir était agréable. Louis aimait dormir. Pendant qu'il dormait, recroquevillé avec l'un des bras tatoués de Harry drapé autour de lui, rêvant souvent de douces courbes sombres et de motifs cadencés qui étaient les dernières choses qu'il voyait dans l'obscurité avant de s'endormir, il était calme et détendu. Cependant, lorsque le léger coup d'Anne à la porte le ramena à la surface de la conscience, il tourna son visage contre le torse de Harry avec un grognement plein de sommeil puis il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient censés aller à l'église aujourd'hui. Son estomac se noua immédiatement de tension, comme si les ronces tatouées sur le bras de Harry s'étaient enroulées autour de ses intestins et commençaient à les serrer comme un boa constricteur épineux.

Il devait s'être involontairement raidi, parce qu'Harry souffla, renifla et ouvrit un œil toujours trouble de sommeil, le genre de vert brumeux et vague de l'herbe couverte de rosée. Levant sa tête de sorte que plusieurs mèches de cheveux tombent devant son œil, il fit à Louis un sourire rassurant à moitié endormi, ensuite il fit lentement traîner ses doigts de son épaule à son coude, puis son poignet et finit par entrelacer leurs doigts.

Sans dire un mot, Harry lui avait instantanément remonté le moral. Louis glissa hors du lit et partit à la recherche d'une tenue appropriée pour l'église, trouvant un pantalon noir (à lui) pas trop froissé posé sur le dossier d'une chaise et une chemise blanche (également à lui) pendue à l'extérieur de l'armoire, ainsi qu'une veste noire qui aurait pu appartenir à l'un ou à l'autre. Il était en train de nouer sa cravate, légèrement maladroitement puisqu'il n'en avait pas porté depuis plusieurs semaines, quand il leva les yeux pour voir Harry en train d'arranger un blazer par-dessus une chemise grise charbon, ses yeux soulignés renforcés par le tissu sombre, mais d'une façon différente qu'avec ses tenues habituellement noires et grises. Surpris, Louis s'arrêta pour le regarder. Il avait pensé qu'Harry garderait son style habituel pour se faire remarquer.

Sentant des yeux sur lui, Harry se retourna et lui sourit. « Tu peux pas enlever tes yeux de sur moi, hein ? »

« T'es beau, » dit doucement Louis.

Le sourire de Harry s'adoucit, ses lèvres formant une courbe encore plus douce. « Merci, » répondit-il, puis il avança dans la pièce, regardant Louis de haut en bas, il pinça ses lèvres et fit un petit bruit de satisfaction.

« Hmm ? »

« Hmm, » acquiesça Harry, « J'aime bien quand tu mets une cravate. Tourne sur toi pour moi ? »

Roulant des yeux, Louis tourna de bon cœur en un cercle, terminant avec une révérence légèrement moqueuse, et Harry l'applaudit. 

« T'es magnifique, » annonça-t-il, « J'crois pas t'avoir déjà vu en costume. »

«  _Toi_ , » lui dit Louis, le toisant admirativement de haut en bas alors qu'il redressait son col, « t'es vraiment sexy. En fait, c'est vraiment très inapproprié de s'habiller de façon aussi provocante pour l'église. Tu devrais avoir honte. »

Harry sourit. « T'es un tel dragueur. Souviens-toi que je suis seulement sexy pour toi. »

« C'est seulement parce que je suis le seul à avoir du goût. Puis-je avoir le plaisir de vous escorter jusqu'à la salle à manger, Monsieur Styles ? » Il offrit à Harry son bras avec un sourire et chuchota, « ça veut dire, veux-tu descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Ça peut se faire, » répondit Harry, l'acceptant avec un sourire tout aussi éclatant, et ils descendirent les escaliers, rayonnant comme des chats de Cheshire.

 

~*~

 

Au moment où la voiture d'Anne se gara à l'extérieur de l'église, aucun d'eux ne rigolait. Harry mordait tellement fort son piercing que Louis avait peur qu'il se casse un morceau de dent, et lui tordait nerveusement ses doigts, souhaitant qu'ils ne se soient pas aussi moites. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la foule de personnes s'affairant doucement à entrer dans l'église et se retrouva à fixer le manteau à motif léopard porté par une vieille dame, l'imprimé devenant bizarrement flou à force de le regarder si fortement.

Harry se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il était en train de regarder, et chuchota doucement, « Je sais  _exactement_  à quoi tu penses. »

Louis ne dit rien. Il en doutait sincèrement.

« Regarde le manteau de cette femme. Tellement démodé. Cette congrégation a un besoin  _urgent_ d'homosexualité, on va leur apprendre une ou deux choses pour avoir l'air fabuleux. »

Louis rigola, il ne put s'en empêcher, et il pencha sa tête contre celle de Harry pendant un moment avec un soupir. Puis, il inspira profondément, et sortit de la voiture.

Il resta près de Harry alors qu'ils se joignaient à la foule se dirigeant à l'intérieur de l'église, ne se tenant pas la main mais souhaitant légèrement que ce soit le cas. A son grand soulagement, personne ne les fixa alors qu'ils entraient, même si Harry sortait du lot avec ses cheveux magenta, sa lèvre percée et le fait qu'il était plus grand que la majorité des personnes autour d'eux. Mais ils étaient tous en train de parler ensemble avec animation, alors Louis, Harry et Anne réussirent à pénétrer à l'intérieur sans trop attirer l'attention. (Robin n'était pas un très grand pratiquant, et avait tendance à rester chez eux les dimanches pour faire des petites bricoles à la maison.)

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'église, l'air fut frais et avait l'odeur de la cire de bougie et de l'ancien (ce qui était tout une odeur en elle-même, sans même être attaché à quoi que ce soit en particulier), une odeur avec laquelle Louis avait grandi. Les compositions florales dégageaient également leur propre odeur musquée, presque irrésistible ; alors qu'ils passèrent à côté d'une colonne décorée avec des dahlias, il inspira avec bonheur. Puis, il commença à scanner du regard la pièce, essayant de trouver une bonne place pour s'assoir ; il ne voulait pas être trop au fond, parce que ça donnerait l'air qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'être là, ni trop à l'avant, où les gens pourraient les fixer et ils pourraient donner l'air d'être impétueux. Louis ne voulait pas que quiconque pense qu'il était seulement venu à l'église pour supplier le pardon de Dieu pour sa relation supposée mal vue. Il venait pour présenter ses respects, et parce qu'il pensait que c'était important, pas parce qu'il se sentait mal au sujet de Harry.

Cependant, avant qu'il puisse commencer à se sentir stressé à ce sujet, quelqu'un assis quelque part au milieu se retourna, le repéra et commença à agiter sa main, il reconnut Liam assis avec ses parents, le saluant enthousiasment. Avec reconnaissance, Louis attrapa la main de Harry et le tira vers leur ami, Anne les suivant, et ils glissèrent tous dans le rang, Louis s'asseyant juste à côté de Liam et lui souriant avec soulagement.

« Je m'attendais pas à te voir là, » dit Liam avec enthousiasme.

« Ouais, si tout se passe comme prévu, j'espère en faire une chose régulière. »

«  _On_  espère en faire une chose régulière, » intervint Harry, et Louis rayonna et serra sa main. Il n'avait pas aimé supposer, évidemment, mais il avait espéré qu'Harry serait d'accord pour venir avec lui sur une base régulière.

Se penchant par-dessus son fils, la mère de Liam, Karen, sembla également ravie de voir Louis. « Ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai plus vu, Louis ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « tu as l'air d'aller bien ! Ooh, bonjour, » ajouta-t-elle timidement en regardant Harry, puis de façon significative leurs mains liées, « qu'avons-nous là ? » 

« C'est mon petit-ami, » lui dit Louis, rougissant un peu.

« C'est charmant ! Oh, trop mignon ! Ravie de te rencontrer, » s'enthousiasma Karen, tendant sa main pour serrer celle de Harry, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup d'étonnement. « Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que Liam nous a déjà parlé de toi, hein, Geoff ? »

Son mari hocha de la tête et serra également joyeusement la main de Harry, puis recommença à fixer nerveusement le plafond, se perdant dans la musique de l'orgue.

« Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ici, » poursuivit joyeusement Karen, « entre vous et moi, je pense qu'un petit réveil ne ferait pas mal à beaucoup ici – ils sont tous coincés dans le moyen âge, ou même avant. Des personnes comme vous deux pourraient vraiment faire quelque chose de bien par ici – si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » 

Louis sourit modestement, et Harry ouvrit sa bouche – probablement pour commencer à proposer avec enthousiasme des suggestions sur la façon dont il pourrait convaincre des personnes de ses bonnes intentions, mais ensuite deux choses se passèrent : la musique commença crescendo à devenir plus forte, faisant savoir que le service était sur le point de commencer, et il y eut un sifflement outré venant de derrière Louis.

Se raidissant, il se retourna, ainsi que Harry, tous les deux ayant le même regard noir à jeter à quiconque s'étant offensé comme ça à leur présence – et ce fut à ce moment qu'il posa ses yeux sur son père et sa mère, tenant les jumelles par la main, et avec les deux filles plus âgées se tenant à côté d'eux dans leurs tenues habituelles pour l'église.

Louis déglutit et la main de Harry glissa immédiatement dans le bas de son dos comme pour apporter son soutien. Jay lança à Louis un regard tellement mauvais qu'il fut surpris qu'un tas de fumier ne se soit pas entassé au dessus de sa tête pour lui tomber dessus, puis elle fit un pas en arrière, tirant Daisy et Phoebe avec elle, tandis que son père le regardait avec consternation et recula à la hâte de quelques pas à une réprimande de sa femme. Felicite semblait impuissante et Lottie choquée, mais tout ce sur quoi Louis put se focaliser fut sur le dégoût sur le visage de sa mère à la vue de Harry et lui assis côte à côte, la main de ce premier dans son dos n'étant pas visible de sa position.

« Qu'est-ce qu' _ils_  font là ? » murmura-t-elle dans un sifflement étranglé.

« Retourne-toi, » chuchota Harry, tournant son dos à la mère de Louis.

Louis lécha ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux de sur elle, brûlant sous son regard noir alors qu'elle pensait qu'il serait brûlé en enfer, chaud et tremblant. Elle avait honnêtement l'air de le détester, avec sa bouche crispée en une grimace de rouge à lèvres, le front froncé, retirant seulement son regard brûlant de sur lui pour jeter des poignards dans le dos de Harry.

« Retourne-toi, Louis, » chuchota Harry, mettant un bras autour de ses épaules et le tirant pour qu'il regarde devant.

« Mais – »

« On ne veut pas faire une scène ici, » lui rappela Harry, « pas dans l' _église_. »

Louis savait qu'il avait raison. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards furtifs derrière lui avant que le premier cantique ne commence, pour voir où sa famille était partie. Ils étaient assis de l'autre côté de l'église, assez près du fond, et Jay alternait entre les fixer méchamment et des petits coups d'œil à son livret de chant. Mark semblait malheureux mais n'avait apparemment aucune intention d'intervenir à propos de son comportement – quand l'avait-il déjà fait ? De temps en temps, elle tirait sur sa manche et glissait un commentaire à son oreille, le faisant grimacer et son front se plissant à chaque mot, mais il ne tenta pas de discuter avec elle, ou même de la dissuader en ignorant ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. Felicite lui fit un sourire nerveux, et Lottie n'arrêtait pas de le regarder anxieusement, tandis que les jumelles étaient agitées, se plaignaient et continuaient de demander avec de petites voix innocentes pourquoi elles ne pouvaient pas dire bonjour à Louis, ce qui serra sa poitrine. Mais ensuite l'orgue atteignit son plus haut volume, les livrets de chant furent tournés à la bonne page et ils furent invités à changer. Louis ne les regarda plus.

Bien sûr, il était au courant qu'Harry savait chanter, mais une grande partie de la musique qu'Harry écoutait était principalement composée de, faute d'un meilleure terme, cris gutturaux (bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment des cris, et des paroles fantastiques étaient noyées dans les sons, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver comment décrire ça autrement) alors il n'avait pas souvent eu la chance d'entendre Harry chanter  _correctement_. Le cantique était 'I, The Lord Of Sea  & Sky', l'un des préférés de Louis – il trouvait qu'il était beau, sans trop parler de sacrifice et de la mort de Jésus, ce qui était évidemment important mais pas exactement un sujet joyeux sur lequel chanter un dimanche. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry chantait bien ; il avait une belle voix, et Louis oublia plusieurs fois de chanter pour uniquement rester immobile et bouche bée à cause de son petit-ami, qui remarqua ce qu'il faisait et n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter de petits regards amusés entre chaque verset. 

Ils venaient juste d'atteindre la partie à propos du Seigneur du Vent et du Feu quand Louis sentit soudainement l'intense envie de tenir la main de Harry – et pourquoi le nier ? Il tira la manche de Harry pour attirer son attention, n'ayant pas l'intention de chuchoter pendant un cantique (il avait suffisamment été, sévèrement, grondé à ce propos par sa mère dans sa jeunesse pour ne plus le refaire) puis, au regard interrogateur de Harry, il poussa sa petite main dans la grande patte de ce dernier. Le mouvement fit se relever sa manche, exposant son tatouage au poignet, et ils sourirent tous les deux avant de laisser tomber leurs mains, les doigts entrelacés. Louis n'eut même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Jay était en train de les fixer.

Ils restèrent tranquillement assis pendant les sermons ; Harry était beaucoup plus attentif que ce que Louis avait prévu, écoutant chaque mot que le pasteur disait, et quand des morceaux avec lesquels il n'était pas d'accord surgissaient, autre que de froncer son nez comme un lapin, il ne donna peu d'indication sur son dégoût. En fait, c'était  _Louis_  qui se trouvait avoir la tête en l'air, alors qu'il admirait la lumière se répandre par les vitraux, révélant les anges et les saints représentés dessus. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les découpages raffinés de la croix à l'avant, sur les fils des tapisseries tombant sur les murs, sur le sol en pierre terne. Cet endroit lui avait beaucoup manqué. L'église était un endroit où il avait grandi, assistant à des kermesses, à des clubs et au catéchisme, avant que sa mère ne décide que colorier des dessins de Jésus était une utilisation de son temps moins productive qu'écouter des sermons que, à cet âge, il ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment logique dans son approche – de quoi que ce soit.

L'un des plus jeunes membres de la congrégation, une fille qui avait probablement environ huit ou neuf ans et portant une tenue entièrement constituée de tricot de diverses couleurs, toutes plus moches les unes que les autres, était supposée faire la lecture d'un passage de la Bible, ce qu'elle essaya de faire avec un enthousiasme admirable, lisant de façon un peu décousue et butant sur certains longs mots – jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève son regard en plein milieu et repère Harry. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et elle arrêta de parler pour le  _fixer_ , totalement dans la crainte.

Ça aurait pu être les cheveux violets, ou ses piercings argents, ou le gonflement de sa bouche qui avait considérablement diminué mais qui était toujours un mélange assez impressionnant de différentes nuances de violet (en fait, sa bouche était assez bien assortie à ses cheveux pour le moment), ou peut-être que c'était simplement parce qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas, mais la petite fille continua de fixer Harry, bouche bée. Tout le monde tendit son cou pour voir qui l'avait distraite, puis ils eurent tous l'air mortifiés, mal à l'aise ou dégoûtés – plus particulièrement la femme qui était sans doute la mère de la petite fille, qui semblait terrifiée qu'Harry soit offensé par le regard de sa fille et prévoit une horrible vengeance de voyou contre elle. Mais Harry sourit simplement à l'enfant en signe d'encouragement, et après l'avoir regardé un peu plus longtemps de façon intriguée, le regard de la petite fille se baissa à nouveau sur le papier posé sur le pupitre devant elle et elle finit la lecture.

Toute l'église laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Louis aurait presque juré qu'il avait même vu les murs se détendre de soulagement, mais bien sûr, ce n'était que son imagination. Il tapota le genou de Harry et reçut un roulement d'yeux chaleureux en retour ; Harry était imperturbable face à l'attention qu'elle avait attiré sur lui. Louis supposa qu'il y était habitué.

Après ça, Louis se détendit relativement et était assez heureux d'avoir décidé de venir à la messe – jusqu'à ce que vint le moment de recevoir l'hostie et que les gens commencent à se diriger vers l'avant dans des lignes ordonnées pour avoir une bénédiction, ou du pain et du vin. Louis avait fait sa confirmation, alors il savait exactement quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire était de s'avancer, accepter le pain en forme de comprimé et au goût de carton, l'arroser de vin aigre et sans alcool, et essayer très fortement de ne pas montrer à quel point il souhaitait avoir un rince-bouche à portée de main, et c'est tout. Mais Harry n'avait pas fait sa confirmation ; il avait tourné le dos à l'église peu avant de devoir commencer la procédure. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers l'avant, Louis sentit une boule de nerf dans son estomac comme un serpent qui serait en train de dormir ou de faire le mort, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il pourrait se réveiller à tout moment et déchirer la muqueuse de son estomac en lambeaux.

Il passa devant Harry, et accepta son pain et son vin comme d'habitude – avec un nouveau goût aigre dans sa bouche qui était différent de celui qui s'accumulait habituellement après s'être forcé à avaler les substances désagréables. (Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les choses qui étaient censées représenter le corps de Jésus, par nature une bonne personne et donc par conséquence sûrement une chose soi-disant bonne, avait un goût aussi ignoble, à moins que ce soit pour dissuader le cannibalisme.) Le pasteur lui sourit et hocha de la tête, comme pour dire « ravis de te revoir parmi nous », et Louis réussit à lui faire un sourire légèrement faible en retour, mais ensuite il dut se mettre sur le côté pour permettre à Harry d'avoir son tour, et son sourire s'effaça de son visage pour faire place à de l'inquiétude. La dernière fois que le Père Marshall et Harry avaient été face à face, il savait que ça ne s'était pas bien terminé. Le Père Marshall avait insulté le mode de vie de Harry ainsi que pratiquement toute sa personne, lui disant qu'il était un blasphémateur et qu'il avait besoin de s'amender et de l'aide de Jésus pour éviter un sort ardent en enfer, et Harry avait ri des croyances de l'homme et avait été plutôt malpoli envers lui, pour faire court, ils n'étaient de grands amis. Louis ne pensait pas que l'homme se déshonorerait en rejetant Harry de l'autel, mais à part cela, il n'était sûr de rien et il se balança nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, à portée de voix, alors qu'Harry s'agenouillait devant l'homme. 

Il y eut une hésitation visible. C'était dur de savoir quoi faire avec Harry, puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'hostie, et il était vraiment trop âgé pour un tapotement sur la tête et une brève parole sur l'amour de Dieu que les enfants trop jeunes recevaient. Pendant un moment, le Père Marshall s'arrêta. La ligne de personne s'arrêta. Le temps, lui-même, s'arrêta – ou du moins, ce fut une impression.

« Aimerais-tu... une bénédiction ? »

« Oui, très bien, » dit doucement Harry.

Hochant de la tête, l'homme posa une main au sommet de ses boucles et dit doucement, « Que le seigneur te bénisse et te garde dans la vie éternelle. Amen. »

Tout le monde attendit en retenant son souffle, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'Harry explose alors que son corps était purgé d'un millier de démons odieux qui s'étaient cachés sous sa peau, comme si c'était une sorte d'exorcisme. Même le pasteur sembla se figer, sa main toujours posée sur la tête de Harry, et il y avait une expression très bizarre sur son visage. Louis le regarda avec suspicion, ressentant une drôle de vague de jalousie qui n'avait absolument aucun sens, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait ; l'homme n'était pas si âgé, pour un pasteur. Il devait avoir seulement la trentaine, voire très probablement dans les vingt-cinq ans, d'après son physique, sans une seule touche de gris dans ses cheveux. En fait, il avait l'air assez jeune, relativement attirant, même si un petit peu trop barbu, et Louis n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'émotion dans ses yeux foncés jusqu'à ce qu'il l'examine un peu plus longtemps. Même alors, il n'arrivait pas à être certain. Mais il pensait que l'homme avait l'air _envieux_. Et ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Après ce qui sembla être trente ans, le pasteur ayant l'air secoué enleva sa main de la tête de Harry, et ce dernier se redressa immédiatement. Cependant, alors qu'il tendait sa main pour que Louis la prenne, son regard émeraude s'attarda sur l'homme devant lui, qui semblait légèrement transpirer dans son faux col. Regardant droit devant lui, il avait l'air épuisé, comme si bénir Harry lui avait faire perdre toute son énergie. Plus que ça, il avait l'air  _vulnérable_  – comme si Harry s'était débarrassé de sa robe et l'avait laissé nu devant l'autel avec seulement un calice à la main pour préserver sa pudeur. 

Les doigts de Louis glissèrent entre ceux de Harry, s'entrelaçant avec eux comme le verrou d'une porte, et son anxiété s'évapora. Un petit sourire courba le coin de la bouche de Harry, jouant avec puis se contractant en un presque sourire, et alors qu'ils retournaient à leurs places et s'asseyaient, il regarda Louis et il se transforma en un vrai.

« C'était quoi ça ? » murmura Louis contre son oreille, les boucles chatouillant son nez. Il espérait que le pasteur regardait. C'était ridicule – pourquoi l'homme serait-il intéressé par Harry, à part comme étant une cause perdue intéressante à essayer de convertir au catholicisme strict ? – mais il voulait réaffirmer ce qu'il lui appartenait. Ce drôle d'éclair brûlant de jalousie était toujours en train de se consumer quelque part dans ses intestins.

Harry haussa des épaules. « J'sais pas. » Il y eut quelque chose dans son expression qui impliquait de la réflexion, et peut-être que c'était l'imagination de Louis mais il eut l'impression que peu importe ce que c'était, Harry ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment, alors il décida de laisser tomber.

Le reste de la messe passa remarquablement rapidement, avec très peu de différence par rapport aux nombreuses autres auxquelles Louis avait assisté au fil des années. C'était agréable de revenir à l'église, et il était heureux de voir qu'un nombre surprenant de personnes lui souriait, ou le saluait de la tête, et quelques uns l'avait même fait avec la main. Certaines personnes, au moins, semblaient heureuses de le revoir.

Le service se termina avec un autre cantique, et Louis quitta la bâtisse avec la main de Harry dans son dos et un sourire sur son visage, heureux d'avoir prouvé qu'ils pouvaient se rendre à une messe sans causer un quelconque dérangement. Sauf qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû crier victoire trop tôt, parce qu'au moment où ils étaient sur le point de franchir les portes de l'église, Louis sentit une main sur son bras, le tenant dans une poigne en forme de griffe, comme un étau autour de son biceps. Abasourdi, Louis se retourna brusquement pour voir qui avait posé la main sur lui, seulement pour rencontrer le regard plein de colère de sa mère.

Elle semblait plus petite, d'une certaine manière. Il ne savait pas vraiment si un truc psychologique, puisqu'il n'avait plus peur d'elle, ou s'il avait grandi, ou peut-être qu'elle avait véritablement un peu rétréci. Peu importe, ça lui donnait l'air moins intimidante. Cependant, sa prise était toujours désagréablement ferme, ses doigts se repliant dans la courbe de son biceps. Ses yeux avaient toujours cette couleur bleue mer, qui devait avoir l'air fragile mais portait une étrange ressemblance avec un océan dans lequel il risquait une noyade imminente. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, apparemment mécontente de ce qu'elle voyait. 

« Qu'est-ce que  _tu_  fais ici ? » siffla-t-elle. 

« Aïe ! » protesta Louis, essayant de libérer son bras.

Le son et la résistance contre sa main, puisque Louis s'était arrêté de marcher, alertèrent Harry que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il se retourna. Quand il remarqua Jay s'accrochant au bras de Louis, ses yeux s'assombrirent, verts et glaciaux, comme des brins d'herbe gelés dans de la glace.

« J'en ai  _plus_  que marre de vous, » dit-il froidement, posant sa main par-dessus la sienne sur le bras de Louis. Elle tressaillit comme si son regard vert-ortie l'avait piqué, mais maintint sa prise avec détermination. « Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas le laisser tranquille ? » continua tristement Harry, « vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord avec ses choix de vie, mais vous pourriez au moins les respecter. »

Elle fronça ses sourcils. « Je veux parler avec la marionnette, pas le singe. » 

Louis fronça à son tour des sourcils, dégageant son bras de l'un et l'autre. « Et je  _préférerais_  qu'on ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, merci beaucoup ! »

Harry eut l'air embarrassé. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, baissant ses yeux au sol. Il semblait si désolé que Louis ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre lui et il sourit un petit peu pour lui faire savoir qu'il était pardonné. 

Jay ne sembla pas du tout s'en soucier. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » répéta-t-elle méchamment. « T'as pourtant clairement montré que tu n'es plus intéressé par le fait de poursuivre cette foi. Tu as résolument tourné le dos à l'église et a refusé d'entendre raison. Alors quelle est exactement la raison de ta venue ici ? Tu crois que c'est une plaisanterie maintenant ? »

« Non, » dit patiemment Louis, « Je n'ai  _pas_  clairement montré que je tournais le dos à ma foi – en fait, je pense même t'avoir dit l'exact opposé. Le simple fait que j'ai tourné le dos à ce que  _tu_  crois que ma foi implique ne veut pas dire que j'ai tourné le dos à tout ce en quoi  _je_  crois, maman. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma à plusieurs reprises, comme un poisson portant du rouge à lèvres. Puis, elle essaya une approche différente ; la manipulation. « Louis, » roucoula-t-elle, « ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. Tu es confus. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. »

Rigolant, Louis répondit. « Non, tu ne comprends pas. Non, je ne suis pas confus. Et si, je sais ce que je veux. Pourquoi est-ce si dur pour toi de comprendre ? Je sais  _exactement_  ce que je veux ! J'ai un petit-ami qui m'aime et que j'aime. Oui, peut-être qu'il y a eu des insinuations comme quoi Dieu ne voudrait pas ça, mais les choses changent, et je ne crois honnêtement pas qu'il s'en soucie. Je suis _heureux_  de la vie que je mène ! La seule chose qui n'est pas merveilleuse à ce propos est que des personnes comme toi essaient de m'empêcher de faire la seule chose dans ma vie dont je ne suis pas complètement satisfait ; exprimer ma religion. »

« N'es-tu pas inquiet, Louis ? » demanda-t-elle désespérément. « Et si Dieu ne veut  _pas_  ça pour toi ? Et si c'est l'exact opposé de ce qu'il veut, et que ta ténacité aboutit – aboutit à toi allant en enfer ? » L'idée même donna l'impression qu'elle pourrait s'évanouir. 

Louis commençait à comprendre un petit mieux, maintenant. Bien sûr, il  _savait_  que sa méchanceté avait purement été par dépit ou ignorance, il avait eu l'inclination que, pour une quelconque raison, elle semblait honnêtement croire qu'elle lui faisait du bien en l'éloignant de Harry, mais le regard craintif dans ses yeux lui faisait effectivement commencer à comprendre.

« Alors je ferai face aux conséquences quand le moment sera venu, et pas avant, » dit-il doucement, « parce que, maman, en toute franchise, je préfère vivre trente, quarante, cinquante années de bonheur avec Harry contre la volonté de Dieu et souffrir éternellement par la suite, parce que ces années que j'aurais passé avec lui en vaudront la peine. Et je ne pourrais jamais vraiment être maudit, pas tant que je peux toujours me souvenir de lui. »

L'expression faciale de Harry s'adoucit et il regarda Louis comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait véritablement – comme s'il avait été à moitié aveugle toute sa vie, les yeux embués par de la brume, et que c'était la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas obscurés.

« D'ailleurs, » continua Louis, « si ce qu'on fait est vraiment si mauvais, il sera brûlé avec moi. »

Les lèvres de Harry commencèrent à bouger, tellement légèrement que ce fut presque impossible de voir qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe, mais Louis remarqua les bribes plus faibles d'un son familier, et il vit le petit sourire en coin mauvais sur le visage de Harry, et il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de murmurer, «  _burn, baby burn, disco inferno_  » presque silencieusement. Louis le frappa et Harry s'arrêta docilement de chanter, mais son sourire en coin en devint un énorme coquin.

« D'accord, disons pendant un moment que Dieu ne s'en soucie  _pas_ , » commença Jay, ce qui surprit immensément Louis. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'elle soit d'accord de parler de la possibilité théorique. « S'il ne se soucie pas de ta sexualité, alors il pourrait se soucier de... d'autres choses. Suis-je en droit de penser que vous deux vous avez... avez... n'êtes plus vierges ? »

Louis rougit à l'horreur de devoir parler de sa vie sexuelle avec sa mère, et surtout sur le parvis d'une église avec autant de personne passant à côté d'eux en faisant semblant de ne pas écouter. Il baissa sa voix. « Non, on ne l'est plus. »

Instantanément, elle baissa ses épaules comme une fleur qui n'avait pas été arrosée. « Oh.  _Louis_. Je pensais t'avoir mieux éduqué que ça. »

Il fut immédiatement irrité. « Oh, franchement,  _s'il te plaît_  ne commence pas avec toute cette merde de 'le sexe est seulement pour la procréation, ne couchez pas avec un homme comme vous le feriez avec une femme', parce que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. »

Secouant sa tête, elle dit tristement, « J'ai toujours pensé que tu attendrais jusqu'au mariage. Comme je l'ai fait. Comme ton père l'a fait. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas une option pour toi, hein ? »

« Le mariage homosexuel est légal dans ce pays maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... je supposais qu' _il_  n'attendrait pas. » Elle hocha de la tête de façon significative vers Harry.

« En fait, il a suggéré que je  _devrais_  attendre. » Louis était même plus qu'ennuyé à présent, n'appréciant pas l'implication qu'Harry ait fait pression sur lui au sujet du sexe. 

Jay fut surprise ; c'était écrit partout sur son visage, mais elle lutta fortement pour l'effacer. « Allez-vous vous marier ? J'veux dire... un jour ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup. »

« Et lui ? »

Louis regarda Harry qui hocha de la tête et dit, « Sans aucun doute. Pas avant quelques années, on est encore jeune... mais un jour, j'emmènerai votre fils sur le seuil de notre maison avec une bague à son doigt et... j'espère que vous serez heureuse pour lui. »

Pendant un moment, elle ne dit rien, mordillant simplement sa lèvre. Elle avait du rouge à lèvres sur les dents, et ça lui donna un air étrangement fragile, et Louis eut envie de lui faire un câlin – de poser sa tête sur son épaule comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était petit et de blottir le sommet de sa tête dans son cou, ses cheveux tout doux flottant contre son cou. Il voulait l'appeler 'mamounnette' et lui dire qu'il était désolé et que tout irait bien, comme lorsqu'il était petit et qu'un câlin pouvait tout arranger. Ces moments-là lui manquaient.  _Elle_  lui manquait. Croire aveuglément en chaque mot qu'elle disait lui manquait en quelque sorte, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître. Plus que tout, être son fils lui manquait. 

Elle interrompit ses pensées mélancoliques. « Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'aimer ça, » lui dit-elle, « ni d'être accord avec. Mais tu as raison sur une chose, » dit-elle à Harry, « se battre avec vous à ce propos ne donnera rien de bon. Faites ce que vous voulez. » Elle fit à Louis un pâle sourire, hocha sèchement de la tête vers Harry puis passa à côté d'eux, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que sa famille la suivait.

Elle avait presque atteint les portes de l'église quand Louis cria, « Tu me manques ! »

« Tu me manques aussi, » répondit-elle, si doucement qu'il put à peine à l'entendre. Puis elle se redressa et passa les portes, son mari et ses enfants se précipitant derrière elle.

Louis les regarda partir en se sentant incroyablement abattu ; pendant un moment, il avait eu l'espoir qu'il y aurait peut-être une sorte de pacification – peut-être pas être accepté à nouveau dans sa famille, parce qu'il ne voulait plus entièrement ça, mais au moins être autorisé à voir ses petites sœurs parfois, et que sa mère arrêterait d'avoir si aveuglément des préjugés. Il supposait qu'il devrait déjà être très reconnaissant qu'elle ait finalement été d'accord de cesser de lui crier dessus à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans un rayon de dix mètres de lui et son petit-ami, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait suffisant. Ce n'était pas comme l'étreindre après une longue journée. Ce n'était pas comme jouer à des jeux de société avec ses petites sœurs et lancer délibérément le jeu de sorte que l'une des jumelles gagne mais ait l'impression de l'avoir battu uniquement par elle-même. Ce n'était pas comme s'assoir avec ses parents les dimanches soirs après avoir aidé à faire la vaisselle, en buvant du chocolat chaud en silence avec eux. C'était toutes ces petites choses qui lui manquaient, les anciennes habitudes dont il n'avait pas parlé à Harry parce que, malgré toute l'énergie qu'il mettrait pour les imiter, ce ne serait pas la même.

« Ça va ? » demanda doucement Harry. Maintenant que la possibilité d'assister à un spectacle avait disparu, les gens marchaient à nouveau plus vite, ne s'attardant pas assez longtemps pour entendre leur conversation. Louis en était heureux. La douceur dans le ton de Harry était à lui, et à lui seul.

« Ouais. »

Ils restèrent silencieux. Harry mordillait sa lèvre, sa bouche plus sombre que d'habitude à cause de la fleuraison d'ecchymoses, ses yeux toujours aussi verdoyant, un magnifique vert. Il avait ridiculement l'air pimpant dans ce costume, comme un gangster tout droit sorti d'un film, amoché mais beau ; tout ce dont il avait besoin était de passer une main à travers sa frange teinte en violet et porter un chapeau melon, et il serait un parfait mafieux. 

« T'as envie d'une glace ? » demanda-t-il par la suite.

Le visage de Louis s'illumina comme des bougies sur un gâteau d'anniversaire, crépitant alors que son petit sourire triste éclata en un large épanoui. « Ouais. »

 

~*~

 

Ils finirent par s'assoir sur un muret près du marchand de glace local, qui était une ancienne confiserie dans le style Victorien toute mignonne, jusqu'à ce les propriétaires se rendent compte que personne n'avait vraiment envie de pear drops (ndlt : bonbons anglais) ou de bonbons à la violette dans des pots en verre, mais que tout le monde avait envie des glaces. Du coup, Harry avait acheté un cône à la vanille avec un peu de pépite de chocolat dessus qu'il faisait semblant de fumer comme une cigarette pour amuser Louis, et ce dernier avait pris un cône au chocolat et essayait de le manger délicatement, mais il échoua. Harry lécha le chocolat au bout de son nez et leurs baisers étaient froids à cause des délicieuses sucreries gelées, et c'était plutôt très agréable, vraiment.

Harry avait détaché sa cravate et remonté les manches de sa veste, découvrant ses avant-bras plein de couleur avec le léger duvet de poils à peine visible à la lueur des rayons de soleil dansant sur sa peau. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux, les ébouriffant de la façon dont Louis aimait le faire. Sa bouche avait la couleur de cerises rouges, ses yeux brillaient, et de temps en temps il regardait Louis comme s'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à croire qu'il existait. C'était une émotion que Louis pourrait très bien réciproquer.

Ce n'était pas le genre de silence qui avait particulièrement besoin d'être brisé, avec le vent chantant doucement autour d'eux et des voitures bizarres passant devant eux. Le ciel avait une jolie nuance de bleu que Louis aurait comparé à ses yeux, s'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à se regarder dans un miroir et à les admirer, et Harry souriait sans réellement le faire, ses yeux brillants d'amour pour Louis. Ce dernier aimait la façon dont Harry était dans les beaux jours, comme s'il était une fleur et que le soleil faisait déployer ses pétales – mais il espérait presque qu'il pleuve, à cause de cette fois où il tombait des cordes et qu'ils avaient prévu de sortir dehors. Louis avait boudé et fait la moue, déçu, et Harry avait fini par l'attraper par la main et le tirer dehors. Louis avait encore plus boudé au début, parce qu'il était trempé, gelé et malheureux, le ciel avait eu l'air d'avoir été ombragé par un crayon de papier, car il était gris foncé. Mais Harry n'avait pas mis de chaussures, il portait un jeans slim et un tee-shirt blanc large, et gambadait dans le jardin avec sa tête rejetée en arrière et riant du ciel gris avec la colonne blanche de sa gorge exposée. Et alors que Louis le fixait, il avait commencé à tournoyer sous la pluie avec les bras en l'air,  _riant_  simplement, la pluie tombant sur son visage, ses cheveux et partout sur lui, et il ne semblait pas s'en faire du tout.

Quand il s'était arrêter de tourner, ses joues avait rougi comme le rose d'un coucher de soleil et ses yeux étaient aussi brillants que les gouttes de pluie roulant sur son visage, semblant être d'un gris nacré comme le ciel plutôt que verts. Il avait ri à bout de souffle, attrapé Louis et il l'avait embrassé sous la pluie, tous les deux trempés et rigolant, et louis n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé mais il avait aimé, il aimait ce garçon tout fou accroché à lui avec son épaisse masse de cheveux mouillés à travers laquelle ses doigts aimaient passer, et il était complètement fou, mais Louis l'aimait tellement que sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

Il l'aimait de toutes les façons ; recroquevillé dans un coin penché sur ses livres, avec des cernes foncées sous ses yeux et le stresse gravé dans les traits de son visage ; couché de tout son long dans leur lit avec ses membres prenant toute la place, grand, maladroit et adorable ; en colère avec ses yeux se consumant et sa bouche pincée en une ligne net ; rouge, chaud et désespérément excité ; tout fou et surexcité, comme un petit enfant avec une touffe de cheveux chocolat et des membres anguleux à la couleur de la neige ; et même lorsqu'il était comme ça, doux, heureux et content. De toutes les façons, il était incroyablement beau, et bon dieu, Louis l'aimait. Alors ça ne le dérangeait pas que, pour une fois, il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'il pleuve.

Louis observa si intensément la langue de Harry s'arrêter à l'endroit où elle était en train de lécher sa glace, la taquinant d'une manière plutôt obscène qui donna envie à Louis de glousser et frapper son bras. Il vit Harry hausser ses sourcils et pencher un peu sa tête sur le côté, et il suivit son regard vers la porte du marchant de glace.

« Harry, est-ce-que tu – »

Harry leva une main. Il ne lui dit pas de se taire mais la signification était claire, et Louis s'arrêta immédiatement de parler.

Se concentrant attentivement sur la porte de la boutique, Harry observa et attendit. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, une minute ou deux plus tard, la petite cloche tinta et la porte s'ouvrit. Le pasteur sortit, ayant vraiment l'air bizarre dans un jeans délavé, un maillot de football des Doncaster Rover (les rayures étaient vieilles de plusieurs années, remarqua Louis) et son faux col. Louis le fixa, clignant des yeux, incapable de s'habituer à l'idée de voir le pasteur sans ses robes de cérémonie. Mais Harry ne sembla pas être préoccupé par ça – il observa l'homme monter sur le vélo qu'il avait laissé à l'extérieur de la boutique, puis partir en pédalant, et Harry enfonça immédiatement le reste de sa glace dans sa bouche, mâcha et avala.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? » demanda Louis, mais Harry était déjà descendu du mur et enlevait les miettes de ses jambes.

« Viens, » dit-il, attrapant Louis par le poignet et commençant à le tirer à la suite de l'homme, qui s'était déjà éloigné.

« Quo - ? Pourquoi ? Quoi ? » demanda Louis alors qu'Harry le tirait vers le coin de la rue, se mettant à courir pour ne pas perdre de vue l'homme sur le vélo.

« Fais-moi confiance sur ça, » lui dit Harry, « c'est quelque chose qu'on doit faire. »

Décidant de ne pas protester, Louis courut avec lui, le vent mettant en désordre leurs cheveux et fouettant leurs joues, l'effort les colorant en rouge comme celles de poupées hollandaises. Le pasteur gardait un rythme assez lent, pédalant tout doucement, alors ils n'eurent pas besoin de courir très vite pour le rattraper, mais il y avait quand même plein de lourdes respirations impliquées et Louis constata qu'il, en considérant ses jambes assez courtes, luttait un peu pour garder le rythme.

L'homme pédala joyeusement à travers les rues, et Louis n'était pas certain de pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à propos de ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que, pour une quelconque raison, le pasteur veillait scrupuleusement à éviter les rues principales, descendant même une route un peu difficile et excentré puis un rue à sens unique juste pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir à emprunter un court tronçon d'une des routes les plus fréquentées de la ville. Pourtant, en de rares occasions, lorsque quelqu'un venait à passer à côté de lui et le saluait, il répondait avec un signe de la main amical. (Personne ne faisait jamais signe à Harry ou Louis, mais il avait passé le stade où il s'attendait à ce qu'ils le fassent.)

Louis commençait à être assez fatigué au moment où le pasteur ralentit encore plus ; Harry tira doucement sur son poignet pour le faire reculer, et ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et observèrent de loin l'homme entrer dans l'allée d'une grande maison, regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le surveillait – Harry et Louis se baissèrent et s'accroupirent derrière une poubelle à roulette idéalement placée comme deux filles dans une comédie romantique – puis il posa son vélo à l'extérieur, l'attachant à la clôture en un geste qui semblait extrêmement familier. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et toqua. 

A peine une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Louis était sur le point de murmurer qu'il espérait qu'Harry n'avait pas l'intention qu'ils restent assis derrière cette poubelle toute la journée pendant que le pasteur rendait visite à des amis, quand l'homme qui avait répondu à la porte – grand, mince, des cheveux noirs coupés courts, portant un col roulé noir et un jeans coûteux – attrapa le pasteur par son faux col, le tirant en avant, et l'embrassa là, sur le pas de la porte.

Louis cligna des yeux. Puis il resta bouche bée, fixant les deux hommes qui étaient en train de chercher les amygdales de l'autre directement devant la maison de l'un d'eux. Ça n'avait aucun sens. C'était l'homme qui avait essayé de persuader Harry de changer d'orientation sexuelle, lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la volonté de Dieu, qui avait été totalement opposé à ça – alors que faisait-il ? Il s'attendait à ce que le Père Marshall titube en arrière, repousse l'autre homme et crie quelque chose de prétentieux sur la volonté de Dieu, mais non, il fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux restant de l'autre homme, répondant au baiser de toutes ses forces. Louis avait mal à la tête. Il frotta ses tempes dans la confusion totale.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent ; le Père Marshall essuya anxieusement sa bouche avec le dos de sa main et regarda autour de lui, et Louis espéra qu'aucun des longs membres d'Harry ne dépassaient de derrière la poubelle. Mais apparemment, aucun des deux hommes sembla remarquer que quelque chose clochait, parce que l'étranger sourit, faisant au Père Marshall le regard langoureux le plus sensuel que Louis n'avait jamais vu ni ne verrait jamais quelqu'un faire à un pasteur (il fut assez étonné de l'idée qu'un pasteur ait des relations sexuelles, soit sexy ou même sache que le sexe existait ; ça ne semblait pas particulièrement...  _saint_.) L'homme tira le pasteur de sur le seuil et le fit entrer à l'intérieur de la maison, sortit sa tête dehors, envoya des regards noirs dans chaque direction pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait, puis il ferma à la hâte la porte.

« Eh bien, » dit Louis. Il ne se releva pas. Il n'était sûr d'être tout à fait prêt pour ça. Il regarda Harry.

Ces yeux de chat verts brillaient de satisfaction, et alors qu'il l'observait, Harry se mit sur ses pieds, s'élevant au dessus de Louis comme un géant. Sa bouche se crispa dans un petit sourire, le soleil scintillant sur ses angel bites, et alors qu'il baissait une main et aidait galamment Louis à se relever, ce dernier ne put comprendre pourquoi il avait l'air aussi béat.

« Qu'est-ce que  _c'était_  ? » demanda Louis. « Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? »

« J'avais des soupçons, » admit Harry. « On a finit. J'ai vu ce que j'avais besoin de voir. Viens. »

Il commença à déambuler dans la rue dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus, et Louis se dépêcha à le rattraper, continuant de lui poser avec insistance des questions alors qu'ils marchaient.

« Le pasteur est  _gay_  ? »

« Apparemment, » acquiesça Harry, « j'ai eu cette petite idée, à cause de la façon dont il m'a regardé tout à l'heure. Comme s'il était jaloux. Soit de toi soit de ma confiance à être qui je suis, je ne suis pas sûr, à moins que ce soit les deux, mais j'ai juste eu cette idée... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda Louis avec enthousiasme. Il savait, bien sûr, que ça pourrait tout changer – si le pasteur, un homme de Dieu, était ouvertement gay, alors sa mère ne pourrait pas continuer à dire que c'était contre la volonté de Dieu, n'est-ce pas ? Si l'une des personnes les plus proches de Dieu était homosexuelle, et rien n'avait été fait à ce sujet, ça changerait certainement sa façon de penser ?

« Rien, » dit Harry, « ce n'est pas à nous de faire quelque chose. Je ne vais pas faire sortir du placard des personnes qui ne sont pas prêtes, ce n'est pas sympa. D'ailleurs, on a fait ce qu'on avait à faire. On a déjà mis la machine en route. »

Louis fronça des sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Harry tapota son nez. « Tu verras, » dit-il mystérieusement.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'auteur s'est seulement souvenue, une fois après avoir fini d'écrire l'histoire, qu'en fait les prêtres catholiques s'engagent au célibat, donc si vous pouvez genre ne pas lui en tenir compte ; c'était la seule fin qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Ce fut en novembre que le Père Marshall prit finalement son courage à deux mains pour présenter son compagnon à la congrégation de l'église et annoncer bravement qu'il était homosexuel.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait réussi ses examens, excellant en anglais, sciences et, ironiquement, éducation religieuse, s'en sortant raisonnablement bien dans ses autres matières mais échouant complètement en art plastique, puisqu'il avait été incapable de résoudre ses différents avec le professeur. Il était à présent avec joie en deuxième année au lycée, toujours solidement amis avec Niall et Zayn mais il en avait également rencontré deux nouveaux. L'un d'eux était un adolescent défini comme ordinaire, sans rien d'extraordinaire à son sujet autre que l'épaisseur de ses sourcils, et l'autre était un gars qui autoproclamait être un émo-gothique-hippie-punk qui n'arrivait pas à décider quel style il préférait et portait donc un peu de tout. Voir un gars avec des cheveux noirs et roses marchant dans la rue avec des bottes noires, un pull en laine large, un jeans slim de fille avec six piercings différents et des écarteurs aux oreilles, ainsi qu'un gobelet de café Starbucks, aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, mais Harry l'aimait bien. Louis l'aimait assez bien aussi. Il était très en faveur de l'égalité des couples et tout, et il avait un large éventail de goûts musicaux, et racontait beaucoup de blagues cochonnes. Mais ce que Louis préférait à propos des nouveaux amis de Harry était qu'ils ne le jugeaient pas, et c'était une qualité beaucoup plus importante qu'être capable de choisir quels vêtements porter.

Louis avait également de nouveaux amis. Il avait eu une promotion au boulot, ainsi il était maintenant autorisé à aider à faire certaines pâtisseries et à crier sur le gars qui travaillait au comptoir, ce qui était sympa parfois, cependant il avait l'impression d'être méchant s'il criait trop. Il était devenu ami avec l'une des filles qui travaillait également dans le côté restauration de la boulangerie, qui avait ébouriffé ses cheveux la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et l'avait appelé « mignon », et quand il avait rougi et s'était excusé parce qu'il avait déjà un petit-ami, elle avait rigolé et dit « pas  _ce_  genre de mignon », qu'elle savait et que lui et Harry formaient un beau couple. Elle s'appelait Em, et elle était sympa. Elle flirtait avec tout le monde, ce qui impliquait qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, parce qu'il n'appréciait pas les personnes qui flirtaient avec Louis et il ne savait pas comment réagir quand quelqu'un qui n'étaient pas Louis flirtaient avec lui, mais Louis la trouvait géniale. 

Grâce à sa promotion, il avait également pu se permettre de prendre un appartement, et ses trois autres amis habitaient dans le même immeuble que lui. C'était un appartement relativement décent ; une chambre, mais avec un cuisine, un séjour et une salle de bain, il était propre, le chauffage centrale fonctionnait et il y avait une télévision et un lecteur DVD compris dedans, en plus il appréciait ses voisins, alors Louis était assez content de son sort.

Un de ses voisins s'appelait Basil, il avait de longs cheveux, sentait une odeur bizarre et Louis était presque sûr qu'il fumait du shit, mais c'était ses affaires. Il aimait également les câlins, avait une légère addiction aux feuilletons et détenait plus de cassettes que quiconque, refusant par principe d'acheter des CDs sauf pour les enregistrer ensuite sur des cassettes. Il avait un chat qui n'avait pas de nom, et qui n'était pas souvent présent parce qu'il vivait à ses crochets quand bon lui semblait, et Basil ne semblait pas s'en soucier. « On a un arrangement, » avait-il dit en haussant des épaules, et c'était tout.

Une autre d'entre eux, Gina, aimait faire de la pâtisserie. En fait, elle ne  _travaillait_  pas dans une boulangerie, ce qui avait surpris Louis, parce que la pâtisserie était quelque chose qu'elle faisait à peu près tout le temps. Il était rare d'entrer dans son appartement sans être accueilli par l'odeur de pâtisserie encore chaude ou de chocolat ou de biscuit flottant autour de vous – elle cuisinait tellement qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de tout ça, alors chaque semaine elle allait dans un refuge pour sans-abri tout près et leur donnait plusieurs boîtes pleines de nourritures. Louis l'aidait parfois ; il appréciait la promenade et la façon dont ça rendait heureux à la fois Gina et ces personnes affamées. Ils l'étreignaient, lui serraient la main et frottaient leurs joues piquantes contre les siennes, et elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier du tout, même si la plupart d'entre eux sentait un peu mauvais.

La dernière voisine était très clame. Elle s'appelait Nadine, et elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait toujours des collants à motif et des shorts en jean. Elle était très pâle et très fine, comme si elle était faite de porcelaine et serait terriblement facile à casser en deux. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, avait un petit-ami bizarre qui venait, passait des semaines avec elle et puis disparaissait au milieu de la nuit, la laissant au plus bas et triste pendant des jours jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Louis avait de la sympathie pour elle. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle était seule – tellement seule qu'elle préférait avoir une relation dysfonctionnelle de merde plutôt qu'aucune. Elle s'asseyait parfois avec Louis sur la terrasse commune et ils regardaient le coucher du soleil, sans rien dire, et de ce silence mutuel, une amitié s'était créée. Louis espérait qu'un jour elle lui ferait assez confiance pour lui parler, et qu'il serait capable de l'aider – mais jusqu'à présent, elle semblait apprécier son amitié, et elle lui lançait de rapides sourires dans le couloir avant de se cacher derrière son rideau de cheveux, et c'était assez rare pour qu'il l'apprécie.

Harry n'avait pas encore emménagé de façon permanente avec lui – Anne était réticente à le laisser partir, et Louis ne voulait pas forcer le problème. Il savait qu'Harry et sa mère étaient proches – une intimité qu'il enviait – et il n'avait pas envie de la casser. Harry passait ses weekends à l'appartement, et les jours impairs de la semaine également, et il espérait que dans le temps, la transition serait permanente. Il aimait se réveiller dans un lit plein de Harry, ses longs membres partout sur lui et ses boucles chatouillant son nez. Il aimait voir Harry fatigué et sans protections, et parfois avec de l'eyeliner partout sous les yeux lorsqu'il s'endormait avant de l'avoir retiré. Il aimait pouvoir entrer dans la cuisine et savoir qu'Harry serait en train de l'attendre avec une tasse de thé. Il aimait pouvoir rentrer du boulot et trouver Harry en train d'errer en ne portant rien d'autre qu'un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe et ayant trois tailles de trop pour lui, puis l'appuyer contre un mur et lui murmurer dans cette voix basse et soyeuse à quel point il avait envie de lui. Il aimait être capable de faire l'amour rapidement ou doucement ou comme diable il le voulait, Harry grognant contre son cou, échangeant des baisers désordonnés et faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il n'aimait pas tellement être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par Harry en train de toquer à la porte alors qu'il débarquait ivre et adorable chez lui, mais il aimait la façon dont Harry le câlinait et embrassait maladroitement son cou et bredouillait qu'il l'aimait, puis il se réveillait le lendemain avec la gueule de bois et disait à nouveau ces mots d'une voix rauque.

 

~*~

 

Ils étaient à l'église, assis à leurs places habituelles dans la congrégation, quelque part vers le milieu, quand ça arriva. Louis avait remarqué que, chaque semaine, Harry regardait toujours étroitement le prêtre avec des yeux pétillant, refusant d'expliquer son comportement, mais l'observant de près. Ce dimanche n'avait pas fait exception. Le sermon venait juste de commencer quand le prêtre s'avança vers son petit podium et annonça qu'il n'avait pas vraiment écrit de sermon pour aujourd'hui, parce qu'il voulait parler de l'amour – et il pensait que les mots étaient trop maladroits pour le décrire.

Tout le monde murmura un 'awww', mais Harry resta silencieux. Son regard avait à présent vacillé vers le même endroit que celui du Père Marshall – le visage de l'homme qu'il avait embrassé sur le pas de la porte, ses cheveux peignés et portant un costume. Le visage du prêtre s'était adouci et après avoir dit quelques mots de plus sur l'amour étant la plus grande force existante, l'incitation conduite par Dieu, la chose la plus puissante de la création, il fit un geste pour inviter l'autre homme à se joindre à lui. Se tenant côte à côté sur le podium, clairement nerveux, ils regardèrent les visages dans l'assemblée. Harry fit un petit sourire d'encouragement au prêtre.

« Il fut un temps où je croyais que la Bible était à cent pourcent exacte – que la volonté de Dieu avait été écrite noir sur blanc, imprimée et reliée. Mais la qualité la plus importante de Dieu a toujours été ça : il aime tout le monde. Peu importe qui vous êtes, Dieu vous pardonnera toujours vos pêchers. Il vous aimera toujours, comme il vous a fait, ainsi que la personne que vous vous êtes révélé être, que ce soit dans le chemin qu'il désirait ou non, il en sera heureux – parce que vous êtes  _vous_. Dieu est brave. Dieu est gentil. Dieu se soucie de tout le monde. Et c'est une qualité que j'ai vu être reflété chez... certains membres de cette paroisse. » Pendant un moment, le prêtre fit un contact visuel délibéré avec Harry. Tout le monde se retourna pour le fixer, mais ensuite une toux douce attira à nouveau leur attention.

« La Bible a été écrite par des hommes. Et les hommes, comme nous le savons, peuvent avoir des préjugés. Les hommes peuvent être cruels. Les hommes peuvent se  _tromper_. Ces hommes étaient peut-être des prophètes, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils étaient à l'abri des erreurs commises par des hommes ordinaires – mauvaises interprétations, hypothèses, mensonges. Ils nous ont dit la parole de Dieu, mais ils n'étaient pas Dieu...

Je suis un homme de Dieu. Je le sers. J'essaie d'être un bon chrétien, de respecter ses enseignements... n'êtes-vous pas d'accord pour dire que je suis un homme de Dieu ? »

Il fut salué par des acquiescements vigoureux.

Le prêtre inspira, collant un sourire sur son visage, puis il tendit une main et pris celle de l'homme se trouvant à côté de lui. Un hoquet ondula à travers la congrégation. « Suis-je toujours un homme de Dieu ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Toute l'église tomba dans un silence de mort. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur les deux hommes se tenant main dans la main à l'avant. Harry souriait un peu, Louis était choqué, et le reste de la congrégation semblait déchiré entre la confusion, l'excitation et l'horreur naissant rapidement.

« J'étais un homme de Dieu avant de rencontrer Marcus, » continua le Père Marshall, « et j'en suis toujours un aujourd'hui. Plutôt, je suis encore  _plus_  un homme de Dieu maintenant que j'ai arrêté d'être si aveuglé par des préjugés contre mes frères et sœurs... quiconque ne pouvant pas accepter que l'amour de Dieu est pour tout le monde devrait vouloir partir tout de suite. »

Eh bien, Louis pensait que ça avait été silencieux avant, mais ce nouveau silence tomba comme quelqu'un sautant d'un pont ; soudainement et fortement, et un choc pour le système. La pièce était dépourvue de mouvement, de bruit, de tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'environ cinquante ou soixante personne, au moins la moitié de la congrégation, se levèrent, regardèrent autour d'eux avec dégoût et sortirent, certain d'entre eux essayèrent d'encourager les membres de leurs familles à venir avec eux. Louis tendit son cou, s'attendant à voir sa mère parmi eux, mais elle était simplement assise et semblait sous le choc, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu.

Hochant de la tête comme s'il s'était précisément attendu à ce que ça arrive, l'homme attendit comme pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'allait partir, puis il hocha à nouveau de la tête de façon satisfaite. Son pouce caressa les doigts de Marcus et il recommença à parler.

« J'ai été stupide, ignorant et plein de préjugés... j'aimerais ne pas avoir eu besoin d'autant de temps pour changer ça. Mais je suis heureux. Je sais que Dieu veut que tout le monde soit heureux, et soit aimé... et par conséquent, la personne par qui vous êtes aimé n'est pas importante. Quand vous blessez les gens avec vos mots cruels, souvenez-vous simplement – on est tous les enfants de Dieu. Imaginez ; si l'un des enfants de Dieu venait à Lui pour lui dire qu'il est amoureux d'un garçon ou d'une fille, pensez-vous qu'il le condamnerait ? Pensez-vous qu'il le rejetterait, et lui dirait que cet amour, sa valeur la plus sacrée, était mal ? » Il baissa sa voix, son ton s'adoucissant. « Jésus aimait tout le monde. Il aimait les lépreux, les prostituées, les adultères et les collecteurs d'impôt. Il aimait les personnes qui le persécutaient. Il ne condamnerait pas quelqu'un, mais à la place il l'accepterait et l'aimerait pour qui il est. Nous prêchons l'amour agapè, non ? Je pense qu'il est temps de le montrer. »

Personne ne savait quoi dire, apparemment. Le silence de plomb avait dérobé toute la pièce, sans même un murmure pour le briser. En fait, c'était tellement calme que les gens ne semblaient même pas pouvoir entendre la respiration des autres, comme s'ils la retenaient tous en même temps que le discours du prêtre. Certaine personne avait toujours l'air étonnée, les sourcils haussés tellement haut qu'ils étaient dangereusement sur le point de disparaître dans leurs cheveux ; les autres souriaient, Harry et Louis inclus. A l'avant de l'église, le prêtre agrippait tellement fermement la main de son compagnon que leurs jointures devinrent blanches.

Harry se leva et commença à applaudir.

Tout le monde le fixa, certain avec dégoût, d'autres semblaient penser qu'il était en train de se moquer, et ils furent tous surpris. Louis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se leva et commença également à taper dans ses mains.

Harry baissa le regard vers lui et sourit, et ils échangèrent un hochement de tête avant de continuer à applaudir, même encore plus fort. Surpris, Père Marshall leur sourit, alors qu'ils se tenaient côte à côte en train d'applaudir l'homme qui avait essayé de faire changer Harry et qui l'avait interdit de venir à l'église, et aurait fait la même chose avec Louis pas si longtemps en arrière.

Liam fut le prochain à se lever, ses parents suivant peu après lui. Puis, les personnes derrière eux se levèrent, et quelques personnes à l'avant, et encore plus de l'autre côté de l'allée. Ça se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, les gens bondissant hors de leurs sièges pour applaudir, quelques uns sifflant et criant, comme une holà sauf que personne ne se rassit. La moitié de la congrégation manquait à présent, faisant des trous ci et là, des rangs entiers vides comme si les personnes avaient été brusquement arrachées de leur place, mais d'une certaine manière l'église semblait tellement plus  _pleine_. Peut-être parce que les personnes restantes étaient plus disposées à ouvrir leurs cœurs et leurs esprits à de nouvelles choses.

Louis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir voir, souriant largement – puis il pensa à regarder autour de lui, se tournant pour voir par-dessus son épaule. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur.

Sa mère était la seule personne à ne pas être debout, cependant le reste de sa famille l'était autour d'elle, applaudissant avec tout le monde. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, elle n'était pas en train d'essayer d'arrêter son mari et ses enfants, mais elle était complètement immobile, la bouche légèrement ouverte sous le choc. Son regard était vitreux et ses yeux bleus fixaient d'un air absent un endroit derrière le prêtre, le visage de verre de Jésus sur la croix qui décorait le vitrail, les rayons du soleil passant à travers son corps et brillant derrière les deux hommes, ainsi ils baignaient dans la lumière dorée comme le cliché typique d'un couple d'anges.

 

~*~

 

« Tu restes cette nuit, bébé ? »

C'était une soirée normale, vraiment, à part toute cette histoire de coming-out du prêtre. Harry et Louis étaient blottis dans le canapé et regardait une émission de relooking, où une fille ayant une sorte de style similaire à Harry, mais avec moins de clous et des cheveux plus longs, était abordée par un présentateur bien intentionné et une équipe de stylistes, qui la transformaient systématiquement dans ce qu'Harry décrivait comme étant une 'gothique pastelle'. La fille sembla totalement horrifiée par sa transformation, mais les stylistes, au moins, étaient heureux, couinant en complimentant les couleurs et la façon dont elles faisaient ressortir ses yeux, ou une merde de ce genre. Inutile de dire, c'était une émission très divertissante.

Harry était couché à plat sur le canapé avec sa tête posée sur l'un des accoudoirs, et ses pieds posés sur l'autre. Louis était blotti au dessus de lui, avec l'un des bras tatoués de Harry enroulé autour de lui. Il s'était fait trois nouveaux tatouages ces derniers mois ; les paroles d'une chanson de Pierce The Veil dans l'écriture de Louis, ' _darling you'll be okay'_  (« Mais et si on se sépare et que tu as mon écriture encrée sur toi ? » « Eh bien, je suis sûr que le tatouage me rappellera que j'irai bien ») sur sa hanche, pour lequel il avait supplié Louis de le faire illégalement pour lui et à la fin Louis avait cédé. Il avait aussi un candy skull[*](https://www.google.fr/search?q=candy+skull&;espv=210&;es_sm=122&;tbm=isch&;tbo=u&;source=univ&;sa=X&;ei=cUPMUoPsPIeW0AX_3IDYDQ&;ved=0CFAQsAQ&;biw=1366&;bih=642) de la Journée de la Mort Mexicaine sur son épaule droite, qu'il avait fait à la mémoire de sa grand-mère qui était morte environ six mois avant qu'il rencontre Louis, elle avait étonnamment bien accepté son style vestimentaire et sa sexualité pour une femme de quatre-vingt ans. Pour finir, il s'était fait tatouer une petite croix sur le dos de la main parce que, bien qu'il ne croyait toujours pas entièrement en Dieu et ne croyait définitivement pas en la Bible, il savait que c'était important pour Louis, et même avant les événements du jour avec le prêtre, lui et Louis s'étaient installés dans une niche confortable à l'église. Et il trouvait également qu'elle était cool.

Harry releva sa tête, avec un peu de difficulté puisque celle de Louis était posée sur son torse, et dit, « Probablement. J'appellerai ma mère dans à peu près une heure, pour lui dire si je reste ou non. Tu sais qu'elle aime que je lui dise quand je rentre. »

« Mm. » Louis ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Il avait aussi pris la mauvaise habitude de prendre continuellement des nouvelles de Harry, insistant pour qu'il lui envoie un message dès la seconde où il arrivait chez lui. Pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il détestait l'idée qu'il se promène tout seul la nuit – il pouvait que trop bien imaginer qu'un groupe de gars ivres se donnerait à cœur joie de faire s'ils rencontraient un punk de seize ans en train de marcher tout seul après la tombée de la nuit. Harry pouvait tenir tête à quelques adolescents ayant la langue bien pendue, mais un groupe d'hommes en colère ? Louis ne croyait pas en ses chances. Il détestait qu'Harry doive rentrer à pied tout seul dans le noir. C'était quelque chose d'autre sur quoi lui et Anne étaient d'accord.

« Je veux que tu restes ce soir, » dit-il, baissant sa voix et lançant à Harry ce qu'il espérait être un regard sensuel. Un stratagème éhonté, mais c'était complètement vrai – et il savait que s'il admettait être inquiet sur le fait qu'Harry rentre seul, ce dernier aurait rigolé affectueusement et ébouriffé ses cheveux avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même, ce qui n'était pas rassurant. « On pourrait regarder un film, ou... autre... »

Harry sourit en coin. « 'Ou autre', hein ? Quel genre d'autre ça pourrait être ? »

Louis roula sur son ventre pour pouvoir regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Toi, dis-moi, » souffla-t-il, puis il embrassa Harry avec insistance, les mains dans ses cheveux, sentant la respiration de Harry s'accélérer et son cœur battre rapidement. En dix minutes environ, toute idée de rentrer chez lui serait complètement sortie de la tête de Harry.  _Bien, Louis, bien_ , se félicita-t-il, fondant dans le baiser avec plus d'enthousiasme.

Tout s'accéléra plutôt rapidement. Harry n'avait pas dormi chez Louis depuis plusieurs jours, et il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un autour d'eux pendant la journée, l'aidant à décorer ou appelant pour lui donner quelque chose ou autre, ou alors ils avaient été au boulot ou avec leurs amis, alors, en gros, ils en crevaient tous les deux d'envie. Harry finit par se coucher sur Louis, passant ses doigts avec insistance à travers ses cheveux et marquant sa peau dorée avec une fleuraison de suçons violets, et il avait une main entre les jambes de Louis et ils gémissaient tous les deux comme dans un mauvais porno. Louis était assez content de lui que tout se passe si parfaitement bien puis il y eut un bruit, comme quelqu'un toquant à la porte et ils se figèrent tous les deux.

Ils commencèrent à glousser, puis, Louis dégagea quelques boucles de sur le front de Harry alors que ce dernier se hissa en position assise.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » dit Harry d'un air penaud, « on a de la compagnie. Je vais mettre en route la bouilloire ? »

« Tu ferrais mieux, » acquiesça Louis, et alors qu'Harry se leva et commença à se diriger vers la cuisine, « règle de la maison : celui qui est debout répond à la porte. »

« Je fais déjà ton thé, espèce de grosse feignasse, lève ton fantastique cul et réponds toi-même, » grommela Harry de bonne humeur, mais il fit une embardée de la porte de la cuisine et trottina pieds nus dans le couloir. Louis sourit dans son dos et soupira, se réinstallant contre les coussins. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour avoir de la visite, mais peut-être qu'Harry serait sympa et impatient de passer à nouveau du temps à deux, et  _donc_  il arrêterait rapidement de penser à rentrer chez lui.

Louis était allongé sur le canapé en train de fixer le plafond lorsqu'Harry revint, sans visiteur dans son sillage mais une petite enveloppe brune dans sa main. « C'est pour toi », dit-il, la jetant à travers la pièce ; Louis l'attrapa parfaitement dans l'air avec une main, et fronça des sourcils à l'écriture, son prénom gribouillé de façon désordonnée à l'avant. Il était sûr de la reconnaître, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre son doigt dessus. « Maintenant que dirais-tu de cette tasse de thé ? » proposa Harry, et il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et commença à faire tinter les tasses et sortant l'énorme bouteille de lait du frigo.

Curieux, Louis secoua l'enveloppe, l'examina, puis l'ouvrit et écarta les bords. Un éclair d'argent attira son regard, puis un collier glissa dans sa paume – une petite croix en argent, pendant au bout d'une chaîne cassée où l'un des fermoirs avait été courbé et éclaté, nichée dans sa main comme un petit animal. Il la fixa, la tenant en l'air compte tenu de la chaîne cassée, d'où elle se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière comme un pendule. Alors qu'elle bougeait, elle tordit légèrement dans sa main, et il repéra les trois lettres à la gravure usée : LWT, dans une écriture minutieuse. La bouche de Louis s'ouvrit et il l'apporta encore plus près de son visage, et effectivement, il y avait les minuscules morsures dans le métal à l'endroit où, étant enfant, il avait planté ses dents ; il l'avait mis dans sa bouche, avait fortement mordu et l'avait rapidement regretté. C'était son collier.

Pendant très longtemps, Louis resta immobile en fixant le collier, sous le choc. Dans l'autre pièce, la bouilloire siffla, les cuillères d'Harry tintèrent et il sifflotait pour lui-même l'air de  _J'avais rêvé d'une autre vie_ , apparemment (ils avaient vu  _Les Misérables_  la semaine précédente, et Harry l'avait plutôt bien aimé). L'argent brillait, ayant un poids froid et familier entre les doigts de Louis venant de quand il avait l'habitude de jouer avec lorsqu'il était nerveux, et il cligna des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa vision soit floue, s'attendant à ce que la croix disparaisse. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Puis, Harry émergea dans le salon avec une tasse dans chaque main, disant, « S'il n'y a pas assez de sucre, tu peux te le faire toi-même la prochaine fois, parc'que t'arrives jamais à décider quelle dose de sucre tu veux et j'ai juste oublié combien t'en as mis hier, alors – ça va ? »

Louis leva sans un mot le collier, et le regard de Harry tomba sur la petite croix pendant à la chaîne brisée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« C'est – ? »

Louis hocha de la tête. « C'est le mien, » dit-il doucement, « exactement le mien. »

Immédiatement, Harry posa les tasses de thé sur la table basse, ne faisant miraculeusement rien déborder, et il s'assit sur le canapé, tenant sa main en signe de demande. Louis lui céda le collier, sentant l'endroit vide sur son torse où elle avait toujours été suspendue, comme s'il l'avait à nouveau perdue. Le chapelet encombrant d'Harry avait commencé à faire partie de lui à présent, il s'y était habitué, mais tout d'un coup, il mourait d'envie d'avoir également sa propre chaîne en argent. Il ne voulait pas retirer le chapelet, pas pour l'instant... mais le contact doux de l'argent contre sa peau lui manquait.

L'examinant de près, Harry souffla. « D'où ça vient ? Je pensais que c'était ta mère qui l'avait. »

« C'était dans l'enveloppe. »

« C'est son écriture ? »

Louis vérifia. « Je... je crois. C'est brouillon, comme si elle l'avait écrit à la hâte, mais... ouais, je crois que ça l'est ! »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je pensais qu'elle ne voulait plus que tu l'aies – que tu n'étais plus assez saint pour la porter. »

« Peut-être qu'elle m'a pardonné ? Elle écoute toujours ce que le prêtre dit... elle me parlait toujours d'à quel point il était rationnel, et que si jamais j'avais un doute à propos de ma foi, ou de  _quoi que ce soit_ , je devrais l'écouter. Elle a toujours écouté avec grande attention ses paroles... » Louis tendit la main et toucha la croix avec stupéfaction. « Tu crois que... après ce qu'il a dit, tu crois qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'on avait raison ? »

« C'est ce qu'on dirait, de mon point de vue... tu veux le remettre ? »

« Il est cassé, » déclara tristement Louis.

« Attends. » Après l'église, Harry avait retiré son costume formel pour mettre un jeans et un tee-shirt qu'il avait lui-même fait, celui avec toutes les épingles à nourrice dessus. Détachant l'une d'elle, il la glissa à travers l'endroit où l'un des deux fermoirs du collier était brisé, ainsi qu'à l'endroit où ils auraient dû se joindre, puis il la ferma, les attachant à nouveau ensemble. C'était une réparation gauche, et très visible, mais Louis l'aimait – il aimait le fait que, malgré le chapelet, il avait à présent ce morceau de son ancien vie et Harry y avait quand même une place dedans, avec cette épingle à nourrice. Une place dure et dont il était fier, sautant aux yeux et dont il n'était nullement honteux. 

« Tu peux me le mettre ? »

« Bien sûr, tourne-toi. »

Louis tourna son dos à Harry, et défaisant le fermoir, Harry passa prudemment la croix autour de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe exactement au même endroit qu'avant sur le torse de Louis, juste entre ses clavicules. Puis, il l'attacha à nouveau, embrassant l'endroit où le cou et l'épaule de Louis se rejoignaient, le petit éclair de peau doré où reposait à nouveau une délicate chaîne en argent.

Louis la toucha et sourit tellement vivement que son visage commença à lui faire mal.

« Heureux ? » chuchota Harry.

« Très heureux, » répondit Louis, et il se retourna pour jeter ses bras autour de lui, le métal de la croix pressé contre leurs deux torses. Son punk et son christianisme fusionnaient enfin ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.


End file.
